Down She Goes
by impatient14
Summary: Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie deal with Caroline's decision to shut off her emotions. Damon and Bonnie work with Kai to get more information about the Salvatore brother's mother. Takes place after the events of "Let her Go"
1. Chapter 1

Stefan's mind raced as he searched the Forbes' house.

"Caroline!"

_What happened? Did someone...did she...?_

_No...she wouldn't...would she?_

Stefan knew Caroline had probably the worst day of her life today. He knew burying her mother would be nothing short of agonizing for Caroline, but he didn't think she would turn off her emotions.

Caroline without her humanity would be one of Stefan's worst nightmares. Her humanity was what made Caroline the amazing woman was.

"Caroline?!" Stefan shouted as he returned back to the living room to find Elena beginning to stir on the floor

"Wha-?" She pulled herself up from the floor, rubbing her neck and looking around.

"Caroline." She said it so quietly Stefan barely heard her. Her voice was filled with sadness.

"What happened?!" Stefan was almost shouting at her.

"Caroline snapped my neck."

"Yes, Elena, I see that." Stefan's hands found his hips, bruising the skin underneath his fingers. "Where is Caroline?" Stefan voice was anxious and full of his rising fear.

"She...she turned it off Stefan." Elena said it slowly, trying to comfort her friend with her voice.

Stefan felt his chest drop, his heart stuttering to a stop.

_No. No, Caroline. No._

His face was contorted into the most painful expression Elena had ever seen and she walked to him, putting her hand on his arm.

"We'll get her back, we will." She tried to convince him.

"Why? I mean...I know why...but what did she say to you?" His voice was as soft as a whisper.

Elena looked to the floor. "Uh- she just couldn't take the pain, you know.." She continued to avoid his eyes.

Stefan could sense Elena's uncomfortableness. He knew she was hiding something from him. "Elena? What is it, tell me."

Elena sighed, finally meeting Stefan's eyes. "She definitely did this because of her mom." She paused. "But- I got the impression that she may not have done this if..." she trailed off, unsure if she should tell Stefan something so personal to Caroline.

"Elena, just tell me!" Stefan yelled at her, his hands still on his hips, his eyes pleading with her.

"...if you had told her what she wanted to hear...about...the kiss."

She knew this would tear Stefan apart, and she didn't want to tell him. She also knew that she couldn't keep something like this from him if it could help get Caroline back.

Stefan's face fell.

_No. If I hadn't of listened to Damon...I was too late._

"I was too late." His voice shook.

Elena just stared back at him, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"I was going to tell her, I came here to tell her how I felt" He walked backwards towards the wall behind him and slumped against it. "I was too late, and this...this is my fault."

Elena shook her head, "No Stefan, this was about her pain from losing her mother. You cant blame-"

Stefan cut her off, his voicing rising again into a desperate shout.

"I could have saved her Elena! If I hadn't listened to Damon, I would have told her how I really felt earlier, she would of had hope for tomorrow. She would have kept fighting!" Stefan's voice cracked as his words muted to a whisper.

"I did this...I..." Stefan held his head in his hands.

"Hey," Elena stepped towards him, bringing him into her arms.

"We will get her back. I promise." She rubbed his back, trying to comfort her grieving friend.

/

Caroline Forbes walked the street of Mystic Falls with a hint of a smile on her face.

_I'm starving._

_Time to find someone to eat._

She strode confidently in the soft light of the street lamps, her smile transforming into a look of determination.

_Eat but not kill, Caroline. Stick to the rules._

Caroline knew that if she went on a rampage killing people that her friends would never stop trying to get her to turn her emotions back on. They would tie her up and find a way to make her flip the switch. If she stayed in control, they wouldn't try so hard.

Her plan was to turn her emotions off long enough to get through the hardest part of her grief. If her friends left her alone to do this, she would turn it back on when the time was right. She could control herself, she could control this.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man getting cash out of an ATM.

She inspected the man, taking in his tight jeans and the way his butt filled them out. He looked familiar but she couldn't quite place him.

_He'll do for dinner._

She smirked to herself as she walked over to him.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to Crawford Street?" She giggled to herself. "I seem to be a bit lost."

The man turned around and Caroline instantly recognized him. It was Liam.

She never really appreciated how sexy he was, until now.

_Hmm...maybe a little fun before dinner._

Caroline closed the distance between them quickly, looking into the man's eyes.

"You want to kiss me. You have never wanted anyone more." Caroline licked her lips in anticipation.

"When I bite you, you will not scream, you will not be afraid."

As soon as his compulsion took effect Liam's mouth was on Caroline's. He kissed her forcefully, his hands exploring her body.

Caroline could feel her body react to his hands on her, his lips aggressively attacking hers, but her hormones had no effect on her emotional state. Liam's darting tongue felt good, but her hunger began to call to her more.

She eventually grew bored of Liam's technique; his mouth kissed sloppily up her neck.

Caroline pulled his head back and brought her mouth to his neck quickly, biting down and sucking in the blood that flowed out of him.

She stayed attuned to the sounds of Liam's heart beating, pulling back when it began to slow. Caroline bit into her wrist and put it to this mouth for a second, letting him have enough blood for him to heal.

She brought his face up to hers so that she could look into his eyes.

"Forget this ever happened."

Caroline let him drop to the ground as she turned around and walked away.

_This is going to work. I'm going to kick ass at this!_

Caroline's smile was wide and her eyes were bright as she made her way back to her dorm at Whitmore.

/

"Your mother?" Bonnie's face twisted in shock.

Damon just stared down into the video camera. He was speechless.

"Why is your mother in a prison world?" Bonnie asked him, looking back down at the video camera still griped in Damon's hands.

"If you think i had ever even entertained this as a possibility don't you think i would be a lot less shell-shocked_ Bonnie_." Damon's tone was tense.

Bonnie ignored his rude response, "Was she a witch?"

Damon's voice rose, "Again! Bonnie- i have no idea why she is there. If my mother was a witch you'd think id know, but obviously Stefan and I were left out of the loop on this one." Damon slammed the camera down and stood up from the table.

Bonnie watched him cross the kitchen, resting his hands on the sink and looking out the window into the night. She rose from the table and went to him, standing close.

"Damon, if this is your mother, she must have done something to deserve this...being sent there...and you have no idea what it could have been?" Her voice was soft, doing her best to stay calm when Damon was so close to falling apart.

Damon sighed. He took in the tone of Bonnie's voice and adjusted his as well, his words came out soft, almost defeated. "My mother...she wasn't exactly motherly. She wasn't mean, but not really all that nice at times." Damon paused, looking down at his hands. Bonnie waited for him to continue.

"She was bitter, something i never understood. Bitter and sarcastic- something i clearly no nothing about." He let himself smirk at his last words. "But a witch? Let alone a badass witch? i don't know. I guess its possible."

Bonnie watched as Damon searched his mind for clues, something to help him figure out why his mother was stuck in a prison world in 1903.

"My father sent her away that christmas. He said she was too sick ...worried we'd catch it." His voice trailed off as he looked into the past. "Consumption. I never saw her again."

Bonnie waited, letting Damon have this moment, reflecting on his mother. When he picked his head up and looked back up at the window Bonnie spoke.

"Then the question is, why is she there? Was she put there for a good reason? Or is she an innocent?"

Damon looked down at Bonnie who was wearing a hopeful expression.

He had never thought about the fact that his mother could be innocent.

Bonnie saw the hope that spread through Damon's eyes and smiled.

"What's her name?" Bonnie spoke softly.

Damon smiled and looked back at his hands, "Lily. Her name is Lily."

"Lily. I like it."

Damon laughed softly. "Yeah, i always did too."

"Well-" Bonnie's tone turned from soft to determined. "We are going to have to figure out a way to talk to her."

Damon's eyebrows lifted, "We do have a prison world expert in town."

"Damon I'm not-" Bonnie started

"Not you, _eager beaver_, Kai." His eyes lit up, flashing her a grin.

"Kai? He's here? Why-" Bonnie interrupted herself, "Did he merge with his sister?" A look of concern washing over her.

"Merge, yes. Sister, lining? He took a piece of his brother when they merged. Kai is now our resident sociopath- with _feelings_."

"Kai has feelings? Like- how? Like not murdering people, has feelings or helping old ladies across the street, has feelings?"

Bonnie tried to keep her tone even. The very thought of Kai made her blood begin to run thick in her veins. After everything he put her through in the 1994 prison world, Bonnie wasn't sure how she was going to be able to work with him.

"So far the last person he murdered was his brother- that i know of. He did risk his own life, getting us to see you on your birthday. So i'd say he is somewhere in the middle."

Bonnie's face fell. "My birthday? you saw-"

Damon cut her off, "We don't need to talk about the stupidly bad decision you were about to make. You obviously realized your idiocy and pulled yourself together." Damon's eyes were dark.

Bonnie felt a fire in her she hadn't felt in awhile, Damon's words stuck her and she bit back without a second thought.

"Don't judge me Damon, you don't know! You have no idea what it was like-" She pushed his chest, turning away from him.

She was angry at him, but she was also embarrassed, embarrassed that he had witnessed her at her lowest point.

"Hey-" Damon followed her, turning her around and keeping his hands on her upper arms. "Maybe i don't know what it was like, but i know you." He lowered his voice as he brought his face closer to Bonnie's. "You're a _fighter_, you just needed a reminder."

Bonnie's face softened. "Fine." She turned her eyes to the window, "When do we go find Kai."

Damon let go of her but kept his eyes on her face.

"Bonnie- are you sure you want to jump into this? Wouldn't you rather see Elena or Caroline-" Damon stiffened.

_Caroline... Bonnie doesn't know about Liz._

"Damon?" Bonnie saw his change in demeanor.

"Bonnie, we buried Sheriff Forbes today. She...she had cancer."

Bonnie gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Oh...poor Caroline."

She remembered playing as a child in the Forbes backyard and sleeping over at their cabin. Liz was always so good to her.

"Caroline must be falling apart." Bonnie brought her hand up to her hair, running it through and putting it behind her neck. Her eyes searched the floor, wondering what she could do to help.

"don't worry about Caroline tonight- she's in good hands." Damon's voice teased and Bonnie looked to him, waiting for him to explain what he meant.

"Stefan and Caroline...they are kinda a thing now." Damon smirked.

"What? Really?" Bonnie was trying to process all this new information. Her friends had lives that continued while she was stuck living the same day over and over for months. She could feel the sadness and the anger rising but pushed it back down.

"Well, that's great. I'm glad she has someone." Bonnie walked back to the dinner table, feeling like she needed to sit down.

Damon could hear the sadness in her voice. "Bonnie- there's a lot that's happened. Maybe we should talk, get you caught up on everything before we start playing Nancy Drew with my mother."

Bonnie slumped down onto the bench, "Yeah- i think that's probably a good idea."

Damon walked over and sat next to her, sighing as he prepared to fill her in on everything she had missed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena- this isn't a good idea" Stefan's voice was angry, but she could hear the helplessness that laced inside it.

"Stefan, honestly i don't know what to do. She seems...normal. It's like she's Caroline, but not. Bonnie and I are keeping an eye on her but she is handling this much better than we expected. She seems completely in control."

Elena was outside the dorm at Whitmore. She had left Caroline and Bonnie in their dorm room. When Elena came home the night before, she found Bonnie and Damon talking at the kitchen table. She was so shocked she vamp sped at Bonnie, crushing her as she hugged her. She actually had to give her some of her blood because she accidentally broke one of her ribs hugging her so hard. Elena was thrilled that Bonnie was back, and Bonnie seemed like she just wanted to jump back into life as usual, something Elena wasn't expecting.

When they got to Whitmore that morning Caroline was curling her hair and singing to Taylor Swift.

"Hey guys!" Caroline's voice was cheerful. "Bonnie- when did you get back?" She didn't really feel any joy at the sight of her, but she kept her voice upbeat.

Bonnie just stared at her. "Uh- last night."

"Well, i'm bet you are happy you are back." Caroline went back to curling her hair.

"Yeah..." Bonnie looked at Elena and shrugged. "Uh- Care, i'm really sorry about your mom, i'm sorry i wasn't here to help you get through it." Bonnie walked towards her.

"I got through it fine. i'm getting through it now, by not having to get through it!" Her head bobbed as she talked.

"Right." Elena said tersely.

Caroline put down the curling iron and turned around to them.

"There's this really cool rave going on tonight. I'm going." She paused, sitting on the bed. "And you guys are totally welcome as long as you agree to some ground rules."

Elena and Bonnie just stared back her, unable to process Caroline's current state.

"Caroline- you don't seem...that much different." Elena had her head tilted and her brows furrowed.

"I turned off my humanity Elena, not my personality. The person you were when you switched it off, spoiler alert- that was really you. You just finally let go of all the good girl pretenses. I mean the killing people thing- that wasn't you- but everything else- all you. i'm still me."

Elena looked annoyed but didn't fight with her.

"So the rules for tonight. 1.) I promise not to kill anyone, but if you start stepping in on my feeds i will take back my promise. 2.) don't tell me what to do and don't try to snap my neck, you do- i kill someone." Caroline placed her hands in her lap. "So basically, i promise to not hurt people, as long as you leave me alone and don't try to get me to turn on my emotions. The truth is, this is only temporary. I don't plan on having my emotions off forever, but if you make me kill someone its way less likely ill be turning them on anytime soon- don't want to deal with that guilt when my humanity is back." Caroline paused. She stood up and looked at both of them sternly. "So seriously, don't screw with me, and I'll play nice. Got it?"

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other, "Yeah- Care- we got it." Elena answered. "i'm going to go tell Stefan about our, uh, deal here. I'll be right back."

So Elena was outside now, pacing in front of the front steps filling Stefan in.

"No matter what she says, Elena- she's not in control."

"That's the thing Stefan, she is- I mean are you surprised that Caroline of all people would be able to control this situation?"

When he really thought about it, Stefan wasn't surprised. If there was anyone who plan and execute the humanity switch this way, it was Caroline.

"So what do we do then?" Stefan asked her. "We cant just let her be this way."

"I don't know Stefan, i mean she isn't going to be out there killing people. She just wants us to leave her alone. Maybe we should just let this play out- see where it goes."

"Elena- Caroline is going to go off the deep end eventually, something will set her off. Despite what she thinks, she cant control everything."

"Well, the only other thing i was going to suggest is that you tell her how you feel, that maybe your feelings for her would get her to turn her emotions back on."

Stefan had thought about that. He thought it was possible, but now that Caroline _doesn't care_ about his feelings for her he doubted it would work. The only thing she cares about is staying in control. She is focusing all her energy on staying in control of this.

"No, I don't think that will work. I mean, i'll try but I don't expect her to care about that at all right now. If we want Caroline to care about anything- we are going to have to take her control away. We are going to have to help her hit rock bottom. Only then will we be able to help get her out of this."

Elena nodded to herself, "Yeah- I think maybe you're right." She paused a moment before adding, "We are going to that rave on the edge of town tonight. She wants to go and i feel like we should definitely go with her, make sure she doesn't hurt anyone."

"okay- i'll meet you there." Stefan hung up.

Elena walked back into the dorm to find Caroline reading her history book.

She looked at bonnie, eyes wide. Bonnie just raised her arms up, shrugging again.

They both looked back to Caroline who began speaking calmly from behind her book.

"If you guys are going to play charades, can you take it somewhere else, i have a paper due next week."

/

Stefan paced his bedroom.

He had spent the night going over all the different ways he could get her to turn her emotions back on.

He envisioned himself pouring his heart out to her,only for her to laugh in his face.

Stefan pictured snapping her neck and throwing her in the basement of their house, but he couldn't stomach it.

He had to find a way for Caroline to feel out of control. He knew he couldn't control what she did, but he could control his own actions. If he made the right move, he could bring her back. Bring her back to him.

_How am i going to get her to feel out of control?_

He remembered that even when Elena had no emotions, the death and resurrection of Matt brought her back. So he could use what Caroline cares about to get her back, he would just have to choose the right thing.

He thought over what Elena said, about telling her how he feels about her.

_I guess its always worth a shot- but I doubt it would work._

His palms started to sweat as he thought over what he would say to her. He prepared himself for rejection, he expected it.

There was a small piece of him though, that hoped his feelings for her was enough to get her back.

/

Damon thought over his conversation with Bonnie on his way to Jo's apartment that afternoon.

She had taken most of it fairly well. She audibly sighed and rolled her eyes when he told her about Elena getting her memories compelled away.

"She's always been a runner." She muttered under her breath. "How did you handle it?"

"I was pretty pissed to be honest. I mean I-"

"-You'd never do that." she finished his sentence. Damon smiled at her.

"No. No, I wouldn't." He sighed. "Anyway, it all worked out. I'm so amazing, she just fell in love with me again." He smirked at her as he pushed his face closer to Bonnie's.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand over his face and pushed it back.

"yeah, yeah, yeah." She continued," So what about Alaric. How is he handling being human again?"

"Eh- he's happy- I think. He found himself a lady friend and the two of them have been shacked up for a few weeks now."

Bonnie looked back down at her hands.

_Everyone is so happy._

_What did you expect? Their lives don't revolve around you._

Damon caught the sad look that she tried to hide.

"You know, I was going to go over there tomorrow- we could-"

"Bonnie?" Elena walked in then.

Damon watched as the two best friends reunited. He was happy they were so happy, but he couldn't help but feel a little a miss that he didn't get to finish his sentence.

Bonnie and Elena had left early that morning to go to Whitmore. After learning about Caroline, Damon tried to talk to Stefan but Stefan shut him out.

_Typical Stefan._

Normally Damon would continue to annoy his brother until he talked to him, but right now he didn't want to have to hide what he and Bonnie had discovered. His mother was alive, and that was something Damon wasn't ready to tell Stefan.

As Damon approached Jo's apartment he could hear a muffled sound, like water pouring into water.

He knocked on the door but no one came.

Damon rolled his eyes.

_Avoiding me Ric?_

Damon banged on the door a second time.

"Come on Ric, I know you're in there- super hearing- remember?" Damon shouted through Jo's front door.

He heard an exasperated sigh and smiled.

Alaric opened the door a crack, "What do you want Damon, now- really isn't a good time."

Damon figured out what the water sound was, it was Jo vomiting in the bathroom.

"Eh yeah, gross. Well, i just need to find Kai. Has sister witch seen him?"

Damon did his best to tune out the sounds of Jo throwing up the remnants of her stomach. "He was here last night, we haven't seen him since. I'll have Jo try and call him okay? Got to go." Alaric tried to close the door but Damon kicked off his shoe and wedged it in the door.

"I may not be invited in yet Ric, but you wont close this door unless_ I_ let you." Damon's eyes narrowed, sensing that Alaric was trying to hide something.

"Why-" Damon cut himself off. "Is there someone else in there?"

"What? No." Alaric looked uneasy.

"Then why- _Ric_ do i hear three heart beats right now? If there is no one else here-" Damon stopped as he realized where that third heartbeat was coming from. His eyes lit up and a smile grew wide on his mouth.

"Ric! You're going to be a _daddy_!" Damon teased, "Invite me in so i can hug you, you bastard."

Ric rolled his eyes. He had hoped to keep this from his vampire best friend for awhile longer.

"I cant invite you in, i'm not officially on the lease yet. And don't be all-_ you_\- about this but...we're getting married too."

"Well yeah- you knocked her up. Ever the hero my friend." Damon teased.

"No Damon, its not like that- i was going to propose anyway." Ric said this before he had fully thought it through, and waited for the jokes to roll in. But Damon stayed quiet.

Damon's face looked concerned and all he said was, "Congrats, buddy."

Alaric looked stunned, "Thanks."

"Listen, if you hear from Kai, tell him I need to talk to him." Damon began to back away from Jo's front door.

"Okay, but why would he listen?" Alaric called to him.

Damon called back over his shoulder,

"I don't know, tell him some orphaned puppies need help. He will come running."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Ric promised me puppies, so here I am."

Damon was staring into the fireplace, sipping a glass of bourbon when he heard Kai's voice behind him. He didn't even hear him come in.

"How did you-" Damon started.

"I've got a lot of magic. Like, _a lot_. If i don't use it- i just get...bored." Kai plopped down in the large chair in the Salvatore's living room.

Damon just stared down at him.

"You beckoned- I'm here. What do you want?" Kai asked.

His face changed suddenly, looking vaguely familiar to a small child on Santa Claus' lap. "Hey do you have a_ PlayStation_?"

Damon's eyes narrowed. "I need information about prison worlds." He crossed the room to stand in front of Kai and added, "And yes. I do have a PlayStation."

"Okay. you can ask me whatever you want. While I play Halo." His tone was light and full of energy. "Have you played that game? I_t's incredible!" _

Damon glared at him. Secretly, he really enjoyed playing video games. Its something he used to do with Jeremy and he missed it. There was still a part of him though, that wanted to grab the fire poker only feet away and stab Kai in the chest, pinning him to the chair.

Ultimately, his conscious got the best of him. Kai was not the same person he used to be, and Damon did his best to restrain himself from punishing him for his past atrocities. He still didn't trust him though.

"Fine. We kill soldiers- you talk." Damon said, pointing at Kai.

"Deal!" Kai jumped up. "Where to?" A wide smile plastered on his face.

Damon led him up to Jeremy's old room, pocketing the letter opener that was laying on the table on his way up.

/

Bonnie and Elena watched as Caroline danced. She moved her body in rhythm with the beat, occasionally compelling someone nearby to feed off of. She never took too much, just enough to enjoy the taste.

Elena felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. It was Stefan.

"I'm outside, where are you?" His voice was rushed.

She could barely hear him over the music.

"Stefan? We are by the bar!" She shouted into her phone.

Stefan was next to Bonnie an instant later.

"Where is she?" His eyes darted around, eventually landing on Caroline on the dance floor. She wore dark jeans and a halter top that exposed her stomach as she danced.

The music changed from an upbeat Techno song to a slow, and sensual beat. Stefan watched as Caroline moved her body. He felt his breath quicken as she put her hands up to her hair, running them through and down her body.

She moved slowly, rotating her hips, working her way down to the floor and back up again. He restrained him self from vamp speeding over to her when a tall man came up behind her, grinding himself against her. Stefan flinched as she moved her hands up behind the man's neck before turning to face him.

Stefan's stomach started to twist into knots as he watched Caroline pull the man closer to her before she brought her knee up hard, into his groin. He snickered as the man fell to his knees and Caroline continued to dance. Stefan licked his lips and clenched his fists, not able to take his eyes off her.

Suddenly, a smack to his chest snapped him out of daze.

"Stefan!" Elena was shouting his name, he hadn't noticed. She had a smirk on her face as she rolled her eyes.

"Wha-." Stefan tried to regroup. He turned his body so he could no longer see Caroline, something that he found very hard to do. "So, how is she."

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Caroline's voice came from behind him.

Stefan whipped around to meet her eyes.

This was the first time he had been with her since she flipped her switch. He was suddenly very nervous.

"Caroline- can we...maybe go outside...and talk?"

Caroline grabbed the drink from Bonnie's hand."Sure." She said flatly as she walked towards the door.

Stefan followed her, his eyes taking in her body as she walked in front of him.

When they were outside. Caroline spoke first.

"Well, we're outside. What do you want Stefan?"

Stefan winced. Her voice sounded mostly the same, but the light in her eyes and the joy he found underneath her words, were both gone.

"Caroline- listen, I know I'm not supposed to talk to you about your switch or turning it back on. But if you just let me talk to you once...i promise to never bring it up again."

Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed one of her arms while she sipped her stolen drink.

"Fine. You have one minute."

Stefan knew this was his opportunity to tell her how he felt. If this didn't work, he knew he would have to do something more drastic.

"Caroline, when we talked at your mother's funeral, i didn't say what i should have said. Damon got in my head, confused me." Stefan took his hands out of his pockets and held them up at waist level. "i'm sorry i let him do that- i shouldn't have..."

"Thirty seconds Stefan, get to it please." Caroline's voice was calm but he could sense something more beneath her tone.

"I should have told you, that kiss, it meant something to me. I cant tell you exactly how i feel about you, because i don't know- but i can tell you that it's _something. _I don't know what that means...for us...but i know that i want to be with you."

Stefan exhaled and waited for her to respond.

Caroline uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to him.

"That's it? That's the speech you came up with to get me to turn my emotions back on? Come on Stefan, you could have done a lot better than that." Caroline stepped towards him again, inches from his face.

"But you were scared. I know you Stefan, i know how you think. I know you are still the sad little boy who got his heart broken and you're terrified of it happening again." Stefan could hear a change in her voice. Her words no longer came out flat, there was something behind them.

_Anger?_

_That's good..._

"I know that when you tell me you feel _something _for me- i know it really means you feel _everything_ for me." Her lips were less than an inch away from his now.

"When i was riddled with self-doubt and insecurity, i could never let myself believe it. I could never let myself really see the way you looked at me. But now i don't have that. I can look back and i can see it Stefan, I know how you feel about me. And if you weren't such a coward you would know it too."

She stopped then. Letting her lips linger just under his.

She took the tip of her tongue and traced the outline of his lower lip. Stefan curbed every impulse that told him to slam his mouth on to hers.

"I've always wanted to do that." She smirked up at him.

"You don't make me nervous anymore...you don't make me, _anything_ anymore."

She giggled softly before turning on her heel and walking back inside.

Stefan watched her go, stunned at the words she had whispered against his lips.

She passed Elena on her way inside.

/

Bonnie watched as Caroline made her way back to the dance floor. She saw her compel two girls and fed off of them while she danced between them. Bonnie watched as Caroline moved on to a new target after just a few moments, never taking too much.

Bonnie was amazed at Caroline's control. Letting her feed, went against everything Bonnie felt was right but she couldn't intervene. She was afraid of what Caroline would do if she did.

All this time she was gone, all her friends had been through so much, but so had she.

She could feel her heart start to pound, the music and people beginning to overwhelm her.

She closed her eyes, tried to calm herself down.

_It's okay, you're back. You're here with your friends, you're not alone._

When Bonnie's eyes opened, she nearly collapsed from shock. The people were gone. She was standing in an empty warehouse, completely alone.

"No!" She screamed, closing her eyes again and putting her head in her hands.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She opened her eyes to find a girl staring back at her.

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie took in the room and exhaled loudly as she realized she wasn't really alone.

"Yeah- I- i'm fine." Bonnie stuttered, "thanks."

She walked away, trying to find a quiet place. She pulled her phone out and dialed Damon's number.

"Hey" He answered.

At the sound of his voice, Bonnie's heart began to slow back down to its normal pace.

"Damon?"

"Bonnie? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I-I just..." She took a breath, trying to collect her thoughts. "This is just harder than i thought it would be, jumping back in."

"I'm coming, where are you?" His voice was quick, eager.

"No- Damon, I'm fine. I just- freaked out a little." Bonnie was feeling better already. "Really, i'll be fine."

"Okay...how's Blondie then? She snap yet? I told you it was only a matter of time last night..." His voice had changed into a lighter, teasing tone.

"Actually- she's fine. SHe's Caroline. Except Not."

"Huh that's- STOP IT! You cant use that gun! you're going to kill us!" Damon yelled.

"What?!" Bonnie shouted into the phone, "Damon?"

Bonnie could hear someone grumbling loudly next to Damon and something that sounded like a bad action movie in the background.

"Damnit Kai!- Oh- sorry...Kai is just being an _idiot" _Damon paused before continuing.

"Everything is fine, he's going to help us. I should probably get back to that." His tone changed again, she could hear his concern when he spoke. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah-really Damon, I'm okay. Thanks." She hung up then and walked back towards the dance floor.

Caroline was at the bar, compelling the bartender to give her the bottle of bourbon in his hand.

He handed it to her and she downed two large mouthfuls before putting it back down.

"There you are." Caroline walked towards Bonnie. "i'm going home. i'm tired." Her voice was flat, "didn't want you to think i'd gone on a rampage or anything." Her smile didn't reach her eyes as she said goodnight and walked out of the warehouse.

/

Elena walked slowly towards Stefan, "Well- that went well."

Stefan hung his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. When he spoke, he tried to sound unaffected, but Elena could hear his heartbreak. "Yeah- well. It's what I expected."

"Stefan- maybe we should just wait this out." Elena pleaded, "I mean, Caroline said she would turn it back on when she was ready. Maybe this is just what she needs right now."

"Elena no matter what she says, Caroline is going to go off the deep end eventually. I know her, she will try to control this but having no humanity- Elena, you _know_ what that can do." Stefan turned her. "We cant let that happen to her."

Elena stayed silent, eventually nodding her head slowly. "So, what are you going to do?"

"When she was...talking...to me just now, I heard something in her voice, _anger_. She may not have let it all the way in, but I could hear it. She was angry at me for not being completely honest with myself." He stopped speaking and looked back to the ground. He sighed quietly before continuing.

"When you turned your switch back on, you did it because of Matt. Because of your love for your defenseless friend."

Elena nodded again, stepping closer to Stefan.

"Well, tonight- I affected her. Its going to take more than my feelings for her to come back, because she doesn't care about my feelings anymore. But she _does_ care about me. She wouldn't have gotten angry if she didn't. So.."

Stefan began to pace, his eyes searching the sky.

"Even if she doesn't care about my feelings...we still have hers. They are still there, buried deep, just like yours were. We have to get Caroline to tap into that. Into her innate need to help, to control the situations around her."

Stefan stopped short, his voice suddenly excited, his words coming out quickly

"If Caroline thinks I need her, that I have somehow lost control, she will instinctually try to get it back."

Elena's eyebrows rose. "But Stefan- how will you..." Her voice trailed off, afraid to continue.

Stefan turned to her, staring darkly into her eyes.

"The ripper. I've got to become the ripper."


	4. Chapter 4

Damon and Kai sat on the couch in Jeremy's room, playing Halo, and talking about the prison worlds the Gemini coven used to send people.

Damon pressed the buttons on his controller furiously as he laid back against the couch.

"I mean- Damnit!" Kai yelled at the screen. "No matter what, if you're mom is there...she majorly pissed someone off."

"Can you send us there, like we did for Bonnie?"

"Yeah- I mean, i'm crazy powerful- that's no problem, especially if Bonnie helps. But if I were you- i'd be more concerned about why she's there.." Kai struggled with his remote, trying to enter the correct combination of buttons, "who put her there...and if its worth getting her out."

Damon thought about that. "Can we trace the creation of the world- find out who sent her there?"

"Ahh!" Kai threw his remote against the screen which cracked on contact. Damon just flipped his remote on to the couch next to him.

"You're going to pay for that." Damon said, emotionless.

Kai slumped back into the couch.

"I could do a spell to see who created the world, but the only way we are going to find out why she was put there is to talk to her. Which i'm assuming you'd like to do."

"Yes." Damon stood up, looking down at Kai. "When can we do this?"

"Hold on there, Lone Ranger. You're forgetting something." Kai flicked his eyes up to Damon, then back to the broken screen. "The Gemini coven created these worlds to keep bad people," He smiled pointing at himself. "They did this by recreating the original spell that created Gehenna, its just an individualized form of it. So-"

Damon cut him off. "Hold up- Gehenna? What the hell is that."

"Well someone hasn't been keeping up with their bible studies." Kai smiled up and stood up.

"You better start explaining yourself better, _Kai_." Damon's voice was full of irritation.

Kai walked around the couch and over to the desk. He spoke down at the desk while he rifled through its contents.

"Gehenna, is what was created when this dimension was formed. Of course when religion was discovered it was mutated into something to get kids to eat their vegetables."

Kai threw up his hands, his voice sounding exasperated. "I mean, they messed everything up. Adam and Eve? Not the first people by the way, but they were the first Gemini twins, the first to merge. But once again, some guy decides he would use it for his own gain and then voila! Religion. Dogma. Lies on lies." Kai rolled his eyes as he turned around to face Damon.

"Are you getting to the point anytime soon?" Damon spat at him as he put his hand in his pocket, letting his fingers wrap around the letter opener.

"What i'm saying is that Gehenna was then called, Hell. Gehenna is the dimension created to put bad people after they die in this dimension." He smiled again. "Somewhere i'm sure to go when I die, now that there's no other side..." His smile faltered, Damon saw sadness in his eyes.

He mumbled to himself, "huh- with out the other side...if you don't find peace, do you get sucked into Gehenna?" Kai looked up to ceiling. "Well that would...suck!" He grinned.

Damon made a growling sound in his throat, irritated with Kai's tangent.

"Anyway- the prison worlds that the Gemini coven created, just basically copied the spell that created Hell. It just compacted it down to fit one person."

"Okay, but what does this history lesson have to do with my mother?" Damon felt himself clenching his hand around the letter opener, ready to throw it at the grinning target in front of him.

"The point, Damon, is that if the Gemini coven created a hell for your mother, using a very old, very dangerous spell, then chances are she is not someone you want to know. Let alone _save_."

Kai stepped closer to Damon, letting the couch be a buffer between them. "The Gemini coven wouldn't use that spell unless there was a very good reason...If your mother is in hell Damon, you're going to want to leave her there."

/

Caroline could hear Stefan and Elena's voice as she walked towards the exit.

"They're talking about you, love."

Enzo's voice stopped her, drawing her attention away from Stefan and Elena.

"Yeah- they cant just leave me alone...and I'm not your _love_." Caroline corrected, crossing her arms.

Enzo ignored her dismissal, "So you flipped the switch did you? Stefan's in quite the state...I'm rather enjoying that."

Enzo stepped closer to her. "I, however, would happily watch you spiral out of control every night of the week gorgeous."

"You wont be watching me spiral Enzo, in fact you wont be watching me at all." Caroline moved past him, shoving him out of her way as she did.

"Oh hold on there, we could have a bit of fun, you and I." Enzo pulled her arm back to him.

"Stop it. I'm not interested." Caroline stepped closer to him. "You think you're so sexy with the accent and the _loves'_ and all your general badassery- but news flash Enzo- No one cares."

Caroline turned back around and walked outside leaving Enzo glaring behind her.

She had expected to see Stefan and Elena talking but they were gone.

_Good. I don't want to deal with them again._

She started to walk home, walking in the middle of the deserted streets.

In the distance she could hear something that made her stop short.

A whisper, "Caroline."

She turned around, and searched the area around her.

"Enzo- seriously. I will rip your heart out without a second thought, just leave me alone."

"Caroline." The voice whispered again, a little louder now.

_That voice...it sounds so familiar...its not Enzo_

Suddenly she felt the gust of wind that accompanied a vampire speeding past her.

She whipped around but no one was there.

The vampire rushed passed her again, and she heard more clearly this time who was talking to her.

"Caroline." Stefan's voice rang in her ears as she began to turn to face him.

"Ooo, trying to scare me into flipping my switch Stefan? Lame-"

She cut herself off as she got a good look at her best friend.

His mouth was covered in blood, his eyes were red, blue and red reins pulsed under his eyes.

_What? What did he do?_

She wasn't really concerned so much as curious.

"You're wearing your midnight snack Stefan." She said calmly as she stepped closer to him, "That's unlike you."

Stefan brought his hands up to his face, wiping away the blood that dripped from his chin.

His face regained it's normal composure. His voice, when he spoke, was playful and smooth.

"Well, after our little _talk_, i decided to just do what you said. Stop being a coward." His smile widened.

"So i let go." He moved forward. "What is that phrase?" His eyes flicked to the sky, pretending to think.

"Oh- if you cant beat them," Stefan stepped closer to her, bringing his face to hers, "Join them."

Caroline let herself smile as she looked up at him. "You flipped the switch?"

"Something like that..." He let his lips brush hers, "I thought, we could have some fun."

Caroline's body responded to Stefan being so close to her. Her hands pulled him to her as she crushed her mouth onto his.

They kissed violently, pulling at each other, fighting with their mouths.

Caroline worked her hands down Stefan's body, reaching around and grabbing his butt firmly.

Stefan could feel himself losing control, he was letting the blood take over.

He imagined throwing her up against the nearest building, pulling her shirt down, kissing every inch of her skin. He would work his way down, teasing her until she begged Stefan to be inside her.

Caroline pushed Stefan's hips against hers, and he couldn't help but moan into her mouth.

Stefan hadn't really flipped the switch though, and his mind was racing as to what he should _actually_ do next.

_I cant let this go any further, we cant do this...not like this._

Stefan pushed her back forcefully, but kept his grip on her.

"I'm still hungry." He growled down at her.

He had sucked down four blood bags before stopping Caroline in the street. Stefan didn't want to have to hurt anyone, unless it became necessary. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins though and his body already ached for more.

Caroline smiled.

"Okay- but you cant go all ripper or we will have everyone after us. They definitely wont leave me alone if you start killing people." Caroline's face was flat, she spoke matter of factly.

Stefan wore a sexy smile as he put two fingers up by his face. "Ill do my best to leave their heads on...scouts honor."

Caroline giggled to herself.

_This will be fun._

Stefan and Caroline walked away, in search for someone to eat. They didn't hear the footsteps behind them, too concentrated on the hunt.

Enzo watched. He patiently waited for the right moment to destroy Stefan once and for all.

/

Elena found Bonnie inside the rave and they made their way back to the Salvatore house.

The talked over what Stefan's plans were and how they could help.

"I don't know Bon- Stefan, letting himself go there. It scares me. He will have so much guilt if he kills someone. What if this doesn't work? What if it just makes everything worse."

Bonnie thought about that as they opened the door to the Salvatore house.

"I think Stefan can handle himself. I think he probably trusts his gut that Caroline would never let him go that far. We have to trust him, its all we can really do right now."

Damon could hear the girls talking downstairs and motioned for Kai to follow him downstairs.

Elena and Bonnie could hear footsteps on the stairs as they made their way into the living room.

"Ooh- girl talk! I've always wondered what you two could possibly have in common..."

Bonnie and Elena's head snapped in the direction of Kai's voice.

Elena looked shocked, Bonnie's face was indiscernible.

"Damon, what is he doing here?" Elena searched her boyfriends eyes.

Damon stepped around Kai, walking closer to Elena. "Uh- Elena, there something I haven't told you."

"You didn't tell her last night?" Bonnie's eyes were wide. She assumed that when she went to bed they would have talked about Damon's mother. With all of the Caroline drama, Lily Salvatore never came up today. Bonnie was grateful she didn't accidentally tell Elena if Damon wasn't ready for her to know.

Elena snapped her head in Bonnie's direction.

_What does she know that i don't?_

"Damon?" Elena's eyes were back on him.

"Oh fun! Relationship drama!" Kai brought his hands together in a loud clap. "You better be careful Elena, seems like your _love_ trusts Bonnie more than you." He used air quotes around the word love.

"Shut- up Kai." Damon snapped at him. "Elena, so much happened, i just needed some time to process. Plus, i don't want Stefan to know what I'm about to tell you and i didn't want you to have to hide anything while you were working with him to get Caroline back."

"Damon, just tell me." Elena stepped closer to him, trying to ignore the pain she felt from Kai's words.

Damon took and breath. "When Bonnie was trying to get home, and Kai was self-destructing from the merge that wasn't- something happened to Bonnie's prison world. She jumped to another one." Damon paused, looking over to Bonnie. She gave him a weak smile before going over to the couch and sitting down. He looked back to Elena before continuing. "She jumped into a world set in 1903, and she saw a woman there."

Damon moved passed Elena then, his eyes on his glass of bourbon from earlier.

"And...? Damon, who was it?"

Damon downed the leftover bourbon in his glass and set his glass back down.

"It was my mother, Elena. Bonnie saw my mother."

Elena gasped. She was speechless.

_How is this possible? What..._

"What does this mean?" She moved closer to Damon, putting her hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm...still processing." Damon looked down at her smiling.

"Does my part of the story start now?" Kai spoke from the large chair in the living room.

Bonnie looked over to him.

"So you're going to help us then?" Her voice was cautious, but Kai could hear her disdain.

"Well-I have nothing else to do. And i'm you know- super bored- so," Kai stood up, "As long as mama's boy decides that's what he really wants to do- sure, I'll get you there."

Elena's voice was concerned, her eyes narrowed, "Damon, are you sure this is what you want to do? What if she isn't who are hoping she is? What if you get stuck?"

"Elena, even if she is a she-devil, i cant not know. I have to know what happened to my mother." Damon stared down at her, his mouth setting in a frown.

"You really cant tell Stefan about this." His voice was stern. "Our mother's death has affected in more ways than one, and the last thing i want to do is give him hope only for her to turn out to be a disappointment."

"I promise, I wont." Elena smiled softly up at him.

"But Damon, Stefan- he is doing something pretty drastic to get Caroline back. I think maybe you should talk to him, make sure he can handle this."

Damon stared past her, looking at Bonnie.

She gave him a concerned look and a slight shrug.

"He's going to get her to save him...he's going to become the ripper." Damon figured it out.

"Yes...how did you.." Elena trailed off.

"Because he loves her and he would do anything to save her." Damon smiled, feeling pride for his little brother. "And getting her to save him, that's brilliant."

"Uh this is all very interesting, but can we get back to my storyline?" Kai spoke from the chair he lounged in, his feet propped on the ottoman.

"Damon stepped past Elena and walked towards Kai.

"When can we go?"

Kai jumped up, bouncing on his toes.

"Uh- now? Does now work for you?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay so who's hitching a ride on the prison world train?" Kai asked the room. "Bonnie i think it'd be easier to do this if we did it together."

Bonnie stood up from the couch. "I wasn't going to let you go without me anyway."

Damon spoke next, "Well- I'm obviously going,"

Elena turned to him. "Damon- wait. I don't know if that's a good idea." Her eyes narrowed as she explained. "If we want to find out why your mom is there, do you honestly expect her to tell you the truth?" Damon made a face and rolled his eyes but Elena ignored him. "She is going to recognize you, are you sure she would tell her son the real reason for her imprisonment?"

Kai made a choking sound. "Hey crazy pants over there makes a good point,"

"No way, I'm going!" Damon almost yelled at him. "You cant-" His sentence was cut of when he caught the look on Bonnie's face.

Bonnie looked to Damon and tilted her head. "I think she's right Damon.

Damon sighed. "Fine. But you cant honestly think i'd let you go alone with _him_ to some unknown prison world." He stepped closer to Bonnie.

"I can take care of myself. I have my magic- I'm not getting stuck anywhere." Bonnie turned her gaze to Kai. "And he doesn't scare me."

Kai smiled sweetly, "Aww- are we having a moment?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and let a frown pull down her lips.

Damon didn't like the way Kai was looking at Bonnie. Something in him snapped.

He lunged forward, pulling the letter opener from his pocket and bringing it to Kai's neck.

Damon's speed took Kai off guard not having a chance to defend himself, he raised his hands up in defeat.

"You so much as look at her wrong, I'll kill you Kai." Damon brought his face close to Kai's. "don't forget who I am."

Kai couldn't hide the fear Damon had made him feel. "Yeah- got it." He stuttered. "I-I'm not going to hurt her."

"Damon." Bonnie's stern tone brought Damon back, he moved away from Kai and put the letter opener in Bonnie's open palm.

They stared into each other's eyes, a wordless conversation passing between them.

Elena took in the look Damon and Bonnie shared.

_They must have gotten really close...he cares so much for her. And she...she cares for him too._

Elena couldn't help but feel the anxiety of this realization washing over her.

_How close are they?_

She shook her head at the thought, she knew Damon loved her. What they had, it was earth shattering, it was undeniable. Nothing could compete with that. She let herself smile a little as she walked over to Damon. She rubbed his back and gave him a sympathetic look.

He just blinked down at her, his face dark. "Okay, then. Let's get this show on the road."

Elena could hear the hesitation in his voice.

Bonnie stepped closer to Kai. "Do you know the spell?"

"Yeah- I'm super witch remember?" Kai smiled at her and told her the incantation.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder to look at her friends.

"Do you want us to bring her back- even if she deserves to be there?" Her eyes were on Damon.

He thought it over. He wanted to see his mother, he wanted to be with her, to know her.

It was possible, though, that he couldn't make this decision rationally.

"You decide." Bonnie's eyebrows rose at Damon's words. "If you think its not a good idea to bring her back, then don't. I trust you."

Bonnie gave him a half smile and nodded. "Be right back."

She turned back to Kai to begin the spell.

They recited the words together, in perfect unison.

Bonnie could feel the air move around her, the earth begin to shake.

Kai took her hand as they pushed themselves in to the prison world that held Lily Salvatore.

/

Enzo watched as Stefan and Caroline walked through the town.

_Stefan, I will find a way to make you pay. I just have to find the right thing._

What started as simple revenge for giving up on Damon, had transformed into something much darker. Looking at what Stefan had, what he gave up on over the summer, sparked a hatred in Enzo that he couldn't shake. He was admittedly jealous of Caroline's feelings for Stefan. How Stefan didn't take the opportunity to be with Caroline, to make her happy, left Enzo even more angry. His hatred for Stefan bubbling over- taking over his whole life.

When he found Sarah Salvatore he figured she would be the key to breaking Stefan. But his plan had hit a bump and he needed something else to torture Stefan with. After spending time with Sarah, he began feeling something for her. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

So now he needed something else. Something to torture Stefan with. He was focusing everything he had on this one emotion. Hatred.

His hatred for Stefan Salvatore.

He watched them approach a couple necking on a park bench and smiled.

_You will beg me to kill you when I'm through._

/

Stefan and Caroline stalked a couple making out on a park bench.

Caroline approached them from behind, grabbing Stefan's hand.

"Excuse me?" She spoke to the couple, "Can we join you?" She smiled shyly, something Stefan couldn't take his eyes off of.

He tried to keep his focus, remembering what he was about to do, and why, but Caroline grabbing his hand took him off guard and he couldn't help but enjoy it.

The girl spoke first, "Uh...No...Come on, Dave, lets go." They stood up to walk away.

Stefan vamp sped in front of the girl while Caroline made her way to the boy.

"Oh come on, we just wanted to have a little fun." Stefan spoke softly into the girls face, bringing his hand up to her cheek.

The girl began to tremble, the boy she called Dave tried to push Stefan away.

Caroline pulled Dave's arm back. "No fair, he didn't tag you in _Dave_."

She turned him around and looked into his eyes, "You will not speak."

At Dave's silence Caroline turned him back around so he was facing Stefan and the girl.

She wrapped her hands around the front side of Dave's jeans, placing her hands in his front pockets. She rested her head against his arm.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Stefan asked smoothly, a sexy smile lifting up his lips.

Dave tried to move again, but Caroline kept him in place.

"Leslie." She whispered.

"Leslie- I had a dog named Leslie." Caroline's chipper voice came from behind the girl.

Stefan flicked his eyes to her, startled by the sight of her hands on Dave's hips, her head resting against his arm.

He knew she was just keeping him in place, but didn't know why she had to touch him like that. With the blood from earlier flowing through his veins, Stefan had to tense every muscle in his body not to throw Dave from Caroline's arms.

He shook away his poorly timed jealousy and brought his attention back to the scared girl in his arms.

Stefan looked into her eyes, "This wont hurt Leslie, you're going to like it."

Leslie's eyes dilated as Stefan's compulsion washed over her.

Stefan talked himself into what he was about to do.

I_ can do this. I can trust that Caroline will stop me. _

_She wont let me kill her. She will stop me._

He saw Caroline turn Dave around and compel him not to scream.

He felt a lump in his throat as she brought her lips to Dave's neck, kissing it softly before sinking her teeth into him. Stefan shook away the image of Caroline's lips on another man's neck that was playing on repeat in his mind and turned back to Leslie.

He could feel his body aching, screaming for the blood the coursed through her veins.

_Its now or never Stefan_.

Stefan lowered his head slowly to her neck and bit into her. He tried his best to go slow, not wanting to kill her before Caroline had a chance to realize what was happening.

But as soon as the girl's blood filled his mouth, flowing thickly over his tongue, warming his throat as he swallowed, something in Stefan shattered.

Caroline pulled her head back and kissed the bite marks on Dave's neck. She compelled him to go sit back down on the bench. He did as she said.

Caroline watched Stefan drinking from the girl. One of his hands was on the girls arm, the other on the other side her neck. She listened for Leslie's heartbeat and heard it begin to slow.

"Okay Stefan, times up." Her voice was bored, uninterested. She was ready to move on, possibly take this party back to her dorm room.

Stefan didn't listen. He couldn't even hear Caroline. His addiction had taken over his body, the girl's blood intoxicated him, coaxing the darkness out of him.

"Stefan, seriously- stop. You're about to kill her." Caroline moved towards him, her tone still flat.

She heard a growl escape Stefan's throat as he gripped Leslie's neck harder.

Caroline could hear the bones in Leslie's neck begin to strain under Stefan's grip.

"Stefan!" Caroline shouted at him. "Stop!"

She heard the slight cracking sound as a bone in Leslie's neck gave way to the pressure.

With that sound something in Caroline switched on.

_He cant do this! Not Stefan!_

"Stefan! Stefan! NO!" She rushed at him, pulling him off of the girl.

Caroline felt a wash of emotions flooding her mind. They drowned her in everything that she ran away from. The pain pulled at her, threatening to tear her apart.

She watched Stefan's eyes darting back to the now unconscious girl that had fallen to the ground, she saw the bloodlust on his face.

Caroline focused on only one emotion now, fear.

Fear of losing Stefan, fear of Stefan losing himself. Caroline couldn't let Stefan lose control, she couldn't let him do this. She had to save him from himself.

Stefan's mind raced. His eyes ran red, the only thing he could hear was the blood pulsing in his ears. He pushed at Caroline, smelling the blood still left inside Dave.

"Stefan! Look at me!" She took his face in her hands, her face inches from him. "Look at me!"

Something in Caroline's tone brought Stefan's eyes to hers. He could hear her fear, he could hear the _emotion_ in her voice.

His shock brought him back to himself. Stefan could still smell the blood, he could still taste its delicateness in his mouth, but he pushed it away and focused on Caroline's face.

"Caroline?" He said weakly, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Yes, yes. Its me." She pulled him into her arms. "I'm here."

He could hear her crying over his shoulder and his darkness was lifted. She was back.

She had come back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie and Kai let their eyes adjust to the bright light that had brought them to the world they now stood in. They were still standing in the living room at the Salvatore house, but things were much different.

Candles were on the walls, the furniture was all different, and there was a smell that hung in the air that Bonnie couldn't quite place.

Bonnie dropped the hand that held Kai's as she turned around and paced the room.

"We made it." She said quietly.

"Well- Yeah. I'm awesome, remember?" Kai announced as he searched the room with his eyes.

"Sshhh. We don't know where Lily is." Bonnie whispered at him, her face contorted in annoyance.

Kai mimed locking up his mouth and throwing away the key before smiling at Bonnie.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, listening for sounds that Lily could be near by.

Bonnie saw Kai's body stiffen slightly before she heard a voice come from behind her.

"It's you- you've come back."

Bonnie spun around to see Lily Salvatore at the doorway to the kitchen staring at them. She immediately noticed the piercing blue eyes that Lily shared with Damon.

"Uh- yes. I did." Bonnie tried to collect her thoughts as she stepped closer to Lily. "My name is Bonnie." She motioned to Kai. "This is Kai."

Lily Salvatore looked from Bonnie to Kai and back to Bonnie again.

"How did you get here?" Her voice was quiet and she was slow to speak.

Kai spoke up then, "Magic." He walked over to the fireplace, picking up the poker next to it."You wanna tell us why _you're_ here?"

Bonnie's eyes darted to Kai, irritated ay his bluntness.

Lily Salvatore didn't seem bothered by it. Her face changed from shock to curiosity very quickly.

"I am here-" She started, but stopped herself. "Why don't you tell me why _you're_ here first, and then I may share with you the reasons i am here." Lily walked confidently over to Bonnie, standing only a few feet away.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "I saw you- before- when the worlds were collapsing...your world and mine merged somehow and when i got out...i thought maybe you could use some help." Bonnie's voice stayed steady, not giving away the uneasy feeling she had.

"Help me? You mean to say, you could get me out." Lily spoke slowly, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Hold on there mama bear, you're not going anywhere yet." Kai stepped between Bonnie and Lily, the poker still gripped in his hands. "Who sent you here?"

Lily let a sly grin grace her lips as she turned around and sat down on the chair behind her. "My coven."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, recognizing the smile that she so often found on Damon's mouth.

So she is a witch. Wait... did she say-

Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted by Kai's voice. "_Your_ coven?"

"Yes." Lily spoke flatly.

"So that would mean that you're..." Bonnie tried to get her thoughts to catch up with her mouth. "You're a Gemini witch?"

"I was, yes." Her brow furrowed but her voice stayed smooth. "You have heard of the Gemini coven?"

Kai let out a laugh. "I _am_ the Gemini coven."

Lily's face contorted into a mixture of confusion and fear. She stood up, her voice stern."What are your plans for me then."

"We don't really have any plans for you..." Bonnie was trying to read Lily's behavior, trying her best to figure her out.

"Hold on there Bon, mama here thinks that the Gemini coven would have plans for her- _still_. So that means..." Kai walked closer to Lily, putting his face into hers. "You did something pretty bad." He smiled. "What was it? And don't say you murdered your whole family because that story is taken." He backed up and walked over to Bonnie turning back to face Lily.

"What i did- those within the coven may have seen it as bad, but there were others...others that praised me for my actions." She held her chin up, her pride apparent all over her face.

"And..." Bonnie asked, "What is it that you did?"

"It doesn't matter does it?" Lily looked down to the floor, she fidgeted with her hands. " It obviously didn't work."

"Why is that obvious?" Kai asked, balancing the fire poker on his shoulders, holding it in both hands.

"Because you- the one who says he_ is _the Gemini coven- you are here." Lily stared at Kai. "If you are standing here, than it means our plan did not work."

"Me?" Kai turned around to the fireplace, looking into the flames. "Ah- i see."

Bonnie eyes widened as she realized what Lily had said.

"You tried to wipe out the Gemini coven." Bonnie said softly, "Your own coven?"

"Only because i was born into it, i never asked for that." Lily's voice became stronger, angry. "I didn't ask to be a _witch_." She said witch like a curse word, something dirty and disgraceful.

"Boy lady- are you talking to the wrong people." Kai laughed as he spun around.

"Yes- I can see that I am." Lily walked closer to the pair. "Two witches, right here in my living room."

"But- wait- if you are apart of the Gemini coven...that would mean Damon and Stefan...they were too?"

Lily's head shot up at the sound of her son's names. "You know my sons?"

"Yes, they are friends of ou- mine." Her eyes flicked to Kai.

Lily swallowed hard, her eyes fell back to the floor.

"And what year are you friends with my sons in" Her voice was quiet.

"2015."

"That would mean- they..." Lily trailed off, her voice a whisper now.

Bonnie waited for her to continue, she didn't want to break the vampire bad news if Lily could figure it out for herself.

Lily took a deep breath, tears pooling in her eyes. She brought her eyes to Bonnie's.

"When were they turned?"

Kai spoke before Bonnie could, "Well. Stefan is an eternal high schooler- and Damon...well he's at the weird age where its both sexy _and_ creepy to be dating a teenager."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and smacked Kai in the chest.

"They were turned in 1864." Bonnie answered.

Lily nodded and pursed her lips.

"That's very unfortunate." She paused before adding quietly to herself. "At least I saved their sister from that."

/

Caroline wept in Stefan's arms.

"I'm sorry- I'm so sorry." She cried into his shoulder, barely able to get the words out.

"No- Caroline, don't be sorry. It's okay-Hey-" He pulled her face back so he could look into her eyes. "It's okay."

"But- what i made you do-" Caroline remembered the poor girl Stefan had nearly killed laying on the ground. She whipped around, biting into her wrist and lunged to the girl, putting her wrist in the girl's mouth. She sighed in relief when Leslie's heartbeat started to regain its normal rhythm.

She waited for the girl to stand up on her own, then compelled her and her boyfriend to forget what happened and to go home.

Stefan spoke from behind her, "Thank you."

Caroline stood up and glared at her friend.

"Thank you? You're thanking me? Stefan- you nearly killed someone because of _me. _Because of my need to escape this- this tragedy of a life i'm living. don't thank me- you should hate me." Caroline searched the ground with her eyes, wanting to bury herself, wanting to avoid Stefan's eyes.

Stefan took her hand in his, "Caroline, what i did- was my choice. I decided to feed, I knew i could trust that you wouldn't let me kill her."

Caroline just stared at their feet, her voice quiet. "How could you possibly know that?"

Stefan took in a deep breath.

How can she not realize this?

"Because its you- Caroline." Stefan gently pushed her hair back behind her ear, convincing her to meet his eyes.

"That's what makes you, you." He stepped closer to her, wiping a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "I knew that your instinct to protect me, to care for me, would take over in that moment. You care so much...I knew it was the best way to get you back."

Caroline swallowed, trying to digest what Stefan was saying.

"So...you used my feelings for you to get me back?" Her voice became harsher, "What? So you can just tell me all over again how its not going to happen?" She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Stefan-"

Stefan cut her off by closing the distance between them and placing his lips on hers. Caroline froze, unsure of what this meant, unwilling to hope that Stefan could possibly feel the same way she did. Stefan moved his mouth against hers, bringing her deeper into the kiss.

She gave up on trying to analyze the moment and gave herself over to him. She kissed him back with everything she had, holding on to every second their lips were together.

Stefan pulled back first, wanting to see Caroline's face.

He saw hope in her eyes. The light that he always found there, shined so bright his smile widened at the sight.

Caroline remembered the last time they had kissed, she remembered hoping Stefan would say something to confirm his feelings for her. She remembered trying to coax it out of him by telling him that one of them should say something.

This time she stayed silent. She waited for Stefan to speak, to say something to make her believe this was all possible.

It took a moment for Stefan to find the right words to say.

He knew this moment, what he said right now, would define them, and he wanted to get it right. Nothing was simple between them, and yet there was nothing simpler.

"When you called me a coward- you were right."

Caroline tried to interrupt him but he continued. "You were right because I was afraid to really see you. After we kissed...i have never been more confused about anything in my life."

Caroline furrowed her brow. She didn't like that Stefan was unsure of how he felt for her.

Stefan continued, "When i fell in love with Katherine and Elena, it was instant."

Caroline made a groaning sound, and pulled out of Stefan's arms. "Stefan I really don't want to hear about how much you loved Elena right now ."

Stefan pulled her back to him, "Just listen." He smiled down at her.

"I was never confused with them. It was that fairytale romance. The kind of romance that doesn't last- doesn't really exist." He took his hand and brushed a stray hair out of Caroline's eyes. "You have to understand Caroline, that was the only kind of love i had ever experienced. And you and I- we've been friends for so long, I didn't know how to handle the change in my feelings. I didn't know what it meant, because ...i've ever felt this way before." Stefan swallowed, finding the courage to continue in Caroline's soft smile.

"I've loved you as my friend for so long, I didn't know how to think... how to _feel_...when that love...transformed. I didn't recognize it because it was so foreign to me." Stefan put his hand below her cheek, his finger tips resting on her cheekbone. "Caroline, what we have isn't some storybook first love, what we have...it's even better."

Caroline felt a hitch in her breath at his last words. She smiled but looked down shyly.

"So what you're saying is..." She trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence if Stefan didn't know what to say.

Stefan laughed softly, aware of what she was searching for. He lifted her chin, so their eyes met.

"What i'm _saying_, is that, I love you. Not just as my friend, but as my everything." Stefan smiled down at her, his words almost a whisper. "I love you Caroline."

Caroline let a soft laugh escape as her smile grew wider than it had ever before.

"I love you too Stefan."

Stefan couldn't suppress his smile as he brought her lips up to his, kissing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well isn't this a pretty picture." Enzo walked over to where Stefan and Caroline were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't heard his approach.

They broke apart and turned to Enzo, their eyes narrowing in confusion and then changing quickly to suspicion.

"What do you want Enzo?" Stefan asked, intertwining his hand with Caroline's.

"I'm here to thank you, Stefan." Enzo stepped closer to the pair. " You see, i thought i had chosen the right person to torture you with. But it seems i was wrong."

His eyes flicked to Caroline. "Looks like you got your man, Caroline. Congratulations." His smile was wide, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Caroline just stared back at him, squeezing Stefan's hand.

"The wrong person?" Stefan's voice questioned. "What are you up to Enzo?" His tone sounded annoyed, but Stefan was fully aware of the kind of damage Enzo could cause if he wanted to.

"Oh- I didn't tell you?" Enzo leaned forward, feigning shock. "I made a friend!" He brought his hands together in a loud clap. "With that long lost niece of yours...she hasn't mentioned me?"

Stefan's breath picked up, he could feel his jaw set, clenching his teeth together.

"don't worry Stefan, I like her. I mean- i had torturous plans for her...but i just couldn't quite bring myself to follow through." Enzo looked up to the sky. "I think its her eyes..." He let himself trail off, thinking over the hold Sarah Salvatore had on him.

Caroline let go of Stefan's hand and stepped closer to Enzo

"Enzo, i don't know what your problem is, but you need to back off. This isn't a game, you cant just play with people's lives like this." Her tone was calm but Enzo could hear the fear in her voice.

"Oh don't worry gorgeous, like i said, Sarah- she's safe." He moved closer to Caroline, leaning down to her face.

"You however, you might want to run now."

Stefan vamp sped over to them, pushing Enzo away from Caroline.

"Enzo, stop!" Stefan yelled into his face. "This revenge fantasy has gone far enough, you need to let it go." He paused, not breaking eye contact. "This ends today."

"You don't know how right you are Stefan." Enzo's eyes widened, screaming insanity.

Suddenly Enzo pulled a stake from his pocket and threw it behind Stefan.

Stefan was fast enough to hit Enzo's arm at just the last second, making the stake change trajectory.

Stefan spun around as he saw the stake fly through the air, slamming into Caroline's stomach.

Her eyes widened in shock, a cry escaping her mouth as she fell to her knees.

"No!" Stefan rushed to her side.

"Huh- i guess i need some target practice." Enzo called behind him. His laughter rang in Stefan's ears as Enzo vamp sped away.

"Caroline!" Stefan's voice was strained, the fear of losing her now the only thing on his mind.

_Oh god...Enzo is going to go after her now. Because of me...Because I love her._

He spoke softly to her as he put his hand around the stake, "Hold still."

Caroline nodded and winced as Stefan pulled the stake out and threw it to the ground.

"i cant believe he did that." Caroline let her shock lace through her words.. "I was always under the impression that he kinda liked me."

Stefan helped her to her feet.

"I think he hates me more." Stefan turned Caroline to face him.

"What are we going to do Stefan?" Caroline's face full of concern. "We cant let him get into Sarah's life...or, you know, kill me." She swallowed, unable to hide her fear.

"Hey- I'm not going to let him hurt you." Stefan took her face in his hands. "Enzo is as good as dead."

"Its not going to be easy." Caroline looked up through her lashes, "He has the crazy person advantage."

"It's going to be fine, I promise." Stefan placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled softly at him, loving how tenderly he was touching her.

"Yes. Remember-" She lifted her shirt to show him the healed wound on her stomach. "Vampire perks."

Stefan felt butterflies in his chest as she exposed the skin of her stomach.

Caroline heard his heart begin to beat faster and she smiled shyly as she put her shirt back down.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Stefan stepped forwards, kissing her on the forehead as he brought her under his arm.

Caroline nodded as she tucked herself into Stefan's arm and let him lead her back to his house.

/

Enzo paced his apartment.

_I never really planned on killing Caroline, but this is my best option. Losing the one he loves will torture Stefan for an eternity. Especially if I do it in front of him._

A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

It's true, Enzo did feel something for Caroline once, but now all he felt was his hatred for Stefan. He can look at her now and see nothing but his prey.

She was nothing but a target.

_Things are going to get very interesting, very soon_.

He looked down into a picture he had stolen from the Salvatore house a year earlier. It was a candid shot of Caroline laughing and dancing at a party. Enzo brushed his thumb over Caroline's image.

"I'm coming for you gorgeous."

/

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Lily, "Sister?"

Lily looked started, she had mistakenly let them know more than she wished she had.

"I think you should bring me to my children."

"Woah- so not going to happen lady." Kai started. "You haven't told us jack about why you are here and i'm getting the feeling you aren't going to- willingly."

"Kai." Bonnie looked at the fire poker he held in his hands, and shook her head.

"Oh relax, i have _feelings_ remember, i wasn't going to torture her." He said, rolling his eyes.

Bonnie scrunched her face in confusion, "Then what-"

"Are you forgetting something? We are majorly powerful witches. You think we cant get her to tell us the truth?" Kai smiled and stepped towards Lily. "Truth spell 101 missy."

He closed his eyes and muttered words in latin under his breath.

Bonnie waited for him to finish.

"Alright its done." Kai smiled at Bonnie. "Proceed." He put his arm out, gesturing for Bonnie to approach Lily.

Bonnie stepped closer to Lily, who wore a cautious look on her face.

"Stefan and Damon had a sister?"

Lily sighed, resigned to the fact that she would have to tell them everything.

"Yes. Ii knew i didn't want my children involved in any of this. This world of the supernatural. So- I took them out of it." She paused, looking down at her hands. "Or i tried, I was only successful with Mary." Her face held the grief she had been holding on to for over a hundred years.

Kai's eyes perked up, "Ah now we get to it."

"You killed your own daughter?" Bonnie spoke firmly, doing her best to control the rage that began to pull at her.

"Yes." Her voice became very quiet at her confession. "I truly believed she would be better off. And if Giuseppe hadn't of come in when he did, i would have sent Damon and Stefan on their way too." Lily hung her head, obviously bereaved at what she had done.

"Wait- wait- Damon's never mentioned any of this." Bonnie was shaking her head, her arms crossed across her chest.

"I suspect the coven reworked their memories. They wouldn't want the incident to cloud their future participation in the coven." Lily regained her composure and spoke matter of factly.

"But if Stefan and Damon were witches, where was their magic? Did you take that too?"

Lily nodded. "Yes- i didn't want them tainted when they crossed over. I took it before I brought the gun to the back of their heads."

Bonnie gasped. She couldn't imagine why a mother would do something like that.

Lily took in the expression on Bonnie's face. "You don't understand, I wanted what was best for my children. And at the time, i really believed they would have never been welcomed into paradise if they were tainted with the sin of the supernatural."

Kai stepped in then, "Well I think we have heard enough- you mama, are insane. Like worse than me, insane." He turned to Bonnie, "We should go."

"Wait." Bonnie looked back to Lily, "What about their father, did he know?"

"Of course not!" Lily let out a laugh. "That man...our feelings aligned when it came to matters such as these... if he knew about me, about our children, he would have taken his own life. The shock would have killed him."

"So the Gemini coven re-worked his memories as well." Bonnie nodded and looked to Kai, thinking over what they should do before realizing there was still something not adding up.

"You're still not telling us something." She paused, thinking over her next question. "This is a world set in 1903. You had supposedly died when Stefan was only ten. Where did you go when you left? I mean you don't look like you aged much, so you must have been practicing magic." Bonnie stepped closer to her. "Something you supposedly _hate_."

Lily stayed silent, her eyes piercing through Bonnie's, biting her tongue so hard blood was dripping from her mouth.

"Fine- you don't want to tell us? I think we have heard everything we need to hear anyway. You obviously deserve to be here." Bonnie turned to Kai to take his hand, ready to begin the spell to bring them home..

"Wait." Lilt reached forward, her arm outstretched.

Bonnie turned to her, letting her know she would listen if Lily continued.

"I left because i knew there was more i could do with this power, than just kill my children and then myself. I could use my power to take down the evil world that had taken hold." Lily went to her desk, pulling out a small silver object.

"I was approached by a group that shared my values and after Mary-" She swallowed, signaling that it was painful to discuss what she did to her daughter. "After it was necessary for me to leave I joined them. I joined the Harbingers."

Kai dropped the poker he was twirling between his fingers. His eyes on Lily.

Bonnie looked to Kai, she didn't know what Lily was talking about but Kai clearly did.

Kai looked at Bonnie. "Well, we can say without a doubt, Damon's mom is a total badass. Like ultimate badass."

"What?" Bonnie questioned. "What are the Harbingers?"

"Oh you know the story." Kai's eyes widened as he looked at Bonnie, not even a hint of a smile on his face. "The apocalypse." He paused as signs of recognition appeared on Bonnie's face.

"The harbingers, they bring the apocalypse."


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie took in a long breath.

_The apocalypse?_

She let her eyes search Lily Salvatore for a minute before speaking.

"You're telling me, you joined a group- whose sole purpose is to end the world."

Lily nodded. "All of this magic, it is against nature. It does not belong." She looked down at the medallion in her hand. "We are going to end it, then when the time is right, life will begin again. A fresh start."

Kai let out a loud exhale. "Going to? How would you know your buddies are still up to their apocalypse games?" Kai let out a laugh. " Its been over a hundred years, and guess what- the sun still rises and sets. People are still living, breathing, loving and hating." He looked to Bonnie for a moment before turning back to Lily. "They don't seem to be a very motivated group."

"I am surprised that this world hasn't ended yet, that's true. But it doesn't mean that it wont at any moment." Lily walked over to the pair. "You don't seem to understand. The harbingers will end the world. It is foreseen. If it has not happened yet, it is only a matter of time."

Bonnie and Kai just stared back at her. Contemplating the words she spoke.

"Well i think you've earned your ticket home, my fair lady." Kai finally said.

"What?" Bonnie flashed a look of confusion and anger at him. "Were we listening to the same thing?"

"Obviously not." Kai blinked down at her, then turned his gaze to Lily. "If what she is saying is true, i'm thinking the Avengers over there are going to want to stop the world from ending." Kai paused a moment looking back to Bonnie, his voice changing. "By the way did you see that movie? Joss Whedon, that man is a genius."

Bonnie let out a frustrated groan. "Kai!"

Kai was still thinking about the well directed action scenes when Bonnie's yell startled him. "What? Oh. right. Sorry." He looked back to Lily. "She knows way more about this than we do, and so you're going to need her and what she knows. She's coming with us."

"No. I will not." Lily's voice interrupted their tense exchange. "If I return with you, they will know I spoke with you. Their seers are very powerful." She shook her head. "At least here I am safe."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry i gave you the impression that you had a choice." Kai moved closer to her, closing his eyes and muttered under his breath. He brought his index finger to Lily Salvatore's forehead and she collapsed to the floor.

"Kai! What did you do?"

"Oh relax, she's just sleeping." Kai stepped over her and held his hand out. "Come on now- let's go home."

Bonnie stared at Kai's outstretched hand, unsure of what to do.

If she is telling the truth, we will need to know more. If she is lying, i guess we could deal with that later...the Salvatores do have the cellar...we can keep her locked up.

Bonnie thought about how difficult it will be to tell Damon everything they learned.

_His mother is a monster. She tried to kill him. She did kill a sister he doesn't even remember he had. This is going to be so difficult for him..._

But no matter how difficult it would be, Bonnie knew it was their only choice. She reached down to grab Lily's hand and brought her other to kai's.

They recited the spell. Their world once again crashed around them, bright light surrounding them and engulfing all of their senses.

When the room was still again, Bonnie opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Damon, staring down at his mother. His eyes went wide, tears threatening to collect.

He finally looked up to Bonnie, looking to her for the answers.

Bonnie let go of Lily and Kai and stepped closer to Damon.

"Damon." Her voice was shaking, his name came out strained. "She's...She isn't..."

She looked down and grabbed his hand, finding in him the courage to continue.

"It's not good."

Damon just looked down at her, a single tear falling down his face.

/

Stefan and Caroline approached the Salvatore house.

The energy around them was thick. Their experience with Enzo had made them both think about how quickly things could end, how quickly everything could be torn away from them.

Caroline reached up to put her finger's between Stefan's, as they rested over her shoulder.

As her fingers touched his, Stefan felt his stomach jump into his throat, it felt like she was touching every nerve ending in his body.

Caroline could feel the shift in his breathing as they walked towards the front door.

"Stefan-" She turned to face him, prepared to tell him how she didn't want to spend another second not in his arms. She wanted to tell him to take her to his bed and never let her leave. But she didn't get the chance.

Stefan had read her thoughts through the sound of his name on her tongue. He covered her mouth with his own, pulling her against him. She brought her hands up to his face, pulling him to her, as close as he could be.

Stefan reached behind her and turned the door knob, opening the door. He kissed her softly but with a passion he didn't know he was capable of. They moved inside the house, kissing and kicking off their shoes as they worked their way to the stairs.

Stefan began to push Caroline's shirt up when they heard a voice call from the living room.

"Uh- guys?" Elena had a smile she was trying to hide on her lips.

Stefan let go of Caroline's shirt, a look of embarrassment on both of their faces.

Stefan and Caroline looked back to each other and laughed softly.

"I guess this mean's Caroline's humanity is back."

He looked back to Elena. "Sorry- we'll just-" Stefan took Caroline's hand and began to lead her up the stairs.

"Hold on- Uh Stefan, I think you should probably come in here." Elena's voice was full of a secret.

Damon appeared next to her then.

"Stefan, i need to tell you something."

Stefan could hear the pain in Damon's voice.

He let go of Caroline's hand as they both descended the stairs.

"What's going on Damon?"

Damon stepped closer to his brother.

"I should have told you this earlier, i should have let you know but I was afraid to give you hope." Damon looked down, but then put his hand on his brothers shoulder, meeting his eyes. "But now, i know there is no hope. What i'm about to tell you- Stefan - its not a good thing. So no matter what your heart wants to believe, don't let it hope."

Stefan's mind was racing.

"Damon- just tell me." Stefan coudn't imagine what his brother was keeping from him.

"Its our mother Stefan. She's...She's here."

/

Caroline and Stefan sat side by side on the couch in the living room, listening to Bonnie and Damon fill them in on what had happened.

Stefan wasn't angry that Damon didn't tell him about his mother right away. He was right. The moment Damon said that their mother was there, hope sprung in his heart. He hoped that she was alright, that she was the woman he had always thought she was, that she was there to know him, to love him.

But that hope was quickly dashed at Damon's explanation.

"So. What do we do? Do we just leave her in the cellar?" Stefan's own words left him feeling a sadness he didn't know how to explain.

She's down there right now. My mother is just downstairs.

Stefan stood up.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked him, her voice soft and comforting.

"I need to see her."

Damon started- "Stefan, i don't-" Stefan's glare made him stop.

"Okay." Damon said in defeat.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Caroline stood up, putting her hand on his arm.

"No, its alright. I want to do this alone." He gave her a soft smile and turned to walk down the stairs.

As he descended the steps, inching closer to the woman he never really knew, Stefan thought of what he would say to her. What would he call her?

_Mother? Lily? Mom?_

Stefan rolled them around his mind, none of them feeling right.

_I don't know this woman. She isn't the same woman who taught me to read. she's not the same woman who sang me to sleep when i was scared. That woman never existed._

Stefan tried to clear his mind as he reached the cellar door. He didn't know what he as going to say, but he needed to see her. He needed to see this woman, who was his mother, who now wants to destroy him and the world he lives in.

He paused outside the cellar door, looking in through the opening.

Lily Salvatore sat on the cellar floor, staring at the ceiling.

She didn't hear Stefan approach, and began humming to herself.

Stefan recognized the song and it knocked the wind out of him. She used to sing it while she put the laundry on the line. He would watch her from under a nearby tree, thinking she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Now, a stranger was humming his mothers song. Anger rose in Stefan's body, pulling down the corners of his mouth and narrowing his eyes. He pushed open the cellar door with force.

Lily Salvatore looked up at him, startled by his abrupt entrance. She stood up and took in the image of her younger son. She let a soft smile rise to her lips as she appreciated how handsome he was.

"Stefan?" Lily asked quietly. She knew it was him, but she wanted him to tell her.

Stefan spoke softly, his tone tense. "Yes."

She nodded, and gave another fleeting glance of admiration at her son before turning her face to stone.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." She spoke without emotion.

"What- being a vampire?" Stefan stepped closer to her. "I'm not happy about it most days either- but its better than being dead."

"I suppose that depends on who you ask." Lily kept his eye contact, letting her back rest against the wall.

Stefan stayed silent. He was overwhelmed by her presence. The sound of her voice in his ears again, the disapproving look she now gave him, something he remembered from his childhood when he wasn't polite. All of it made him feel a tidal wave of joy and sadness. He suddenly wished he had let Caroline come downstairs with him.

"So, have you come down to ask me more questions?" She asked him, exasperation showing through her words.

"No. Damon filled me in on everything." Stefan stepped closer to her, a thought popping in his head. "Actually, yes." He paused, gauging whether he should discuss this with Damon first.

He shook his head slightly before he continued.

"Can you give us our memories- the ones you took?"

Lily seemed surprised by this question, her breath catching in her throat.

"You...want to remember...what i did?"

Stefan felt himself losing his nerve, the anger and sadness filling him completely.

"I want to remember a sister i never knew i had." He began shouting at her, releasing the pain he was holding on to so tightly. " I want to remember what i felt when my mother pointed a gun to my head! I want to remember not loving you anymore!"

Stefan looked to the floor, trying to regain his composure, bringing his voice back to a normal volume. "So yes. If you can, give them to me."

Lily looked at her son, her eyes searching his slumped and defeated posture. Her mouth turned down into a sad frown, her eyebrows furrowing in the same way her son's do.

"I-I cant. They took my magic when they sent me away." She found herself wanting to reach out to her son, steady him with her arms, embrace him the way he so desperately needed.

But she held her position, keeping her distance.

Stefan just nodded. He could hear footsteps on the stairs, and he could tell they belonged to Caroline. She appeared at the doorway as he turned to meet her gaze. She asked him wordlessly if he was alright, and Stefan gave her a sad smile.

"It's okay." He walked over to her, holding her hand.

Lily witnessed this exchange. She tilted her head and took in the woman who held her son's hand and quite obviously his heart as well.

"And you are?" She asked suspiciously.

Caroline snapped her head in Lily's direction, completely forgetting the source of Stefan's sadness for a moment. When her eyes landed on Lily, she could feel her stomach twisting. She was nervous.

Caroline had never thought about the fact that she would meet Stefan's mother when she came downstairs. She was just coming to him because she knew he needed her, and now that she was there she felt ambushed. She wasn't prepared for this.

"I'm- uh- Caroline." Caroline moved forward without thinking and reached her hand out. Lily narrowed her eyes at her, but smiled softly and shook her hand.

Lily looked down to Caroline's shirt, which had a hole from the stake Enzo had thrown at her and was covered in blood. Caroline noticed Lily's eyes on her shirt and her cheeks became hot.

"Oh- uh yeah- i need to get cleaned up i guess." She shyly walked back to Stefan's side, her hand now covering the hole in her shirt.

"Are you alright dear?" Lily's voice didn't sound concerned, it came out more like an accusation.

"Yes. i'm fine, thank you." Caroline answered, her eyes not meeting Lily's.

Stefan took Caroline's hand, "Come on." He said as he led them out of the cellar.

When they were outside the door, out of earshot of Lily, Caroline stopped him.

"Are you okay? I mean- i know you aren't- but-" Caroline rambled, feeling anxious about what just happened.

"I'm...no." Stefan sighed, lifted his head and looking at the ceiling. "I'm not okay." His face fell and Caroline pulled him into his arms.

He let her comfort him at first. Then he pulled back, shaking his head.

"What am I doing? You just lost your mother and I'm letting you comfort me over getting mine back."

"You know its not as simple as that." She paused, putting her hand on his arm. "Stefan, we're here for each other. This is big- Stefan. Huge. don't think you cant lean on me right now." Caroline reached up, running her hand through his hair.

Stefan gave her a soft smile. She turned to led them back upstairs but Stefan stopped her.

"I- I just want to be...close to her."

Caroline understood what he meant. She nodded and they both sat on the floor, just outside the cellar door.

Stefan fell asleep that night listening to the sound of his mothers breathing. He listened to her heart, memorizing its rhythm.

Caroline fell asleep next to Stefan, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand in his.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon stared at the ceiling in his bedroom. There was heaviness on his chest that wasn't explained by Elena sleeping soundly against him.

His mind raced over the events of the day. The full weight of who his mother was, what it all meant, it was all falling on him. He couldn't sleep. Breathing was getting more and more difficult.

He slid Elena off his chest and got out of bed. He put on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants before leaving his bedroom, carefully closing the door behind him so as not to wake Elena.

As he made his way downstairs he could hear motion in the kitchen. He smiled as he realized whose heartbeat was humming in his ears.

Bonnie was making tea and staring out the window over the kitchen sink. She didn't hear Damon's approach, and he just watched her.

He could see the heaviness of her shoulders, the furrow on her brow. Her sadness radiated off her body and Damon could sense the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. His instinct was to go to her, bring her into his arms, but he suppressed it.

"couldn't sleep?" Damon's voice made Bonnie turn to the doorway, giving her friend a faint smile before nodding.

"Something about waking up alone everyday, makes it difficult to go to sleep." She turned away from him and poured the now boiling water from the kettle into her cup.

Damon just nodded, walking closer to her.

Bonnie pulled another mug from the cabinet and gestured to Damon.

"Sure."

He didn't really care for tea but he wanted to share something with her. He needed someone right now. He needed that human connection he was always so afraid of. It was the only thing he could think of to help him overcome this overwhelming feeling of grief.

Bonnie put a tea bag in the cup and poured more water into it as well. She looked back into the night, staying silent.

Damon stood next to her, staring out the window with her.

They stood side by side, both of them needing comfort, both of their pain eased by the presence of the other.

After a few moments, Bonnie took both tea bags out and threw them away. She handed a cup to Damon before taking hers and taking a sip.

"Thanks." Damon said before trying his as well.

_Not bad_.

"You know, i know you don't like tea." Bonnie said then, a playful look in her eyes.

"And you let me drink it anyway?" Damon smirked. "Pure evil Bon Bon."

She snickered as she made her way to the table, sitting down and leaning her head on her hand.

Damon followed her and sat beside her.

"You know- it's funny. I want to ask you how you're holding up with being back and all." Damon paused, looking down at his tea. "But, i don't know if i can handle any more humanity at the moment."

Bonnie looked at him and shook her head. "You're capable of more than you'd like to admit." She sighed. "Besides, i don't really want to talk about my own pain at the moment."

Damon looked to her, unwilling to let her get away with that.

"Hey- if i have to have feelings," Damon leaned down to her, "So do you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Ill share my pain, but you have to share yours first." She raised her eyebrows, challenging him.

Damon frowned at her. He weighed his options, knowing he needed to talk about his mother but also not wanting to let in the pain. The idea that Bonnie also was feeling similarly made up his mind though.

"Alright. Deal."

Damon looked back to his tea, taking a sip and grimacing slightly as it went down his throat.

"Seeing my mother, laying on the ground. It was like a dream I had so long ago, and i had just stumbled into it." He stared at the wall, his eyes narrowing. "My mother was dead, and nothing i did or said made a difference. She was just...gone." He sighed.

"And now- its like losing her all over again. She was never...she was never the woman i thought she was. And a sister? She killed a sister i never even knew i had. I keep thinking about my life before _i thought_ she died, trying to fit in a little sister, trying to picture what she looked like." He shook his head. "I cant."

He took a moment before continuing. Bonnie just stared at him, patiently waiting, knowing he would continue.

" Before today, I was confident that when i finally met my end- at least one person loved me unconditionally." Damon smirked, and looked back to Bonnie.

"How's that for sharing."

Bonnie didn't smile, she just looked back at him. "Pretty good." Her lips pulled down into a slight frown before she continued. "Damon, i got the impression that your mother regrets her choices. She has had over a hundred years to think about this, and despite the nature you so obviously picked up from her, I'm not convinced she is as horrible a person as you think."

Damon furrowed his brow and blinked down at her. Nodding slightly.

"Well Bon Bon, your turn."

Bonnie broke eye contact and looked down at her hands. She took a large sip of her tea before speaking..

"Being back, i thought i would feel different. I thought i'd feel...happy." She let herself glance at Damon, whose face was covered in his concern for her. "I don't though. I feel empty. I feel empty and scared. Scared of being alone, scared of having to handle the weight of this world, with no one to help me." She felt tears stinging her eyes and tried to ignore them.

"It's like no matter what i do, i cant escape this anger that i was there for so long, that i didn't figure out a way to come home sooner, that my friends didn't come for me." She looked down at her cup again, embarrassed at her vulnerability.

"Bonnie- we tried- I tried-" Damon put his hand on hers.

"No, I know...I wasn't..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"What I'm saying, is that It's like I'm here...but a part of me is still there. Feeling the crushing sadness of solitude." She looked back to Damon, the tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"When i close my eyes, i still think its possible you wont be here when i open them again." Her face crumbled, her body started to heave at the sobs she couldn't suppress.

"Hey- No." Damon spoke softly as he brought her into his arms. "You're back Bonnie, and I'm not going anywhere."

/

Bonnie and Damon sat the table awhile longer. Damon consoled her while she cried until he convinced her to try and get some sleep.

He headed back up to his room, passing Stefan's open door as he did. Stefan's bed was empty and at first Damon assumed he was with Caroline.

_But then i never saw him come upstairs..._

Damon's heart sank as he realized where his younger brother was. He knew how much love Stefan had for his mother, and he knew how difficult this was going to be for him.

Damon headed to the basement, unsure of what he would find when he got there.

The first thing he saw though, brought a slight smile to his face.

Stefan and Caroline were seated against the wall, hand in hand, asleep.

He walked over to them, kicking Stefan's shoe to wake him.

"Damon." Stefan spoke, his eyes still closed. "What the hell."

Caroline stirred, opening her eyes, and stretching her arms up.

Stefan stood up, using the wall to help him as he slowly woke up.

"I hated to wake you, you looked so _cozy_."

Caroline ignored him as Stefan helped her up.

"Caroline, why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep- better sleep." He smiled at her.

"Okay, are you coming?" She spoke through her yawn.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you."

"Bow-chika-wow-wow." Damon sung under his breath.

Stefan just glared at him while Caroline rolled her eyes. She stepped closer to Stefan and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning around and going up the stairs.

"So that's a go, huh?" Damon asked his brother.

"Yeah." Stefan said, putting his hands on his hips, waiting for the inevitable jokes to roll in."

"That's great, I'm happy for you brother." Damon slapped his brothers back.

Stefan looked confused for a moment before thanking him.

Damon went over to the cellar door, looking in at his mother sleeping on the ground.

"We should probably get her a bed or something." Damon muttered.

Stefan just nodded, bringing his eyes to the floor.

"How are you holding up- with all of this." Damon asked, walking back over to his brother. "You and blondie making camp outside her door, doesn't really scream healthy adjustment."

Stefan shook his head. "I don't know what you expect, I-I don't really know what to think, what to feel." He looked down at the floor. "If it wasn't for Caroline, i'd be completely lost."

Damon furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes at Stefan.

"Caroline huh? She means that much to you?"

Stefan met his brothers eyes, nodding. " I love her Damon."

Damon's eye twitched, confusion washing over his face.

"But, its not the same...as it was...before. The other times you fell for a girl."

Damon tried to tip-toe around Elena's name, not wanting to bring up painful memories.

"Yes its different. But like i said before, i think this could be even better. In fact- Damon, it already is." Stefan couldn't hide the smile that came to his lips.

"With _the others_" Stefan played along. "I was always playing catch-up. I fell so hard and so fast, i never really knew them. I didn't know myself when i was with them. What we had was so...so consuming- I never felt what i feel right now."

"And that is?" Damon spoke softly, his eyes still searching his brother's face in confusion.

"Happiness. Complete and total happiness." Stefan stepped closer to Damon. "Damon, when I'm with Caroline, I am the man I have always hoped to be. She's my best friend, she's..." Stefan laughed softly. "She's the one."

"Be careful, you might actually float off to heaven Stefan." Damon's words were sweet but his tone wasn't. It came out as a combination of anger and pain.

Stefan picked up on Damon's tone and tilted his head. "What's wrong?" Stefan's soft smile was replaced with a frown. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am happy for you _Stefan_." Damon's voice sounded bitter. The look on Stefan's face though, made Damon adjust his voice.

"Its just..." Damon started and trailed off, unwilling to continue.

"Its just, what?" Stefan had his hands in his pockets and he leaned against the wall of the basement.

Damon sighed. "I don't know what that feels like." He looked down at the ground. "Any happiness i feel, its always so fleeting or there's a catch." He laughed- "And a better man? I don't even know what that looks like."

Stefan thought for a moment. "Being with Elena has definitely made you a better man Damon."

"I may act like a better man, but it doesn't mean I am Stefan."

"I think you sell yourself short. And I definitely have never seen you as happy as you are when you're with her."

Damon nodded. "But you were too."

"Huh?" Stefan's face contorted in confusion.

"When you were with Elena, you were happy."

"Well yes, but its not the same as what i feel now."

"Right." Damon nodded, his voice soft.

"What are you trying to say Damon?"

"I'm saying- what if the happiness i feel now...what if it could be better."

Stefan stayed quiet. He knew what his brother was saying, but didn't know how to respond. He was confident that Damon and Elena loved each other in a way that no other person could. He knew they needed each other. But none of that mattered if in the end, it would just destroy them both.

"I don't know Damon." Stefan stepped closer to his brother. "But i think analyzing it now- with everything we have going on, probably isn't the best idea."

Damon nodded.

Stefan turned around to head upstairs before stopping when Damon called after him.

"Stefan. I really am happy for you." Stefan turned to look at his brother. "You deserve this."

Stefan gave Damon a smile before heading upstairs to his bedroom.

He found Caroline sleeping in one of his T-shirts and felt his heart flutter. He undressed dow n to a T-shirt and boxers and slid into bed next to her. She sighed softly as he brought his arms around her. Stefan kissed her cheek before closing his eyes.

_Every day, for the rest of my life, I want to end like this._


	10. Chapter 10

Lily Salvatore was awoken by a very strong feeling that she was not alone. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at the wall of the cellar, rolled onto her side.

"Good. I thought i'd have to become corporeal to get you to wake up."

A familiar voice came from behind her, terror rose in her throat as she sat up and confronted her visitor.

"Anne." She whispered, barely able to get the name out of her mouth.

"What did you tell them Lily?"

The woman Lily called Anne was standing close to the door of the cellar. She was dressed similar to how her rescuers dressed, modern. Her hair was long and blonde, her face was full, still possessing her features as a child. She looked as innocent as a newly born doe, wide eyed and a glow radiating from her.

Lily knew better though.

"I- I didn't" Lily stood up and backed against the wall. "They did a truth spell, i had no choice."

Anne nodded, "Hmm."

"I'll choose to believe you." Anne stepped closer to Lily. "You know i cant see into the prison worlds, but now that you're here, I'll be watching, Lily."

Lily nodded slowly before speaking. "I don't want to do this...I don't want any of this anymore."

Anne's delicate face twisted. "You no longer believe in our cause?" Anger began to rise to her face.

"Its not that-" Lily put her hand up, defending herself from the waves of hostility Anne threw at her. "It's only...I had a hundred years to think. Over a hundred years to think about what I did, to my own children...Its not that i'm alright with this world the way it is, I'm not." Lily looked down to her hands. "My sons...they're alive- or I should say they are here."

"I see."Anne's voice was quiet. "Lily, you must remember who we are." Anne moved closer. "You can not simply leave. You have a purpose, and now that you are back- you will be expected to take your place. We are close, closer than ever before."

"Take my place? I don't have any magic. I can't possibly help." Lily shook her head, thinking of how she would escape her past.

"It was taken, not destroyed. It can be restored by the leader of your coven." Anne kept her eyes on Lily, watching her process this moment.

"We will be sending someone to get you out. Be prepared." Anne's body dissipated then, slowly becoming more transparent until she completely disappeared.

Lily let out a breath she wasn't sure how long she had held. Her eyes searched the room, thinking of what she would do.

Seeing her children, after years alone, it awoke something inside Lily. She still couldn't get past her bigotry towards all things supernatural, but the look in Stefan's eyes when he yelled at her. She saw so clearly, his humanity. The beauty of his tortured soul. And it shook her.

Damon hadn't given her more than a second glance after Bonnie explained Lily's actions. She saw only coldness and pain in him. A piece of her became even sadder when she looked into his eyes.

"You're going to need to explain to me what the hell just happened." Lily turned to the cellar door to see her eldest son looking through the opening.

"You saw her?" Lily questioned.

Damon opened the door, "No. I heard you talking to yourself. Which under different circumstances i may find completely normal, but right now...i think you better tell me what's going on." He walked into the cellar, on his face a shadow of emotions.

Lily thought about what Anne had said, she couldn't tell him what happened. But she also couldn't let The Harbingers take her.

"They're going to come for me." Lily spoke with confidence, her posture not giving away the fear she was suddenly griped with.

"The apocalypse people?"

"The Harbingers," She corrected, "Yes."

"Well from what i could tell from your side of the conversation..and the quickened pace of your heart- that's not something you'd like to happen."

Lily studied her son, appreciating his intuition.

"Yes. That's right."

"Damon furrowed his brow in confusion, "I thought you were some badass ready to take down the world. What happened?"

Lily couldn't decide what she should say. There was so much he didn't know, so much she wasn't ready to say.

Eventually she spoke, "Stefan."

Damon's felt the air suck out of his lungs.

_Stefan. Of course its Stefan._

Lily could tell the pain she had caused Damon in that moment and it opened her eyes to Damon's struggle.

"You love him?" She asked Damon.

"Stefan?" Damon leaned against the wall. "He's an eternal pain in my ass...but he's my brother. I love him."

"Does he love you?" She questioned, carefully taking in Damon's response.

He sighed and lowered his head. "Sometimes."

Lily smiled softly. She understood now.

Damon was just as tortured as Stefan was. Damon possessed a darkness in him that he struggled with. She could sense something similar in Stefan but the purity she saw in his eyes overcomes the darkness in his mind.

For Damon, his darkness is apart of him completely. Pulling at his edges, threatening to rip his soul from him. He built up walls to keep it all in but she could see the pain behind his eyes and couldn't help but try to figure out a way to ease it.

She saw her sons so easily, she saw them in a way only a mother could.

And she loved them.

/

Stefan awoke that morning with the sunrise shining in through the window, nearly blinding him. He adjusted his face, moving it closer to the back of Caroline's head.

He smiled lazily as he pulled her closer to him, enjoying her presence first thing in the morning. He brought his lips to her exposed neck, kissing her softly making his way up and around to her cheek.

Caroline woke up with a smile on her face, feeling Stefan's kisses coaxing her out of sleep."Good morning to you too."

She turned over to face him.

Being so close, with no one there to interrupt them, Stefan became nervous.

Caroline's body was up against his, and he knew she could feel him pressing against her.

She smiled shyly, bringing her hand up to his face. Her fingers brushed against his cheek softly.

Stefan could feel butterflies again and couldn't help but to lean his face into hers, bringing their lips together. He kissed her softly, just like their first kiss. He kissed her slowly, hesitantly.

The weight of the moment dawned on both of them, his kiss asking a question, waiting for her answer.

Caroline put one hand behind Stefan's neck and slipped the other under his side, making him shift and pull himself on top of her. Their lips parted and Stefan looked down at his beautiful best friend.

She smiled softly up at him, bringing her hand back to his face. Stefan took one of his hands and brushed her hair to the side, taking in the beauty of the goddess beneath him.

They stared into each others eyes, each of them knowing that this was right.

Stefan brought his lips to Caroline's again and whispered, "I love you" against them before pressing them to hers. Caroline responded to the kiss, opening her mouth and reaching down with her hand to his back, pulling him against her.

Stefan reached down to the hem of the t-shirt she wore, slipping his hand under and feeling her body, gently caressing her skin. He worked the shirt up and over her head, exposing her completely.

Stefan looked at her body and smiled as he brought his lips back down, letting them explore. He worked his way down her body, staying there for awhile, before working his way back up. Caroline let out soft sighs that made his passion skyrocket.

With nothing between them, their bodies came together perfectly. They moved in perfect rhythm, their bodies pulsing with pleasure.

Stefan had never felt so completely connected with someone. He could see himself in Caroline's eyes, he could see how much he loved her in them. Caroline's mind went blank, no other thoughts except for her love for the man she was making love to.

When the time came, they climaxed together, letting out cries of ecstasy against each others lips.

Stefan kissed Caroline again, still on top of her, unwilling to separate their bodies.

When he pulled back he just stared at her, not believing that this was his life now.

"What?" She asked, smiling.

"You're amazing."

She giggled. "You got the job done yourself."

He laughed, "I didn't mean that- although that was incredible." He gave her a sexy grin. "I mean- I'm sorry we spent so much time...not doing this."

Caroline laughed. "So much time wasted!"

"What were we thinking?" Stefan smiled down at her.

"You know what else we've never done?"

Caroline's eyebrows raised, her grin was suggestive.

"A date. I want to take you on a date."

Caroline's smile grew wider. "A date? I'd love to Mr. Salvatore!"

Stefan loved the sound of his name on her lips.

He couldn't stop smiling at her, his happiness completely overwhelming all other emotions.

"You know what? I have just the place too. I was going to take you before. I thought it would be a good way to get your mind off of things."

"Oh yeah?" Caroline beamed up at him. "Where?"

"Oh- I'll let that be a surprise." He grinned.

Caroline pretended to pout but then smiled. "I like surprises."

He laughed and kissed her softly.

"I also like that." She said seductively.

"Oh yeah?" Stefan whispered against her lips. "How about this?"

He kissed her again, this time not so softly. Stefan kissed her with every ounce of passion he had inside of him.

Caroline responded, bringing her legs up and wrapping them around his waist. She kissed him back, keeping up with the rhythm of his mouth moving against hers.

Stefan pulled back, kissing down her neck.

"Yes- god yes- i like that too." She whispered.

Stefan chuckled softly, "I can see that."

They spent the rest of the morning talking and making love, not leaving the room until well after the sun was high in the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

"If you're going to keep summoning me, I'm going to start charging you."

Kai entered the living room at the Salvatore boarding house, looking at the less than friendly faces staring back at him. Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Caroline were all seated about the room, waiting for Kai to arrive. When his eyes landed on Lily Salvatore his eyebrows rose.

"What's she-me doing out of her cage?"

"She doesn't have any magic, its not like she's going anywhere." Damon spoke from behind the sidecar as he poured his drink. "She can't tell us anything though without the bad guys coming to shut her up. So- that's where you come in."

Kai smiled and pointed to himself mockingly.

Bonnie spoke next. "You're going to tell us what you know about the Harbingers. Then, you are going to help up stop them."

"Ha!" Kai leaned forward, putting his hands in his pockets. "And _why_, would I risk _my_ life for something that may not even be a thing?"

"Because it is a _thing_." Damon stepped forward, glaring at Kai. "One of them came to Lily in the middle of the night. They're coming for her."

Lily noticed the eyes of the room find her and she let hers fall to the floor.

Kai walked further into the living room, stopping at the chair Bonnie sat in.

"Okay...still not seeing why I need to be here." He put his hand on the chair, leaning against it. "I have got another three seasons of Breaking Bad, plus the X-men movies to get through." He looked down to Bonnie. "I don't have time for you."

Bonnie stood up. "Oh- you'll make time for this Kai." She faced off with him, putting hers inches from his.

"Woah- Bonnie, _simmer_ little one." Kai patted her head and walked around her.

"Listen- you don't seem to get the point here. If i help you- tell you what i know- and if what your mother has said is true. They'll come after me." Kai shook his head. "I may be the most powerful person in this room, but I'm not willing to risk my newfound freedom - and life- just so you guys can play hero."

Stefan spoke up. "But there wont be a life for you- if the whole world ends."

Kai looked over to Stefan. He hadn't spent anytime with him but had heard a lot about him through his friends. He could see the innate goodness that Damon had spoke of right away. Kai noticed the way Stefan's's arm slung over the shoulders of the blonde next to him and couldn't suppress the feeling that rose within him.

"Stefan's right, if you don't help us- you die anyway." Caroline chimed in.

Kai let his eyes fall to her, "And you are?"

"Caroline." She said, her tone flat.

Kai noticed the way her hand rested effortlessly on Stefan's leg, the way she looked to him when he spoke. The way both of their bodies fit perfectly next to each other, their auras bright as the sun.

_that's what love looks like._

He had never really seen it in person. His own parents never showed much affection to each other, he wasn't even sure they loved each other. And since he never really cared about anything before, he never thought about it much. But seeing Stefan and Caroline together, he saw it instantly, and it made him feel something. He couldn't quite place what he felt though, it was foreign. He was curious as to what this emotion was.

Kai stepped over to the pair sitting on the couch. He sat on the ottoman in front of them and put his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands.

"So, this" Kai motioned between Stefan and Caroline. "This is was a functional relationship looks like- right?"

Stefan and Caroline scrunched their faces as they looked at each other. Kai's abrupt transition confused them. They stayed silent.

"Because, you know, my parents never really did this. And _these_ two don't have a functional bone in their bodies." Kai said, nodding his head towards Damon and Elena." But you guys- the moment i saw you- i got this feeling. What is it? What is the feeling I'm getting?"

Stefan started, his tone irritated, "Kai-"

"Jealousy" Bonnie interrupted."You see what they have, and a part of you wants that too."

Kai looked to Bonnie tilting his head, trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"Huh." He looked back to Stefan and Caroline. "Interesting."

"Can we get back to the point please." Elena spoke from the corner of the room. She walked over to stand in front of the fireplace. "Kai- you are going to do this."

Kai looked over to her. "While I admire your confidence, i still don't see why i should."

Bonnie spoke from behind him. "Because you owe me."

Kai stood up and walked over to her. "Owe you? Uh- i helped get you home. I think you owe _me_."

"Yeah- before leaving me there alone. Before trying to gut me!" Bonnie practically yelled in his face.

Kai dropped his eyes, guilt ripping through him. He felt badly for what he had done. He didn't care at the time, but now, with Luke's emotions, he couldn't help but regret what he did.

He looked back to Bonnie and spoke softly. "Fine."

"But seriously guys, you realize if I die- if any of us dies- there's no other side anymore. If we don't find peace...or for some of us" Kai pointed to himself and Damon. "don't deserve peace, we get sucked in to Gehenna."

"But that isn't really a problem." Lily Salvatore's voice filled the room startling the other occupants. Stefan almost jumped out of his seat, the sound of his mothers voice pulling his conflicting emotions to the front of his mind.

She had been watching the group interact, fascinated with the lives her children were woven into. She was curious as to what Kai meant about her sons relationship with the pretty brunette and she carefully inspected the actions of the one her eldest son loved.

"Excuse me?" Kai asked, spinning around to face her. "I don't really feel like going to hell- that is a problem for me."

"But you're the leader of the Gemini coven. Yes?" Lily's face scrunched up, her question loaded.

"Uh- Yeah."

"Well if you get sent there- yes that would be a problem. But any of us" Lily stepped forward. "You can just go get us if we are sent there."

"Say what now?" Damon asked his mother, moving closer to her.

"Gehenna- it's just a bigger version of the prison worlds the Gemini coven created. The leader," Lily looked to Kai, "You- can enter other dimensions and bring back people or things with you." Her eyes narrowed. "If you're the leader of your coven, you should really know this already."

Kai shuffled his feet slightly, "Uh well- i kinda missed orientation, you know, with the whole killing my family thing. So." Kai shrugged his shoulders.

Lily blinked at him, her face devoid of emotion. "There's something else."

The group looked to Lily.

"Last night, she told me to get my magic back. They wont come for me until i have it."

"Well we weren't planning on supplying you with any power anytime soon, so that's easy enough." Damon said over his shoulder as he walked to stand next to Elena by the fire.

"How do you get it back- your magic." Elena questioned.

"The leader of my coven can restore my magic."

"Oo- me again!" Kai smiled raising his hand. "But just so you know- that's not happening."

Stefan spoke next, rising from the couch. "Agreed." He walked over to Kai."So Kai- start talking."

Kai rolled his eyes and walked over to the empty chair, falling into it.

"Harbingers. Right. Okay. From what i remember, they use a spell to end the world. But they cant do that unless they have the right time , you know celestial event" Kai rolled his eyes again. "They need a few do-dads, and they need one of them to achieve acclivity."

"Do-Dads?" Caroline questioned, scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah- they're pieces of a puzzle i think- or maybe they are pieces of a statue...or something." Kai shook his head. "Anyway- they need all of them before they can do the spell. And only the person who achieved acclivity can do the spell."

"Acclivity?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah- they like become their leader. Their power rises to some crazy level after they accomplish a bunch of rituals...which would take a few hundred years. And its not like they have job security- they could do almost all of the rituals and then be killed. And they would have to find someone else to achieve acclivity, and do all the rituals again." Kai sat up in the chair. "I guess that explains why we are all still here, its like, crazy hard to destroy the world."

"So maybe we don't need to really worry about this right now." Elena said, "I mean, if they aren't even close-"

Lily interrupted her, "They are." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Lily's eyes widened, she hadn't meant to tell them anything and the Harbinger's activity.

Stefan's eyes were on his mother. He walked closer to her, overcoming the sadness that washed over him the closer he got.

"How close."

Lily pressed her lips together, not wanting to say anything else. She knew she was being watched.

Stefan reached out, putting his hand on his mothers arm. "If you know something that could help us, you have to tell us." His voice was soft.

Lily looked down at her son's hand on her arm. She felt her resolve slipping away at his touch.

"I-I" Tears were collecting in her eyes. She shook her head.

Suddenly she popped her head back. "The prison world."

Stefan looked at her in confusion.

"They cant hear me there."

Stefan turned around, his eyes on Kai.

"Ugh, fine!" He stood up. "Lets get on with it. Who's coming?"

Stefan spoke first, "I am." He looked to his brother. "Damon?"

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"Alright then" Kai and Damon walked over to where Stefan and Lily were standing.

"Hold on a second." Stefan walked over to Caroline, taking her hand and bringing her to the edge of the room. Her eyes searched his, her face a wash of concern.

"I'll be right back." Stefan spoke softly to her. "I promise."

She had a faint smile on her face, but Caroline was worried.

"Remember, we have a date tonight." She teased.

"I wouldn't miss it." He brought his hand up to her face and placed his lips on her forehead.

"Be careful." She whispered.

Stefan smiled down at her before turning away and walking to the group waiting for him.

They held hands as Kai recited the spell to bring them back to 1903.

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie watched as they slowly disappeared from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline walked with her two friends up to her front door.

"Thanks for coming with me guys." She put her key in the lock and opened the door.

"Of course care- we wouldn't let you do this on your own. " Bonnie said, entering the Forbes home. She hadn't been there in so long, she took in the familiar smell and the comforting feeling of coming to a familiar place. It hit her like a bag of stones, each one a reminder of everything she had missed while she was alone. SHe shook off her incoming spiral and added. "Besides, Enzo is out there, you shouldn't be alone right now.

"Plus- we couldn't just sit there fretting about when they would get back. This will keep us busy until they get back." Elena walked across the living room, sitting on the couch. "So, you're going to stay at the guys house for awhile?"

Caroline barely heard Elena. She was surrounded by the memories of her mother and her sadness pulled down at her. She saw her mother's favorite tea cup sitting next to the sink, unwashed. Her eyes flicked over the pictures hanging on the wall. Her breathing became heavy, the sobs she held in becoming more difficult to suppress.

Elena jumped up from the couch and went to Caroline's side.

Bonnie felt like she needed support at the moment as well, but did her best to be there for her grieving friend.

"Hey- its alright. Being back for the first time, its going to be difficult. its okay to feel it." Elena put her hand on Caroline's shoulder.

Caroline felt a few tears drop down her face. She nodded.

"I should get some clothes, toiletries and stuff." Her eyes wondered back to the tea cup next to the sink.

"And don't forget to pick out a kick-ass outfit for your date tonight." Bonnie's voice was chipper, trying to cheer up her friend.

Caroline laughed softly. "Yeah, something that'll make Stefan drool."

Her eyes darted to Elena's finding a smile on her face. "I'm sorry, is this...weird?"

Elena smiled and laughed, "Well i'm not used to having to tune out things so early in the morning-" She raised her eyebrows at Caroline who blushed and looked away. "But honestly, I'm really happy for you guys."

Caroline looked back to Elena and smiled. "Thanks."

"Come on- lets go get you packed up." Bonnie said as she headed towards the stairs.

"Hold on." Caroline said as she walked into the kitchen.

She picked up her moms tea cup and stared down at it. She sighed deeply as she pictured her mother sitting at the kitchen table, sipping her tea and reading the paper. She held back the tears as she put the tea cup down and reached under the counter to get the dish soap. She poured some into the cup and picked up the sponge on the counter.

Caroline slowly reached for the faucet, turning it on when she was ready.

She held the cup under the water, letting it fill just enough before bringing the sponge to the cup and scrubbing it. She closed her eyes as she held the cup under the water, rinsing it clean. She let the water wash over her hands, letting it wash away the pain she clung to so fiercely.

She dried the cup with a dish towel and held it in her hands another moment before putting it in the cabinet. Caroline stared at the cabinet and then to the chair she used to find her mom sitting in in the morning. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let it out as she left the kitchen.

Elena put her hand on Caroline's back as they made their way upstairs.

\

Once they adjusted to their surroundings the group released hands and looked at Lily.

Stefan spoke first. "Okay- we're here. Tell us."

Damon took the opportunity to look around, feeling nostalgic about the home he had grown up in. His eyes looked over the paintings on the walls, his fingers brushed the fabric of the chair he father used to sit in while he read the newspaper. His lips lifted partly, letting half a smile show.

In a way, he missed this. The simplicity. How easy it was, being human. He had confessed to Bonnie one drunken night when they were trapped together how much he missed being human. Most of the time, he couldn't imagine going back- there was too much he had done, too much he had seen. He had changed so much, he doubted he could live with himself if he had to live as a human again. But still- a part of him ached for his humanity, and not just the pieces of it he feels now, all of it.

Damon snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Lily's voice.

"Kai was right- about the, what did you call them? Do-dads?" Lily pulled the silver medallion from her pocket. "This. This is a piece of the ascendant that they will use to collapse this dimension."

"Ascendant? Like-" Kai questioned.

"Yes- like the one you described. Only bigger, and many more pieces." Lily put the piece back in her pocket. "They will use it t destroy the world." Lily paused.

"When i was working with the Harbingers, it was my job to find them. You see- every Gemini witch has a specialty." She looked to Kai for confirmation, he nodded.

"Yeah, I was stuck with the sucking at doing magic on my own specialty, while my twin- when she practiced, could make music from the rain." Kai looked down at his feet, "I hated that as a kid. She'd always play Tiffany songs and it'd drive me crazy!" He smiled as he looked up before taking in the unamused expressions of the faces around him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Anyways...you were saying."

Lily nodded, pursing her lips. "Mine was that i could find things very easily. I didn't need a spell, i just always knew where something was when i wanted to look for it."

"That makes me very valuable to them. I had found dozens of pieces before i was captured by my coven. I was actually on my way to return this piece," Lily patted her pocket, "When i was taken."

She pulled it out again and walked over to the desk. "We should leave it here, they cant come to this world and they cant see it."

Stefan's eyes narrowed. His mother's sudden enthusiasm in stopping the Harbingers had him very confused.

"Hold on- why are you actually helping us?"

Lily closed the desk drawer, leaving the medallion inside. She turned to her sons, both men's faces a combination of confusion, anger, and hope.

"Because..."Lily looked down at her hands. "Because I don't want anything to happen to you."

Damon shook his head, glaring at his mother. "I thought we were, you know, unsavable? We're vampires. Don't you hate us on principle."

Lily took a deep breath, still looking down. "I suppose you don't really know what your heart can feel... until you let it."

Damon let the weight of her words settle in his mind, mulling over their meaning.

Stefan could feel his heart swelling. He couldn't help but hope that his mother would one day accept him, love him. But there was a piece of him that still held only anger and pain for her.

"I'm not saying I like the world you live in, and if i could change it, with you still being alive...i would. But that is not the world we live in." Lily looked at her sons.

"I don't know if i'll ever be okay with who you are. But..." She stepped closer to them. "I'm willing to try."

Damon let a hint of a smile come to his face for a second before it was gone again. He couldn't let himself hope that he would get her back. He couldn't forget what she did, who she was. Who she still is. No matter how much he wants her, he cant let her in that easily.

"I wont hold my breath."

Stefan looked to Damon, unhappy with his response. He felt like a little boy inside, thrilled that his mother valued his life, wanted to be with him. He hated himself though for not being who she wanted him to be. He looked to his feet, hands on his hips.

"Is there anything else we should know?"

Lily sighed.

"Anne." She leaned against the desk. "She is a very powerful seer, and she is not to be trifled with." She looked up to the ceiling. "She wont hesitate to strike if she sees something she doesn't like. We have to be careful." Her eyes went to Kai. "You need to cloak us."

Kai ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay...but if she's so powerful, couldn't she see past it."

"If she wanted to, yes. We will have to put on a good show, so that she doesn't look deeper."

"You mean-" Stefan was interrupted by Lily's explanation.

"I mean- i will continue to be a Harbinger when we get back, and you will continue to keep me in the cellar. When we need to, we will have Kai cloak us so that we may speak and act freely."

Stefan and Damon nodded.

"Uh- excuse me. That significantly upgrades my role in all this. I cant just be coming and going at your beck and call at all hours of the night. I have a life you know."

Damon put his hand forcefully on Kai's shoulder. "Not anymore buddy." He gave him a mischievous grin. "You're moving in."

/

The girls had hoped to see the group back from the prison world by the time they returned to the Salvatore's house. Caroline went upstairs to the bedroom next to Stefan's to put her clothes in the closet. She didn't want to push them too fast by putting her stuff in his room, she didn't want it to be like moving in together. Not yet. THings were so good between them, she didn't want to rush.

A smile found her lips as she heard Stefan's voice downstairs.

_They're back._

Caroline heard him ask Elena where she was and listened at his footsteps making his way to her. She continued to hang her clothes in the closet, waiting for him to appear.

Stefan planned to tell her to come downstairs so he could fill her in on everything while Kai cloaked them, but seeing her there, doing something as mundane as hanging clothes made him stop in his tracks. Watching her be so domestic, his happiness overwhelmed him.

She turned to face him, giving him a soft smile. He crossed the room to her.

"You're back."

"And you're the most beautiful thing i've ever seen." He brought his lips to hers, kissing her as she blushed at his compliant.

She still wasn't used to being able to kiss him whenever she wanted to, she wasn't used to him saying such wonderful things to her. She loved how comfortable the transition had been, from best friends to lovers.

Stefan pulled back, his eyes still on hers. "We should head downstairs for a bit, There's some things we need to talk about. " His voice turned soft and playful. "But then, i thought we could get ready and go on our date."

Caroline smiled up at him. "Okay!" She didn't try to hide her excitement.

"Is it casual or dressy? Will we be walking a lot or can i wear heels? Oh- wha-"

Stefan stopped her with a kiss.

"I'm doing that thing I do- huh." Caroline asked when he pulled back.

"Kinda. It's okay though- I _like_ that thing you do."

Stefan laughed as he led her downstairs, preparing to fill her in on everything that had happened in the prison world.


	13. Chapter 13

Kai muttered a spell under his breath, cloaking the group.

Stefan and Damon filled in the girls on what Lily had told them in the prison world.

"So what now?" Elena asked, sipping blood from a thermos. She didn't want Lily to see her drinking blood.

Damon looked down at her thermos and scrunched his face, but didn't say anything about it.

Lily answered, "Before I was sent away, i had located two other pieces. I doubt the town names are the same but I could find them on a map."

Stefan crossed the room to the large desk against the wall of books. He withdrew two maps and brought them to Lily, laying them out on the table.

She scanned the map, her finger trailing along the paper before stopping and pointing. "Here- uh- Wichita."

Damon groaned. "Kansas, seriously? Ugh- who wants to go there."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "And the other one?"

Lily looked back down at the map. "Here- New Orleans."

Stefan instinctually looked to Caroline, who looked to the floor sheepishly.

Damon smirked, "Well i guess we know who _isn't _going there."

Stefan ignored him, "So how does this work exactly, you can just think of something you want to find and it just appears in your head?"

Lily shook her head. "Yes, except i cant do it from anywhere. I have to be somewhat close to the object i am trying to find. I would travel with the Harbingers, searching my mind as i did. I had found these on one of our expeditions but hadn't gotten the chance to tell anyone before I was captured." She looked back to the map. "They should still be there."

"Okay- let's plan this out. We'll split up, half of us go to corn central- the other half has fun in the big easy for a few days." Damon threw a mischievous look to his brother. "I know which group _I'm _in...and I know which Stefan and Caroline will be in."

Kai jumped in. "If i have to do this, I'm going to New Orleans."

Elena spoke up, "Well I'm going with Damon, Bonnie why don't you go with Stefan and Caroline."

Damon looked down to the floor, unsure how he felt about letting go so far away. He knew how fragile she was and didn't want to be too far from her if she needed him.

Bonnie nodded absently. She was thinking about how they would cloak both groups if kai was only with one of them.

"Kai- you're going to have to teach me how to cloak us."

He smiled at her, "I guess you're right." He snickered. "But you have to call me Dumbeldore while i teach you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile that threatened at her lips.

"And me?" Lily asked.

"You are going to have to stay here." Stefan spoke. "If they cant find you, they'll be suspicious."

Lily nodded.

"Alright, so we leave in the morning?" Damon slapped his hands together.

Everyone nodded.

Stefan turned to Caroline, "We better make it a good date tonight, we may not get another for awhile." He smiled.

"Are you sure that's a good idea now?"

He took her hand, "Absolutely. Go get ready."

Caroline smiled widely and bounced up the stairs to change.

Stefan watched her go, laughing softly to himself.

/

Caroline tried to hide her disappointment as they walked up to the bar off of Whitmore's campus. She was hoping Stefan was taking her somewhere special.

Stefan smiled at her, knowing what she was thinking. "Just trust me."

She cocked her head to the side, embarrassed that he saw through her disappointment and also pleased that he knew her so well.

She smiled back and followed him inside the bar.

She heard someone singing Britney Spears and her eyes found the source.

She jumped in place and clapped, "Karaoke?"

Stefan laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I thought this might make you happy."

Caroline laughed as she let go of Stefan, "You thought right mister!"

They went to the bar to order drinks and found a table near the microphone. There was no stage, just a short coffee table that was cleared off. They watched as a college aged girl stood on the table and belted out, "Hit me baby one more time."

Stefan cringed at the song but laughed when he saw Caroline singing it quietly to herself.

"So, what can i expect to hear from you tonight Miss Forbes?"

"Oh I've got a playlist already in my head!" She jumped up going over to the sign up book. He heard her chuckle to herself as she scribbled down her songs.

She sat back down at the table with Stefan and sipped her drink.

"So have you thought about what you're going to do about your house?" Stefan asked, his voice soft.

Caroline frowned slightly. "I think...I think i have to sell it." She looked down at her drink. "I can't really see myself wanting to spend any time there any more...too many memories."

"I understand that...but maybe you'll feel differently once some time has passed."

Caroline looked up at him, "Maybe."

Stefan tilted his head smiling at her.

_If she decides to sell it, I'll buy it anonymously._

_She is going to want to go back there one day._

His thoughts were interrupted by the DJ speaking into the microphone.

"Up next- we have Stefan Salvatore, singing..."The DJ paused, looking down at the song choice. " Hit me with your best shot."

Caroline's face changed quickly. She wore a guilty smile now and her eyes were bright.

Stefan looked at her with an accusatory grin, "You didn't."

She started laughing.

"After everything we've been though" He laughs with her.

The DJ's voice rang in their ears again. "Uh- Stefan? Is there a Stefan here?"

Caroline stood up. "Yes! He's here!" She pointed down at him, while he shook his head trying not to smile.

He stood up, "You're going to pay for this."

She just laughed and blew him a kiss as he made his way to the makeshift stage.

Caroline watched Stefan begin the song hesitantly, smiling, but unsure of himself. She loved that he was nervous, something she almost never saw in him until recently.

As he got to the chorus he found her eyes, and felt completely at ease.

Caroline's eyes went wide when Stefan belted out the chorus, holding the microphone down and putting everything he had into it.

She cheered as he finished, jumping up and clapping enthusiastically.

He did a small bow and jumped down from the table, smiling as he walked back to Caroline.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing!" Caroline sat down as he did.

"well, no one really does- so" He reached over the table, kissing her lips softly. "lets keep it that way."

She smiled against his lips, "Your secret's safe with me."

She remembered the guitar she saw in his room the night before.

"Wait- can you play the guitar?" Her eyebrows were raised, excitement filling her face again.

Stefan laughed. "Yes." He pulled her hand to his, holding it on his thigh. "Would you like me to serenade you when we get home?"

Caroline's smile grew wider, "Would you?"

He laughed again. "I will if you will."

Their conversation was interrupted by the DJ calling Caroline to the stage.

She jumped up, waving to Stefan over her shoulder as she made her way to the stage.

Stefan listened to Caroline sing the Ed Sheeran song she had been humming earlier today as she got ready for their date.

Watching her, it reminded him of when she sang at her mothers funeral. He remembered being so confused when that day started. Damon had given him the worst possible advice and he was convincing himself that what he and Caroline had shared wasn't as life-changing as it really was. He remembered her standing up to address the people at the funeral, he was on the edge of his seat, taking in every word. When she began to sing, his heart started to pound, a rhythm he hadn't felt before.

Before, when Damon was talking about Caroline in the eulogy, Stefan felt like he was hit with bus. Of course she was those things. He knew how extraordinary she was. But hearing it from Damon, it was like everything came together for him in that moment.

Then when Caroline opened her mouth to sing, it woke something in Stefan up. He watched her, holding her heart out for everyone to see, her voice beautiful and angelic. He didn't admit it to himself in the moment, but a part of Stefan knew exactly how he felt for the beautiful woman before him. He loved her completely. Every part of him loved her.

Stefan smiled as Caroline sang in the bar. She kept her eyes on him, singing just for him. He could feel the flutters in his heart again as she sung her heart out, hitting every note perfectly.

When she was finished Stefan's smile was sweet, his eyes soft.

"You're not finished are you?" Stefan asked as she approached the table. "I was hoping for a Caroline Forbes concert." He raised his eyebrows, teasing her.

"Oh you know, gotta let somebody else have a turn." She laughed.

She sipped on her drink then pulled out a flask of blood and downed some of that as well. She offered some to Stefan and he took it, taking a small sip.

"You know- we haven't talked about your mom since that first night." Caroline spoke softly. "How are you holding up."

Stefan thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know. A piece of me cant let go of the things she has done. But a much larger piece of me...just wants to know her. Just wants her to know me."

Caroline smiled softly. "that's understandable. She's your mom Stefan, no matter what she's done...that doesn't go away."

Stefan nodded. "You know we probably shouldn't be talking about this now."

Caroline understood, it was dangerous to be discussing Lily in a sympathetic way without Kai's cloaking spell.

Stefan's face brightened. "You know, they set up a dance floor outside"

Caroline's eyes went wide. "They did?"

Stefan nodded.

The truth was that Stefan had set up the patio with hanging lights and a stereo system so that he could dance with Caroline alone. He compelled the bar staff to let him do it and not to bother them.

Stefan stood up and took her hand, leading her to the back door where the patio was.

Caroline looked around, noticing that no one else was there. She smiled. She knew what Stefan had done for her.

"All this, just to dance with me?" She pulled her arms around his neck.

"Oh this? Not for you- there's a prom or something later." Stefan smiled.

Caroline laughed.

Stefan went over to the stereo and put on a playlist he had created for tonight.

Caroline listened as Lewis Watson crooned through the speakers.

"I love this song."

Stefan nodded, "I know."

He went to her, bringing her close to him.

They danced slowly, looking into each others eyes. Caroline placed her head against his shoulder for awhile before bringing her head back up, wanting to see Stefan's face.

"Thank you, for tonight." She kissed his lips softly. "Best date ever."

Stefan smiled, "Agreed."

He kissed her while they danced, their bodies moving effortlessly, their mouths finding their place together. Neither of them paying attention the world around them.

Suddenly Stefan felt a sharp pain in his chest. He felt Caroline gasp, her body stiffening.

He looked down to see a stake poking into his chest.

The stake had gone through Caroline first, passing through and into Stefan.

Stefan's eyes went wide as he watched blue veins travel up Caroline's neck.

"No! No! Caroline!" Stefan screamed, bringing them both to the ground.

A single tear dropped down Caroline's face as her eyes closed.

/

Caroline watched as Stefan screamed for her. She watched as his eyes searched the night for the source of the stake, knowing full where who threw it but unable to find him.

She felt her chest heave as the reality of what just happened dawned on her. She was dead.

She could see a bright light, beckoning her, coaxing her with its comforting beauty.

_No_.

The light grew closer to her.

_NO! I wont leave him!_

Her eyes traveled down to Stefan, her heart breaking as he screamed her name over and over, tears streaming down his face.

The light retreated.

Caroline was left standing over her lover and her dead body for a moment before a darkness began approaching her. It traveled like thick smoke, billowing around the patio, pulling her down as it reached her feet.

She could feel herself falling, the image of Stefan grieving over her body blurring as the smoke pulled her into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie was staring into the fire when she heard the door to the Salvatore house open.

Stefan was carrying Caroline, her body blue, his face broken and wet with tears.

Bonnie dropped the cup of tea she was sipping and let out a cry as she jumped up.

"Oh my god!" She rushed over to him. "What happened?"

Stefan didn't speak, he crossed the room and laid Caroline down on the couch.

He held Caroline's hand in his and stared at her.

Bonnie stepped closer to him, "Stefan?"

Damon and Elena rushed down the stairs, hearing Bonnie cry out.

"Oh No!"Elena gasped. "Caroline?" Tears welled up in Elena's eyes and rolled down her face.

Damon steadied her as she nearly collapsed, his eyes going to Bonnie to take in her emotional state.

Bonnie just stared at Stefan. His grief radiated off him, she couldn't even see him anymore. His body was crumpled next to Caroline, completely destroyed.

Bonnie suddenly remembered what they had learned earlier.

_Kai can get her out of Gehenna._

"We can get her back."

Stefan didn't hear her, his mind was already searching for his humanity switch, ready to turn it off. He couldn't handle the pain, the unrelenting despair that spread like a sickness through his body.

Bonnie got on her knees and pulled Stefan's face to hers- "Stefan!"

He looked shocked, completely unaware of anything happening around him.

His eyes fought to look back to Caroline but Bonnie held his face.

"Look at me, Stefan! We can get her back."

Stefan blinked. He realized what she was saying and hope began to wash over his anguish. Then he shook his head.

"She wouldn't...she's good. She wont be there."

Bonnie shook her head.

"Not if she refused to find peace." Bonnie explained.

Stefan eyes widened.

Bonnie continued, letting go of his face. "Do you think Caroline would leave you willingly?"

Stefan looked back to Caroline, his face noticeably crumpling again when he does. "No. I don't think she would leave me." He whispered.

"She's there." Bonnie stood up. "Damon go get Kai."

Damon nodded and ran up the stairs to where Kai was sleeping.

When he returned Kai was in a t-shirt and boxers, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"When i said all hours of the night earlier i didn't mean liter-" Kai stopped when his eyes landed on Stefan and Caroline.

His face contorted in horror at what he saw.

He felt himself wanting to go to Stefan and hug him, even though he didn't really know him, or hug people. But the look on Stefan's face, it shook Kai. It was a feeling he had never experienced, he felt Stefan's grief and it spread within him.

He knew exactly why he was awakened.

Kai swallowed hard. "I have to learn the spell. I don't know it yet."

"Who is coming?" Kai asked.

Stefan stood up, still holding Caroline's hand.

Damon looked to Bonnie then turned to Elena. "Elena. You need to stay with Stefan and go with him to Gehenna the time comes."

Elena looked to him, confused.

"We need to go find the other pieces of the ascendant...and Stefan" He looked at his brother, seeing in him a hopelessness he had never seen before. "You need to be here for him. Make sure he doesn't...go off the rails." He looked back to her. "Bonnie and I will go get the two pieces."

His eyes traveled to Bonnie's and she nodded. "I still need to practice the cloaking spell."

Kai moved towards her. "Come on, you practice that while i learn the spell to get to Gehenna." He held out his hand to lead her downstairs.

Bonnie's instinct was to turn away from Kai. Every time she looked at his face she remembered the horrors he had inflicted on her. Her mind still winced at the sound of his name. But there was a part of her that knew that the man who had done those things to her, no longer existed. Kai's emotions had turned him into someone else. Someone she still didn't like, but someone else none the less.

Bonnie looked at Kai's hand and ignored his offer but allowed him to lead them downstairs.

They went to the cellar where Lily told Kai how to get to Gehenna and Bonnie practiced cloaking them.

Stefan sat back down on the floor next to Caroline, not taking his eyes off her.

Damon walked over to his brother.

"How did this happen?"

Stefan's voice was hoarse, "Enzo."

Damon began to breath heavily, anger rising and taking over his body.

"I'll take care of him."

"No." Stefan grabbed his brothers shirt. "He's mine."

Stefan stood up. "Call me when Kai is ready."

"Stefan wait." Damon grabbed his brothers arm as he tried to pass. "You should-"

Stefan spun and punched his brother in the face. His own face contorted in anger and grief.

Damon took the blow, and put both his arms around his brother, restraining him into a hug.

Stefan fought against him, screaming for Damon to let him go. Damon kept his grip, willing his brother to relent. Stefan gave up and let Damon hug him. He succumbed to his grief again, weeping in his brothers arms. Damon supported his brothers weight as Stefan could no longer hold himself up.

Elena watched the two men, tears streaming down her face, her hand over her mouth.

"Stefan, she's coming back. You are going to get her back. I promise."

Damon pulled Stefan back, looking into his brothers eyes. "Let me come with you. Your emotions are not going to help you win a fight against Enzo."

Stefan nodded, accepting his brothers offer. "But i get to do it."

Damon agreed, "Of course."

/

The brothers went to Enzo's apartment, not expecting to find him but hoping ot track his movements.

Stefan didn't speak. He could barely breathe, he felt like he was choking on the shock of the evening.

Damon had never seen his brother so distraught. He worried about what Stefan would do if they couldn't bring Caroline back.

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it until it was necessary.

Damon spoke. "Where would he go? He isn't a coward, he is anticipating this fight..." His eyes searched the surrounding area. "He would want to set it up perfectly."

There was a warehouse just a half mile down the road that Damon could see from Enzo's balcony.

"There- that's where he is."

Stefan searched the area with his eyes and nodded once. Turning around and walking out the apartment.

As they approached the warehouse, Damon stopped Stefan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He paused. "I don't mean kill him, i just mean right now. Are you sure you are up for this.?"

Stefan just glared at him and continued walking towards the warehouse door.

Damon sighed and followed his brother inside.

"Oh look- the Hardy boys found their way." Enzo's voice bellowed throughout the warehouse.

Stefan and Damon looked around, trying to find where he was.

"You know Damon, i wasn't really expecting you. Although, I'm not really surprised. You were always willing to sacrifice so much for your little brother. You know, except Elena." Enzo jumped down from somewhere and they heard his feet hit the ground with the thump. "But Stefan. What the hell has Stefan ever done for you?"

Damon looked at his little brother, "You know- good point Enzo." His smile was forced. "i'm on your side now, come on out so we can kill Stefan together." His eyes searched the warehouse for Enzo.

"Sorry it had to be Caroline, you know. But if you hadn't loved her so damn much- it wouldn't have happened."

Stefan growled, his fingernails drawing blood from his palms as he clenched his fist.

"Well I guess we better get on with it. You know- the fighting part of our evening."

Stefan and Damon saw a flash in front of them. Enzo sped around them, throwing stakes as he did.

Stefan took one to the upper arm and one to his spleen. He barely felt them as he pulled them out and ran after Enzo.

Damon struggled to pull a stake out of his back, barely able to reach it to put his fingertips around. He grunted as he yanked it out.

He searched for his brother, finding him on top a stack of crates. Stefan looked around, trying to find Enzo who had managed to slip him.

Suddenly, a fire began roaring behind Damon, pushing him closer to Stefan.

"Fire? Not cool Enzo" Damon yelled.

He looked up to his brother to see him jumping across the large crates making his way across the warehouse towards the rack of boxes against the wall. It towered to the ceiling,. Enzo was sitting patiently, kicking his feet back and forth on the top shelf.

Damon assumed Stefan was walking into a trap and yelled to him but Stefan quickly changed his trajectory, grabbing broken pieces of crate and throwing them in Enzo's direction.

Caught off guard, the wooden pieces threw Enzo backward, one pinning him to the box behind him by the neck.

He moved his hand to pull out the stake but Damon was faster and threw a nearby box at his hand, breaking it and making it unusable until it healed.

Stefan vamp sped at Enzo, using his incapacitation to his advantage. Damon saw him pick up the stake Damon had pulled out of his back and charge towards Enzo.

Enzo used his other hand to reach for the piece of wood pinning him in place. Stefan was faster though, throwing the stake at Enzo, pinning his other hand against his chest.

Enzo's eyes grew wide as he realized what had happened. He had been outmaneuvered.

Stefan walked slowly over to the shelf, climbing up enough to reach Enzo's foot and pulled him to the floor, the piece of wood slicing his neck open completely.

Stefan stepped on the stake pinning Enzo's hand to his chest.

"At least i got to her first." Enzo said with a smile. "Knowing you'll have to live an eternity with out her- makes it all worth it."

Stefan didn't say a word as he plunged his hand into Enzos chest.

Enzo gasped as his heart was ripped from his body.

Stefan exhaled.

He had hoped that killing Enzo would relieve some of the pain he felt, but it only made him feel more empty. Without the need to kill him, Stefan was left was nothing but his despair.

He kept reminding himself that he would see her again, that they were going to get her back but he couldn't get the imagine of her dying face as he held her against him out of his mind.

The light he loved leaving her eyes as she died.

He squeezed Enzo's heart, crushing it in his hands.

Damon walked over to Stefan, putting his hand on his arm.

Stefan dropped the heart and turned away.

He didn't want to cry again. He didn't want to let any of it in again.

Damon noticed his brother's demeanor, fear racing through him.

"Hey"- He grabbed his brothers arm. "don't you dare turn it off."

Stefan looked at him, his eyes swimming with tears. He knew he couldn't.

"She is going to want _you_ to bring her back, not some emotionless douchbag."

Stefan nodded as he let his brother lead him back home.

/

Caroline felt weightless.

All of her senses were clouded with darkness.

Her fear rose higher as she tried to call out.

No sound came out. She tried to move but couldn't find her body, she couldn't feel anything.

_Is this hell? Will i live like this forever?_

Her thoughts were cut off by the ambient sounds that began to hum softly in her ears.

The darkness began to seep out of her eyes.

She could feel her body materialize, no longer suspended in weightlessness.

When she was able, she focused her vision, taking in the world around her.


	15. Chapter 15

Stefan and Damon returned to the house to find Bonnie and Elena talking in the living room. Stefan's eyes found Caroline's body, which had been covered with a blanket. He felt the wind knock of out him as he took in the shape of her under the blanket. His instinct was to uncover her face so she could be more comfortable, but shook his head at his insanity.

Elena's words became clearer as Stefan approached.

She wore a mischievous smile. "Yeah- because Kai is a HUGE prick."

Their attention turned to Kai's voice from upstairs.  
"Did you say IS or HAS? Either way- not working Bonnie."

Damon tried to hide his snicker as he looked to the women for an explanation.

Bonnie spoke. "I'm trying to cloak us. It's just-" She looked to Caroline's body and then to Stefan. "I'm a little distracted."

Stefan nodded and went to sit next to Caroline. Her pinky finger was sticking out of the side of the blanket and Stefan felt his heart drop. He pulled her hand out from under the blanket and held it in his own.

Damon walked over to Bonnie and put both hands on her shoulders, "Just concentrate."

"Damon if you seriously think i'm not trying-" Bonnie almost yelled at him.

"I didn't say you weren't trying- I said to _concentrate_." He glared at her as he walked away.

Kai's voice from upstairs interrupted their bickering.

"Oh, you two need to get a room."

They heard him snickering to himself.

Elena rolled her eyes and turned back to Bonnie.

"You can do this Bonnie. We _all_ believe in you." Her eyes went to Damon.

"Yeah Bon Bon- Just call me Mr. Supportive."

Bonnie just gave him a dirty look and turned back to Elena.

She took a deep breath and recited the cloaking spell.

"Okay, let's see if it worked." She looked to Damon.

Damon smirked and spoke loudly.

"You know Bonnie, I think psycho Kai is developing a little crush on you."

Bonnie balked as Elena laughed.

They waited for Kai to respond.

Silence.

They heard footsteps on the stairs and Kai appeared at the entrance to the living room.

"Uh- I haven't heard anything for awhile now, and considering the fact that you guys never shut up- I'm guessing-"

Kai searched the room with his eyes, letting them pass right over the group standing there.

"It's working." Bonnie said, a satisfied look on her face.

"Apparently." Damon raised his hand up in front of Bonnie, who slapped his hand with her own.

She uncloaked them and they appeared in front of Kai.

"Hey, look who graduated from Hogwarts!" Kai smiled.

"Funny." Bonnie said, an annoyed look on her face.

Elena spoke next, "Okay so you're ready then? You can cloak you and Damon while you guys get-"

"Hey! Shh" Kai stepped towards Elena, putting his fingers over her mouth.

Elena's face contorted in confusion, but she didn't back away. She then remembered they weren't cloaked and nodded.

If the Harbingers heard her talking about Bonnie and Damon's trip to pick up the other pieces of the ascendant, they were screwed.

Kai looked to Bonnie, and she recited the spell again.

"Okay- crazy pants- continue." Kai said, stepping away from her.

Elena sighed and crossed her arms, irritated at Kai. "Bonnie and Damon can now go get the other two pieces, and Bonnie will make sure the Harbinger's seer cant see them when they do."

Damon and Bonnie looked at each other and nodded.

Damon crossed the room and poured himself a drink and then gulped it down quickly.

Kai stepped closer to Stefan who was staring at the floor. His new emotions pulled him down, making him unable to speak for a moment. He had never loved anyone. And the idea that Stefan was feeling the worst pain of his entire existence in that moment, caused Kai more pain than he knew possible.

Kai's voice was almost a whisper when he spoke to the broken man on the ground. "Are you ready?"

Elena watched Kai, taking in how sensitive he was acting around Stefan.

Stefan's eyes found Kai's and his eyes became brighter. "Yes."

He stood up, purposely not looking at Caroline's form on the couch. He didn't want to see her that way again, now that they were on their way to rescue her.

Bonnie interrupted, "Wait."

Kai and Stefan turned to her, their expressions blank.

"Kai- you're going to have to give Lily her magic back first."

Kai's mouth fell open. "What?" He moved closer to her. "You've gone insane."

Damon stepped closer, moving between them.

"Bonnie- what is this nonsense you are spouting?"

Bonnie ignored him and looked around him to Kai.

"Even if Damon and I know what town to look in, how the hell are we going to find a tiny piece of metal without knowing where to look?"

Kai just stared back at her, blinking forcefully.

"We give Lily her magic. Then she and I can link minds and she can search for the piece." She looked back to Damon. "Then we will find it."

Damon stayed silent, an annoyed look on his face.

He turned around to face Kai. "She's right. Do it."

"Woah- people. We give Lily her magic- The Harbingers will know, they'll come for her and then we are all shit out of luck in the finding ascendant pieces department."

Stefan wasn't paying attention to the scene unfolding in front of him, he just looked back to Caroline, still holding her hand.

"Just. Do . It." Damon spoke each word as its own sentence, his tone threatening.

Kai stared back at Damon, his face emotionless.

"Fine." Kai pushed passed Damon and went down to the cellar where he would cloak himself before giving Lily her magic.

Damon could hear his mother refuse. He heard her back away and cry out, not wanting Kai to come any closer. When Damon heard Kai recite a spell under his breath, he heard Lily struggle, she was fighting against him.

Damon closed his eyes forcefully, part of him unable to hear his mother in such distress.

When Kai returned upstairs he just crossed the room to stand next to Stefan again.. He questioned him with his eyes and Stefan nodded.

"Elena?" Kai looked at her, asking if she was ready to go.

"Yeah- lets do this." She walked over to stand next to Stefan, putting her hand on his back.

"Alright. Let's go."

All three of them joined hands as Kai spoke in Latin.

Bonnie and Damon watched them disappear from the room as they moved closer together.

"Well, i don't think they will be back for awhile. We should probably get on the road soon. " Damon walked back to the bar, pouring himself another drink. "You can get some sleep and I'll take the first shift driving."

"How do you know it will take them that long?" Bonnie asked, shaking her head when he offered her a drink.

"Because- _Hell_\- I'm guessing, its a pretty big place. With lots of people." Damon smirked.

"I'm worried. THis is a big spell, what if Kai doesn't have enough power to get them there and bring them back."

Damon stared at her, "Wait- that was a possibility?"

"Of course, i mean its not like he is an unlimited source of power. He will tap out eventually and who knows long it would take to get him strong enough to come back."

"What the hell Bonnie?" Damon yelled. "You knew this was possible and you let them go anyway?"

"Damon! Caroline is over there! Did you happen to see how absolutely destroyed your brother is right now?" Bonnie stepped closer to him. "How could we not risk it?"

Damon squeezed his bourbon glass and heard it crack under the pressure.

He knew she was right.

Bonnie lowered her voice, it came out soft and comforting now. "And i didn't say they wouldn't make it back, i just said i hoped it wouldn't be a problem. You never know- Kai is pretty damn powerful right now."

Damon glared at her.

"Well aren't you two sweet." He mocked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Oh get over yourself."

She walked over to the sidecar and poured herself a drink.

"I thought you didn't want any?"

"Well _something_ made me change my mind." She rolled her eyes.

She took a sip of the bourbon and cringed as it slid down her throat.

"I don't know why you people drink this all the time." She stared into her glass. "Its not any good."

Damon laughed softly, taking her drink out of her hand. "Allow me."

He poured her bourbon into a mixer, adding sweet vermouth and a couple cherries.

He smiled at her as he shook the mixer and poured it back into her cup.

"Try that." He handed it to her before adding, "Princess."

Bonnie glared at him but took the cup, "Thank you."

She took a sip. "Mmm. that's pretty good."

"Yeah- i watched cocktail once and knew i had a promising career ahead of me." He snickered.

Bonnie laughed before walking back over to the fire, staring absently into the flames.

Damon went over to the fire to stand next to her.

She spoke softly, "Do you think they will be able to find her, bring her back."

Damon turned his gaze to her, taking in the defeated look on her face.

He put one hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"I don't think Stefan will come back without her." He smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone more in love."

Bonnie gave him a little smile, returning his gaze.

His mind went back to the last few conversations he had with Stefan. He was thrilled for his brother, but looking at what Stefan has with Caroline, Damon didn't know if he would ever be able to love like that.

Damon sighed and shook his head slightly.

Looking at Bonnie, he felt an overwhelming need to protect her. He wanted to keep her from feeling the pain she was so obviously suffering from. Damon couldn't help but want to comfort Bonnie, even when he was irritated with her.

"And like you said, Kai is strong- he'll bring them back."

Bonnie kept her eyes on his, getting lost in the flames reflecting in the crystal blue of his irises. She could feel a thick energy between them, something that she had gotten used to when they were in the prison world, but surprised her now. It was a feeling of gravity, pulling her to him. Whether it was to hit him or hug him, she was drawn to him.

Damon knew he should look away, their stare was well past the point of polite eye contact. He swallowed hard and looked back to the fire.

"We should- uh- get going." He gulped down the last bit of his drink as Bonnie nervously looked away.

"I need to pack a few things first." She clung to her glass as she made her way to the stairs.

"Pack light. I'm not carrying three different bags for you." Damon called after her.

/

"This is dangerous. We shouldn't be doing this." Lily whispered.

"We do what we have to." Damon walked closer to his mother, only a foot away from her. " You don't have to do anything but open your mind when Bonnie comes knocking. You search, we find." He smiled slightly. "Easy."

She shook her head and looked to the floor. "Alright."

Damon nodded before turning away from her, making his way out of the cellar.

"Damon?" His mother's voice made him turn around. "Be careful please."

Damon's face looked confused for a moment before smoothing out. He gave her a half smile and nodded before leaving the cellar and going up stairs.

Bonnie met him at the top of the stairs, a small duffle bag in her hands. Damon passed her to grab the backpack he had packed and slung it over his shoulder as he made his way to the front door.

He pulled the bag from Bonnie's hand wordlessly, and led them outside.

"DId you talk to your mother?" Bonnie asked, opening the passenger door as Damon put their bags in the trunk.

"I told her what we were going to do." His voice was hesitant.

"And you're okay just leaving her in there for a few days, possibly letting her get taken by The Harbingers?" Bonnie questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"I left her some food and a bucket." Damon threw up his hands. "And- if she gets taken, she gets taken."

Bonnie glared at him.

"Why don't you just tell me what i'm supposed to be feeling so we can go." Damon chided.

"I don't know- she's your mother and she obviously loves you Damon, you don't care about what happens to her at all?"

Damon sighed loudly.

"Watch it witch- there are ears everywhere." Damon waved his hands around slowly.

Bonnie closed her eyes and recited the cloaking spell.

She opened her eyes again and cocked her head to the side. "Not anymore."

"Good. Now i wont have an audience when i strangle you for being a nag." Damon slid into the front seat and closed the door behind him.

Bonnie stood outside the car, one hand on the door, the other on the passenger seat of Damon's car..

"Seriously. You don't have to be such a dick."

"Ah but then you wouldn't love me anymore." Damon gave her his classic grin. "Now get in the car."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and did as he said.

"Okay so- road trip rules" Damon started.

"One- don't change my music, its awesome." He leaned over to her side, getting his face close to hers. "Two- don't talk about my mother. Three-"

Bonnie interrupted "Don't pretend like you don't have feelings."

Damon backed up and sighed. "No- Three: If you break rules one or two- i get to eat the gas station attendant."

"Ugh. You're disgusting."

"And you-" He put the car in drive. "Are a major pain in my ass."

She sighed and looked out the window as they both let a smile creep to their lips.

"Just drive the car." Bonnie ordered as she covered her smile with her hand.

Damon's smile got wider, looking over to Bonnie as they drove away from the Salvatore boarding house.


	16. Chapter 16

Caroline took in a deep breath as she processed what she saw.

She was standing in the town square of Mystic Falls.

She stood on the sidewalk, her eyes roaming around a town she knew so well, but finding it unrecognizable.

There was a row of cars in the street but they weren't moving. She could hear someone laying on their horn and cursing, a few cars back. Caroline walked closer to the cars, her eyes narrowing as she realized no one was in any of them. Except for the one person honking.

"Come on!" A man's voice yelled. "Just move already!"

Caroline walked over to him, confusion pulling down her face.

"Uh- sir?" She leaned down and asked him as he yelled at the stationary cars in front of him.

He ignored her, yelling more curses and spitting into his windshield.

"Sir?" Caroline tried again.

He couldn't hear her.

She walked along the rows of cars, taking in the stores along the street. There was a small building to her left, going up in flames. She saw a woman screaming and crying, and she rushed over to her. She tried to vamp speed but found she was unable to. She ran as fast as her legs would take her.

"Excuse me? Are you okay? Can i help you?" She asked the woman, trying to put her hands on the woman's shoulders. They just went straight through.

_What? Why cant i touch her?_

She watched the woman scream at the building as it burned to the ground, she felt completely helpless.

_So this is hell? How come i'm still...me?_

Her mind raced until it landed on the image of Stefan grieving over her body. Her heart ached at the memory.

_No. I have to find a way to get back to him._

Her face brightened when she remembered the conversation the group had earlier.

_They are coming for me. Stefan will come for me_.

She decided to walk to the Salvatore's house, hoping Stefan would think to look there first.

Caroline couldn't help but watch the people she saw crowding the town. There was a man in a running uniform using a walker to cross the street. She saw a woman pushing a stroller with nothing inside. There was a line outside the door of one of the stores and a woman complaining loudly at the back. Caroline snickered and wondered what she had done to deserve that for all eternity.

As she walked along sidewalk she saw an elderly woman crying over someone laying on the bench. Caroline couldn't see the person's face who was laying down, and the elderly woman held her face in her hands.

"Nadia...no...Nadia..." The woman cried into her hands.

Caroline recognized the name, and she moved closer to get a better look at the person laying on the bench.

It was Nadia Petrova, Katherine's daughter.

It dawned on Caroline then, who the elderly woman was.

"Katherine?" The woman didn't move, didn't stop crying into her hands.

Caroline blinked hard, she knew that Katherine couldn't hear her. She also knew that if anyone deserved to be here, it was Katherine. But still, a part of her felt awful looking down at her. No matter what she had done, an eternity grieving over her daughter is a terrible punishment.

Caroline shook her head and kept walking, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Stefan NO!"

Caroline whipped around at the sound of Stefan's name. She recognized the voice that yelled it too, and a shiver ran through her body.

SHe saw Enzo in the grass, his hand on his head, his mouth wide in terror. She followed his gaze to see Stefan tearing into the neck of a young woman.

"Maggie!" Enzo yelled as he ran to the pair.

"Stefan?" Caroline yelled as she ran over to him, intending to pull him off the woman.

Stefan continued eating the woman's neck until her body dropped to the ground as he held her head in his hands. He wore an evil grin as he dropped her head to the ground.

Enzo screamed as he reached the woman's body, Stefan disappearing into thin air.

Caroline stopped short, unsure of what she had just seen.

She watched Enzo grieve over the body of the young woman, his sobs filling her ears.

Even though she knew he was the reason she was here, part of her felt bad for him.

She watched as the young woman's body disappeared and Enzo stood up. His head shot up and looked out into the distance before screaming.

"Stefan NO!"

Caroline watched him as he ran towards Stefan, who was once again biting the young woman just a few yards away.

_Enzo must be dead. Stefan killed him and now he will relive this moment forever._

She felt justice among sadness at this realization.

She let out a long sigh before continuing to the Salvatore house.

As she approached it, she wondered how she would get inside. She couldn't open the door.

_Well- I guess I could just-_

Caroline walked right through the door.

_that's kinda cool._

She felt herself smile slightly as she walked into the house.

She could hear a man's voice yelling upstairs.

She realized that the house wasn't the way she knew it.

There were candles on the walls and old paintings next to them.

"No- I'm not- I'm not! It's a trick!" The man's voiced yelled as Caroline followed it up the stairs and through the halls to a back bedroom.

She walked through the door, just as the man began breaking the mirror he stood in front of. He thrashed against it at lightening speed, scaring Caroline.

When he turned around she recognized him immediately.

It was Giuseppe Salvatore. He was much younger than the man she had seen in the pictures Stefan had shown her but there was no doubt in her mind that this man raging before her was him.

Except he wasn't a man anymore, he was a vampire. He flipped the mattress next to him. Caroline instinctually cringed away from it as it fell through her body.

She looked down and smirked slightly at the flipped mattress her feet stood in.

When she looked back up Giuseppe was standing back in front of the mirror, the mattress back in place.

"No- I'm not- I'm not! Its a trick!" Stefan's father clawed at his own face before breaking the mirror again.

Caroline sighed, wishing she knew why he deserved to be here.

_Surely its not just because of his hatred of Vampires..._

She turned around leaving the man to his own personal hell as she left the room.

Caroline paused outside the room next to the one Stefan's father was in.

It had a small bed against the wall, a trunk laying at the bottom of it. The curtains were a pale blue, with white sailboats. The bedspread was blue as well, with an ocean scene sewn into it.

Caroline felt a soft smile find her lips.

_Stefan's room._

She crossed the room and almost sat on the bed before remembering she would just fall through it.

She turned around to see a large sail boat painted on the wall behind her. It was very detailed, a combination of blues and whites, with small scribbles of ink below the boat. She bent down to look more closely and realized the scribbles resembled fish. It looked like a child had drawn them in.

Her smile grew even wider when she realized who must have drawn them.

_Stefan._

Caroline wondered who had painted the boat on the wall. Who ever it was had a lot of talent.

Stefan never mentioned that his mother was an artist, but then again before yesterday, he had only ever spoken to Caroline about her once. The day he had found her in the flower shop, fretting over the memorial service for her mother.

Caroline shook her head as she remembered what a good friend he was to her that day. She could see herself, bravely reaching out to take his hand, thanking him for his comfort.

Her body ached to touch him again.

She turned away from the wall and went to the table next to the little bed.

It was bare except for a large piece of yellow cloth that was extremely worn.

Caroline looked closer at it, wishing she could pick it up. She furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out its significance.

She could hear Giuseppe breaking the mirror again and wondered how long it would take Stefan to find her.

_How come I'm not living a life like this?_

_How come i don't have to live my own personal hell like everyone else?_

She thought it over as she kept looking around Stefan's room.

Despite the rising terror she felt at never going home, she loved that she had this opportunity to see Stefan's childhood bedroom. She felt even closer to him, being able to share something so personal.

Things between them had always been so simple, they were friends, then they were best friends. Then they were more, but she couldn't find the right word to describe their relationship. He was more than a boyfriend. Their relationship had built so slowly, so strongly over the last four years. And now, it was like it was racing forward. They had found their true place in each other's lives. And the word boyfriend wasn't even close to describing who Stefan was to her.

Caroline sighed deeply as she thought over the years they had known each other, all the times that she felt that twinge of _something more_, but never acted on it. Even when she loved Tyler, a piece of her heart was always with Stefan. She pushed it away, not wanting to feel that way about her friend, her friend who didn't feel that way about her. But as life changed around them, things between them changed as well.

Those _something more_ moments that she was sure she was alone in, suddenly, Stefan was with her. She could see it in his eyes, there was something else there. He would find ways to touch her, his stares were longer than they needed to be. She had convinced herself that it meant nothing, that he loved her as his friend.

Eventually though, he proved her wrong. When he kissed her, Caroline came alive. In that moment, she could feel his love for her. With his lips on hers, all of her doubts floated away. But as soon as they parted, confusion set in, and of course, insecurity and doubt. Then she convinced herself again that Stefan could never love her the way he loved Elena.

But then, he proved her wrong again.

Caroline let out a soft giggle as she thought over the moment he told her he loved her. It was perfect.

Giuseppe's screams interrupted her happy daydream and she rolled her eyes as she walked out of Stefan's bedroom, looking over her shoulder one last time as she did.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonnie heard Damon singing before she was fully awake.

Her lips curled into a small grin at the sound of him belting out Pearl Jam's _Jeremy_.

She was so tired of all things 90's but Damon singing Pearl Jam, that she missed.

She let herself sneak a peek at him as he drummed his hands on the steering wheel, his head bobbing up and down.

Damon noticed her staring out of the corner of his eye and stopped short, quieting his current drum solo. He saw her smile though and decided to keep going, being more animated.

Bonnie laughed as he bounced in seat, and mocked Eddie Vedder's voice.

"Hey you know, There's something we haven't talked much about."

Damon reached for the volume control and turned down the music.

"Are you planning on calling Jeremy anytime soon?"

When Damon had told her that Jeremy had left for art school, she felt guilty at how much relief she felt. There was a time when she loved him, but after all of that time alone, she really didn't think she could love him in the same way again. Love anyone, for awhile at least.

"Elena told him I was back, he tried calling a couple times..." Bonnie looked back out the window. "I'm just not up to a heart to heart at the moment."

"Uh-huh." Damon nodded. "You cant summon the courage to crush his Bonnie and Jeremy reunion dreams."

She glared at him for a moment before nodding slightly, "Something like that."

"What about you and Elena?"

Damon stole a glance at her before answering. "What about me and Elena."

"It seems like you've forgiven her for erasing her memories...and you guys seem good."

He stared out the windshield, unsure of how to respond, if he even wanted to respond at all.

Damon didn't know what life was, without Elena in it, so of course he forgave her. He didn't know how to live a life where he didn't love her, didn't want to be with her. The questioning tone in Bonnie's voice reminded him that there was something he didn't have a full understanding of.

It was okay not to forgive her.

It was okay to still be upset that after everything they had been through, after all of their epic moments, she would just erase them all to relieve her own suffering. He wouldn't admit it out loud, or even tell Elena, but he was disappointed in her weakness. Disappointed that she didn't think more of herself to be able to mourn and move on with her life.

Sure, if it was Elena who died, he would probably have turned off his emotions and gone on a killing spree for a few decades, but that would be his was of dealing. Not erasing her completely.

He couldn't decide which was more unhealthy, but he knew both options weren't something a normal person would choose. He knew not all people in love would choose either of those options. That realization shook him, it made him open his eyes to the kind of relationship him and Elena had, and to the kind of relationships other people had.

Damon always assumed it would be boring to not be completely consumed by someone, he had no interest in a life without the feeling he got when he saw Elena. But seeing how happy Stefan was, it made Damon start to think about the future of his own relationship. It made start to question if Elena was good for him, if he was good for her.

"Me and Elena are..." Damon sighed. "We're fine."

"Uh- huh." Bonnie gave him a look, knowing there was something he was holding back but deciding to let it go for now.

Bonnie looked outside to try and get a feel for their surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"Kentucky." Damon grumbled. "The only thing that have going for them is the bourbon." He reached his hand out to tap her with he back of his hand, "We are stopping at a distillery a couple of miles up, just so you know."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Good to know we are using our time wisely."

"What?" Damon asked innocently. "I didn't have time to go to the store before we left and i only have one bottle in the trunk." He smiled. "I wasn't going to stay and party, just pick up a case. Or two."

"Drunk." She said under her breath.

"Witch." Damon retorted, a smile playing on his lips.

"Corpse." Bonnie teased.

Damon made a face in mock shock.

He leaned over, his face close to hers, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Nag."

"I am not a nag Damon!" She slapped him away. "You just need constant reminding to not be a_ complete_ dick."

He snickered to himself.

While she was sleeping, Damon would steal glances at her, not even realizing it when he did until the car would start to swerve. His eyes would just naturally gravitate towards her and he would be staring without even realizing it. When she started to wake up, he knew immediately because he heard the change in her breathing. He didn't care if she saw him acting like an idiot, he felt completely at east around her.

"I figured after we stopped to pick up some of the good stuff, you could take over for awhile."

"Why? So you can drink your self senseless?" Bonnie smirked.

"That. And sleep." Damon looked to her. "Some of us haven't been dreaming for the last five hours."

Bonnie made a face but nodded.

When they got to the distillery Damon went inside to grab what he wanted while Bonnie waited in the car. She watched him walk towards the entrance, not realizing her eyes were still on him, taking in the way his jeans shaped around his body.

As soon as she realized what she was doing, Bonnie blinked forcefully and looked away, putting her eyes on her hands.

_Damon?_

_You can not think about Damon that way Bonnie._

She rolled her eyes.

Sure, she always appreciated how sexy he was but her disdain for him far outweighed any attraction she felt. Plus, her best friend was drooling over him pretty much from day one so it wasn't something she ever entertained. But then, they spent months together, just the two of them. They connected. Their relationship evolved and one day she noticed her stare lingered a little longer than normal. She noticed his stares start to linger too. Its something Bonnie would never openly admit, but her feelings for Damon had become extremely complex, especially since she had returned.

He made her angrier than anyone she had ever met, and yet there were times that she wanted to be with no one but him. It made sense, since they had spent so much time together, but it was still a dynamic that confused her. Her own feelings for Damon continually surprised her.

She looked back to the entrance to see Damon opening the door and making his way out, in his hands two boxes. She was a combination of annoyed and amused and couldn't figure out which facial expression to let show.

He kicked the trunk to signal to her to open it and she reached over to the drivers side to press the button.

"Hey- get out of my seat lady." Damon called from the truck, grabbing a bottle of bourbon from the box.

Bonnie remembered it was her turn to drive and unbuckled her seatbelt. She sighed loudly as she exited the car, stopping in front of Damon at the back of the car.

She held out her hand, palm up. "Keys."

Damon dug in his front pocket, his chest sticking out slightly as he did.

Bonnie found herself noticing the way his t-shirt clung to his chest as he pulled out his keys and blushed as he narrowed his eyes at her.

She expected to hear him give her a hard time but he stayed silent.

Damon caught Bonnie looking at him and it confused him.

_What was that?_ _Did she just..._

_No. Definitely not. She wouldn't...She doesn't..._

Damon talked himself out of whatever it was he thought he saw in Bonnie's eyes in that moment.

Bonnie took the keys he held out for her, her stomach betrayed her by flipping at his touch.

She avoided his gaze as she passed him, getting back in the car.

Damon walked over to the passenger seat slowly, opening the bottle of bourbon and taking a swig before getting in the car and shutting the door.

Bonnie eyed him taking another sip and sighed. "If I get pulled over-"

He cut her off, "Then I'll compel the cop to go away."

She raised her eyebrows.

Damon raised his hands in innocence, "Nicely."

"Uh-huh."

Bonnie pulled out of the distillery as Damon closed his eyes.

Damon's car started to shake as Bonnie made her way onto the main road.

"Oh god. I forgot what a horrible driver you are." Damon opened his eyes to glare at her.

"Its not me- something's wrong."

"What?" Damon snapped up quickly, looking out the window and down at his tires. "What did you do to my car?"

"Nothing! I just started driving Damon!" Bonnie shouted. "Obviously it was something you did while you were driving."

"Damnit Bonnie." Damon motioned with his finger, "Pull over."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled Damon's car to the side of the road.

He jumped out of the car, circling it while he looked for the source of the problem.

"Ugh." Bonnie heard him groan as he looked at one of the back tires. "A nail."

"A nail _you_ drove over."

Damon ignored her.

"I can put on the spare but we aren't going to get to Kansas with a spare tire. We will need to get it patched."

Bonnie nodded.

"I'll check for a station nearby." She pulled out her phone and found there was a gas station in a little town only a few miles down the road that had a shop attached to it.

When Damon was done changing the tire she drove them to the station, driving through the small town on the way.

Bonnie parked the car outside the station and turned it off.

"I'll go tell them what's up- don't break anything else while i'm gone."

Bonnie gave him a dirty look. "You're hilarious."

Damon smiled at her as he got out of the car and walked into the shop.

Bonnie kept her eyes on the steering wheel.

_This is seriously the last thing we need. Hopefully they can get this done quickly._

Damon burst through the door, his eyes wide with annoyance.

Bonnie raised her hands up, questioning his demeanor.

Damon opened the door.

"Well- we're stuck here."

"What?"

"The guy who owns the shop is in the hospital and they cant get anyone else in until tomorrow morning."

"Damon- cant you just compel them to do it?"

"don't you think I tried that Bonnie?" Damon went around to the back of the car, pulling open the trunk.

Bonnie got out and walked over to him.

"They literally have no one to help until tomorrow."

Bonnie sighed and crossed her arms. "Couldn't you just do it yourself?"

"Oh yeah- i forgot about my degree in mechanics- let me get right on that."

"Ugh." Bonnie turned away from him, her eyes on the ground.

Damon pulled both of their bags from the trunk and handed them to Bonnie.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to carry the bourbon."

Bonnie stared at him, not understanding what he was talking about.

"We are going to be here overnight Bon Bon." Damon gestured across the street.

Bonnie looked to where his finger pointed to find a small motel with a big red sign.

She sighed. "Well this is...just great."

Damon smiled, "don't act like you don't miss seeing me first thing in the morning."

She rolled her eyes as she began walking across the street to the motel, hearing Damon snickering behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

Stefan tried to focus his vision as he adjusted to his surroundings.

He recognized where they were immediately. They were still at the Salvatore house but from a very long time ago.

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "Kai, did you just bring us back to my mother's prison world?"

When he looked to Kai's face his eyes widened.

Kai had blood dripping from his nose, his eyes were blood shot, and his body seemed to vibrate. He brought his hand up to his nose, wiping away the blood that began to cascade down his lips. His voice shook. "I hope you two aren't hungry."

Elena furrowed her brow, her face concerned. "Are you okay?"

Kai looked at her, blinking a few time before answering. "Uh- yeah. Big spell." He turned to face her. "Is that concern i see on your face? Are you...worried about me?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Sorry, i wont let it happen again."

"You'll be able to get us back right?" Stefan asked, ignoring them.

"Yeah- just need some time to- recharge." Kai nodded.

Stefan stepped away from him, looking at the books on the wall. "Seriously Kai, this is Gehenna? It looks just like the prison world."

"What? No..." Kai looked around until he saw something that caught his eye. "Look-" He pointed to a painting on the wall. "That wasn't there in 1903."

Stefan followed his finger and found the painting he was gesturing at.

He stepped closer to it, a memory coming to him slowly.

_My mother...she painted this._

A hint of a soft smile graced his lips for just a second.

He turned around, "We are farther back. Sometime in my childhood."

Elena perked up slightly, looking around and trying to appreciate the house her friend had grown up in.

"Well, where do you think she would be?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Actually," Stefan sighed. "I thought she'd be here."

Elena nodded and continued to look around.

Suddenly Stefan could hear yelling upstairs.

_Father?_

It sounded just like him.

Stefan moved towards the stairs, climbing the first few before being paralyzed with shock.

Caroline was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Stefan?" Caroline's voice sang in his ears.

"Caroline?" Stefan could barely get her name past his lips before rushing forward, his arms ready to wrap around her.

"Oh-" Caroline started, as Stefan passed right through her, almost running into the wall. "I-I cant touch anything." She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Stefan turned around and just stared at her, letting his own tears flow freely.

Seeing her, a soft smile on her lips, Stefan felt like the entire world was lifted from his heart. Fear began to settle in again as he realized what she was saying.

"Kai!" Stefan yelled down the stairs, not taking his eyes off Caroline.

Stefan turned back to Caroline, the sounds of his fathers screams just a whisper in his ears now.

"You have no idea..." Stefan couldn't continue, he didn't know how to explain how he felt seeing her again, "Caroline- I love you so much."

She smiled and insticually stepped closer to him before realizing she couldn't reach out to him the way she wanted. "I love you too Stefan."

Kai and Elena came up the stairs then.

"Caroline!" Elena's voice was full of excitement as she rushed towards her friend.

Caroline smiled but put her hands up. "Elena-" She was too late and Elena fell through her body as well.

Kai watched and sighed.

"Not corporeal. Great."

Caroline looked at him. "Is this going to be a problem."

"Well i cant bring you home with us if i cant touch you." He rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

Stefan could feel his pain begin to seep in again, threatening to overwhelm him as he started to lose hope that Caroline would be coming home with them.

_I will stay here with her, i don't care what she says._

_i'm not leaving without her._

Stefan walked over to him, pulling his shirt in his hands, bringing his face close to his.

"Figure it out Kai."

"Dude- chill" Kai put his hands up, his face exhausted. "I can make her corporeal- its just..."

Elena stepped closer to them, putting a hand on Stefan's arm.

He let go of Kai and walked back over to Caroline, exhaling softly when his eyes reached hers again.

"Its just what Kai?" Elena asked.

"Its not like I'm _actually_ Dumbledore. There are limits. And this..." Kai looked down to the ground. "Making her corporeal...i don't know if i'll be able to bring us home after without killing myself in the process."

Elena stepped closer to him. "Kai, if you need it, I'll give you some of my blood." She sighed. "I wont let you die. Okay?" Her voice slightly irritated, but Kai knew she was telling the truth.

He just nodded and walked over to Caroline.

Kai closed his eyes as he recited the spell, the words becoming harder to get out the farther he got into the spell, his breathing more sluggish.

When he opened his eyes he poked Caroline's arm. He had a satisfied smile on his face as he made contact. "Done."

Caroline's face brightened as she turned to face Stefan who was already waiting behind her.

He pulled her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her, burrowing his head into her hair. He inhaled her scent. and it sent shivers through his body. Caroline held Stefan tight, tears rolling down her face.

"I thought i might never-" Caroline started to say as Stefan pulled back to look at her face. He took her face in his hands.

"I would never let that happen." He shook his head and brought his lips to hers, kissing her harder than he would have liked but unable to control his strength at the moment. "I'm so sorry Caroline. I'm so sorry I let Enzo-"

"Stefan no- don't apologize for him." She put her lips softly on his, trying to calm him with her touch.

Stefan settled into her lips, letting himself release all of his suffering.

"This is you know- beautiful and everything- but I think I'm going to pass out."

Kai tried walking to the steps to sit down but ended up losing his balance. Elena caught him before he fell down the stairs and sat him up right on the top step, letting him lean on the bannister.

He just looked up at her. "If we are going to go home, I'm going to need a few minutes."

Elena nodded keeping her eyes on him, wanting to give Stefan and Caroline some privacy.

Giuseppe's screams interrupted their kiss and Stefan pulled away, looking down the hall.

"That's my-"

"Yeah, it is." Caroline said softly.

Stefan narrowed his eyes down the hall then brought them back to Caroline.

"I wouldn't think he would deserve to be here." His face was confused. "I mean, just because he wanted to kill vampires? doesn't really make any sense." Stefan followed the sound of his fathers screams.

"Stefan wait-" Caroline pulled his arm. "Its- I don't know if that's something you want to see."

"Why...what is he doing?"

"He's...he's a vampire- and he hates himself. Its like he finds out and then destroys the room over and over."

Stefan's eyes traveled back down the hall. "His own personal hell."

Stefan kept staring down the hall a moment longer, trying to decide what to do.

Eventually he turned back to Caroline, taking her hand. "I think you're right, i don't need to see that."

Caroline smiled softly bringing him into another hug.

"It feels like i haven't seen you in so long."

Stefan rubbed her back. "I know the feeling."

Caroline felt like her heart was going to burst with joy being in Stefan's arms again. Even if they had to live an eternity listening to the screams of his father down the hall, as long as she was with him, she would be alright.

Caroline pulled out of Stefan's arms slightly. "Oh! I have a question for you."

Stefan gave her a half smile as he appreciated the sound of Caroline's excited voice. Something he would never take for granted again.

He raised his eyebrows, questioning her.

"Come with me." Caroline took his hand and led him to the room with the sailboats.

As soon as Stefan stepped inside, his mouth curled into a soft smile.

"This was your room, right?"

Stefan let out a soft laugh, "Yeah- it was."

He let his eyes roam around the room, taking in the familiar sights that held so many memories. He turned to face the wall where his mother had painted a sailboat. Something it took her weeks to finish, much to Stefan's dismay. He remembered wanting to help and using some ink to draw the fish in the water. His father caught him and whipped him with a switch from the tree in front of their house. But when Lily saw it she smiled and told him it was the perfect addition.

Stefan smiled at the memory for a moment before he frowned slightly. It was odd to have such a happy memory of a woman who had done such horrible things.

_That wasn't the woman i knew._

Caroline walked over to the bed side table and picked up the piece of cloth.

"I was wondering- what is this?" She brought it to her nose and hesitantly inhaled. It smelled like freshly cut grass.

Stefan blushed slightly before walking over to her and gently pulling it from her hands.

"This-" Stefan held it up. "Is nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Caroline smiled as she figured out what Stefan was hiding.

"Aw Stefan! Is that your blanky?" She said blanket like a baby would, a laugh escaping after.

"Ha Ha. very funny." Stefan pretended to be annoyed. "Yes, i had a blanket as a child."

She pulled it back from him.

"Mine was pink." She smiled softly, letting him know he wasn't alone in the baby blanket department.

He laughed softly as he took the blanket from her and threw it on his childhood bed.

Stefan realized they were alone now and could kiss her the way he really wanted to.

Caroline saw the change in Stefan's eyes and her heartbeat quickened at his approach.

He placed one of his hands on her face the other around her waist and brought his face to hers. Caroline laid her hands on his chest, bringing them up to his shoulders and around his neck as he kissed her.

They kissed softly at first, their lips gently brushing against each other before their passion erupted. The fear of losing one another heightened all of their emotions and they were losing themselves in each other, kissing wildly.

"Hey- uh- guys-" Stefan and Caroline pulled apart, breathless, as Elena stood at the doorway. "I don't mean to interrupt but Kai thinks he can try and get us home now."

Stefan nodded keeping his hand in Caroline's as he led them back to the staircase. Caroline dipped down before letting him take her though, and grabbed the blanket off the bed, stuffing it in her back pocket.

He gave her a feigned look of annoyance as they left the room but didn't say anything. She just smiled innocently.

"Oh good. Cinderella and her Prince are ready to go to the ball." Kai said, standing but leaning on the bannister. His voice was strained.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Stefan asked, his eyes floating to Elena's who looked concerned.

"As ever." Kai waved them over. "Come on- let's go."

Caroline felt giddy that she was getting to go home, there was a bounce in her step as she joined hands with Kai and Stefan. Elena took Kai and Stefan's other hand.

Kai took a deep breath, and began to say the spell.

Blood began dripping from his nose again as his speech slurred slightly.

Caroline watched as blood began to pour down his ears and out of his mouth, making him choke on the words he was so desperately trying to get out.

The world began to shake, she couldn't see anything but white, couldn't feel anything but Stefan and Kai's hands. She squeezed them both tighter, afraid to lose her grip.

Suddenly the light began to fade. Kai's voice was only a whisper, his breathing staggered and labored.

Caroline let her eyes adjust to the modern state of the Salvatore house.

_We made it!_

She felt Kai's hand slipping out of hers and turned to him to see his eyes rolled to the back of his head, blood soaking his shirt. She could no longer hear his lungs struggling to take in air.

Caroline gasped as Kai collapsed.


	19. Chapter 19

Elena didn't hesitate to bite into her wrist as she watched Kai fall to the ground. She shoved her wrist to his mouth, pulling his mouth open with her other hand and dripping blood in until he began to drink. She let him drink until he stopped on his own, not knowing how damaged he really was.

When Kai came to he looked up at Elena. "Gross." He gave her a small smile. " But thanks."

She frowned at him but nodded her head. "You bet."

Elena stood up to see Stefan and Caroline hand in hand headed up the stairs.

She sighed but smiled, she was happy they had each other, that they were together again.

Elena believed Stefan deserved all the happiness he was feeling with Caroline. Elena knew she could never make him that happy, not really. Their relationship, while epic in its own way, was never something that could have lasted forever. There was a young purity to it that meant neither of them could be completely themselves when they were together. They each were constantly trying to meet the expectations the other had, each of them putting the other on a pedestal. The only thing they could do was fall. With Caroline, Elena has seen Stefan smile more than she has ever before.

Besides, there was the whole doppleganger destiny thing that she didn't like at all. Elena didn't want the world telling her who to love.

With Damon she felt free, she could be completely herself. She didn't always like who she was, but at least it was real, at least it wasn't something the universe created. There was this amazing passion between them, and what she had with Stefan didn't compare.

So while it was a little awkward at times, Elena had never been happier for her friends, and for herself. She believed things were really good with Damon, even if they hadn't really talked much about it lately.

Elena looked down at Kai.

"Come on, let's go check on Lily." Elena beckoned to him as she headed for the basement.

"Yes, Mame." Kai stood up and saluted her, mocking her demand.

"Ugh, grow up already." She rolled her eyes.

They headed down the stairs, "Do you have enough juice to- you know- " she mouthed the word 'cloak.'

Kai put a serious look on his face and mouthed back 'duh.' before speaking.

"Your blood has some serious umph to it."

She snickered as they approached the cellar. Elena peeked inside, feeling nervous that she would be talking to Damon's mom alone.

Elena hadn't really spent much time with Lily yet, and she wasn't sorry about that. Under different circumstances, she would love to get to know the woman who raised Damon. She would have loved to get close to her, maybe even call her mom one day.

But Elena was pretty sure Lily hated her on principle, since she was a vampire. She didn't know how she felt about her being with her son. Elena held out hope though, that she could win her over. She was always really good with moms.

She heard Kai muttering the cloaking spell under his breath.

Elena searched the cellar for Lily, seeing no sign of her.

"Uh Kai." Elena questioned.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't just cloak her, did you?"

"What? No." Kai looked through the cellar door opening. "Well this...blows."

Elena pulled open the door.

"Lily?!"

"Um- I'm guessing where ever she is- she cant hear you." Kai chided.

"Shut up!" Elena searched the small room, trying to figure out where she had gone before realizing what must have happened. "Damnit!"

"Language!" Kai feigned shock before returning his face to normal. "This wouldn't have happened if you guys didn't make me give mommy Salvatore her magic back." Kai turned away from Elena and headed for the cellar door. "The harbingers came for her. Now she is off helping them because she has little to no choice." Kai turned back to Elena and gave her a thumbs up. "Awesome. Good work team!"

"Seriously Kai- Shut up!"

"Are you planning to go back to college because, you know, i think you'd really benefit."

Elena groaned loudly before pushing past him to head back upstairs.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

Kai walked up the steps behind her.

"Tell them i said Hi." Kai continued past her. "Make sure to listen for Barry White in the background." He headed up to his bedroom, hoping not to hear the activities currently taking place in Stefan's room.

Elena rolled her eyes as she dialed Damon's number.

/

Caroline walked into Stefan's room as he closed the door behind them.

They didn't speak as they came together, kissing intensely. Stefan pulled down the jacket she was wearing as she pulled Stefan's shirt up and over his head. He put his hands on her hips, slipping his fingers under her tank top and working them up, caressing her skin, until they made their way to her breasts where he stopped and pulled her shirt over her head.

Their tongues twisted inside each others mouths, their passion for one another almost too much for their bodies keep up with. Stefan pulled the back of her bra open, breaking the clasp and pulling it off of her.

Chest to chest, skin to skin, Stefan and Caroline made their way to the bed, pulling off the rest of the their clothes.. They didn't prolong the moment, he was inside her before their bodies hit the bed. They moved together, using every ounce of energy they possessed, giving every part of themselves to each other.

Caroline had never felt so intensely in that moment. She could feel Stefan filling her, making her complete. She couldn't stifle the cry that escaped her mouth as she made it to the top, calling out Stefan's name and losing control of her body.

Stefan followed her quickly, reaching his climax as he kissed her, pushing as deep as possible before collapsing on top of her.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, they both knew how the other felt. They were now just extensions of each other, they were one.

Losing one another, even for a short time, opened their eyes to how completely devoted to each other they were. Nothing would come between them again. Not even death.

Stefan pulled himself up and rested his weight on his elbow while he looked down at Caroline.

She had tears in her eyes and he brushed them away with his thumb.

She laughed softly, "Such a girly thing to do, cry after sex."

"As long as it wasn't because the sex was bad." Stefan smiled.

She laughed again, "Ha! Like that would even be possible with you."

He smiled down at her, "I could say the same about you."

They stared at each other, smiling softly and taking in the moment.

"I cant tell you," Stefan started. "What it felt like losing you- what it feels like having you back in my arms..." he leaned closer to her, brushing her lips with his, "...and my bed."

She kissed him softly.

"Stefan- i was there...before i was pulled away, i saw you after i died." Her eyes filled with tears again. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Hey- You're the one who died Caroline. I'm sorry i didn't protect you from that." His brow furrowed, as he brought his forehead to hers. "i'm so sorry."

"don't apologize Stefan." She whispered. She pulled his face back so she could look into his eyes. "besides, i saw Enzo in Gehenna."

He stared down at her, not speaking.

"I know you, Stefan." She brushed his cheekbone with her thumb. "Its okay. I would have done the same thing."

Stefan felt a small smile lift his lips before frowning again. "Was he-"

Caroline interrupted him. "He is definitely paying for what he did."

He nodded then sighed. "Enough about that, huh?"

Caroline smiled, "Agreed."

"What were talking about before?"

Caroline rolled her eyes to the head board, thinking.

"Oh, i remember." Stefan said, bringing his lips back to hers. "We weren't talking at all."

/

"Bonnie said to get Kai to do a locator spell while she tries to do the mind connect thing." Damon spoke into the phone, swirling his glass of bourbon as he stared down into it.

He was standing next to the dresser of the motel room, while Bonnie was in the bathroom taking a bath. He had teased her about how it wasn't really the time for a relaxing night at the spa but she just ignored him.

She shouted from the bathroom, "And remind Kai to cloak himself while he searches for her- they could still be watching us."

"You don't need to yell woman!" Damon looked towards the bathroom door, swallowing hard before speaking into the phone. "You get that?"

Elena answered, "Yeah I'll tell him."

Damon could hear a horn honking through the phone.

"Where are you?"

Elena suppress a laugh. "I went for a walk...Stefan and Caroling are uh..._reuniting_."

Damon snickered, "Ah well at least someone is getting some tonight." His eyes flicked to the bathroom door again before taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Are you guys okay? I feel bad you are stuck for a night." Elena said, trying to contain the jealousy that threatened to seep through her voice.

"Yep. Of course, it means its going to take us longer to get where we need to go." Damon paused. "Ugh- I guess you guys should go to New Orleans to get the other piece since you're back."

"Yeah- i guess so. What about your mom?"

"After we find her, maybe Stefan and Caroline can head her way. We can all meet there when we have the two pieces." Damon looked back to the bathroom door. He could hear Bonnie humming a song he didn't know the words to. The sound echoed in the bathroom, bouncing off the walls and causing vibrations up his spine.

He let his lips curl up into a small smile.

"Wait- does that mean I'm stuck with-" Elena started.

"that's right. You and Kai...sitting in a tree."

"Very funny Damon." Elena sighed.

"Oh who knows, maybe he will grow on you." Damon shrugged. "Or you'll kill him, its a win- win Elena."

Elena grumbled. "Fine. Tell Bonnie to call me if she finds Lily."

"Will do." Damon started to pull the phone from his ear before hearing Elena speak again.

"I love you."

He paused before returning the sentiment and hanging up.

Damon called out to Bonnie, "Looks like we wont get to enjoy the Big Easy after all."

"What happened?" Bonnie's spoke softly, remembering he could hear her.

"Kai and Elena are going to go and get the other piece of the ascendant there. We will meet them and the lovebirds where ever Lily is being held." Damon stepped closer to the bathroom.

It was setup so that the sink and vanity were outside the bathroom and he noticed the towels stacked next to the vanity.

_Did she forget to bring one in with her?_

Bonnie was enjoying her bubble bath. The motel had a garden tub and her muscles still ached from her trip to the islands to retrieve Qetsiyah's magic. She hummed to herself as she enjoyed the fragrance of the bubble bath and the comfort of the warm water surrounding her.

"Uh- Bon?"

Damon's voiced called to her.

"You know, its hard to relax with you yelling through the door every five seconds."

"Sorry to interrupt your _me_ time but..." Damon cleared his throat. "Did you by chance forget to bring a towel in?"

Bonnie sat up and looked around.

Damon heard her curse under her breath.

"Uh- yeah." She paused a moment, the air suddenly very thick.

"Can you- uh- hand me one?"

She checked the placement of the bubbles, making sure she was decently covered by them and took a deep breath.

Damon could feel his heart beat picking up and felt like an idiot for reacting so strongly to this moment.

He grabbed a towel and put his hand on the door knob, waiting a moment to compose his breathing before opening the door.

He put one hand over his eyes as he entered, holding the towel out at arms length and mocking blindness.

Bonnie chuckled. "I'm covered up dumbass."

Damon kept his hand over his eyes but separated his fingers and looked through them.

He felt like the wind was knocked out of him the moment he took in the image of Bonnie under the bubbles. Her smooth dark skin, next to the crisp whiteness of the bubbles made her look celestial. And extremely sexy.

Damon swallowed before putting the towel in her outstretched hand.

Bonnie noticed Damon's reaction to her state and suppressed a satisfactory smile before feeling guilty.

_This isn't right. He's with Elena...don't go there._

She set her face to stone.

"Thanks."

"Yyyep." Damon nodded and turned around quickly, closing the door behind him as he left the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

"Its good to have such a valuable member return to us."

Lily stared down at the young woman to whom she was standing in front of.

"I'm pleased to be here. Thank you." Lily bowed her head slightly.

Almost an hour after Damon had left her in the cellar, three harbingers came for Lily. She didn't resist them, but acted relieved to see them. She knew they would be coming for her once her magic was restored. Anne must have sensed it's return and sent them for her.

Now she was in a large room, surrounded by wooden beams and long tables. It looked like it could be where the harbingers meet for meals. The room was mostly empty except for a few people sitting at one of the tables at the other end of the room and Lily and the girl.

When Lily was brought to her, the girl was finished a meal while reading from a stack of newspapers. Lily caught a few of the headlines and could tell they were from all over the world. The girl rose to meet Lily as soon as she was introduced .

"As I'm sure Anne has told you, I am to achieve acclivity very shortly. As your leader, i must be sure that your allegiances haven't strayed from our cause." The girl spoke quickly, but articulated each word completely.

"I understand."

Lily could feel a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her head, down to her neck. The young girl looked just as unassuming as Anne. She looked no more than fifteen years old. Her hair was cut short, the color a mousy brown. Her mouth set in a way that played with Lily's mind, letting her forget the horror that shone from her eyes.

Lily swallowed hard. "What shall i call you."

"I am Vi." She stepped closer to Lily.

"I'd like you to tell me about your sons, i understand they still live."

Lily could feel her heart beat pick up, terror rising in her throat. She reminded herself that she was supposed to want to kill her sons, that is who the Harbingers are expecting.

"They do not live. They are vampires. My sons died long ago."

"Hmm." Vi nodded her head, not taking her eyes off Lily.

"Anne told me about your hesitation when she met with you earlier."

Lily looked to Anne who sat across the room at a long table with three other people, talking quietly. She turned her face to meet Lily's eyes, who turned her head back to Vi quickly.

"Yes. Well- I had spent years alone, i was confused." Lily shook her head. "I only needed to spend a few moments with those men who wear my son's faces to remember who i was."

Vi didn't speak at first. She narrowed her eyes at Lily and pursed her lips. Lily could tell she was trying to detect if she was telling the truth.

_I wonder if they have a telepaths among them? If so, this could get very bad, very quickly._

"Alright." Vi nodded. "And your magic?"

"Yes, it has been returned."

"How did that come about?"

"THe leader of the Gemini coven believed it was in his best interest with the information i was presenting to him." Lily put a mischievous smile on her lips. "He was unaware of my true motives."

"I see." Vi looked over to Anne, summoning her with a gesture. "Good work Lily."

ANne approached then, standing at Vi's side.

"Yes?"

"I'd like for you to take Lily on an searching expedition." She turned back to Lily. "We are very close. The closest we have ever been."

Lily smiled. "Wonderful. How many pieces do we need?"

Anne smiled back, her eyes full of excitement. "None."

/

"Come on Kai." Elena knocked on his door louder. "Get up!"

Silence.

"Ugh!" Elena pushed open the door forcefully, prepared to grab the nearest object and throw it Kai to wake him up.

She stopped short though.

Kai was curled up on his side, sleeping sounding on the bed. He had the covers wrapped around him, almost up to his neck. He looked like a sleeping child. His face peaceful, deceptively innocent.

Elena found herself staring at him much longer than she had intended.

SHe couldn't quite figure him out. He had done unspeakable things, his sociopathy similar to an emotionless vampire. The wiring of his brain made it so that he didn't have an ounce of humanity, even as a human. Elena understood this, she related to doing terrible things to people when she didn't have her emotions.

But when he merged with Luke, Luke's humanity infected Kai. It started to seep in, rewiring the previously defected parts of his brain. He began to experience emotions, and Elena understood that too. It was incredibly unsettling and overwhelming to feel nothing and then suddenly feel everything. It was easier for her to adjust though, since she had experience with emotions but Kai, Kai had never felt anything before.

There were times Elena couldn't help but feel bad for him. But usually those times were interrupted by him saying something obnoxious and she was back to disliking him.

BUt still, she saw something in him, especially as he slept. He wasn't lost, there was a man worth saving in there.

She couldn't help but put on a soft smile as he began to stir.

Elena cleared her throat loudly. "We need to go Kai."

Kai groaned, stretching out his arms above his head and yawning.

"Seriously, i'll stick with my clock radio- thanks." He grumbled but swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

Elena watched as he made his way out the bed, shirtless with a pair of flannel pajama pants that sat very low on his hips. He was in incredible shape, his muscles compact and defined.

She blinked forcibly, unwilling to take in and process what she felt when she saw him. She wasn't prepared for her body's reaction to seeing him half naked.

Kai was completely oblivious as he walked towards her.

Elena took a step back without thinking.

Kai stopped and furrowed his brow.

"I wasn't planning on attacking you." Kai teased. "I like my sleep, but you know, emotions and all."

Elena's eyes betrayed her as the roamed down Kai's body again as he spoke.

This time, Kai noticed.

He looked down, inspecting his own body.

"Oh this old thing?" He waved her away. "Just something i had laying around."

Elena laughed nervously then rolled her eyes.

"Listen, we need to get going. Bonnie is going to try and connect with Lily, and she wants you to try to do a locator spell."

Kai nodded exaggeratedly, "Okay" He put his hands on his hips. "And if i find her?"

"Well Stefan and Caroline are going to go in that direction...I should probably tell them." Her voice trailed off as she looked back to the hallway towards Stefan's room.

"Oh i'd give them a little longer." Kai said with a wide smile.

Elena sighed, "Yeah. Well you and I are going to New Orleans to get the other piece, then we will all meet wherever Lily is."

"And if we cant connect with Lily to find the pieces?"

Elena crossed her arms. "We'll deal with that when the time comes."

Kai stepped closer to her.

"As loudly as New Orleans is calling my name, i think we better make sure Bonnie can connect before we go destroying the planet with all our useless driving."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm sure Bonnie will call us with the information soon. We should get on the road now, not waste any time."

"Alright, but just so you know, when we get there- I'm getting some Jambalaya. No exceptions." Kai turned away from her to the bag he had on the floor next to the bed.

Elena let out a loud sigh. "Fine. We leave in ten minutes."

Elena turned away purposely as Kai bent over his bag, as much as her eyes ached to go back to him.

She shook her head as she walked down the hall to Stefan's room.

_Seriously Elena? No matter how hot he is, he is still KAI._

_Just cool it._

Elena hesitated before knocking on Stefan's door.

The sounds she was trying to ignore told her that they were very busy at the moment.

SHe took a deep breath and knocked loudly.

"Go away." Stefan called.

THe sounds Elena wished she could have not heard, resumed.

"Uh- I'm really sorry but its important...can you guys meet us downstairs?"

She heard both of them groan before Caroline spoke through the door.

"I just came back to life, cant we have the night off?"

Elena smiled, "Sorry Care- see you soon."

Elena left then, walking to her bedroom to pack a bag.

/

Stefan looked up at Caroline who sat astride him.

She stuck out her lower lip.

"Aw," Stefan sat up, keeping Caroline on top of him. "You look so cute when you're pouting."

Caroline leaned down, kissing him softly. "I don't want to do anything but stay here, with you."

"Well me either," Stefan kissed her back." But there is that whole apocalypse thing."

"Apocalypse schmapocalypse." Caroline teased.

He laughed, running his hands up her back and into her hair.

"Believe me, there is nothing i want to do more, than what we are currently doing."

He looked up into her eyes, softly smiling.

"I know." She frowned. "Well, i guess we better..." Her voice trailed off.

"Get dressed and go downstairs..." Stefan sighed.

Caroline began to adjust, pulling herself off of Stefan.

He grabbed her hips, pushing her back down on himself.

"After we finish what we started. " His lips curled into a sexy smile as Caroline let out a laugh and kissed him.

/

"None?" Lily tried to hide her fear.

They have all the pieces? How is that possible?

"But- if you have all the pieces...why did you need me so badly?" Lily questioned. "And what are Anne and I searching for."

"We had completed the ascendant, that's true." Vi told her, "But there is still two rituals that need to be completed before we can use it."

Vi looked to Anne. "You and Anne will bring me the sacrifices necessary to complete the final ritual."

Lily stayed silent. The Harbingers had never been this close and she wasn't sure what sacrifices were needed. She knew she wouldn't like it.

"In order to bring down the world of the supernatural along with the mortal world, we will need to sacrifice a member from each of the supernatural families."

Lily nodded.

"You and Anne will bring me the appropriate sacrifices."

Lily swallowed. "So that would mean you need...a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf."

Vi nodded. "But not just anyone. I need certain ones."

Lily just stared at her, waiting nervously for her to continue.

"The werewolf must be from the original family of werewolves. The vampire must be from the original family of vampires." Vi paused and looked to Anne, "We know they are all together in New Orleans, it shouldn't be difficult to get one of them, not if you bring Dominic." She looked back to Lily. "But not the hybrid, he is useless."

Lily spoke up. "And the witch?"

"Yes, the witch will be from the first coven formed after the inception.."

Lily swallowed hard.

_The Gemini coven_.

"don't worry, you will not do. Although you should be happy to die for our cause."

Lily interrupted, "Oh i would, i would happily die for us."

Vi pursed her lips but nodded. "That isn't necessary. We cant use any witch from the Gemini coven, we need to sacrifice their leader."


	21. Chapter 21

Bonnie sat cross legged on the bed in the motel room. She had her eyes closed, her hands resting lightly on her knees.

She stayed silent, concentrating as much as she could.

Damon watched her from the other bed, sitting on the edge, not taking his eyes off her as he drank his bourbon.

Bonnie let out a loud sigh. "Nothing."

"At all?" Damon asked.

"I cant see anything, she isn't letting me." Bonnie shook her head. "She must not be able to...maybe the seer would know."

"Or maybe" Damon stood up, crossing the room to fill his glass again. "Mommy dearest switched sides on us." His words were playful, but his voice was strained. Bonnie could hear his sadness.

"No, I don't think so." Bonnie uncrossed her legs and made her way off the bed. "Damon, I really believe she doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"And why-" Damon slammed the top to the bourbon on the bottle. "would you think that."

"Because," Bonnie walked closer to him, just a foot away. "She loves you."

Damon stared down at her, finding comfort in the way Bonnie looked at him.

He could always find himself in her eyes. He didn't feel the enormous weight of countless attempts to be a better man when he looks at her, he only feels support. Bonnie lifts him up in a way that reminds him of who he can be. He sees a better man in her eyes, he sees what she sees.

Damon shook his head, "She hasn't spent enough time with me then."

Bonnie let herself smile a little, her voice very soft.

"Damon, no one wants to come to your pity party." She made sure to smile encouragingly at him when he looked at her, pain in his eyes. "You think your mother would stop loving you if she really knew you?" Bonnie put her hand on his arm.

"I think- she saw everything she needed to see when she looked at you. It doesn't matter who you were in the past because, despite what you may think, your sarcasm and piercing glares don't cover up who you really are now."

Damon kept his eyes on her, taking in what she was saying. He swallowed and looked down into his glass.

"And who is that?"

Bonnie knew how vulnerable Damon was letting himself be. She knew he was trusting her in this moment. He was trusting her not to tell him what he wants to hear, but what he needs to hear.

"Who ever you want to be." Her voice was almost a whisper. " It's your choice."

Damon's eyes went back to hers.

At his core, Damon ached for his humanity. He wanted so badly for the darkest parts of him to be bathed in light. In that moment, Bonnie's words reminded him of this. Who he is, that's his choice. He can fight the darkness, he can fight the pieces of him that tear at his soul until it shreds like paper.

He had been fighting to make the right choices for awhile now. He was constantly on guard as to what Elena wanted him to do. He still felt like the man who had to constantly prove his worth, his goodness. He thought that when Elena chose him, he had earned his redemption. That she had seen the goodness in him because he had become a better man. But despite his lack of outward destruction, it didn't change who he was. Damon made the choices he thought Elena wanted him to make. His own self hatred, that pulled him into darkness, that never changed.

And that- that self-loathing that constantly ripped into Damon, that's what Bonnie saw. She saw his self-destruction. She saw it and aimed for it. Bonnie was the one person who challenged Damon to be better, not because it benefited her or anyone else, but because it benefited Damon. Because he was capable of so much more, because he deserved better.

Damon and Bonnie didn't break eye contact even after they were standing there for awhile, Bonnie's hand on his arm. Damon wanted to say something to thank her, to let her know how much her support meant to him, but he couldn't- or wouldn't find the words.

Bonnie could feel her heart pounding and prayed that Damon didn't notice. She didn't like the way he was making her feel lately, she didn't like that he suddenly had the power to make her so nervous.

The tension became too much for her and Bonnie looked away, pulling her hand back while she turned around to the bed. She sat on the edge and stretched out her legs, crossing her feet at her ankles. Her eyes on the floor.

Damon watched her, unsure of what her behavior meant.

Before their trip to the prison world, Damon was pretty sure she would have rather been with anyone else than him for four months. While they were there, they bonded and it became clear to him that she cared for him. How much, he wasn't sure but he knew she cared. Then when she returned, she came to him first. _She_ made _him_ pancakes and _she_ jumped into_ his_ arms.

He was thrilled to see her, but even more pleased that she was just as happy to see him. It was a moment of clarity for him, that she returned the affection he had developed for her. The fact that she chose him, over everyone else, it shook Damon. He realized that their bond was far more profound than either of them recognized, until that moment. The moment she was in his arms.

And now, alone again, Damon felt this uncontrollable urge to bring her back into his arms. He could tell she was feeling something, sitting on the bed and avoiding his gaze. He didn't know what it was, but he knew she needed him.

"Bonnie?" Damon questioned, moving away from the dresser and closer to where she sat.

"Hmm?" She kept her eyes on her feet, which were now fidgeting.

"I don't think the floor has the answer to whatever it is jumping around in that head of yours."

Bonnie let out a soft laugh but didn't say anything.

Damon walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

He looked down at her fidgeting feet and leaned his shoulder into hers for a moment, shoving her softly.

"You know, Stefan's usually the pensive brooder. I don't need another one of him in my life."

Bonnie smiled again, rolling her eyes as she met his.

"It's just..." She paused, looking down to her hands on her lap. "This...this is a lot. Everything that's happening now...and I guess...I'm just processing."

Damon nodded. "Yeah- end of world drama. Pretty intense." He finished his drink and put the glass on the table.

Bonne could feel herself fighting the words that threatened to come out.

_don't go there Bonnie._

_Just leave it alone._

But the words were like hot acid, begging to be released.

"I don't just mean that...i mean...us- this...whatever it is..."

Damon blinked a few times before he understood what she was saying.

"This." Damon said the word quietly, exhaling softly as he did.

"I just mean-" Bonnie began to backtrack, knowing she had said more than either of them was ready for. "Us being nice to each other, and not when we are forced to because we are literally the only two people on earth." Bonnie laughed, trying to sound casual. "Its hard to wrap my head around sometimes, that's all."

Damon's shoulders noticeably fell as he forced out a snicker. While he was glad that he didn't have to come up with a label for who they were to each other, part of him was disappointed that he wouldn't be hearing more about what Bonnie thought of their relationship.

"Yeah well- the world is ending you know. Us being friends sounds like a apocalyptic sign to me." His smile went to his eyes and Bonnie returned it.

Worried she would get lost in his eyes again, Bonnie turned away quickly and stood up.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Long drive tomorrow."

Damon was startled by the abrupt transition but nodded. "Yeah- good thinking."

Bonnie pulled out her toothbrush from her toiletry bag and walked over to the sink. She turned on the water and began brushing her teeth, her eyes on her reflection.

_Get it together Bonnie._

_don't confuse friendship for something more._

_This is Damon._

_Damon._

She tried to convince herself that what she was feeling was a figment of her imagination, some kind of weird twist on stockholm syndrome. She went over all of the horrible things he had done since she had known him and tried to remind herself what he was capable of. But she just ended up shaking her head. She knew none of that mattered. He wasn't that man, not anymore. She saw his darkness, but wasn't afraid of it. Bonnie knew that Damon's darkness was still apart of him, but it wouldn't always. She knew that he would chose to walk in the light one day.

Damon approached Bonnie, scooting her over with his hips as he picked up her toothpaste and put some on his toothbrush.

"Seriously? You didn't bring your own?" Bonnie spoke through her toothbrush.

Damon shrugged. "I like yours better."

He began brushing his teeth.

"Then buy the same brand I do."

"Where's the fun in that?" He smiled wide as he continued to brush.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before spitting into the sink.

"You're so annoying."

Damon just raised his eyebrows and smiled again.

He spit out his toothpaste and grabbed his pajama pants and t-shirt and went into the bathroom to change.

Bonnie had put on a silk pajama set after her bath so she didn't need to change. She shut off most of the lights in the room, leaving the one over the sink on, and slipped into the bed farthest from the door.

The exhaustion from the last few days took over and Bonnie was asleep before Damon left the bathroom.

He turned out the last remaining light and walked over to the other bed, sliding under the covers. He looked over to Bonnie before laying down.

Damon could tell by the rhythm of her breathing that she was already asleep and found himself smiling.

"Night Bon Bon." He whispered to her, knowing she couldn't hear him.

Damon laid back in bed, putting his arm under his head.

His mind was racing and he couldn't imagine sleeping.

Of course, there was the problem with his missing mother. Despite Bonnie's optimism, Damon still worried that he would find his mother helping the Harbingers when the time came. He didn't want to believe it, but ultimately, its what he expected. He expected her to fail him. THere was a time when she was the only thing he was sure of, but now, she was just a memory. And this woman with them now, he wasn't sure who that was.

Damon rolled onto his side, his eyes finding Bonnie through the night.

_This._

The way Bonnie had said it- it felt much more loaded. It seemed like she was feeling the same complex emotions that he was, and he wanted to talk about it. He wanted to know what she was feeling, about them. Damon felt guilty for not being honest with her, for not hugging her earlier when he wanted to. He has never shied away from being his true self when he was with her.

He doesn't feel the need to sugar coat or lie to her about things. If he wants to yell at her he does, if he wants to joke with her he does, and if he wants to hug her- he hugs her. But tonight, something stopped him.

_What was it?_

Damon was unwilling to really search that question. He was afraid to find the answer. He was afraid that the reason he didn't hug her tonight when he desperately wanted to, was because it would mean much more than a hug. His feelings behind the hug would be coming from a much different place than they had before.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by Bonnie voice.

"Damon- no." Her voice was a whisper, it came out listless.

_Talking in her sleep again_.

Damon smiled.

_She's dreaming about me._

Bonnie's body became restless, she thrashed in the bed. Damon could hear her heart beating quickly, pounding against the walls of her chest.

"Bonnie." Damon said loudly as he sat up in bed.

"Damon! Stop! No!" She yelled, her voice crying into the dark,

Without a second thought Damon jumped out of his bed and sat next to Bonnie, shaking her awake.

"Bonnie! Wake up!"

Bonnie's body fought against him until she pulled herself out of the dream.

Her eyes opened and she sat up. "Damon?" Her voice was quiet, tears were rolling down her face.

Damon wiped her tears with his thumb as his fingers stroked her hair. "Yeah-I'm here."

"Damon- It was awful- you-"

He cut her off. "Hey- its alright, whatever it was, it wasn't real."

Her face crumbled and Damon brought her into his arms. He ran his hand down the back of her head, comforting her as she cried softly.

She let him soothe her for a moment before pulling back.

"I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Damon let go of her, but kept his hand on her arm.

"I was up." He paused looking down at her and sighing. "Are you sure you're okay."

Bonnie half nodded then stopped. She looked up at him and shook her head no slowly.

Damon's lips pulled down into a sad frown but nodded at her.

He stood up and lifted her comforter. "Scooch."

She let out a soft laugh as she moved over.

Damon laid next to her, propping himself up on a pillow. He brought Bonnie into his arms, letting her rest her head on his chest.

He stroked her arm with his hand, coaxing her back into sleep.

Convincing her that everything would be okay.


	22. Chapter 22

Elena filled in Stefan and Caroline when they finally made it down the stairs, their faces glowing, their hands intertwined.

"So then, where to?" Caroline asked, looking to Kai.

"I cant do the locator spell without something of hers." Kai looked to Stefan.

Stefan nodded and went upstairs.

"So Stefan and I get there and, what? Take down a group of extremely powerful people by ourselves?" Caroline said, crossing her arms.

"No, just wait for us. Once we are all together, we will figure something out." Elena explained.

Stefan returned quickly, a small box in his hands. It was red velvet and Stefan stroked the top of it with his thumb as he walked back towards them.

He sighed before handing it to Kai.

Kai's eyebrows raised and took the box, opening it. "Woah- Stefan! It's a little sudden, I'm going to have to think about it."

Caroline and Elena leaned over to see the beautiful sapphire ring sitting in the box. It was set in a white gold band with two small diamonds on either side of the blue stone.

Caroline's eyes lit up, "Oh my god, that's gorgeous!"

The annoyed look Stefan had worn for Kai instantly transformed, a wide smile lifting his lips.

"It was my mother's wedding ring."

Caroline looked at Stefan who was visibly pleased at Caroline's approval of the ring. She blushed and looked back to the little red box. She didn't want Stefan to think she was already thinking about stuff like that.

"Yeah- its beautiful Stefan. I didn't know you kept that." Elena said, taking the box from Kai to inspect the ring further.

Stefan just nodded, keeping his eyes on Caroline.

Kai grabbed the ring back from Elena, pulling it out of the box.

"Alright, lets do this thing."

He walked over to a map of the world that was laid out across the large table.

He attached the ring to a string and waved it over the map while he recited the locator spell.

The ring spun around until dropping onto the map.

"Alaska. Seriously?" Kai groaned.

"Well we are going to need to fly." Caroline sighed. "Its too far to drive"

"You two better get a move on." Kai clapped his hands together. "I tried linking with Lily but she's closed up. Can't see a thing."

"Well that might change, we need to get going too." Elena crossed the room to grab her bag from the hall.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Ugh fine. But if we get there and still have no idea where to look- I am seriously not paying for dinner."

Elena just ignored him as she said goodbye to her friends and walked out the front door.

Kai followed Elena, tossing the ring to Caroline as he did. "You might want to make sure it fits, I hear resizing can be a bitch."

Caroline blushed again and averted her eyes. She stared down at the ring and purposely didn't let it slip over her finger, even though she was desperate to. Instead she walked over to the table where the box was and put the ring inside.

She turned around to Stefan and handed him the box. "Kai is such an ass."

Stefan just smiled at her, he knew why she was nervous and he loved watching her fret.

Stefan put the box in his pocket. "We should probably pack some things. We can compel ourselves onto a flight when we get to the airport."

Caroline nodded and then her face lit up. "Ooh! We are going on a trip together! Our first one!" She furrowed her brow, "It sucks it has to be Alaska, but..."

Stefan stepped closer to her, pulling her into his arms. "I think Alaska might surprise you, its actually very beautiful."

She smiled at him, "You've been?" Caroline put her hands behind Stefan's neck.

"Once or twice, always alone though. It'll be nice to see it with you."

"Well we might not be seeing much." Her face set in a worried glare.

"Everything will work out" Stefan brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "You'll see."

Caroline smiled up at him before leading him upstairs to pack their bags.

/

Elena took the first shift driving.

Kai rambled continuously about one thing after the next and she was thinking about if she could hit him just hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Fed up, Elena interrupted his diatribe on the reasons why spiderman was better than batman.

"Maybe you should call Bonnie, see if she has been able to link with Lily."

Kai stopped talking and just stared at her. "Uh- i wasn't done."

Elena glanced over at him."You really were Kai." Elena rolled her eyes and looked back to the road.

"I don't have Bonnie's number."

"Mine is in my bag, here." She tossed her purse over to him.

"Umm..." Kai used his fingers like tongs, apparently very uncomfortable with what he was doing. "You have a lot of...crap."

Elena snickered quietly but didn't say anything.

Kai eventually pulled out her phone and called Bonnie's cell.

"Ringing...Ringing...Voicemail." Kai sat up straighter in his seat. "Uh Hi- Bonnie, its Kai...Parker. Its Kai Parker. So um...just wondering about the mind link thing and if you know where we should look down there in NOLA. Just uh- call us back. Okay. Bye."

Elena couldn't suppress her laughter as Kai put her phone back down into her purse.

"That was...incredibly awkward you know."

"Was it?" Kai looked over to her, "Yeah you know, i think it was...weird." He shook his head and looked out the window.

"I think you were nervous." She smiled slyly.

Kai looked back to Elena.

"If anyone should be nervous- its you crazy pants."

"what's that supposed to mean?" Elena asked, her voice more tense.

"Oh just Bonnie isn't answering her phone, and Damon hasn't called you in a while. I checked your phone history."

"So..."

"So...they are obviously busy. Together." Kai raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Elena felt herself explode from the inside. Kai's incessant comments about Bonnie and Damon had finally set her off.

"You know what?" Elena yelled across the car. "I am getting really tired of you and all your little jokes about Damon and Bonnie." She continued, her voice threatened violence.

"Damon loves me, he would never do that. And Bonnie is my best friend- she wouldn't do that either. So back off Kai!"

Kai showed no signs of being affected by Elena's tantrum. He just sighed softly.

"Well at least the three of you are in denial together...although i'm thinking Damon will probably figure it out soon."

"Damon wouldn't cheat on me Kai." Elena's voice still dripped with anger but she no longer yelled.

"Not physically...no probably not. But if Ricki Lake taught me anything, its that an emotional affair can be just as bad as a physical one." Kai had his finger up, as if instructing her.

"Ugh" Elena groaned loudly. "You have no idea what you're talking about so how about you just shut up." Her voiced softened towards the end, her tone more emotional.

"Oo- someone is a little sensitive about her boyfriend falling for her best friend...is that a pretty typical response?" Kai questioned her innocently. "I don't know...seems a little dramatic to me. If you love them, you should want them to be happy. I mean, that's what love is...right?"

Elena let out a long exhale.

"Kai! You cant say stuff like this to people- especially if you are wrong."

Part of Kai knew he was being an ass, but another part genuinely wondered about that dynamic. If someone truly loved another person, aren't they supposed to want what's best for them?

Kai's expression changed, he looked almost sad. "i'm doing that thing where i say what everyone else is thinking." He turned his face towards the window. "Got it."

He heard Elena groan again, her anger beginning to rise back up.

"You know what everyone is thinking about you?" Elena looked over to him, shoving his shoulder as she spoke. "That you have feelings for Bonnie and your new found emotions are all confused about it.

"Well duh." Kai answered matter of factly, still staring out the window.

Elena blinked forcibly and stared at Kai in shock.

Kai looked back to Elena. "I may not be used to the feelings and thoughts roaming around my own head but i do have enough sense to know when i like someone."

Kai turned his gaze to his hand on his thigh. The other up in the air, gesturing as he spoke.

"I mean it took me a minute, but eventually i figured it out." Kai put up his fingers. " Not wanting to kill her was the first sign, then i wanted to save her, sign numero dos."

Kai's voice got lower, still listing but speaking mostly to himself. "liking the way her face looks when she yells at me" he chuckled, "her nose scrunch when she wants to stab me."

He laughed.

"Yeah, i figured it out." Kai turned back to Elena and nudged her with his shoulder.

"A lot sooner than your boyfriend has, might I add."

"Enough!" Elena screamed. Her face transforming into her vampire form.

Kai was startled by her outburst and stayed quiet for awhile. He was sure he was right about Damon, but it occurred to him that maybe Elena didn't need to hear about that. He was sure that was what a sensitive person would have done, not talking about her boyfriends love for another person. He was still learning.

Elena fumed as she drove them south.

She knew that Kai was just trying to start something, emotions or not, he was still an ass.

But still, Elena wasn't oblivious to the transformation Damon and Bonnie's relationship had gone through. She remembered a time when they couldn't stand to be in the same room together and now, they seem not to be able to be apart. She had watched them the last few days, and she was startled at how close they were. How much of themselves they shared with one another. Damon looked to Bonnie for support when he found out about his mother, when Elena asked about her he just shut her down. Elena was used to that, but then she heard him open up to Bonnie and it made her question what had really happened between them in the prison world.

She didn't think they were really having an affair, she knew that neither of them would do that to her. But if she wasn't around, would they find their way to one another? Was there really potential for them to be together? Elena didn't know anymore, she couldn't trust her extremely clouded judgment.

"Awfully quiet over there, wondering where it all went wrong?" Kai spoke softly.

"No" retorted quickly. Then spoke again, her voice low. "But...just for the sake of argument, if you were right..."

"Which I totally am."

"Why? I mean...what would they have in common? What would have drawn them together." Elena shook her head. "You don't realize how much they hated each other...i mean sure they cared about each other eventually but nothing like what you are trying to imply."

"i'm not implying anything- they straight up love each other."

Elena ignored the way her skin began to crawl at his last words.

"And what makes you think that?" She tried to keep her voice even.

"Loads of reasons. I stalked them for months remember? I know things about them, they don't even know I know."

"Like what?" Elena asked, she tried to sound casual.

"Like that fact that-" Kai stopped, he turned to face Elena. "don't think i don't know what you're doing."

ELena tried to hide her reddening cheeks. She kept her eyes on the road.

"Its okay- I don't care, I'll tell you what i've seen." Kai leaned closer to her. "But i just want you to know, that i know why you're asking me this. I know, deep down, you think i might be right."

Elena didn't look at him. She stayed silent, her eyes on the road.

"Okay then...Lets see..." Kai sat back in his seat, reclining it and putting his hands behind his head.

"First things first, its important that you know something about your boyfriend." Kai closed his eyes, getting more comfortable as he laid back in his seat.

"Damon wishes he were human again. Did you know that?"

Elena's face contorted. "No. that's not right. He told me he wouldn't want that."

"What he has said to you, and what he actually feels are two different things." Kai gestured with his hand. "that's another thing, Bonnie and Damon actually respect each other. They tell each other the truth. Even if it means pissing each other off- even if it means one of their little tantrums. They are always honest with each other. Can't really say the same about you and Damon."

"What do you know about me and Damon?" Elena asked, her voice shaking.

"I know that he has lied over and over to protect you. To save you. To keep you from feeling any pain. Have you ever asked yourself why?"

"He loves me."

"That may be true but it has nothing to do with love. He doesn't think you can handle it. He doesn't respect you. He doesn't think you can make the right decisions given all the information." Kai put his hand back behind his head.

"I mean, you think Damon has changed since you guys got together? You're kidding yourself. Maybe his actions changed, but who he was- never did. He is just a Elena-whipped worst version of himself. With Bonnie though- Bonnie brings out his humanity in ways you never could."

Elena fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"And that's another thing-" Kai sat up prepared to go on but the look on Elena's face stopped him. "Uh-"

He didn't know what to say. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying about Bonnie and Damon, he just said what he was thinking. Up until recently that was never something he had to think about, but now looking at Elena, he could feel remorse begin to seep inside of him. He had been so cavalier about the whole thing, forgetting that to her, this was the most important thing in her life.

Kai started, unsure of how to finish. "Elena-"

Elena just put her hand up, stopping him. "don't...just...don't."

He didn't know what to say.

Finally the words popped into his head. He had never said them before and meant it, but he would say them now hoping she knew he was being genuine.

Kai swallowed hard before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry."


	23. Chapter 23

"And how exactly is a curling iron considered essential?" Stefan pulled the small suitcase they shared behind them as they approached the ticket counter at the airport.

Caroline scoffed. "This-" she gestured at her hair. "doesn't just happen Stefan."

Stefan rolled his eyes at her and nodded while he smiled.

"And don't think i didn't notice the six different hair products you put in my toiletry bag."

Stefan stopped short and turned to her. "Six? No- there are only tw-" He noticed Caroline's teasing smile and wide eyes.

"Oh I see what you did there." He laughed and kept walking. "You're hilarious. Really."

As they walked up to the counter they were greeted by an older woman with a wide smile.

"Let me guess," She asked, her voice coated in southern charm. "Honeymoon, right?"

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other with wide eyes. Caroline looked away quickly, her face reddening.

Stefan coughed for a second but then smiled at the woman. "Uh- yes actually." He grabbed Caroline's hand. She intertwined her fingers as she gave him a suspicious look. He kept his eyes on the woman behind the counter.

"And my new wife is going to kill me unless i get us on a flight to Alaska." He put his other hand on his forehead in feigned anxiety. "I thought i made the reservation weeks ago but- i must have forgotten."

Caroline caught on to what Stefan was doing. She knew he didn't like to compel people if there was another way. He didn't like to take away people's free will.

She pretended to be annoyed. "I reminded him like five times too." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh No! You poor things...let me see what i can do." The woman went to her computer, clicking the keys quickly.

Stefan stole a glance at Caroline who gave him a sweet smile.

She was so grateful to be with someone like Stefan.

"Well- you're in luck!" The woman cheered. "The flight leaving for Anchorage is in thirty minutes and there are plenty of seats available."

"Wonderful." Stefan beamed at the woman, "you really saved me."

Caroline piped in, "And our marriage!"

They all laughed.

"Okay let's see here...oh you know what." The woman looked at both of them, leaning over the counter slightly. "You two deserve to have a little fun, it being your honeymoon and all, how about i bump you up to first class?"

Caroline's smile widened as Stefan shook his head. "Oh you don't have to-"

Caroline poked him in the side as the woman interrupted him.

"Oh its my pleasure. Congratulations you two!"

Stefan took the tickets the woman held out for them.

"Thank you, so much."

"Yes! Thank you!" Caroline added as she bounced behind Stefan.

They walked through security without a problem, both of them complying to pat downs as they finished.

Caroline watched as Stefan refastened his belt and she slipped her shoes back on.

_God he is so damn sexy._

She could feel her skin begin to warm, her heart to pound a little faster as her eyes roamed over his body.

Stefan caught her her gazing at him, knowing full well what was on her mind.

He gazed back at her, giving her his sexiest smile.

She returned his smile as he pulled their suitcase from the conveyor belt and pulled her hand back into his.

They walked to the gate quickly, making it there just before they shut the doors.

As they settled into their seats Stefan watched Caroline as she set up her area for the flight. She pulled a book from her purse and put it in the seat pocket in front of her. She put her flask of blood next to it. Stefan watched as she pulled her headphones out of her purse and plugged them into her phone, then wrapped the headphones around the phone and storing it in the pocket as well.

He chuckled softly. "All set?"

"Yep!" She said happily before she realized he was teasing her. She shoved him.

"Shut up."

He just laughed again and pulled her hand into his.

"Hi!" A little boy's voice interrupted their moment.

Caroline and Stefan turned to look at the little boy between the seats in front of them.

Caroline smiled widely at the little boy as Stefan looked back to Caroline.

"Hi there! what's your name?" She spoke sweetly.

Stefan turned back to the boy. He was fair skinned and blonde and couldn't be more than two years old. His smile was wide and two little dimples appeared on his cheeks.

"Ryan." He bounced his head on the seat, showing off for them.

Caroline laughed effortlessly, her face soft and cheerful.

Stefan smiled as well, but mostly due to Caroline's reaction.

He watched as she engaged in a game of hide n seek with the little boy. SHe distracted him as they took off into the air, his anxiety something she sensed very easily. She pretended to look for him as he hid behind the seat and acted completely shocked when he appeared again in the crack between the seats.

"Oh there you are! You're really good at this!"

Stefan stayed quiet, just watching Caroline fill with joy.

When the little boy's mother turned around to apologize Caroline waved her away, telling her that it was fine and complimenting her on what a sweet boy she had.

The boy's mother thanked her and pulled out a tablet for the boy to stay occupied with. Stefan could see the disappointment in Caroline's eyes as her playmate got lost in his tv show.

Stefan whispered to her, "What a mean mom, taking your friend away like that."

Caroline chuckled. "He's so cute, isn't he?"

Stefan nodded. "Definitely."

He thought about how much the little boy looked like Caroline and wondered how she felt about the fact she wouldn't be able to have children now that she was a vampire.

He saw a sadness in her eyes and tilted his head, his eyes engaging hers.

"Does it make you sad?"

She looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"Knowing that you can't have children."

Caroline sighed. "Sometimes, yeah...i think about it."

Stefan nodded. He had reconciled the idea that he would never be a father long ago. With his addiction and battle with darkness, he didn't feel it was right to bring a child into his world anyway.

"I mean, its not something i would want for a long time anyway. A very long time."

Stefan snickered.

"But...one day...i saw myself with a few little blonde headed kids running around."

She looked down at their hands, sadness pulling at her shoulders.

"You would have made a really good mom." Stefan spoke softly, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it."

She smiled.

"And now...I guess the life of a vam-" she cut herself off, remembering they weren't alone. "the kind of life we lead- doesn't really lend itself to having a family."

Stefan sighed and nodded.

He could tell how sad Caroline was at the idea that she wouldn't be able to have a family. But she was right, the kind of life they lead would be no place for a child. Even if they were to leave everything and buy a house in the suburbs somewhere in the middle of nowhere, the child would notice their parents not getting any older. They would constantly have to move to avoid suspicion.

_I guess anything is possible though._

Stefan shook his head.

He was confident that he wouldn't make a good father to a child, not with his bloodlust. He worried the child would fall and cut itself and he wouldn't be able to control his face from changing and scaring the child. But Caroline, she would make a good mother no matter what. Even as a vampire, that child would be lucky to have her.

He knew that a life with Caroline would be a life full of joy and light. He knew that everyday he was with her, he was closer and closer to the man he always wanted to be. He felt hope spread with in him, that maybe one day he would be the kind of man that would make a good father.

/

Bonnie and Damon were on the road, driving to the airport.

"So its somewhere on the coast?" Damon sneered. "that's only like half of Alaska. No problem."

"Well that's all we have right now." Bonnie crossed her arms in the passenger seat. "Hopefully she will let me back in soon."

Bonnie continued to try and connect with Lily but was unsuccessful.

Damon and Bonnie didn't discuss their sleeping arrangement the night before. Neither of them knew what to say and both of them felt like addressing it would make it mean more than it should. But that didn't mean that it didn't monopolize every spare thought they had.

Whenever there was silence for more than a few moments one of them would say something, anything, to break the tension. Usually they were completely at ease around each other, they could settle into comfortable silence with no problem.

But now, they both worried that the other would bring up the night before and they didn't know what to say. So they just kept talking. And bickering.

"Maybe you need to try harder." Damon suggested. "Cant you just make her?"

"If i could don't you think i already would have done that?" Bonnie sighed. "She must be a lot stronger than she let on."

"I think she has probably left out a good bit of information." Damon adjusted his hands so that one hand was on the wheel and the other was laying on his thigh.

Bonnie's eyes couldn't help but linger on its placement, remembering how good it felt for his hands to be on her last night. Her body pressed up against his, him holding her so tightly.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the overwhelming sensation that had begun to take over.

"Seems so." SHe said tersely.

Damon watched as Bonnie looked out the window of the car. He could tell there was a lot on her mind, and not just all the Harbingers drama.

He wondered how she felt about their cuddling last night. He wondered if its something she regretted or if it was something she wanted to repeat in the future. Damon knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but hope she needed him again tonight.

"So- uh-" Damon searched for something to say, trying to break apart the thoughts in his mind. "Originals coming out to play. That'll be interesting."

Bonnie nodded. "Not so thrilled about the Klaus part. But I guess if this is going to happen, its good to have them on our side."

"That's assuming they are going to help." Damon leaned over to her as he spoke, falling back into their normal dynamic. "You don't really have the best track record with them.

She shoved his shoulder. "Yeah well you neither."

He laughed. "True enough."

They reminisced over their past encounters with the originals, joking and bickering about whose fault different problems were. Bonnie didn't even notice when they parked at the airport, she was too concerned with trying to convince Damon that the expression triangle completion wasn't her fault.

"Damon! Caroline killed that witch- not me!"

Damon shook his head as he put the car in park. "She wouldn't have been there if you hadn't embraced dark magic Bon Bon. That one, was all you."

She crossed her arms and let out a snort. "I wouldn't have been going all dark if it weren't for you i'm sure."

"What? I'm pretty sure i was a good guy by then." He tuned off the ignition.

"Good? You?" She pursed her lips as she glared at him.

He smiled. "Just give it up."

She rolled her eyes as she scanned their surrounding.

"Oh- we're here."

"Observant today aren't we?" Damon opened the car door and popped the trunk.

Bonnie ignored him as she got out of the car.

Damon pulled both their bags from the trunk and shut the hood.

Bonnie went to grab her bag but he pulled it away from her, keeping his grip on it as he walked towards the airport entrance.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him but smiled once he passed her.

Damon was able to compel them onto a booked flight and they sped through security with the help of Damon's pretty blue eyes as well.

Once they were seated on the flight Bonnie became anxious.

She had never liked flying.

She rubbed her sweating palms across her jeans and squeezed her knees together as she looked out the window.

"Uh- Bon?" Damon noticed her sudden anxiety. "Problem?"

"Wha- No." She shook her head. "No. I'm fine." She lied.

Damon snickered. "THe big bad witch afraid of the wittle plane?" He spoke in a baby voice.

Bonnie shoved him. "Shut up Damon."

She rocked back and forth slightly as the plane began to taxi down to the runway.

"Okay- maybe a little afraid." She said as she squeezed the seat beneath her.

"YOu know they say you're more likely to die-"

Bonnie interrupted him. "In a car crash, i know."

"No, i was going to say by getting eaten by a vampire." He smiled. "You've escaped that plenty of times. This should be a cinch."

The plane came to a stop.

She let out a long breath.

Damon couldn't help but smile at her vulnerability, and not because he thought it was funny, but because he found it adorable.

The plane's engine began to roar as it started to move. It picked up speed quickly as Bonnie's hands went up to the seat in front of her, keeping her balance.

The plane was racing towards its take off, shaking enough to make Bonnie sure there was a problem.

Just as they were about to lift off the plane shook violently for a second and Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand instinctually.

He intertwined their fingers without thinking twice. Damon placed his other hand on top.

Bonnie closed her eyes as the plane lifted into the air. She felt Damon stroke the back of her hand with his thumb and she let out the breath she was holding.

When the plane leveled out, Bonnie tried to pull her hand back but Damon kept his grip. He didn't say anything, he just looked into her eyes.

Bonnie knew that this meant something. He was telling her something with his eyes, telling her something by keeping her hand in his. She was afraid to wonder, she was terrified to know what he was thinking.

She didn't try to pull her hand out of his again. Damon loosened his grip but kept their hands together as he settled into his seat. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Bonnie summoned the courage to do what she wanted in that moment. She leaned over to him and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and falling asleep against him.


	24. Chapter 24

Collecting the werewolf was no trouble for the Harbingers.

Once the teleporter Lucia brought them to remote area the pack was known to live, Lily used her power to narrow down their location to a large compound where the original family of wolves lived. Sam, the mind controller, was able to easily convince one of the men to join them. He was in the woods alone, picking berries off of a bush when they found him.

Their muscle, Dominic was annoyed that his special skills weren't needed, and his body itched to fight but remained silent at Anne's direction.

Lucia sent the werewolf back to Vi, knowing that once he arrived he would be held prisoner until it was time for the sacrifice.

Lily stayed quiet, knowing their next task would prove to be more difficult. She thought about stalling, maybe telling them the wrong exact location of the original vampire family.

But even if they believed her, as soon as they realized she had lied, she would be killed. And she wanted to live, she wanted to make sure she lived to protected her sons.

She thought she might be able to buy the group some time if she linked minds with Kai and convince them to run before the Harbingers got there.

She would have to stall so that she would have time to warn them.

Lily stepped towards Anne.

"Anne, before we go. Perhaps we should collect another werewolf. Just in case."

Anne stared at her harshly before speaking. "Very well. Dominic, Sam. Bring us another one." She closed her eyes for a moment. "A woman will come looking for the man we just sent back, she will enter the forest in approximately three minutes." SHe looked to Dominic. "Her will is strong, you will need to force her but you will be successful."

The two men nodded as they headed to the place Anne mentioned to wait for the other werewolf.

Listening to Anne reminded Lily of something.

Anne may be able to see most things, but she does have limitations. Anne's power works by seeing the choices people make. She knew the woman's will was strong because she saw the woman choose to fight against Sam's mind control. She knew she would fight because she saw the woman choose to pull a tree limb from a nearby tree and try to stab Dominic with it. But since she sees choices, her power is weakened when there are multiple people involved, when there are too many choices available. It was easiest to see human choices, and hardest to see vampires' choices. Werewolves were somewhere in the middle, but still difficult at time. Lily hoped it would help her not be able to see the outcome of the upcoming fights.

As the three women waited for the others to return with the female werewolf Lily walked through the woods, pretending to enjoy the fresh air. Instead she opened her mind and hoped Kai would allow her in.

After a few minutes, Lucia came up behind Lily.

"Ready?"

Lily turned around to find the group all together, staring at her, pulling her out of the courtyard that had just filled her vision.

"The woman?" Lily asked.

"I already sent her back." Lucia responded.

"Alright then. Let us move on." Lily said, making her voice sound cold instead of the fear she was suddenly overcome with.

The group joined hands, not speaking at all, as Lucia teleported them to New Orleans.

/

Elena could hear Klaus yelling through the corridor as she entered the building.

"I don't care what they want! This is MY town!"

"Brother, perhaps it would be prudent if you calmed down. Your emotional state isn't of any use to us at the moment." Elena heard Elijah's voice and she let out the breath she was holding in. Relief washed over her and she entered the room with more confidence.

"Elijah don't-" Klaus cut himself off at the sound of Elena's approach.

"Well." Klaus lowered his voice. "Isn't this a pleasant surprise. Elena." Her name flowed out of his mouth like silk. His previous snarl was replaced with a pleasant smile.

Elijah turned his head around quickly, "Elena?" He smiled at her, "To what do we owe the pleasure?" He was seated at one of the patio tables. His legs were crossed and he was reading a newspaper while sipping a cup of tea.

"Elijah." Elena smiled at him then looked up to Klaus who was standing on the balcony above her. "Klaus." She attempted to keep her tone flat.

She stepped further into the room, as Kai trailed behind her. He looked around the massive courtyard before landing his eyes on the two very old vampires.

Sizing them up one at time.

"I've come to warn you." Elena spoke urgently.

Klaus tilted his head, and furrowed his brow and he came down the courtyard steps to stand next to her. Elijah stood from where he was sitting and put down the paper.

"Warn us?" Klaus asked, stepping closer. "About what exactly?"

"The Harbingers."

Elijah and Klaus looked to one another, recognition apparent on their faces.

Elijah spoke first. "When?"

"Pretty much now." Kai answered, moving closer to Elena's side. He didn't know why, but he felt oddly protective of her in this moment. The way Klaus approached her made Kai uncomfortable.

"And your friend is?" Elijah asked Elena, sensing the power that radiated off of Kai.

"This is Kai. The leader of the Gemini Coven."

Klaus nodded. "I see. Well, Kai, it seems you're in a bit of trouble too."

"So you know the drill then?" Elena asked.

"Yes, we know who The Harbingers are." Elijah answered, his voice soft and comforting. "WE were unaware though, that they had progressed this much in their efforts." He looked down to the floor before looking over to Kai. "Its very...discouraging."

"Well they aren't coming for me." Klaus smiled sweetly.

"No. But Elijah and Rebekah are in danger. doesn't that matter to you?" Elena asked him, stepping even closer, her face inches from Klaus'.

"My my, little Elena Gilbert." Klaus tilted his head, inspecting the strong vampire before him. "All grown up."

"Enough brother." Elijah put his hand on Klaus' chest, moving him backwards so that he wasn't so close to Elena.

"I wouldn't worry about his Elena. The Harbingers have been around a very long time, but so have we. They have never been this close, its true, but i have every confidence they will not succeed in this endeavor."

Elena nodded. She forgot how much she liked Elijah. His voice was so soothing, she smiled at the memories they had shared.

"Well I'm glad you guys are so sure of yourselves." Kai rolled his eyes "But you do realize these aren't just your garden variety witches. They will each have something extra to knock us all on our asses."

Klaus moved closer to Kai, a menacing glare on his face. Kai kept his expression cold, un-intimidated by the hybrid moving towards him.

"We know more about witches than you ever will little boy." Klaus sneered at him.

"Hmm...I wonder." Kai tilted his head and let a small smile creep to his lips as he flicked his wrist at Klaus.

Klaus' screamed out as his body mangled, the top half going one direction while the bottom half went the other. He collapsed to the floor.

Elijah waved his hand, "Enough."

Kai made a face but didn't attack Elijah, he just watched Klaus writhe on the floor.

Klaus laid there a moment growling before whipping the top half of his body back to the center, putting his spine back together. He laid there for another moment, letting himself heal fully before jumping up and lunging at Kai.

Kai was ready for him and held him at bay with an invisible wall in front of him.

Kai just waved in his face.

Elijah raised his voice. "I said enough!"

Elena jumped slightly at the booming quality of Elijah's voice and smacked Kai in the chest. "Cut it out."

Kai looked over her and sighed. "Fine."

Klaus stared over to Elijah pursing his lips.

"We mustn't let this cause friction between us." Elijah moved over to stand next to Klaus and gestured in Kai's direction. "Kai here, is on our side Niklaus." Elijah turned his gaze to Elena. "Elena, i trust you will maintain better control over your...friend?"

Elena nodded apologetically.

Kai sighed and crossed his arms but remained silent.

"So if they plan to come for us, we will be ready." Klaus said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Like you said Elena, I wont let anything happen to my family."

Elena nodded. "that's good." She paused a moment before adding. "I hear there are more of you now...in your family." She gave him a forced smile. "Congratulations Klaus."

"Why thank you Elena." He returned her fake smile.

"I suggest we come up with a plan." Elijah said. "Elena, where is the rest of your group?"

"On their way to Alaska, where the Harbinger's base is."

"I see. So its just us."

Klaus smiled. "And a few of our friends brother, you musn't forget that."

"You have friends?" Kai couldn't suppress his incredulity.

Elena elbowed him in the side as Elijah spoke. "Yes, we have a number of people here willing to fight for us." Elijah went back to the table where his tea was sitting on its saucer. He picked it up." We also have plenty of enemies, waiting for us to fall." He took a sip of his tea before adding, "This fight will not be the first we've seen today.

"Alright. So. What do we do?" Elena asked.

"Well you say they have a seeker, that means they could approach us at any time." Elijah pulled his phone out of his pocket. "We will set up a trap."

He waited a moment until Elena heard a woman's voice pick up. "Rebekah. You're needed."

Elena heard her complain but then agree before hanging up.

Kai clapped his hands together. "Alright then, let's talk strategy. Making sure that I- and I guess one of you guys- ends up on the other side of this."

Elijah took in Kai's statement. The words screamed cowardice but Elijah knew better. The witch before him was very powerful, and his demeanor perplexed him.

"You and Elena will stay out of sight. If they have come for us. it is important that you two stay hidden and be available to surprise them when the time comes."

Elena nodded as Kai smiled widely.

"So you want us to hide? Best idea i've heard all day."

Elijah just stared at him. He looked at Kai in a way that sent a cold shiver down his spine and made him swallow. Kai didn't speak again.

He saw Klaus snicker.

"So when should we-" Elena was cut off by the sound of a pair of heeled boots entering the courtyard.

"Good lord, who invited her?" Rebekah spoke from behind Elena, who just rolled her eyes as she turned to face her.

"Hello to you too."

Kai turned his head to the side as he took in the image of the beautiful blonde as she walked over to stand next to Elijah.

"Well you are much better to look at than those two." Kai gestured back to Elijah and Klaus. "Well actually, I'm finding myself strangely attracted to that one..." Kai pointed to Elijah before speaking under his breath. "Must be Luke's type."

ELena tried to suppress her laughter as the Original vampires stared at Kai in annoyance.

Kai just about jumped out of his skin by the sudden voice in his head.

_Kai. We are coming_.

"What?" He said aloud. Looking wildly down at the floor as he took in the forest that surrounded him.

The group stared at him. Elena turned to face him.

_Run. The Harbingers are coming._

It took him a moment but Kai realized what was happening.

Lily had linked minds with him.

_I'll cloak us... _He thought. Preparing to recite the spell.

_It's too late. Go. Now._

Elijah ignored Kai's outburst and turned to his sister.

"Rebekah, it seems The Harbingers are coming for one of us."

"Oh this again?" She crossed her arms and sighed. "I thought we took care of that after the boxer rebellion."

"We only pushed them back, they can never be truly stopped." Klaus pointed out.

"Uh- guys." Kai tried to interrupt them, but they ignored him.

"Alright then, when will they be here?" Rebekah asked Elijah.

Suddenly the air in the room became thinner as it welcomed its new arrivals.

Elijah stepped cautiously in front of his sister as his eyes roamed around the room to the five people spread out around them.

Kai swallowed hard. "I'm thinking now."


	25. Chapter 25

"You smelled salt." Caroline huffed into the phone. "Seriously Bonnie? that's all we have?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she walked through the airport. "i'm sorry Care- she kept her eyes on the map." Bonnie thought again about what she had seen. "I mean...the floor was wooden, i thought maybe i could see a lot of wood out of the corner of her eyes."

"Like a cabin?" Stefan asked, listening to the conversation as he sat next to Caroline.

They had already checked in a hotel near the airport a few hours earlier and were waiting for Bonnie and Damon to arrive. Kai's locator spell let them know that the Harbingers were somewhere in Anchorage, but that was a very wide area to search with out more information.

"Yeah- could be..." Bonnie shoved Damon's arm as she motioned towards the bathroom. He sighed and gestured for her to go ahead. "Listen- I got to go. I'll see you guys soon."

Caroline sighed. "Okay, Belvafore Hotel, room 614."

"Got it." Bonnie hung up.

Bonnie used the restroom quickly while she thought over what was going to happen next. Damon and her had rented a car and would drive to meet Stefan and Caroline at the hotel outside the Anchorage airport. Thankfully, Kai's locator spell had narrowed it down to the city but now they needed to know exactly where to go or they were sitting ducks.

She found Damon leaning against the airport wall, her duffle bag in his hands, his backpack slung over his back. She smiled softly, unable to suppress it.

"Can we go now?" Damon chided, annoyed she couldn't hold it until they got to the hotel.

She narrowed her eyes at him but nodded. "Yes." Her voice was mockingly chipper.

They walked side by side, occasionally brushing shoulders. He held the door open for her as they left the airport and went to pick up their car.

Neither of them spoke.

They had held hands almost the entire flight, even when one of them would get up to use the bathroom when they sat back down their hands would come back together.

It was alike a bad habit that felt so good neither of them wanted to stop, even though they both knew it was wrong.

Damon couldn't deny anymore the feelings that he had been having for Bonnie on this trip, even before they left. It was always there, just buried beneath everything else. Buried beneath his love for Elena, hidden in all of their fights. His affection for Bonnie had grown into something bigger, stronger, that threatened to shake his entire world.

And right now, as he watched her walking next to him, her arm brushing up against his, he knew what he was feeling for her and it terrified him.

Bonnie caught him looking at her as they approached their rental car. "What?"

Damon blinked a few times before turning away. "Nothing."

_What if she isn't feeling what I'm feeling?_

_What if this is really what friendship feels like and i've just never experienced it like this before?_

His mind continued to race as he put their bags in the trunk of the SUV they were renting and went to the drivers side. The keys were waiting in the ignition.

_She let me do it...she let me hold her hand...she held mine too_.

He watched as Bonnie pulled herself up into the seat, cursing the inventor of SUVs.

"They do not make these for short people."

Damon smirked. "Aw , don't worry, one day you'll grow up and be big and strong." He mocked.

She gave him a forced smile and buckled her seatbelt after closing the door.

"Caroline said the hotel is just a few miles down the road."

Damon nodded as he pulled the SUV out of the car lot.

He drove with his left hand on the wheel, his right resting on the console between them.

Bonnie noticed his hand next to her, and she had to remind herself that holding his hand now, would be crossing a line.

_When we were on the plane, he was just comforting me._

_It was innocent._

She shook her head slightly as she lied to herself.

She knew it wasn't innocent. At least not on her side. She knew what she felt with his hand in hers. She knew what she felt when he reached for it over and over every time one of them would return to their seat, even when she was fine.

She felt the perfect combination of comfort and fire.

But she didn't know what he felt, and part of her didn't want to.

It was easier to deal with unrequited feelings than have to figure out what they would do if he felt for her the way she was feeling for him.

_What about Elena?_

_Could I do this to her?_

Bonnie looked back down at Damon's open hand. She felt her heart jump into her throat at the thought of grabbing it into her own again. She squeezed her hands between her thighs, locking them away.

Bonnie's eyes followed the images passing by the window. Her thoughts racing.

_There's still something I need to tell him...It's just never been the right time._

_I'm not sure if he is ready to know..._

Bonnie debated telling Damon the secret she had continued to hold on to since her return. The truth was that she had something for him, a gift. But she didn't want to give it to him until she knew he was ready for it. Until she was sure he could handle it.

Damon noticed the tension in her body and wondered what was on her mind.

Normally he would just ask her but right now he was afraid to hear the answer.

He didn't like that though, he didn't like that he had suddenly begun censoring himself around her when before, he was always so honest. She was the one person he never had to pretend with. And now, he felt like all he was doing was lying to her.

"Bonnie-"

"Oh look- there it is." Bonnie interrupted him, pointing out the hotel Caroline had mentioned on the phone.

Damon turned his attention to where she pointed and nodded. He took a deep breath as he swallowed back what he was about to say.

Damon pulled into the parking lot and they both got out of the car.

"Hopefully they have their clothes on by the time we get up there." Damon joked.

Bonnie laughed but smacked him in the chest. "Stop. They're happy." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a shy smile on her lips.

"Falling in love with your best friend...its the dream right?"

Damon felt his breath hitch in his throat at Bonnie's words, his stomach twisted into a knot.

_Is that what this is?_

_Am i falling in love with my best friend?_

He stopped walking for a moment, his legs unwilling to take him further.

_What about Elena?_

_No. I love Elena. I know that I love Elena._

_This isn't like that at all.._

_This is..._

Damon remembered his conversations with Stefan about Caroline. He remembered his confusion, his inability to understand what his brother was talking about.

Now he did.

Bonnie didn't noticed at first that Damon had stopped walking. She turned to find him ten paces behind her. His face was a mixture of shock and confusion, his eyes were searching hers.

"Damon?" Bonnie's voice was soft.

His name on her tongue snapped him out of his epiphany and he remembered how to walk again.

"Wha-? Yeah...sorry." He ducked his head as he passed her, going into the hotel ahead of her.

What was that all about?

Bonnie wondered as she followed him inside.

He avoided her gaze as he walked to the stairs, once again going ahead of her, leaving the door to slam into her face.

She pushed it open forcefully. "Thanks man." Her tone was annoyed and concerned all at once.

He ignored her.

_What the hell just happened?_

Bonnie followed him up the stairs the six flights to Stefan and Caroline's room. She didn't complain about the invention of the elevator, she just watched him as he moved up the stairs. His face cold, his brow furrowed.

When they made it to the top he pushed open the door again leaving Bonnie alone in the stairwell.

She pulled the door open and yelled after him. "What the hell Damon? What's wrong with you?"

Damon spun around, her voice digging into his skin.

"What's wrong with me? What's _wrong_ with me?" He sounded like he was going insane, his eyes darting around Bonnie's face.

"UH- Yeah! Did I miss something?" shouted into his face.

"No!" He yelled at her. "You didn't miss something- _I did_." Damon walked over to her dropping their bags to the floor. He put both his hands on her arms and stared down at her.

His breath was quick, his heart was pounding.

Bonnie was startled by his sudden mood change, his close proximity. She had grown accustomed to the Damon Salvatore mood swings but this was something different. This was something stronger.

She didn't speak, she just stared back up at him, his face inches from hers.

Damon didn't know what he was doing he just knew that he was angry. He was angry at himself. For not seeing it, for not realizing what was happening. He didn't understand how he could have let this happen. Could he really be falling in love with Elena's best friend?

The only way he knew how to deal with it was to lash out, but now looking down at Bonnie he felt a sudden calm wash over him. Being so close to her, he felt his anger and confusion pull away like the tide.

He swallowed, his breathing returning to a normal rate.

Bonnie didn't say anything, she just let Damon have this moment. She knew he was working through something and she wanted him to be able to do that.

Damon didn't turn around even as he heard a door open behind them. He kept his eyes on Bonnie's, he kept his hands on her arms.

"Uh- guys?" Caroline's voice came from behind him and Damon took a deep breath before letting go of Bonnie and turning around.

He didn't say anything as he went back over to the bags and picked them up. He kept walking passed Caroline into the hotel room.

Caroline's eyes were wide, unsure of what she had just walked in on. She mouthed to Bonnie. 'Are you okay.'

Bonnie had tears in her eyes, her emotions from what just happened taking over. She shrugged and walked slowly over to Caroline who held her arms open for Bonnie.

She let her friend hug her, as tears rolled down her face.

Damon walked into the hotel room where he found Stefan standing and staring out the window.

He turned around to face his brother, taking in the look on his face and hearing the hitch in Bonnie's breath in the hall.

Stefan raised his eyebrows, questioning Damon.

Damon just pursed his lips and ignored him. He dropped the bags on the floor and crossed over to the table in the room that had a bottle on bourbon and few plastic cups next to it.

"Good to see you came prepared." Damon said under his breath as he poured himself a healthy amount.

Stefan nodded as he joined Damon at the table, pouring some bourbon in the cup he was already holding.

"So..." Stefan looked towards the hallway where the girls stayed. "You going to tell me what that was all about?"

Damon swallowed and looked at Stefan. He stared at his brother, unsure what he should say, unsure what Stefan would tell him.

Caroline came in then, "Bonnie and I are going to go for a walk." Her voice was deceptively upbeat. "Stefan why don't you tell Damon what you figured out about where the Harbingers could be...and we'll be back in a bit." She gave Damon a look that would have hurt his feelings if he cared about what Caroline thought of him.

Stefan nodded. "Okay. Hold on." He poured some bourbon into two glasses and brought them over to Caroline. "Just in case." He gave her a small smile and she returned it before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks." She turned back into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Stefan took a deep breath. He turned around to face Damon and walked over to the small couch in the hotel room. He picked up his own drink and sat on the couch.

Stefan didn't speak, just waited for Damon patiently.

Damon put both of his hands on the table, leaning his weight on them. He sighed deeply, a groan coming out with his breath.

"I-I don't know how this happened." He finally said, almost a whisper.

Stefan leaned forward, his elbow on his thighs. "What happened Damon?" His voice was soft.

Damon shook his head unsure of how to continue.

"When you started falling for Caroline...you said you were confused."

Stefan blinked a few times, not understanding where his brother was going with that question.

"Uh- yeah. I had never felt like that before, I didn't know what it meant." Stefan smiled softly, his eyes on the floor. "It was just so foreign to me."

Damon stayed quiet, his back still turned to Stefan.

"How did you know it was...real...you know, not just a strong friendship."

Stefan leaned back into the couch again, his brow furrowed.

_What is going on?_

"Umm..."Stefan stalled, completely confused about the conversation he was having with his brother. "I don't know really. I mean my feelings had changed for her over a long period of time. There was moments here and there that felt loaded, felt like something_ more_. But we were such good friends, i kind of pushed it away."

Stefan took a moment, investigating his brothers body language. He watched as Damon sucked down cup after cup of bourbon.

"Then after i found out about her feelings, i guess some things clicked. I still didn't really understand what i was feeling but i knew it was more than friendship. What that meant...i didn't really know though." He sighed. "Then it just became so _difficult_ not to kiss her. Every time we were together, it was there, at the front of my mind." Stefan smiled again. "Then i really did kiss her...and it just threw me. I felt so much for her, something i had never felt before. It confused me."

Damon nodded slowly. He turned around to face Stefan as he leaned against the table.

"So how did you know it was...what it is now?"

"that's the thing Damon," Stefan stood up. "I think a part of me always knew, i just had to conquer the fear that kept me from admitting it."

Damon's face fell slightly. His eyes searched the floor.

"Stefan-" He started but sighed and shook his head, unable to continue.

"Damon? What's go-" Stefan stopped.

Suddenly something clicked. Stefan put everything together, he knew what was troubling Damon. It was so clear.

_Damon has feelings for Bonnie._

Stefan put his hand on his brothers shoulder. He knew Damon was looking for Stefan to give him the answer.

"Damon, I don't think the question you need to ask yourself is if you love Bonnie." He paused, stepping closer to his brother.

"I think the real question...is how you feel about Elena."


	26. Chapter 26

Elena spun around to see Lily Salvatore with a stone expression on her face. She had changed out of the dress she wore from 1903 and into jeans and a black button down shirt.

Kai instinctually stepped in front of Elena, who in return scrunched her face in confusion.

_What's with the hero act?_

She pushed him aside as she stepped closer to Lily.

Lily opened her mind to Kai then.

_Stop her! don't let her talk to me!_

Kai jumped at the sudden intrusion into his mind but pulled Elena back just as she was opening her mouth to speak to Lily.

Elena looked at Kai, questioning his motives for pulling her away. "Kai-"

"Now, now- we don't really need to hear from the _evil_ mother." He raised his eyes suggestively as he spoke down to her.

He was trying to remind her that Lily was pretending to be bad, that if Elena spoke to her, it could blow her cover.

Lily pushed her thoughts into Kai's head again.

_They don't know who you are yet. Do not reveal yourself as the leader._

Kai nodded indistinguishably_. _

Klaus wore a sly smile as he spotted Dominic, the large witch who was pulling on a pair of brass knuckles and glaring at the Hybrid.

Anne stepped forward. Her location in the room closest to Rebekah and Elijah.

"There is no need for both of you to die... although it is inevitable." She turned her gaze to Sam who closed his eyes and began trying to enter the minds of the original family.

He began with Elijah who felt the pressure of the incoming directions from Sam but pushed back, steeling himself from the assault.

Klaus, wanting to use the element of surprise lunged forward, grabbing the nearest chair and hurling it at Dominic who caught it and threw it at the unsuspecting Rebekah who fell to the ground.

Rebekah snapped up quickly though and picked up Elijah's saucer under his tea cup as she and threw it at Dominic striking him in the knee where it gashed open on contact. She kept moving, kicking him in the face then bringing her knee up into his stomach.

Dominic screamed and doubled over, holding his knee. Rebekah pulled her arm back, prepared to hit the back of his head in order to slam him to the ground but Dominic snapped up, grabbing her arm and throwing her backwards. Rebekah went skidding across the floor into the wall where her head slammed against it.

Klaus came at Dominic from behind then reaching his hands around his neck and twisting. He fell to the ground, his head almost completely torn off.

Klaus turned to Anne, wiping his hands together. "What else you got?"

Elijah tried to find the source of the battle he was fighting in his mind. He looked from witch to witch until he found Sam not blinking and staring intently at Elijah.

He tried to move towards him but found himself unable to move his legs. With everything that Elijah had been through with Hayley recently he found his mind exhausted and weakened with sorrow.

_He's getting inside_.

Elijah tried to call out to his siblings but was unable to speak.

Anne's dismay at Dominic's quick death was all over her face. She had not foreseen this and was unsure of what to do next.

She looked to Lily for a moment before throwing her hand into the air causing Klaus to fly across the room. His body slammed into the ceiling of the balcony and thudded to the picked up his body and threw him against the wall, pinning him there. The hybrid struggled against her while she concentrated on Klaus. She flicked her other hand, opening the button down shirt he wore, exposing his bare chest. She used the hand not holding him in the air to slowly carve into his skin from across the room, pulling pieces of skin off of his chest and letting them fall to the floor. She smiled as he screamed.

Anne knew it would be very difficult to take down two original vampires and a hybrid without some actual muscle though, they were virtually indestructible. They would have to return with more fighters to collect one of the vampires.

She looked over to Sam who was barely keeping a hold on the original's mind. She had wondered if his power would have been of use in this collection but thought it was worth a try.

"Perhaps we should save them for last. Find the witch instead." She turned her gaze to Lucia as she let Klaus drop to the ground. Lucia took Anne's hand.

Anne looked over to Sam. He was too far away to make it to Lucia before one of the vampire's stopped them. She flicked her eyes Lily, making the decision to leave Sam behind.

Lily joined hands with Anne but gave Kai a fleeting look.

_don't let us leave. With Dominic momentarily out of the way- Anne is vulnerable._

Kai listened to Lily's voice in his head.

_Momentarily?_

_Yes. He regenerates._

_Seriously? That's awesome..._

Lucia closed her eyes, preparing to teleport them away.

Kai whipped out his hand and used telekinesis to flip a table over and into Lucia, knocking her out.

Anne immediately retaliated, scraping her nails through the air, large bloody scratches appeared on Kai's face.

He grunted as he wiped the blood that now dripped down his face.

Elena vamp sped towards Anne but she began popping the blood vessels in Elena's head before Elena could reach her.

Elena began sinking to the ground, holding her head and crying out. Kai caught her, just as she was about to collapse. He supported her weight as she screamed into his chest, the pain overwhelming her.

Kai eyes were fixed on Anne, hatred pooling behind them, but he was unsure of what he should do.

_If I retaliate now, she may figure out who I am._

"You will not win this fight." Anne said coldly.

Rebekah watched as Elena writhed in Kai's arms. Elena was screaming out in pain and Rebekah smirked for a moment before jumping up and moving quickly towards Anne.

Elijah watched helplessly. He refused to let Sam control his body, but then it left him completely incapacitated, unable to move at all.

Klaus noticed Elijah's lack of motion as his wounds healed and looked to his brothers eyes in confusion. He could see him screaming underneath and immediately turned his gaze to Sam.

He vamp sped to him, ripping out his heart before he had a chance to even notice Klaus in front of him. Sam fell to his knees as Elijah's body became his again.

Elijah watched as Rebekah hurled herself at Anne, grabbing her arms and head butting her at lightening speed. Caught off guard Anne took the blow in full force and fell to the ground.

Elena's pain retreated immediately and she stood up and out of Kai's arms. She looked up at Kai, intending to thank him quickly before heading back into the fight but his face stopped her. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern and his hands were still on her arms.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft and sympathetic, his eyes stayed on hers. Elena was paralyzed by Kai's emotions and was left unable to answer.

She nodded slowly, still holding her head and breathing heavily. He nodded back and turned back to Anne.

Anne recovered quickly from her injury, and snapped Rebekah neck with a wave of her hand.

Rebekah collapsed to the floor as Kai began lifting Anne into the air- his hand raised and steadying her through telekinesis. Her face mutated into shock as she watched her body rise into the air. Anne didn't fight against her levitation, she spoke to him instead.

"Quite a lot a power. The most I've felt in a very long time." She looked to Lily who returned her gaze for a moment before looking away and back to Kai.

She knows.

Kai nodded. _Apparently._

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." Kai said, a smile on his face.

Lucia began to stir on the ground and Lily watched as Elena didn't hesitate to walk over to her and hit her with a chair, knocking her out again.

She looked to Kai. _don't let Elena kill Lucia. The girl doesn't know what she is doing. Sam recruited her using mind control. Now that he is dead, his mind control will have disappeared. _

Kai rolled his eyes and sighed. "Elena. Knock it off. You're supposed to be the nice one, remember?"

Elena's face contorted in confusion but didn't say anything.

Anne kept her eyes on Kai as she spoke to Lily.

"He musn't be touched."

Lily understood what she was saying.

Anne expected Lily to fight now.

Anne's face abruptly changed from steel to extreme anger. She let out a growl like sound.

Lily looked at her and knew Anne had just seen what Lily's choice was going to be.

Lily moved from Anne's side and stepped in front of her.

"I wont let you hurt my children."

Anne's face pulled up into a snarl as she held out her hand, preparing to attack Lily with her magic.

Elijah had already began to move though and picked up the tea cup that had tipped over on the table next to him. He tested its weight once, throwing it up straight in the air slightly before throwing it again like a baseball straight into Anne's chest.

Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. The tea cup had gone straight through her body, bringing her heart out the other side.

Kai released his hold over her body and she collapsed to the floor.

Klaus spoke first. "Well that was...boring."

Elijah looked down at his sister who was just beginning to stir. "Hmm." He was deep in thought as he helped Rebekah to her feet.

Elena walked over to Lily. "Thank you." She gave Lily a small smile. " For wanting to protect Damon and Stefan."

Lily nodded but didn't respond.

"Well, i guess that means we're done..right?" Kai asked the room.

Lily shook her head. "No. Anne wasn't the leader, they will continue to come until you are collected. Its not over until Vi is stopped...even then, it just sets them back another hundred years or so."

Rebekah groaned as she rubbed her neck. "What a bitch."

Elijah ignored her as he stepped closer to Lily. "And you are?"

"Lily Salvatore."

Klaus smiled widely. "Damon and Stefan's mother?" He moved towards her. "I thought you died love?"

"No- prison world." Kai interrupted. "Its all very complicated and frankly- not that interesting." He crossed his arms and sighed. "So now what. Alaska?" He sighed again. "Awesome." He said lamely.

Klaus laughed slightly. "Well it looks like someone wasn't paying attention." He turned around to face Kai. "The little blonde witch didn't want you to die boy."

Kai narrowed his eyes at him as Klaus walked closer. "don't you understand, Kai?" His name sounded like velvet on Klaus's tongue.

Elijah stepped between Klaus and Kai. "Niklaus-"

"No Elijah, i don't think he really understands his role in all of this." He wore a menacing smile. "You want to save the world- right boy?"

Kai uncrossed his arms and held up his hands. "I wouldn't say I'm ready to put on a pair of tights... but sure, I'm feeling hero like at the moment."

Klaus snickered softly as he looked down at the floor before meeting Kai's eyes.

"Well that works out perfectly you see." He moved around Elijah who watched Klaus hesitantly.

Elena tilted her head to the side as she moved towards the pair, anticipating something sinister from Klaus.

"You see, she told Lady Salvatore that you musn't die." Klaus held up his finger. "Which means- they don't want you dead- until the ritual. They need you alive or they cant complete the ritual."

Kai swallowed hard as he realized what Klaus was saying.

"And The Harbingers cant bring upon the apocalypse without the final ritual." Klaus moved even closer to him, his chest almost pressed up against Kai's. "So essentially- Kai- if you die now..." Klaus smiled up at him as he placed his hand on his chest .

"It would save the world."


	27. Chapter 27

Kai didn't back down, he moved so that his chest was touching Klaus.

"Stop it!" Elena moved between them. "You're not killing Kai, Klaus."

Klaus didn't back down, his eyes locked onto Kai's.

"Niklaus, that's enough." Elijah pulled at his brothers arm.

Rebekah interrupted, walking over to meet them. "Now hold on Elijah. If killing this one person saves the word- i don't really see the big deal." She gave Elena a wicked smiled.

"that's the thing! Killing Kai will not kill one person! It will kill all of the Gemini witches." Elena pleaded. "That includes good friends of ours, one of which is pregnant."

Klaus scrunched his lips together. "I understand your...leanings Elena. "He backed away from the group. "But a few lives is better than all, wouldn't you say?"

ELena stayed silent. She looked to Elijah to back her up. Elijah just stared at her, his head tilted slightly towards the ground.

Elijah took a deep breath before speaking, his gaze turning to Kai. "Niklaus, we aren't going to kill this man."

Elena sighed in relief. "Thank you Elijah."

He nodded. "We will go with you to Alaska." Rebekah balked next to him. He ignored her. "We will go, because it is our duty."

"Pff" Klaus argued. "What duty do we owe to these people Elijah? We must do what we have to to protect _our_ family." His words were shouted into the room.

Elijah turned around to face Klaus. "What good are we, if we do not use what we have to help in this fight." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "All of our attempts at redemption...Niklaus, this is it. Even if we were to kill the leader of the Gemini Coven, it would only set them back until another emerges. If we go to Alaska, if we fight. We will take them down for at least another few centuries."

Klaus listened to his brother, not taking his eyes off of him.

Rebekah let out a long exasperated breath. "Fine. But I'm there to kill The Harbingers, not save any of their lot." She gestured towards Elena and Kai.

Elena ignored her keeping her eyes on Klaus. She was prepared to fight if he made a move towards Kai.

Klaus looked to Elena over his brother's shoulder and took in the image of Elena's determined face, the fear he could smell in the air. He smiled.

"Alright, Elijah."

He moved around his brother, closer to Elena.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise."

Elena's eyebrows rose in confusion. "What?"

"You were ready to fight me...for this boy."

Elena looked to Kai and back to Klaus, unsure of his meaning.

"And earlier, i saw him try to step in front of you, i saw his instinct to protect you."

He let his eyes travel between the pair.

"Strangely, i don't feel friendship there. I'm not even sure you like each other all that much." He stepped closer to Elena. "But even so- There's is a certain...something."

His smiled widened as Elena's face contorted.

"I wonder what Damon would have to say about this...relationship?"

Elena's eyes avoided Klaus', Damon's name bringing up a flood of emotions.

Klaus caught onto her uncomfortableness. "Oh no, trouble for you two already?"

He snickered. "I told him it wouldn't work."

Kai bit his tongue to keep himself from agreeing with Klaus. After what had happened in the car earlier, he had learned his lesson about speaking his mind and Damon and Bonnie.

Elena looked back up at Klaus. "You don't know what you're talking about." She clenched her teeth. "Damon and I are just fine."

Klaus saw through her charade but only nodded.

She heard Rebekah snickering quietly. "And Stefan? How is he doing now that you and Damon are on the outs."

Elena balled up her fists at her sides. "Not that its any of your business but Stefan and I are just friends."

Kai jumped in, "True story. Those two are so over they are cheerleading for each other's relationships."

Klaus' eyebrows raised. "Oh? And just who is Elena cheering Stefan on about?"

Elena smiled, her voice coming out menacingly smooth. "Caroline."

Klaus' smiled turned down into a frown, his eyes became darker.

"Stefan and Caroline?" His voice questioned softly, emotionless.

"Yep! Those two are like, so in love its disgusting." Kai answered, completely oblivious to the hidden subtext. "And its pretty impossible to sleep next to their bedroom."

Klaus made a clicking sound with his tongue, his eyes went back to Elena's who wore a michevious grin. She enjoyed watching Klaus learn of Caroline and Stefan's relationship.

Klaus nodded. "I see." He turned his eyes to the floor. "Well, if I'm sure of anything, its that Caroline deserves happiness." He turned his gaze back to Elena whose face was still smug.

"I always thought that you and Stefan would find your way back to each other... but i see now, that could never happen." He stepped closer to Elena, invading her space slowly.

"You don't deserve Stefan, not anymore. And Caroline...she deserves a man like him."

Lily's head perked up as she heard her son being discussed.

Klaus snickered. "Stefan is a good man, whether he knows it or not. And you, Elena-" Klaus looked her body up and down. "You don't want a good man, do you?" He smiled again. "As a human, maybe you could suppress that desire, but now, being-" Klaus paused, a sneer pulled at his mouth, "_what_ you are- you know you don't deserve a man like Stefan."

Lily listened as Klaus tortured Elena, she was pleased to here him speak of Stefan in such high regard. She wondered though, why Stefan was too good for her, but Damon was not.

He took a step back, "I wonder though...how long it will be until you don't deserve a man like Damon either?" He laughed softly. "He doesn't seem to be very good for you love."

Elena scoffed. "What the hell do you know Klaus, you don't even know me anymore."

Klaus smiled again as he stepped back over to her. "Oh Elena, that's the point darling...you don't even know you anymore." He leaned his face into hers.

"It seems being with Damon has made you unrecognizable."

Elena was speechless. Part of her knew exactly what Klaus was talking about, but she was furious it had come from Klaus.

Kai's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh-guys i don't mean to interrupt this extremely awkward moment, but uh-" Kai looked behind the group, pointing in that direction.

Everyone turned to where Kai was pointing.

Dominic had begun to rise, his neck healed.

"I probably should have mentioned that was going to happen." Kai said smoothly.

Elijah didn't hesititate to vamp speed over to Dominic before he was fully standing and rip out his heart.

Lily jumped at his quick action.

"So what- we just do that over and over for all eternity?" Kai rolled his eyes.

Lily nodded and stepped forward. "He is unable to be killed, but we musn't think about him at the moment."

Elijah threw dropped Dominic's heart to the floor and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped the blood from his hands and dropped the cloth onto Dominic's body.

"Very well, Mrs. Salvatore, what shall we do next?" Elijah asked her as he moved back over to the group.

"We must convince Lucia to take us back to Alaska. We must finish this before The Harbingers have time to regroup."

"Well _someone_" Kai raised his hand to cover his other hand that pointed to Elena. "Hit her with a chair."

Elena barely registered the comment, her mind still on her conversation with Klaus.

"Yes well..." Lily adjusted her shirt, pulling on it slightly. "I'll see if i can revive her."

Lily walked over to where Lucia laid on the floor. SHe kneeled over her and used both her hands to shake the girl gently.

Kai turned to Elena, "So we should probably update the rest of the group." He gestured to the front door. His eyebrows were raised, his tone was leading.

"Uh yeah," Elena complied. She turned to Elijah. "We'll be right back."

Kai and Elena went out the front entrance and stopped on the street.

She turned around to face Kai as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Well that was, bracing." He looked down at her, watching as she avoided his eyes.

Ever since he had attacked her with his theories about Bonnie and Damon, Kai had felt very sorry for Elena. He related to the part of her that she couldn't control, the part that kept her from making good choices. Seeing her in so much pain, pulled at him. He didn't like seeing her this way, despite his own confusion at his emotional development.

Elena stared down at her phone. She sighed loudly before dialing Stefan's number.

He answered almost immediately, his tone strained.

"Hey."

"Hi, just wanted to update you." Elena said quickly.

"Yeah, go ahead." He kept his words short.

Elena could tell there was something wrong, but she didn't press it.

"The seer is dead. So is the mind controller. But the muscle is pretty much unkillable and the teleporter could possibly switch to our side. Just waiting for her to wake up."

"And my mother?"

"She's fine. So are the originals."

"Okay." Stefan paused for a second. "I better go. Will you be here soon?"

Elena picked up on Stefan's unwillingness to talk to her and it sent a cold shiver down her spine. "Uh- if we can convince the teleporter than we should be there very soon. If not, i guess we wait for a flight."

"Okay. Let me know."

He hung up.

Kai didn't comment on the fact that Elena called Stefan instead of Damon. He didn't ask her why she didn't ask if Damon and Bonnie had made it to Alaska. He just stayed silent as she kept her eyes on her phone, looking down at it like it was a lifeline she was unwilling to use.

"Are you-" Kai started but Elena cut him off.

"Let's go back inside." She walked past him.

Kai flattened his lips into a forced smile and nodded as he followed in after her.

They found Lucia standing with the rest of the group.

Rebekah had her arms crossed, her face full of irritation.

"If you two are ready, we'd like to get on with it."

Elena just nodded as she and Kai walked over to them.

The group joined hands as Lucia closed her eyes, ready to teleport them to Anchorage.

As their bodies began to pull through space, Kai felt a hand grip his foot.

He looked down and he found Dominic gripping him tightly, making the journey with them.

/

Caroline and Bonnie sat on a bench outside the hotel.

Neither of them had spoken on their walk down, Caroline just took Bonnie's hand and led them down the stairs and outside. They each held a cup of bourbon in the other hand. Caroline sipped from hers, Bonnie finished hers in two gulps, making a face and sticking out her tongue after she finished.

Caroline was waiting for Bonnie to say something but Bonnie never did. She kept her eyes on the ground or the bottom of her empty cup.

Caroline offered her drink to Bonnie and Bonnie took it without looking at her.

Eventually, Caroline sighed and spoke. "Bonnie...do you want to talk about...whatever it was that i just walked in on?"

Bonnie let out a quick laugh.

Part of her wanted to tell Caroline that it was nothing. That Damon was just being Damon, a jerk moment. She wanted to push all of her feelings down and just tell Caroline how happy she was to see her and to know that she is okay. Tell her how happy she was for her and Stefan.

But a much larger part didn't want to hide anymore. She had a feeling the bourbon that now warmed her blood probably had a lot to do with the courage that began to course through her.

"To be honest Care- I don't know."

Caroline nodded slowly. "If you had to guess though..."

She led Bonnie, hoping not to hear what she thought she already knew.

"If i had to guess..." Bonnie shook her head. "What you walked in on...it was something that can never be."

Caroline swallowed. She did her best to keep her voice even, not wanting her distaste for Damon to be the center of the conversation. "You and Damon..." She trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence for Bonnie, wanting Bonnie to do it herself.

"Me and Damon..." Bonnie nodded. She met Caroline's eyes as tears began to form in hers.

"I don't know how it happened Care-...I never wanted that...i don't want this." SHe felt the moisture falling down her face and she wiped her face aggressively.

"God. I just- i cant catch a break- you know?"

Caroline put her hand over Bonnie's. "Bonnie, maybe this is just...maybe you're confused." Her words quickened. " I mean you guys were alone for so long...and then you were all by yourself for awhile and maybe this..._thing_...maybe its not what you think it is."

Caroline shook her head as she continued. "Maybe its just how you are coping with being back. Maybe you latched on to Damon because you needed him for so long...and now you're just confusing your feelings for him." She spoke softly, but Bonnie could hear the urgency in her voice.

She could hear her friend desperate to convince her away from her feelings.

"don't you think I thought about that Caroline? DOnt you think I've been trying to convince myself that what I'm feeling isn't real?" She shook her head again, pulling her eyes to Caroline's cup of bourbon in her hand. She downed it quickly.

Caroline didn't know what to say. She was worried about what this would mean. She worried Bonnie would get hurt, knowing that Damon would never leave Elena. Damon was also the last person she wanted Bonnie involved with, she deserved so much better. Sure, he had done some good things recently, and it seemed like maybe he was changing but she still didn't trust him.

Bonnie dropped the cup to the ground and put her head in her hands.

"If I'm being completely honest, I knew. I knew the moment he left...I knew it. Maybe even before that."

Caroline put her hand on Bonnie's back and rubbed it softly. "Knew what Bonnie?"

Bonnie took a deep breath before letting herself cry at the words she was finally ready to say.

Her chest heaved as her friend pulled her closer to her body, trying to calm her.

Bonnie spoke against Caroline's chest, her words coming out broken between her sobs.

"That...i Love him."

Bonnie completely let go, she let the waves of her emotions take over her body and she collapsed against Caroline. She cried in her friends arms repeating over and over, "I love him."


	28. Chapter 28

Damon stared at his brother, his eyes narrowed so intensely, Stefan wondered if he was about to snap.

"Elena? Stefan, I love her. There is no part of me that doesn't love that woman."

Stefan nodded.

"I don't think your love for her is the problem Damon."

Damon grunted. "Well what the hell is the problem then?" He moved closer to his brother. "This is not happening Stefan."He shouted into his face. "I will not let this happen!"

Stefan took it, he swallowed hard, not letting his brother's anger get to him.

"I think its too late for that Damon. You already have feelings for Bonnie. Now...you just have to figure out how that happened. No matter how much you love Elena, There's a reason you're falling for her best friend."

Damon's face contorted into a menacing scowl. "Why don't you just tell me Stefan. We both know you want to." His words were practically spit from his mouth.

Stefan sighed. He sat back down on the couch.

Stefan knew that this is how Damon usually reacted to an emotional crisis. He lashed out and he sabatoged himself. But he also knew that his brother was better than that now, and that this behavior wouldn't keep him from seeing clearly once he calmed down.

Stefan kept his tone soft, not wanting to upset Damon further.

"I think, Damon, that when you came back to find that Elena had erased all of your memories...i think it shocked you. I think it shocked you out of your Elena obsession. I think the fact that she did that...it not only disappointed you, it disgusted you. She chose to do something you would never done. She chose to erase you. That weakness, her selfishness, I think it made you open your eyes to who she has become."

Stefan shook his head. "I've never doubted your love for her, but there were times i wasn't sure which was more powerful, your love or your _obsession_."

Damon could feel his heartbeat slow as he listened to his brother.

"And now that your obsession is gone, you're seeing your relationship a little more clearly. Without her clouding your every thought- you're becoming more aware of all the ways you're wrong for each other."

Damon jumped in. "Stefan, you were just telling me the other night how good she was for me."'

"She was Damon. She really was." Stefan stood back up. "Your love for her made you stop killing people, it made you make better choices. So yes, she was good for you." He paused before adding. "As a human."

Damon scrunched his face in confusion, his brow still furrowed.

"Damon, once she turned...she changed. She stopped challenging you. She accepted you. She didn't get angry when you went off the rails, she defended the bad choices you made." Stefan shook his head again.

"You both knew you weren't good for each other at that point. She didn't challenge you to be better, and you...you became her biggest weakness. When she made excuses for you, it became easier and easier for her to fall into darkness herself. And before you died...she was nearly unrecognizable as the same woman we loved so long ago. I kept hoping she would change back- that she would find herself again but..." Stefan trailed off, shaking his head.

Damon swallowed hard, his eyes searched the floor.

"Now...she doesn't have all that baggage from your passionate relationship. She doesn't remember falling in love with you, she doesn't remember all the good that you've done."

Damon nodded and waited for Stefan to continue.

Stefan just put his hands on his hips and stared at his brother.

"And?" Damon urged Stefan to continue.

"And...she's still with you Damon!" Stefan yelled. "don't you see? You think that its your fault that she is who she is now but she doesn't even have her memories, and she is still at your side. And you two are just going to fall back into the same habits you did before. You will go off the rails about something because she wont challenge you to be better. She will once again chose you over her own morals. She will once again defend the bad choices you inevitably will make."

"Thanks for your confidence brother." Damon said softly, sadness in his voice.

"Its who you've always been, but not who you are now. No, you aren't that man anymore Damon, but with her? I worry you will be again. When you two are together, you bring each other down. And its not either of your faults. Her unconditional love isn't good for you brother, it weakens you."

"So what? I'm the big bad guy that ruined her life and turned her into a horrible person?"

"No Damon, that's not what i'm saying . Its not you. Its her Damon...its _her love_ for you after she transitioned...that's what changed her... Not you yourself."

Damon understood what his brother was trying to say. He let out a long breath.

It wasn't romantic that she accepted him again, even with out all their epic memories. It wasn't special that she still fell in love with him even though she had nothing but bad memories. IT didn't mean they were soulmates or meant to be together forever.

It meant that she was no longer the kind of person that cared. She didn't care about all the awful things he had done. She didn't care that he had killed her brother and had no memory of his redemption, she fell in love with him again anyway.

_What kind of a person does that? What kind of relationship is that?_

Damon had changed from his summer with Bonnie. There was a maturity, a sense of responsibility that he now carried and perhaps that's why Elena fell for him again. But Damon couldn't help but remember the reason he changed, the reason he was challenging himself to be better, wasn't because of Elena.

It was because of Bonnie.

Bonnie was the person who made him fight the worst parts of himself. She challenged him to not only choose better but _be _better. To be the kind of man who didn't think twice about making the choice that would hurt someone else.

He wanted to be that man. He wanted to be able to look in the mirror and not hate what he saw.

Damon looked over at his brother who had sat back down on the couch. Damon walked slowly over to him, finishing his latest cup of bourbon. He collapsed onto the couch.

"What am i going to do Stefan?" His voice shook.

Stefan took a deep breath.

"I know you love her Damon. And we both know she loves you. But sometimes love...it really just isn't enough." Stefan leaned forward, his hands on his thighs. "And now you have to ask yourself...what's best for you. Because i think we both know...its not her. Not anymore."

Damon didn't say anything. He was shocked into silence.

There was a time he couldn't imagine a life without Elena. He didn't want that life. No matter what, he still loved her. He loved her enough though, to want what was best for her. And he was finally ready to accept that he was not what was best.

"And Bonnie?" Damon asked Stefan, his eyes on the floor.

"Damon, I don't know. I wish i could tell you what to do...but i don't know." Stefan sighed. "Why don't you tell me what you want to do...and i'll tell you if its a good idea."

Damon snickered slightly.

"What i want brother, is almost never the right thing to do."

"Is she...what you _want_." Stefan's question was loaded, he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Damon met his brothers eyes, and waited for his heart to stop pounding before answering.

"Yes." Damon spoke softly, almost mouthing the word.

"And that..._want_...its not just a physical thing...its..._something more_? Stefan clarified.

Damon 's voice came out irritated. "Stefan...i think i wanted her as _something more_ before i wanted her in my bed."

Stefan's mouth fell open for a moment at Damon's honesty. He quickly closed it again before speaking.

"And nothing has happened...between you two, right?"

"No...God, No. Stefan, i wouldn't do that to Elena."

Stefan nodded. "Okay..well brother, i think you know what you have to do."

Damon sighed, "How do i even know Bonnie feels the same way."

Stefan sat forward on the couch again.

"Damon you weren't listening to our entire conversation!" Stefan's voice rose again. "This isn't about Bonnie! This is about you and Elena!" He moved closer to Damon on the couch. "It doesn't matter if Bonnie feels the same way about you because it doesn't change the fact that you and Elena..." Stefan didn't know how to finish the sentence he didn't want to put the words in Damon's mouth.

"Are over." Damon finished it for him. He took a long pause before speaking again. "You're right. My feelings for Bonnie don't change the truth. Elena and I...we don't work."

Stefan nodded. "Ending it...i think its what's best for both of you."

They stayed quiet for a few moments, taking in the heaviness of the moment.

Damon snickered slightly. "You know if we had this conversation a year ago i would have been fairly positive of your hidden agenda."

Stefan gave him a small smile.

"But now, i see how in love you are with Caroline, I know this isn't about the dreaded love triangle." Damon patted his brother on the back.

Stefan felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

He pulled it out and felt his heart drop at the caller ID.

"Its Elena."

Stefan didn't want Elena to be hurt. He didn't want her to feel all the pain she would be feeling when Damon spoke to her. She didn't deserve the life she got. She deserved so much more than the person she had turned into.

Damon watched, his breath caught in his throat as his brother talked to Elena. He listened to their conversation, taking in the new information, but unable to fully concentrate on her words.

There was something in her voice that made him feel guilty. Something was bothering her and he wondered what it was.

Stefan gestured towards the phone, wordlessly asking Damon if he wanted to speak with her.

Damon shook his head and held up his hand indicating he didn't.

When Stefan hung up Damon let out the breath he had been holding in.

Stefan didn't speak, he just sat back in the couch.

Damon stayed silent as well, he had nothing left to say.

Eventually Stefan stood up and looked out the window.

"I think i know where the Harbingers are."

Damon's head jerked in his brothers direction. "And you've waited until now to tell me this."

Stefan shrugged. "There is a state park on the coast. There are plenty of large cabins there. Its a good place to start."

"Well, hopefully Lily will be able to get the teleporter to get them there...and then they can just tell us."

Stefan nodded.

He turned back around to face his brother.

"Damon. I don't think you should tell Bonnie-"

Caroline and Bonnie walked through the door then.

Bonnie's face was puffy, her eyes bloodshot.

Caroline gave Damon a look that he couldn't quite place but he ignored it as he took in Bonnie's state.

He stood up and walked over to her, not hesitating this time to bring her into his arms.

He whispered _i'm sorry_ into her ear.

Bonnie let him hold her, her arms wrapped around his waist.

Caroline turned to face Stefan her hands on her hips. She gestured towards Bonnie and Damon and wore an irritated look.

Stefan just put his hands in his pockets and pressed his mouth into a thin line. He shrugged slightly as he sighed.

"So uh- Stefan," Caroline raised her voice, signaling that she was uncomfortable with the embrace happening next to her. "Did you tell Damon about the possible location?"

He walked over to her. "Yeah- I did. Elena called..." His eyes stole a glimpse at Bonnie who stiffened at her friends name and pulled out of Damon's arms. "Why don't we...go talk about that.?"

Caroline gave Stefan a dirty look, she was unwilling to leave Damon and Bonnie alone. Stefan didn't back down though, his expression annoyed.

She let out a long, exaggerated groan before agreeing and following him out the hotel room.

She looked over her shoulder before leaving though.

She saw Bonnie and Damon staring at each other, his hands on her arms, her hands by her side. She saw the look in Damon's eyes as he looked down at her friend. She saw something there she had never really seen before.

Compassion, guilt, selflessness...she saw it all, in one quick glimpse.

Caroline found herself smiling slightly, completely against her will, as she took Stefan's hand and left Bonnie and Damon alone.


	29. Chapter 29

"Bonnie- I'm sorry about before." Damon stared down at her, his hands on either side of her arms, his body close to hers. "I was just being..." He let go of her and backed away. "me."

Bonnie kept her eyes on him as she nodded. She walked around him to the bottle of bourbon on the table. She didn't bother pouring some into a glass, she just turned it up straight, pouring a large amount into her mouth.

Damon's eyebrows rose. "I thought you didn't like it."

"Yeah well- I didn't like a lot of things that i like now." Her blood was swimming in alcohol at this point, she was starting to unravel.

Damon nodded slowly as he walked over to her, taking the bourbon bottle from her hand and taking a sip. "Yeah- that happens."

Damon could feel the twists in his stomach, the flutter in his heart as he looked down at Bonnie. She looked up at him through her lashes, her eyelids heavy.

Damon kept the bottle in his hand while he went to the dresser to find the top. Once it was in his hand Bonnie knew what he was about to do and lunged for him.

"Stop babysitting me Damon!" She shouted. "If i want to drink- I'll freaking drink damnit!" She reached for the bottle as Damon held it behind him and above her head. Her body pushed against his in earnest as she reached up for the bourbon.

"Bonnie- we may have to fight soon." Damon suppressed the smiled that threatened to come to his lips as Bonnie struggled against him.

He leaned his face down to hers. "I don't think we'll be very effective against the apocalypse brigade, if i am holding your hair back while you vomit on Klaus'shoes."

Bonnie could practically taste Damon's scent, his face just inches from hers. She saw his eyes flick down to her lips and she forgot how to breath for a moment.

Damon's eyes traveled back up to hers, swallowing back the action his body begged to take. He lifted his head back up as Bonnie pulled her body away from his.

She spoke through her teeth as he capped the bourbon. "Fine."

Damon turned around and did his best to bring himself back from the incredible high he had just felt with her body against his. He put the bourbon on the dresser and turned back around to face her, his body leaning against the dresser.

"that's a good girl."

Bonnie crossed her arms and glared at him. "Shut up Damon."

They just stared at each other for the next few moments.

Bonnie with her arms crossed, standing between the beds in the hotel room. Damon leaning against the dresser, both of his hands behind him.

Damon imagined closing the distance between them in two long stride and pushing his lips on to hers. He imagined picking her up and pulling her legs around his waist. He pictured her returning his kiss, squeezing her legs together around his hips, and pulling his face up to hers. He could see them falling into bed, their clothes off before the springs adjusted to their weight.

As soon as his mind traveled to what it would feel like to be with her, really with her, Damon forcibly shut his eyes and shook his head.

He knew that was something he couldn't do, not now at least. Even if he wasn't with Elena anymore, this is her best friend. This is a woman who had hated him for so long. Bonnie may have accepted him into her life as her friend now...but as her lover? Damon wasn't sure that was something she would want.

But there was something in the way she held his hand before. Something in the way she returned his gaze right now, Damon felt hope.

Bonnie noticed Damon's struggle as he cut their eye contact and she winced. She was so unsure of what was happening between them. She was hurt at the idea that her love was unreturned, but she was even more terrified that it was.

_How could we do this?_

Even if Damon and Elena broke up- she was still Elena's best friend.

Besides, there was still something Bonnie hadn't told Damon.

She had been waiting for the right time, but in this moment, the bourbon and her exhausted emotions made her unable to hide anymore.

She had only two things she wanted to say to Damon.

One of which was to tell him she was in love with him. It pulled at her so violently she had to focus on something else to keep herself from screaming it into his face.

So, it was option number two.

A different confession, her gift.

Bonnie looked down at the floor as she turned around and sat on the bed. She could still feel the looseness of her tongue as she spoke to Damon.

"Damon. I- I have to tell you something."

Damon hesitantly looked up at Bonnie.

He was terrified she would say something that would break his resolve to keep his distance from her tonight. He reminded himself that he would never want to disrespect Elena like that, or Bonnie. Not only was Bonnie clearly intoxicated, she was also too good a person for him to turn into _the other woman_.

He raised his eyebrows at her, signaling her to continue.

She looked down at her hands.

"I haven't told you this because...well because its big. And i know you and I know how major life changes can make you forget who you really are."

More than ever Damon wished he could read the mind of the beautiful witch before him. He needed to know where this conversation was going.

He needed to know if he should stop her.

He stayed silent though, a piece of him wanting to hear her confess her feelings for him.

Bonnie stood up then, putting her eyes on his.

"When i went to the island to get Qetsiyah's magic...its not the only thing i found there."

Damon blinked a few times, a wash of disappointment and confusion colored his face.

"Wait- what?" Damon tried to catch up to her train of thought.

"Think about it Damon. What was the reason we went to that island in the first place?"

Damon's mind began to race, Bonnie's words pulling every coherent thought from him.

Silas.

_The map._

_The cure_.

Damon's eyes widened. His mouth fell open.

"Bonnie..." He whispered her name.

She nodded. "I got it Damon." She moved closer to him as he stood up from leaning on the dresser and took a step closer to her.

"I got the cure."

/

Caroline followed Stefan to the elevator.

"Stefan- we cant just leave them alone...do you know what's happening between them?"

SHe stopped behind him and crossed her arms.

Stefan sighed as he pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Yes, I mean. I know Damon's half." He put his hands in his pocket.

"ANd i know Bonnie's half." She studied her boyfriends face. "So..."

Stefan gave her a clueless look. "So...?"

"So tell me what Damon said Stefan!" Her voice came out slightly shrill and Stefan couldn't help but laugh for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Caroline...i don't know if that's-"

She interrupted him. "Stefan this is what a relationship is! You tell me about stuff and I tell you about stuff. This is the stuff." She huffed. "So tell!"

Stefan sighed again, letting out his frustration. "don't you think its unfair to Damon and Bonnie for us to be sharing their secrets?"

"No. I don't." Caroline glared at him. "I think that you and I shouldn't keep things from each other. that's what i think."

Stefan couldn't help but find her absolutely adorable as she bossed him around. He thought about it for another moment before realizing that she was probably right. He didn't want to keep anything from her anyway.

The elevator bell rang as it announced the approaching car.

"Damon has feelings for Bonnie." Stefan finally confessed.

"Ugh. I knew it." She walked into the elevator just as the doors opened. "Bonnie so doesn't need this."

Stefan followed her inside. "So does that mean Bonnie has feelings for him too?"

Caroline glared at him. "Yes." She kept her arms crossed tightly across her chest as she stuck out her hip. She noticed the pleased expression Stefan got on his face and she groaned again. "No Stefan stop. This is not a good thing."

"How do you know Caroline?" The elevator door closed behind him as Stefan walked closer to her. "How do you know those two wont make each other happy."

"Because it's _Damon_. He cant even make himself happy...and what about Elena?"

"I guess we will have to see." He stepped closer to her again. "But Caroline- don't be so quick to judge this...you don't really know what they have."

He kept moving towards her, pushing her against the elevator wall with his body.

"Stefan-" She sighed his name as she tried to argue.

"Caroline." He gave her a look that reminded her she couldn't control everything.

Stefan brought his hands to her hips as he pushed against her.

" Seriously Stefan, I don't think we should encourage this...there's no way he is good for her."

She put her arms around his neck, even as she continued to argue.

"I don't think you can know that." He brought his lips to her cheek, letting them trail over to her ear before whispering. " I also don't think its up to you."

She rolled her eyes but pulled him even closer to her.

"Stefan..." She lengthened his name, complaining and begging at the same time.

"Caroline." He whispered her name against her lips, his eyes full of fire.

Stefan pulled back slightly, but brought his hands up to the hem of Caroline's shirt. He tucked his fingers under and up, letting them travel across her stomach.

Caroline felt herself begin to tingle down below as he felt her. Her breath quickened and her heart began to pound.

Stefan brought his lips back to her ear, and spoke softly. "don't you think there are better ways to spend our time," He kissed down her cheek working his way down to her neck, "than arguing about Damon." His lips brushed against her jaw.

Caroline wanted to fight. She wanted to tell him why she was so worried about Bonnie and Damon getting involved. She wanted to convince Stefan to help her stop them.

But right now all she could do was sigh as Stefan moved his hands down to her thighs, wrapping around to cup the lower half of her butt. He brought his lips to her neck, trailing kisses across and up, willing her to surrender to him.

He brought his tongue to her lips and traced them lightly, and it sent Caroline over the edge. She pushed against him, throwing him against the opposite wall as she pressed the lobby floor button on the elevator. She waited for it to begin to move before pulling the stop button.

The elevator lurched to a stop as she quickly pushed her body against Stefan's. Her mouth on his, their tongues wrestling fiercely. Stefan brought his hands to her jeans and unbuttoned them aggressively before pulling them down.

Caroline didn't hesitate to pull down Stefan's pants too, eager to release the bulge that dug into her. They kissed passionately, their mouths moved in perfect synchronization as their hands stroked one another.

Stefan whipped around quickly, lifting Caroline up and slamming her against the wall before bringing their bodies together completely. They moved quickly, their desire for one another overcoming every other thought or emotion.

Caroline could feel Stefan's heavy breathing on her neck as she reached the top. His body pushed into hers hard and fast, and she cried out in pleasure as she begged him never to stop. Stefan climaxed moments after Caroline, his mouth finding hers before his release.

He kissed her softly then. He let his lips stay gently on hers as they both came down from their high.

"You were right...that was way better than talking about Damon." Caroline whispered against his lips, her breathing still heavy.

Stefan laughed. "i'm glad you feel that way."

Stefan felt his phone vibrating against his calf in his jeans pocket.

Caroline groaned as Stefan let her down gently.

She pulled up her pants as Stefan did the same. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it, balancing it against his shoulder as he zipped and buttoned his pants.

"Hey." He hoped his voice didn't sound as breathless as he thought it did.

"Uh- hey, are you okay?" Elena asked.

He snickered slightly as Caroline laughed behind her hand. "Yeah. what's up. Are you here?"

"Yes. But..." Elena trailed off.

"What?"

"Well...the teleporter is dead." Elena paused, Stefan could tell she was holding something back.

"Elena. Tell me."

"Its your mom, she's hurt...its bad Stefan."

Caroline gasped as she heard the news through the phone. She put her hand on Stefan's arm, supporting him.

"Well then heal her Elena!" Stefan shouted into the phone.

"I tried!" Elena yelled back before lowering her voice again. "Stefan, she wont let me."


	30. Chapter 30

Stefan and Caroline vamp sped back to the hotel room where they found Bonnie in Damon's arms again.

Damon was squeezing her so tight Caroline worried he was going to crush her.

"Guys." Stefan called, his voice strained and urgent.

Bonnie and Damon pulled apart.

Damon wore a look of shock and disbelief but there was a happiness in his eyes that Stefan hadn't seen in a long time.

"Stefan-"

"Damon, its our mother. We have to go. Now."

Damon looked to Bonnie who nodded and followed him out the hotel room behind Stefan and Caroline.

Stefan and Caroline vamp sped to the state park Elena confirmed they were at while Damon and Bonnie drove.

They were silent during the fifteen minute drive, neither of them knowing what to say or how to say it.

Damon stole glances at her as she held her head in her hands and sighed deeply. He wondered what was tearing at her so much and hoped it was something he could solve.

The fact that she had brought home the cure, it meant everything to Damon. He wasn't going to tell anyone else yet. Not until he was sure of what he wanted to do. A very large part of him wanted to take it. He longed for his humanity and this was his chance, this was his opportunity to be the man he used to be.

Another part of him knew though, that being a human wouldn't make him any better of a man. Bonnie had taught him that his choices are what defined him, his willingness to be good.

Damon sighed.

And there was of course the option to give it to Elena. He had thought about Stefan but knew that Stefan would no longer want to be human now that he had Caroline. He wants to spend eternity with her. Elena though, Damon wasn't sure what she wanted. She had thrown away the idea of being human a few weeks ago because it wasn't possible, but now it is.

_Now if she had the option, would she take it?_

Damon wasn't sure, but he knew that if Elena took the cure, she would be happier in the long run. Being a vampire brought out the worst in her, it turned her into something she never wanted to be. She didn't want to be a vampire in the first place, and now- especially since he was taking himself out of the picture, now she could live the life she wanted.

When they got to the park Damon opened his door and was opening the passenger door in a flash, helping a still drunk Bonnie down from the SUV.

She scoffed but took the hand he offered. "I'm not belligerent Damon. I can walk."

"Uh huh." He smiled. "Just in case."

She gave him a forced smile as he lead them around the SUV.

He stopped short though, Bonnie almost crashing into him.

"What is it?"

Damon could hear a struggle in the woods, a few hundred yards away.

"Its Stefan..." Damon looked over to her. "Can you run?"

Bonnie's eyes widened and tried to nod before Damon shook his head and swept her knees out from under her, catching her into his arms and bringing her up to his chest.

He looked down at her for a moment before vamp speeding to the sound of Stefan's struggle.

Caroline's shouts rang in Damon's ears as he approached the group standing in the woods.

"Klaus! What the hell! Stop! Stop it!"

Damon stopped running and took in the scene in front of him.

Klaus had Stefan by the throat against a tree. Caroline was pulling at Klaus arms and neck and screaming at him. There was a large tree limb stuck in Stefan's stomach.

Damon was about to put Bonnie down and race over to help him but something stopped him. He knew Klaus wasn't going to kill Stefan. Klaus had just found out about Stefan and Caroline.

Damon snickered.

"Klaus, stop being a dick and let my brother go."

Damon looked around to the rest of the group as Klaus pulled the limb from Stefan's stomach, still holding him against the tree.

There was a dead girl on the ground, her stomach completely torn open. Elijah and Rebekah were watching Klaus attack Stefan, Elijah looking irritated but not getting involved. Rebekah had her arms crossed and was chastising Klaus.

"Seriously Klaus, could you be any more elementary?"

"Oh come on now little sis," Klaus released Stefan and let him drop to the ground. "I was just saying Hello." He smiled down at him.

Caroline sunk to her knees beside Stefan, inspecting his wounds and cradling his face.

"You are such an asshole Klaus." She yelled up at him.

"I missed you too love."

Klaus turned around to see Damon watching them, Bonnie still cradled in his arms.

"Well isn't that a sight." Klaus turned his attention behind Damon. "I see now where the problem really lies."

Damon spun around to find his mother sitting on the ground, her back resting against a tree. Elena was next to her, her jacket covering a wound in Lily's stomach. Kai was on Lily's other side, his eyes closed, his hands on her head.

Damon swallowed hard and unintentionally looked down at Bonnie, whose own eyes were fixed on Elena's. Damon gently put Bonnie's feet on the ground and cleared his throat before looking back to ELena. Her eyes were full of pain, her face pulled in a combination of anger and sorrow.

Seeing Elena was suddenly torturous.

No matter what their future held, he still loved her. What he was going to tell her, it was going to be painful and he hated to do it. But he knew it had to be done. He knew he had to let her go.

Damon walked over to her and crouched down next to his mother.

"How is she?"

Elena took a deep breath before answering, she did her best to steady her voice.

"She is losing a lot of blood. Dominic stabbed her twice before any of us could get to her."

Damon could feel his rage rising. "And where the hell is he."

Kai spoke up. "He must have cloaked himself, he disappeared." He sighed. "I'm trying to do what i can to relieve her pain," His eyes flicked down to Lily before finding Elena's. "But There's only so much i can do."

Lily groaned softly. "Damon?"

"Yes, I'm here." Damon took one of her hands in his. "Why wont you let Elena heal you?"

"Because son, it isn't meant to be. If it is my time- it is my time."

Damon balked.

"that's bullshit." He shook his head. "I wont accept that."

Damon saw himself biting into his wrist; he saw himself forcing the blood down her throat and healing her against her will.

He shook his head though. He couldn't be that selfish just so he could be with his mother.

"Mother?" Stefan's voice came from behind Damon. "Damon-"

"Stefan- its alright dear." Lily's voice soothed him.

"No- you cant-" Stefan started, Caroline coming next to him and taking his hand. "Please."

Damon heard the sadness in his brothers voice. He heard the heartbreak and it forced him to rethink his actions. Maybe he wouldn't do it for himself, but for Stefan, he would. He would be the bad guy again if it meant giving his little brother his mother back. He wasn't going to let Stefan lose her again.

Damon let go of Lily's hand and brought his wrist to his lips. Elena knew what Damon was about to do and brought her hands to Lily's mouth, forcing it open. Damon exposed his fangs, ready to bite into his wrist when Bonnie's voice stopped him.

"Damon no!" She rushed forward, almost tripping on a the trees roots. She put her hand on his arm, pulling him back. "Its not what she wants Damon." He turned to face her.

"don't you think i know that Bonnie?" His eyes searched hers. "This isn't for her though." Damon turned back around to face his mother. "It isn't for me...its for Stefan."

Lily's brow furrowed as Damon looked back to her.

"You're seriously going to abandon him again? After all of this?" Damon mouth scrunched up into a snarl.

"Damon-" Stefan tried to interrupt him.

"No Stefan. She wants to die. She wants to leave you again. She wants to leave me again. She doesn't want to be our mother." Damon's voice shook, his tone menacing. "She doesn't want the second chance to know us. She wants to give up."

Lily's eyes softened, her voice coming out like a whisper. "Damon, I'm not giving up. I'm just accepting my fate."

Damon pushed his face close to hers. "Yeah well- here's your opportunity to change your fate. You don't have to die. You don't have to be a _coward_ again."

Lily looked into her eldest son's eyes. She saw the moisture in them, the tears that collected and threatened to fall. She could feel his anguish but smiled at the tender way he held her hand. She let her eyes go to Stefan who stood above her. He wasn't holding back the tears that fell down his cheeks. He held on tightly to the woman he loved, using her as his support.

Watching her children grieve over her woke something inside Lily up. She didn't want to cause her children any more pain. She didn't want to be that person anymore.

She turned back to Damon and smiled softly. "Alright then."

Damon didn't hesitate to bite into his wrist and hold it out for her, letting her be the one to bring it to her lips. She drank slowly for a few moments until she felt healed. Lily let go of Damon's arm and wiped her mouth. She looked up to Stefan who was smiling, tears still cascading down his cheeks.

Her voice was almost a whisper as she looked back to Damon. "Thank you."

Klaus' voice came from behind them.

"This is all very touching but we have a very large witch to kill, and you know the entire group of Harbingers."

Lily stood up, using the tree to support herself.

"You cant kill all of them." Lily exclaimed. "Now that Sam is dead, there will be a large percentage of people in there who don't know why they are there. We cant just go in and kill them all."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ugh this again?"

Elijah ignored his sister as he walked closer to Lily. "What do you suggest then?"

"We just aim for Vi and anyone who attacks us after that. If they don't try to fight, we know they aren't going to help the Harbingers."

Kai nodded. "Okay then. Glad that's cleared up." He spoke quickly, feigning interest. "Can we go kill some bad guys now?"

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Kai-"

Stefan interrupted. "Where would Vi be?" His eyes were on Lily's.

"Either guarding the werewolves or in the main room, preparing for battle. We have to assume Dominic has warned them of our approach."

"Yeah- about that guy- how are we going to get rid of him?" Kai asked the group.

"I thought I'd tear his limbs from his body, cut off his head, and box all the pieces separately." Klaus said with a smile on his face.

"Remind me never to open a gift from you." Kai told him, moving closer to Elena.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, looking down at her legs.

Damon noticed Kai's concern and furrowed his brow.

"Why? What happened? Are you okay?" He moved closer to her, putting his hand on her arm.

Elena couldn't suppress the momentary smile that came to her lips as Damon worried about her. It washed away quickly though as she remembered what was happening between them.

"I'm fine." She said shortly. "Got a tree limb to the leg earlier after Dominic attacked us. Its healed."

Damon nodded before looking back to Bonnie. "And you?"

Bonnie outstretched her arms and brought her finger to her nose over and over.

"i'm good."

Elena and Kai's faces contorted in confusion.

"She got into the bourbon earlier, child safety caps clearly don't work." He smirked but only received stone faces from the pair.

Damon could tell there was something going on but didn't have time to think about it at the moment.

"Alright then. Lets do this thing." He said, turning around to face the rest of the group.

"Finally." Rebekah complained as she turned around and headed towards the cabin at the edge of the woods, leading them all into battle.


	31. Chapter 31

The group could hear screams as they approached the large cabin. They all rushed into the room, entering an area almost as large as their high school's gymnasium.

The originals led the pack, Klaus taking point while the rest of them followed behind, fanning out and taking over the entrance portion of the room.

Vi was herding a group of people using her hands from across the room. She looked to a small female asian witch with extremely long black hair. "Take them out."

Caroline immediately realized what Vi was planning to do to the group of people who looked confused and terrified.

They must be the witches the harbingers forced into joining with mind control. Vi is going to kill them now that they aren't willing to fight.

Some of them tried to use their powers but Vi was somehow able to interrupt their spells leaving them helpless.

Caroline looked to Stefan before she vamp sped over to the group. Stefan followed after her quickly. He ran towards the asian witch who had begun slicing her hand through the air. He heard screams from the group of people as her hand cut into their bodies from a yard away. Caroline stood in front of the group, biting into her wrist and offering her blood to those who needed it.

Stefan reached the assailing witch in an instant but she was aware of his approach and sliced open his chest before he could lay a hand on her.

Damon and Kai lunged towards Dominic who was whirling a mace above his head. He wore a menacing smile as Kai flicked his wrist and sent the mace flying into a nearby support beam. Damon kicked out his leg, throwing it up and into Dominic's face. Dominic fell backwards slightly but recovered quickly. Kai used Dominic's stumble to his advantage, slicing through the air and cutting Dominic down the center of his face.

Dominic cried out as blood began to run down into his eyes. A growl escaped his lips as he lunged for Kai. Damon struck him again, this time in the chest, preventing him from getting very far. He continued to punch the large witch until one of his fist were caught by Dominic and snapped. Damon pulled back his arm, cradling his broken hand as he seethed between his teeth.

Vi watched as Dominic fought the two men. "Do not kill that one Dominic." She gestured to Kai.

She turned her attention to the group that stood before her.

"You can not win. Do not try." Her eyes turned to Lily. "Its a shame you returned so weak. It would have been nice to see this world burn together."

Lily stayed silent, her eyes flicking between her sons battling.

She watched as Stefan sped around the asian witch and snapped her neck before she could attack him again. She sighed in relief.

Vi turned around to witness the witches death and fall to the ground. She turned back to the group.

"A noble sacrifice."

She motioned towards a man who stood next to her. He nodded as he approached the group. Rebekah stepped forward, unphased by the mans approach. He was tall and lanky, no muscle to speak of. She smiled at him and uncrossed her arms.

"Now, are you sure you want to do this? It doesn't look like you could fight a fly let a lone an original vampire."

His face was emotionless as he turned to Vi. She spoke with ease.

"Get rid of both of them quickly. They cant die so do whatever is necessary."

Rebekah swallowed hard, fear beginning to rise.

The man let his lips turn up into a smile. His smile grew and grew until his mouth was wide open. Rebekah's face scrunched in horror as he took a deep breath and exhaled red flames.

Rebekah felt her skin alight, she could see the flames jumping from her body.

"Rebekah!" Elijah cried as he watched her collapse, her body still.

Klaus lunged for Vi but was stopped by a sword through the chest. A witch had appeared from above him, her feet hanging from a beam in the ceiling. She somersaulted down to the ground landing gracefully on her feet. She kept the sword in Klaus' chest and pulled a dagger from her back pocket, intending to stab Klaus in the neck. Klaus grabbed the sword in his chest though, and pulled it out quickly, slamming its end into the chest of the limber witch. She went flying but held on to the sword. Bringing it with her.

With Klaus distracted with the sword wielding witch Elijah sped forward, his target Vi. She sharply turned her eyes to the beam next to her and snapped her hand against it, breaking it easily and pulling it into her hands as the roof began to sag where it once stood. Elijah didn't have a chance to fight as Vi rotated the beam to impale Elijah as he rushed towards her. He began to desiccate immediately.

Elena's eyes widened but knew he would be alright. But now they were two original vampires down. She turned to face Lily who was staring at Vi intensely. Her hand shot out, attempting to inflict some sort of damage on Vi with magic but with a wave of her hand Vi deflected it.

"She's blocking my magic." Lily said quietly. "I cant do anything."

Bonnie stepped forward and attempted to incapacitate Dominic who was still grappling with Damon and Kai. She wobbled slightly as she tried to retain her balance, concentrating on her target. She felt her power rising within her but when she tried to push it out and on to Dominic she was blocked by an invisible wall.

"She's blocking everyone." Bonnie sighed. "We're useless."

Elena stepped in front of Bonnie and Lily, unwilling to let them come to harm.

Vi turned her attention back to the group behind her. They were speaking quickly with Caroline and Stefan, formulating a plan of attack.

Vi smiled and waved her hand towards a sliding metal door on the wall opposite her.

"You know, I think its admirable that you'd fight for these people. Protect them." Vi spoke to Stefan and Caroline as she turned her attention to the room that the sliding door revealed.

It was an armory. The walls were lined with different knives as well as multiple shelves of guns, big guns.

Elena rushed over to their side, prepared to help them when Vi attacked.

"But- you must know-" Vi used her telekinsis to levitate multiple knives and bring them to hover next to her. "Your kindness will be your undoing."

She thrust the knives forward at Caroline and Elena as Stefan rushed towards Vi.

Caroline caught two of them and threw them back at Vi before getting hit by a serrated knife in her shoulder. Vi blocked the knives as Caroline went down to the floor, pulling the knife out and looking at Elena who was laying in a pool of blood next to her. A knife had caught her in the throat and she was struggling to breath while she reached to pull it out. Caroline flipped around and yanked out the knife impaling Elena. They both healed as they stood up, preparing for the next assault.

Kai saw Elena go down and went rushing over to her, turning his attention to Vi, leaving Damon alone to deal with Dominic.

The fire breather was fighting with Klaus who had pulled out the heart of the sword fighter and retained her sword for himself. Klaus avoided the flames that spewed from his mouth. He shrugged out of his jacket when it caught fire, Klaus' smug smile turning into a sneer.

"that's my favorite jacket." He growled as he lunged forward jumping up and over the flames that hurled at him and brought the sword straight down into the fire breathers head. Klaus landed behind the witch and pulled the sword out, letting him fall to the ground.

Caroline called out to Stefan, fearful that he was in danger. Stefan was lunging at Vi, pulling his hands to her neck. She flicked her wrist quickly, breaking both of his arms. Stefan let go of Vi as he cried out.

"Stefan!" Caroline called out to him.

"I see the knives weren't enough." Vi turned her attention back to the armory where she brought out multiple assault riffles. "We made these especially for your kind." She smiled as she began making the rifles spray hundreds of wooden bullets at the group. Caroline and Elena took multiple bullets to the chest before Kai stepped in front of them with his hand outstretched. He used magic to put up an invisible shield to protect them.

"Caroline!" Stefan reset his arms and rushed over to her, dropping to her side as she writhed on the floor. Thankfully no bullets had entered her heart and he helped her pull out the ones that were close before helping Elena with hers.

Kai looked over his shoulder to Elena, "Are you-"

"i'm fine." She grumbled as she pulled out the last bullet that had wedged itself in her collarbone.

Vi's voice changed from the carefree playfulness it once was. She spoke through gritted teeth at Kai. "I see your magic is too powerful to be affecting by my blocking power."

Kai smiled. "Well you know, I'm kind of a big deal."

Stefan took the opportunity to capitalize on Vi's distraction and he raced over to Vi, crashing into her body before she had a chance to lift her hand in defense. He barreled her down, her body slamming into the ground. Stefan didn't hesitate when he stood up to bring his foot down onto Vi's head, crushing it into the floor.

Caroline heard the bones in Vi's skull crack under the pressure of Stefan's boot and cringed. She looked to Lily who was staring intently at her eldest son who was fighting Dominic.

Damon had Dominic in a choke hold, his own knees digging into the witches back as he pulled on the man's enormous neck. Dominic pulled at Damon's arms flipping him over his body and slamming Damon to the ground.

Bonnie watched as Damon struggled to get to his feet, Dominic grabbing his shirt and pulling him to his feet before punching him in the face. Damon took the blow full on and saw stars. He was caught completely off guard as Dominic plunged his hand into Damon's chest.

"No! Damon!" Bonnie rushed over to him.

Damon's eyes went wide just as a sword came flying through the air, cutting off Dominic's head. The sword levitated in the air, right at Damon's head and he searched for the source. Kai was staring back at him, his hand in the air, controlling the sword.

Damon felt Dominic's grip on his heart slacken as his hand fell from his chest and dropped to the floor.

Bonnie flew into Damon's arms. "I saw it! I knew..my dream...I saw it." She cried.

Damon wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, "Its alright. I'm okay."

Klaus stepped forward grabbing the sword that still hovered in the air.

"I believe you and I have a date." He stared down at Dominic's body and began to cut off his limbs, kicking them away from the body as he did.

Bonnie detangle herself from Damon, realizing the intensity of their embrace and that they were not alone.

Damon looked over to Kai, "Thanks."

Kai gave him a look that Damon couldn't quite place and watched Kai move his eyes to Elena who was getting up from the floor.

Elena was breathing heavily, her heart pounding. She saw the way Bonnie had run to Damon, she saw the way he held her, comforted her. She saw it all.

Damon could see it in her eyes, she knew there was something there.

Elena kept her gaze on Damon and Bonnie, looking back and forth between them.

Suddenly the room began to shake. The walls groaned as the earth moved beneath their feet. Elena heard Caroline arguing with a man from the group of ex-harbingers.

"I cant! This is too much."

"Please sir. Just calm down." Caroline pleaded.

"She was stopping me before, but now, i cant i'm sorry i cant control it. I never could before!"

Caroline put both of her hands on the man's arms. " Okay just try to take a deep breath."

Stefan ran over to her side. "what's going on?"

"He is freaking out." Caroline tried to explain. "He is causing the earthquake apparently."

She was trying to get the man to match her breathing but he couldn't calm himself and the room continued to shake violently, support beams cracking up the middle.

Elena looked around her, her eyes landing on Damon and Bonnie again to find that he had grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the walls.

Something inside Elena snapped and she vamp sped over behind the man who was causing the earthquake and snapped his neck.

"Elena!" Caroline screamed. "Why did you do that?"

"Better him than all of us." She shrugged and turned her attention back to Damon whose eyes were wide.

"Elena..." He started unsure of how to continue.

She glared at him, "Save it Damon."

She turned away from the group and headed out the door.

Kai called after her but she ignored him. He gave Damon and Bonnie a look before following after her.

Damon looked down at Bonnie to find her eyes swimming with tears.

She put her hand on his arm. "Go Damon."

He nodded softly before turning away from her and running out the door after Elena.


	32. Chapter 32

Stefan watched as his brother ran out of the cabin. He turned to Caroline and put his arms around her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded against his chest. "You?"

"Yeah."

Stefan's eyes landed on Klaus who was still chopping Dominic into small pieces, a menacing smile on his lips.

Stefan pulled himself gently from Caroline's arms, not taking his eyes off Klaus. Caroline saw where he intended to go and pulled at him. "Stefan- don't."

He ignored her as he made his way over to a few knives on the floor. Caroline watched him carefully, following closely behind. She noticed Rebekah begin to stir on the ground and hoped she wouldn't add to upcoming drama.

In a flash Stefan was out of arms reach and standing directly in front of Klaus. He used both the knives in his hands to stab Klaus. One in the heart, the other in the side of his head.

Caroline gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. "Stefan!"

She wasn't worried about Klaus, she knew that wouldn't kill him, and even if it did, she wouldn't be too bothered by it. She worried about what Klaus would do to Stefan when he woke up.

"Calm down Caroline. " Stefan said playfully. "I was just returning his greeting."

Lily gave Stefan a stern look before walking over to Caroline. "Um he has some rage issues..." Caroline explained. "We're working on it."

Caroline gave Lily an apologetic look and Lily gave her a soft smile.

Rebekah stood up as Klaus dropped to the floor.

"I guess he had it coming, huh?" She looked around. "So we won then?"

Caroline grunted. "Yeah- no thanks to you."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Sorry i was too busy being burned alive." She crossed the room to where she found Elijah desiccated with a beam in his chest. She pulled it out.

Elijah awakened moments later, his lips pursed, his hand running smoothly through his hair. He looked down to Klaus before turning his gaze to Rebekah. "How long has he been like this."

"Only a few moments, couldn't hurt to leave him there for a bit. Maybe grab some dinner."

Elijah nodded absently and walked from the room as Rebekah laughed and followed him out.

Stefan walked over to his mother and Caroline.

"I guess we should help these people get home."

"Of course." Lily answered. "That is, if you are done with your assaults."

Stefan hung his head slightly, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

"I-" He started.

Lily held up her hand. "No need to explain...i hear you have...rage issues?"

Caroline giggled softly, trying to cover the sound with her hand.

Stefan furrowed his brow and looked to Caroline "Rage issues?"

Caroline shrugged and smiled.

Stefan looked back to his mother and smiled. "I'll work on it."

Lily gave her son a smile and nodded softly before going over to the group of ex-harbingers.

/

Damon followed Kai into the woods.

"Kai- go away." Damon said as he tried to close the distance between Elena and himself.

"Me?" Kai stopped short putting his arm out and stopping Damon. "You do realize who she is running from right?"

Damon glared at him and pushed past him, "Elena!" He called to her, hearing her just ahead of them.

"She knows Damon." Kai said playfully behind him,

Damon stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Knows what?"

"That you're in love with Bonnie. Duh."

Damon spun around. "What?"

When he turned to face Kai he saw Bonnie standing only a few feet behind him.

Her eyes went wide as she tried to distinguish what Damon's face was saying.

Bonnie took a deep breath before speaking. She did her best not to show the wide rage of emotions she felt at Kai's words. "Damon, go find Elena. Kai and I will stay here."

Kai turned at the sound of Bonnie's voice, his face brightening when he realized she had heard what he said. "Whoops! Awkward."

Damon stared at Bonnie for another moment before turning around and running to catch up with Elena.

"Kai- why do you have to-"

"Tell the truth?"

Bonnie sighed.

"I don't know Bonnie," Kai stepped closer to her. "I hear you getting on to me about being crappy with other peoples feelings...what about you?"

Bonnie's jaw set in a combination of anger and guilt.

"Falling for your bestie's boyfriend. Seriously uncool, wouldn't you say?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Kai- you seriously need to shut your mouth about that!"

"Am I wrong?" He smiled, widening his arms, challenging her. "Admit it Bonnie. Just once, tell me I'm wrong."

Bonnie stayed quiet. She pushed past him, intending to go back to the car to wait for Damon.

Kai let her leave. He wasn't sure what else there was to say and he knew he didn't want his comments to cause her as much pain as he had caused Elena before. He sighed as he gave her a head start then headed in the same direction.

Damon caught up to Elena before the woods went sparse and turned into the gravel parking lot where their cars were.

"Elena, stop."

"Why should I Damon?" Elena kept moving.

"Because, we need to-"

Elena spun around and vamp sped right into Damon. "If you seriously tell me we need to talk right now i am going to snap your neck."

Damon's eyes went wide. Elena was extremely angry. She was also fighting back tears so he knew there was a chance he could get her to release some of that.

"Elena, please. Just talk to me." He put both of his hands on her arms.

"You want to talk?" Her voice got louder. "Okay Damon. Talk."

Damon didn't know where to start. He struggled for the right thing to say.

ELena didn't wait for him to speak.

"Okay i'll talk then. Why don't you tell me what's going on with you and Bonnie because God knows i've tried to look past it, i've tried to ignore the danger sign blinking red on your forehead, i've tried Damon." She threw up her hands. "But i give up. I give up Damon." She stepped back and leaned against a tree, putting her hands behind her.

"So what is it? You love her?"

Damon knew this was not the way he wanted this conversation to go.

"Elena. I don't want to talk about Bonnie." He moved closer to her. "This isn't about Bonnie."

Elena's eyes narrowed in confusion. "But- then what's this about."

"Its about us Elena." Damon shook his head. "Its about how we just...we just don't work."

Elena pushed her self off of the tree.

"Wait a minute. Damon, you're the one who was convincing me to give this a chance, to give you a chance. You went on and on about how great we are, about how epic our love was! You spent weeks trying to get me back and now that you have me- we're suddenly not good for each other?"

"This isn't sudden Elena. We've never been good for each other. There were times that my love for you made me make better choices, and your love for me awoke a passion inside of you that you never knew existed, but Elena...that doesn't mean we were ever good for each other. And when I came back to find out you had erased all of us...it woke something up inside of me."

Elena took in a deep breath, she placed her hands on her hips as she listened.

"The truth is Elena, I love you. Of course I do. But that love, its tearing me apart. Its tearing _you _apart. I mean look at yourself Elena! You just killed someone without a second though. You would have never done that as a human."

"Well that's just it Damon, i'm not human anymore. I didn't like what i did back there, i feel bad about it, i do. But it doesn't change the fact that it needed to be done."

"But it didn't Elena! You always have a choice." Damon looked to the ground. "You chose wrong."

Elena sighed. "I changed Damon. Do you think I like being like this? Do you think I like loving you in a way that makes me want to kill for you?"

Her voice was rising, she moved closer to him, shouting into the night, screaming into Damon's face. "I don't want to be this person Damon, but i cant help it! I can't stop loving you. I can erase every good memory of us and it doesn't matter. You've taken me a part Damon."

Damon pushed her away.

"Me? You're blaming me for your choices?" Damon shouted. "You may not remember this Elena, but YOU, you have been making bad choices when it comes to me for a very long time now. YOU choose to defend me, YOU choose to ignore the bad and just accept it, YOU choose to love me in a way that makes you want to kill people for me! that's your choice!"

Elena's mouth hung open in shock at Damon's words. She shook her head as she tried to argue.

"No Damon, all of that- its because of my love for you. Its because I l-"

"YOu have to stop!" Damon screamed at her. "You cant love me anymore if it means destroying all the good in you. And Elena-" His voice softened suddenly. "And i cant love you anymore if it turns me back into someone i hate."

Elena took a step back. "Turns you back- Damon...what-"

"Elena. I have learned that to be a good man, the kind of man i want to be- I cant rely on anyone else to make the right choices for me. I have to fight for myself, fight for my humanity." Damon's voice was almost a whisper. "Because now, more than ever, i want it Elena. I want my humanity- all of it. I don't want the darkness that used to pull at me every single day. I don't want my instinct to be to kill the human who is about to collapse the building."

Elena swallowed. "What changed?"

Damon averted his eyes, looking up to the sky. He stayed silent.

Elena sighed as she figured it out. "Bonnie."

Damon looked back to her, his eyes full of guilt, and nodded slowly.

"With her- Elena, I don't feel that darkness. I don't feel the constant pull to unravel."

"Like you do with me." Elena felt tears stinging her eyes, her voice shaking.

Damon noticed her emotional response and tried to go to her, "Elena-"

She backed up- putting her hand up between them. "No. don't"

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up straight.

"Damon, a part of me knows that you are right. Even though i cant remember the things you are saying about our relationship, I know that you are right. I did change. I stopped challenging you. I made excuses for you. I enabled you. And you- you're right. My love for you- it turned me into someone i don't want to be." She looked down to the forest floor.

Damon remembered about the cure in that moment. He remembered that there was light in this very dark moment.

"Elena." He stepped forward. "There's something else."

Just then Bonnie came up behind them.

"Elena?" She had tears in her eyes and her voice shook.

Damon looked back to bonnie his chest falling at the sight of her sadness and then back to Elena whose face was cold as stone.

Elena licked her lips and swallowed hard, she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I think we are done here Damon." She spoke to him, not taking her eyes off Bonnie.

Worry flashed across Damon's face as he looked back and forth between the women.

"Uh- maybe we should go back-"

"Damon- she's right." Bonnie interrupted. "Just go."

Damon stayed in his place for a moment longer before sighing a heading in the direction of the parking lot.

The two friends stared at each other, not speaking for a long minute.

Finally Bonnie spoke. "Elena- is everythi-"

"No Bonnie!" ELena yelled. "Everything is not okay."

Bonnie jumped at Elena's reaction but steeled herself to future verbal attacks.

I deserve this.

"You and Damon? Behind my back?"

"NO Elena-" Bonnie moved closer to her. "It wasn't- isn't like that. We aren't doing anything. We haven't even talked about that."

Elena blinked a few times, relief washing over her knowing they weren't having an affair.

She sighed and uncrossed her arms. She took in the expression of her best friends face. The guilt and fear plastered all over Bonnie's face.

"Do you love him?" Elena asked quietly.

Bonnie clenched her jaw, unprepared for Elena's bluntness.

She felt her tears begin to fall again as she nodded slowly.

Elena walked closer to Bonnie.

"I'm never going to be okay with this. With you two together."

Bonnie's eyes widened. She knew this already but hearing it from Elena made it more true. She looked down to the ground.

"But- from what i've seen...and heard...it seems like you two are good for each other." Elena looked up to the sky, her arms crossing again. "God knows, you haven't caught a break in awhile...and if he is what you want. Then go."

Bonnie looked at Elena, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "Elena...?"

"Like i said Bonnie- I'm not okay with this. It will be a very long time- if ever that i get over this. But that shouldn't stop you. So go Bonnie. Go to Damon and tell him what I said."

Elena didn't give Bonnie a chance to respond, she moved around her and walked back into the woods.

Bonnie's body began to shake at the shock of what had just happened.

Elena didn't exactly give her blessing but she did tell them to go for it. Bonnie didn't know though if that was something she was willing to do. She knew if she and Damon pursued each other, she would lose Elena, at least for awhile. But she also knew how badly she needed Damon, and now that there was the opportunity to be with him, she wasn't sure she could resist that.

Bonnie walked slowly out of the woods. Her breathing heavy as her eyes met Damon leaning against the SUV.

She knew that he had heard their conversation, he wasn't that far away from where they had stood. Bonnie's hands began to sweat as her heart pounded violently inside of her chest.

Damon stood up from the SUV and met Bonnie, stopping only a foot away from her. His closeness sent a jolt of electricity down her spine and caused her gasp. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to speak.

"I guess you heard."

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "Except there was a question... that Elena asked, that i didn't hear an answer to."

Bonnie felt her stomach twisting, she felt herself fighting against her own body.

"A question?" She pretended not to understand what he was saying, hoping he would drop it. She knew the question Elena had asked, Elena had asked if she loved Damon.

Bonnie had nodded, but didn't speak.

And now Damon wants me to tell him. He wants me to tell him i love him.

Damon stepped closer to her, he brought his hand to her face and brushed her hair out of her eyes as they avoided his. He stroked her cheek for a moment before pulling her chin up so her eyes would meet his.

"Yes." He said softly. "She asked you if you loved me."

Bonnie's eyes widened, her body going into shock with the weight of the moment.

She didn't speak, she was afraid to open her mouth. Tears filled her eyes.

Damon spoke softly down to her. "Bonnie?" He moved his hand back up to her cheek, moving closer and pulling her against him. "What did you tell her?"

Bonnie couldn't get out the words. She wanted to speak, she wanted to scream it from the nearest mountain but fear ran cold in her veins.

But she also didn't want to disappoint the man so desperate to know how she felt, holding her in his arms.

She swallowed her fear and opened her mouth to speak.

"I told her..." She thought about lying, she thought about avoiding the question, making a joke and pushing him away. She thought about all the ways this could crash and burn around them. She thought about it for another moment, as she looked back down to his chest.

But when she looked back up to his eyes, she found herself in them. She remembered her strength. She remembered who she was. And she remembered who it was that was holding her.

She smiled confidently up at him.

"I told her yes."

Damon smiled the same smile he wore for her the day she saved him from the prison world, he smiled wide and sweetly and so innocently. He was overcome with joy in that moment and couldn't help but laugh softly as he realized how incredibly happy he was.

He never thought he could feel so weightless. He stared down at her with absolutely no other thought in the world.

She smiled widely back at him, not letting herself worry if he was going to say it back. It didn't matter because she knew. She knew he loved her.

So when Damon opened his mouth to speak Bonnie pulled his face down to hers as she reached up to meet her lips with his.


	33. Chapter 33

Kai heard Elena coming towards him, and he prepared himself for the inevitable overspill of emotions.

Elena approached him though, with a face that read no emotion. When she spoke, her voice was steady, not even a hitch in her breath.

"Well, you were right."

Kai wasn't sure what he should say because what he wanted to say he recognized as incredibly snarky.

He just nodded and pressed his lips together.

Elena crossed her arms, examining his restraint.

"What? No asshole comments about how you knew it, and how i suck, and how awesome Bonnie and Damon will be together?"

Kai spoke quickly, his mind working faster than his emotions. "Well yes. All of that. Except for the you sucking part. I mean vampires suck, but as a person...you could suck more."

As soon as he finished speaking he sighed, thinking he had stepped in it once again but was surprised when Elena burst out laughing.

"You know if I wasn't _starving_ right now, i may have to tell you- despite what people say..you're actually pretty funny."

Kai smiled, pleased at the compliment Elena had paid him. "Starving? When was the last time you ate?"

Elena looked down to the watch she wasn't wearing, "About forever ago o'clock."

Kai scrunched his face in confusion at her carefree demeanor.

"Okay- I'm a little confused about your emotional state at the moment." He stepped closer to her. "Did you not just break up with your epic crazy love boyfriend?"

"Oh this?" Elena gestured towards herself. "This is shock. This is me spiraling into a pit of denial. Then comes anger...and if i don't get some blood soon...that anger will probably lead to a dead body."

Kai nodded. "I see." He raised his wrist up to her face. "Have at it then."

Elena raised her eyebrows, confused at Kai's gesture.

"You gave me some of yours once, i figure i owe you some of mine."

She blinked a few times, wanting to refuse his offer for a moment before remembering she had no reason to.

She stepped forward, bringing her hands up to his hand and forearm. Kai's skin was warm, it felt oddly comforting. His mouth wore a smile that played on his lips as he looked down at her bringing her lips to his wrist, and it sent a tingle down her spine.

Elena bit into Kai hesitantly, sucking slowly at first, before diving in- enjoying every delicious drop of his blood that reminded her of cinnamon. He watched her drinking from him, their eyes never parting. His breath picked up in excitement as he watched her drain him slowly.

She was careful not to take too much though, and pulled back before he began to feel faint. She pulled her fangs back into her gums as her eyes returned their normal shade.

Kai gave her another smile. "Better?"

She wiped her mouth. "Much." Elena smiled gratefully up at Kai. "Thanks."

"So!" Kai turned himself towards the parking lot. "We've avoided the murder part. What comes next in the breakup routine?"

Elena turned around and followed him. "Alcohol. Lots and Lots of Alcohol."

Kai laughed as he looked over to her. "I could drink."

"Well we don't have a car here...we will have to catch a ride with..." Elena paused, realizing who the only person with a car was.

It felt like she was hit in the stomach as Elena thought of Damon.

Kai stopped walking, taking in Elena's sudden dip down into depression.

"Well- not necessarily." Kai reached out for ELena's hand. She was surprised at the contact but didn't pull her hand back. "don't go advertising this, because i'm not really a sharer when it comes to how powerful i am."

Elena raised her eyebrows at him, challenging his statement.

Kai continued. "Oh i know i like to brag- but seeing as how most of you want me gone...i don't think its in my best interest to let you in on all my tricks. Especially if it means I'll have to do more crap for you people."

Elena smiled through the annoyed look she tried to give him.

"So you have to promise- not to tell anyone what I'm about to do."

ELena rolled her eyes. "Okay. I promise."

"Where do you want to go?"

She thought for a second. "A bar. Any bar."

Kai's smile grew wider. "I know just the place."

And with that, Kai took her other hand and teleported them out of the woods.

/

Stefan, Caroline, and Lily left the cabin as Klaus began to stir.

They had helped the ex-harbingers as much as they could, most of which were heading home just like they were.

"So...home?" Caroline asked, her voice upbeat.

Stefan smiled. "Yeah- we can catch a flight in the morning."

Lily looked to her son. "Flight?"

"Uh...yeah. In an airplane." Stefan told her, his hands going in his pockets.

"Airplane?" Lily asked again as Caroline laughed and Stefan began to explain.

They approached two figures in the woods that were slowly disappearing into thin air.

Caroline could swear one of the figures was Elena.

"Was that-?" Stefan stopped a moment before continuing. "Kai and _Elena._"

Caroline nodded. " I think so...do you think we should worry?"

Stefan sighed. "I don't think so...my guess is that Damon and Elena had the talk. Chances are he's with-"

Caroline interrupted. "Bonnie." She sighed as they continued into the woods.

Lily spoke hesitantly. "I''m sorry. Damon and Elena...what talk?"

Stefan looked to Caroline for a moment, wondering how he would talk about this to his mother.

She shrugged, offering him no help.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Uh- well...Damon and Elena...they..well Damon was going to break up with Elena."

"Wait what?" Caroline interrupted. "You didn't tell me that!"

Lily looked to Caroline, inspecting her overexciting demeanor.

Stefan lowered his head. "Well...i got distracted." He gave her a sexy grin and she blushed.

"So, he is with the other witch then." Lily asked, oblivious to Stefan and Caroline's flirtation.

Stefan nodded. "Probably."

"Hmm. That makes sense i suppose."

Caroline's eyebrows raised. "And _why_," She fixed her accusatory tone into one of innocence, remembering she was talking to Stefan's mother, "may i ask, do you say that?"

Lily shrugged slightly. "I watched Damon's interactions with Elena. It was a short time, yes, but in those few moments, i could tell there was a dependence there that didn't exactly suit who he is."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at his mother, the group still walking towards the parking lot.

Caroline jumped in, "But that's just Damon- i mean..i don't mean to say bad things about your son but..." She trailed off.

"I am not ignorant to the type of person my son is. I could see his darkness as easily as i saw your light."

Caroline's eyes brightened at the compliment and looked to Stefan who beamed proudly back to her.

"But i saw a darkness in ELena too," Lily continued. "I saw a painful existence for them. Their dependence on each other for their own happiness...it wasn't something i wanted for my son."

Lily continued. "And the witch- Bonnie, she will be better for him?" She questioned Stefan.

Stefan avoided Caroline's eyes, "Yes. I do."

Caroline huffed slightly as they approached the edge of the woods, the parking lot in view.

All three stopped short as they took in the sight in front of them.

Damon and Bonnie were locked in a passionate embrace, their arms wrapped around each other, their lips pressed together.

/

Damon nearly fainted from the shock of Bonnie bringing her lips to his.

His heart, which had been pounding so hard he found it difficult to get out the words he spoke to her, had slowed and became a beautiful calm rhythm as soon as her lips touched his.

He put his other hand behind her head, pulling her up to him, kissing her back with every ounce of emotion he had inside of him.

They kept their lips still, the energy coursing between them making their mouths vibrate.

Bonnie pulled back for just a moment, rotating her head before bringing her lips back to Damon's. He inhaled her scent as he accepted her mouth on his again, this time opening his slightly and bringing in her lower lip. Bonnie kept one hand at his neck but brought the other to his hips, squeezing him against her as she kissed him back. She had never felt anything more perfect than Damon's mouth on hers.

Neither of them heard the footsteps that approached in the woods. They didn't break apart as Caroline gasped at what she was witnessing. Bonnie and Damon were in a world completely on their own, their entire focus on each other.

Suddenly, Damon was shocked out of his heaven by his brother's voice.

"Uh- Damon." Stefan said softly, not really wanting to interrupt the moment, but feeling like he had to.

Damon reluctantly pulled away from Bonnie, his eyes still on her as he moved his face back.

He smiled down at her shyly.

Bonnie returned his grin and brought her hand up to meet his that still sat on her face.

She pulled it free gently, intertwining their fingers and turning to face the group that had caught them in the act.

Caroline's eyes were wide, her face a combination of irritation and shock.

Lily's face was stern but a smile played on her lips.

Damon waited for the group to get closer to the car before speaking.

"So uh- where to?" He kept his hand in Bonnie's as he glided right past the awkward moment.

Stefan smiled.

"I figured we would grab a flight home in the morning so..." He looked to Caroline to find her scowling. "...back to the hotel i guess."

Caroline crossed her arms but stayed silent. Lily inspected Caroline's behavior, unsure of what it meant.

Bonnie spoke up. "Yeah- that seems like the only option."

Caroline nodded exaggeratedly. "Yeah, sure it is."

"Care- if you have something to say just say it." Bonnie called her out.

"Okay. Fine." Caroline stepped forward. "Bonnie i think you are fooling yourself if you think he is going to be good for you. I think he will end up hurting you and go running after Elena the moment he gets bored. that's what i think."

Damon stepped forward, preparing to defend himself but Bonnie put her arm out, stopping him.

"Damon, why don't you take your mother and Stefan and wait in the car." Bonnie said sternly, her eyes never leaving Caroline's.

"Yeah. Okay." Damon said, his eyes narrowing at Caroline.

Stefan looked to Caroline, his eyes pleading with her to be reasonable, to really think about things before she says them.

Caroline understood what Stefan was trying to tell her, she didn't need him to speak a word.

She uncrossed her arms and took a deep breath as she and Bonnie were left alone.

Caroline spoke first. "I'm sorry okay...you know how my foot likes to live in my mouth." She stepped closer to Bonnie. "But- I'm worried about you Bonnie...I don't trust him."

Bonnie kept her voice even. "I understand that Care- I really do. I didn't trust him either." Her voice softened. "But then everything changed...i cant explain it...all that time alone together...it changed things. Plus Caroline, Damon is different. He...you aren't willing to see the man he has become."

Caroline huffed again, blowing air out of her mouth quickly.

"No Caroline I'm serious. You are one of the most kind, generous people I know, but man can you hold a grudge."

Caroline crossed her arms again, her eyes narrowing down at Bonnie.

"You don't want to see it, but i do. Damon isn't the same man who came into town all those years ago. Hell he isn't the same man he was one year ago." Bonnie stepped forward, taking Caroline's hands into hers. "Caroline- i need you to try. I need you to give him another chance."

Caroline sighed. She saw how much Bonnie wanted this to work. She saw how much love she had for Damon.

Her eyes flicked to the car where she had no doubt there was a couple sets of ears listening in.

"Okay." Caroline nodded. "I'll try."

Bonnie smiled and pulled Caroline into a hug. "Thank you."

"What about ELena?" Caroline asked, her arms still around Bonnie.

Bonnie pulled back. "Yeah...that's going to be difficult...she told us to go for it...but she also said she wasn't okay with it."

Caroline nodded. "Understandable."

Bonnie agreed. "Yeah...so...I know it will be difficult for you, being friends with both of us and i just want you to know that i understand if you keep your distance from me for awhile. She will need you more than I will."

Caroline smiled. "Yeah, you've got a Salvatore on your arm now." She pulled Bonnie towards the car. "Trust me, you wont be needing much more."


	34. Chapter 34

"Two more." Kai held up his fingers at the bartender as he pushed the shot glasses towards him.

The bartender nodded. "Another round of beer too?"

Kai looked over to Elena who was sitting on the barstool next to him.

She nodded absently, her eyes on the couple at the end of the bar.

He had taken them back to New Orleans. Kai figured that's where her car was so they would have to go back there anyway, and he also assumed there was no better place to drink your pain away. They had heard jazz music from the spot they had teleported to and just followed it to the bar they now sat in.

Kai looked back to the bartender. "Yeah- and some Zoloft if you've got it." Kai leaned over the bar, pretending to look for the anti-depressants.

The bartender furrowed his brow in confusion before shaking his head and turning away from Kai.

"What? Not even a smile?" Kai called after him before turning back to Elena. "Why do I even try?"

Elena scrunched her lips together, making an annoyed face. "Because you love the sound of your own voice and cant seem to grasp basic social rules."

"Is that all?" Kai asked, pulling the shots of whiskey the bartender put before them in front of himself.

"don't Bogart the whiskey dude." Elena reached for her shot.

"Now, now...you're a hop, skip, and a jump away from being shit-faced. Maaaybe you might want to rethink the getting obliterated portion of the evening." He leaned in closer to her. "Especially because i've been watching you stare at that couple, and i don't really want to spend my night keeping them alive."

Elena scoffed. "I wouldn't! I mean, i might. But i'd stop before i killed them." Her words slurred just enough to let Kai know he was right about her level of drunkenness.

"Besides," She forcefully pushed him back but then caught his shirt before he fell. "I'm much stronger than you Kai."

Elena grabbed her shot with her free hand as Kai held on to the arm that was keeping him from falling off the barstool. " If i want to drink, I'll drink so-" She pulled him closer to her, his shirt still twisted in her hand. "You'll just have to join me."

Kai swallowed hard at the closeness of Elena's face to his. He felt a surge inside that he had felt with Bonnie just a few weeks earlier but before that, had never felt before. He recognized what that meant immediately and began to panic.

I cant like Elena.

_No, I refuse_.

Elena let go of his shirt and pushed the other shot into Kai's hand.

"You'll drink with me because i am allllll alone Kai." Her words were depressing but her tone was upbeat. "You'll get drunk and make bad decisions with me because that's what friends-slash-enemy type people do."

She leaned over to him again. "And yours- after everything that's happened tonight- is the only face i can stand to look at right now. So congratulations on your significant upgrade!"

She clang their shot glasses together.

"Cheers!" Elena downed her whiskey in an instant.

Kai just stared at her.

_Well crap._

_I like her._

Kai sighed and took his shot.

The bartender brought them over more beers as Elena signaled for another round of shots.

"Alright then. I guess we are getting stupid tonight." Kai teased. "But seriously- can you not get all homicidal...its far too messy, with the blood, and the stains..." He shook his head with a disgusted look on his face.

Elena held her right hand over her heart. "I swear."

Kai nodded. "Okay then."

He sipped his beer as he watched Elena pick through a bowl of nuts on the bar. She pushed them around with her fingers, pulling out cashews and avoiding everything else.

"I don't think its fair to the other nuts if you play favorite like that."

Elena groaned. "Who even likes brazil nuts? They're bitter and big and stupid."

"I see your education slips away with your soberness."

Elena rolled her eyes then sighed.

"Damon used to eat the Brazil nuts out for me." She lowered her head, her lower lip sticking out ever so slightly.

Kai swallowed hard before speaking. "Well...here." Kai looked around quickly before waving his hand over the bowl of nuts. In a flash all the Brazil nuts were replaced with cashews.

Elena gasped. "Oh my god!" She beamed at him, the alcohol making everything much more exciting than it really was. "You are amazing!" She grabbed a handful and popped them into her mouth.

Kai laughed. "Yes, you should see me turn water into wine- i hear that's pretty important to some people."

Elena laughed hard, grabbing her belly and throwing her head back. She nearly fell off the barstool before Kai threw his arms out to steady her. He helped her back into her seat, letting his hands linger on her back for a long moment before pulling them back to the bar.

"Whoops!" She laughed again.

Kai shook his head while he smiled. "You are going to be an annoying little handful tonight."

The bartender brought over the next round of shots and Elena picked her up.

"that's the plan." She said with a sexy grin before taking her shot.

Kai's attraction to Elena stunned him into silence.

With Bonnie, he admired her. He found her to be fierce and strong and that was attractive. He had thought about what it would feel like to kiss her but only for split seconds. He felt guilty for even letting himself think about it. His emotions wouldn't let him fantasize about her because he knew he didn't deserve her. She was far too good for him.

But with Elena- it was different.

It wasn't that she wasn't too good for him, because she was.

It was more that he didn't have any guilt associated with her.

He didn't have to feel bad about his attraction.

_I mean sure I hurt her friends and tortured her for an evening..._

_But really, who hasn't in this group?_

Elena was different because she wasn't afraid of the darkness that still lived inside of Kai.

Whether she would admit it to herself or not, she was attracted to it.

Elena liked a little bit of danger, its what drew her to Damon.

Kai couldn't help but move his seat closer to hers. He wanted to touch her again, but couldn't find a good enough reason to.

"So uh- how long are you thinking this downward spiral will last?" Kai asked her, taking another sip of his beer.

"Why? You have somewhere to be?" Elena questioned, surprise in her voice.

Kai pretended to be hurt. "Actually, for your information, my sister is about to get hitched to that guy she has known for five minutes, and I'm sure my invitation is waiting in my mailbox as we speak."

"Ha!" Elena jeered. "That's unlikely...you're right about the relationship though...it weird right? That they're getting married?"

Kai shrugged. "Love." He rolled his eyes and threw up his hands. "Am i right?"

Elena laughed again. "Yeah- love is dumb."

Kai continued. "Well- even if they don't want me there- i plan to be there. There is just this weird feeling like its something i should do...like a family thing?" He furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out what it meant.

Elena snickered. "Aw Kai's feelings coming out to play again."

"Very funny." He feigned annoyance. "Anyway, i figured you wouldn't want to be hanging around your two exes who are now in love with your two best friends. " He made a face as he thought about that. "Man- that really sucks for you."

Elena chugged the remaining portion of beer in her mug before slamming it down on the bar, shattering the cup. Her voice was still chipper when she spoke. "I know right?"

She signaled for another beer.

"Yeah- i don't see myself wanting to go back there anytime soon...in fact i thought about just turning it off for awhile- letting go of all of this...crap."

Kai's face went sour, his tone very serious. "Elena- you cant do that." He was surprised by how much he cared about this because part of him wondered what a humanity-less Elena would be like.

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh I know okay, i just said i was thinking about it."

Kai let out a breath and nodded. "OKay then...where were we...ooh yes. If you don't want to go back for awhile- we could always just avoid them together?" His voice shook towards the end, his nervousness at the question surprising him.

"Avoid them together?" Elena gave him a confused look.

"Yeah- i mean we are already in New Orleans. We could just stay here...or go somewhere where there aren't original families who would probably like to see me dead."

Kai searched Elena's face as she thought over his proposition.

"Huh..."She grabbed the handle of the beer mug the bartender brought over to her ignoring his annoyance at the broken glass. "And what- we'd just_ hang out _together?"

"What? Would that be so bad?" He smiled sweetly. "We would go back for the wedding...which would give you enough time and space..hopefully. i'm a little unclear on the whole breakup timeline thing." Kai looked down at the nuts, appearing deep in thought.

He looked back up a moment later after Elena still hadn't said anything.

Kai could tell she was softening to the idea by the way she stared at him.

"Beside Elena, you said it yourself- my handsome face is the only one you can stand to look at." He gave her a mischevious grin.

Elena gave him an annoyed look. "Something like that." She sighed, looking down at the beer on the bar.

"So...?" Kai urged, his hope and fear of rejection starting to overwhelm him.

Elena looked back at him and gave him a half a smile and nodded.

"Alright. Lets do it."

Kai's grin turned into a wide smile. "Yes!" He put his hand up for her to slap and she obliged. "You aren't going to regret this, despite my years of solitude, i'm fairly confident i'm excellent company."

"Well you don't suck at it tonight so- There's a win for you."

"I am rolling in compliments tonight. You must be really hammered." Kai finished his beer and signaled for another.

"Well then you have some catching up to do because i have yet to receive even _one_."

"Not true!" Kai shook his head. "I told you you didn't suck earlier...that's a compliment."

"A crappy one." Elena ate a few more cashews as she turned her gaze back to the couple who were making out. Both of their neck muscles pulsed and she could see the blood pumping in their veins.

Elena's eyes began to go red, veins traveled down her face.

Kai noticed immediately but kept his cool, his voice coming out even and calm.

"While I find your murderous face incredibly sexy..." Kai's comment snapped Elena out of her thirst for blood and she looked back to him, her face returning to normal. "I prefer this one." He put his hand on her cheek for a moment, brushing her cheekbone with his thumb before removing it.

She was taken back. Not only were Kai's words something she had never expected him to say, his tone shocked her too. He was calm, no sign of his usual playfulness. She saw desire in his eyes.

When he touched her, it was tender and sent a jolt of energy through her entire body.

_Is he...flirting with me?_

Elena thought about that for a moment, unsure of how to handle it.

She was feeling reckless after such an emotionally taxing day and she was heartbroken.

Her blood swam in alcohol which didn't help the thirst that burned her throat. Her vampire side wanted blood, but the other part of her, the part that made her Elena, that wanted something else.

Kai spoke to her again, this time leaning close to her face.

"How's that for a compliment?"


	35. Chapter 35

The ride to the hotel was quiet. Damon drove and Stefan sat in the front seat while the three women were in the back. Bonnie sat in the middle, unable to keep herself from smiling every time Damon would look in the rearview mirror to sneak a peek at her.

Caroline was on her phone, booking them all seats on a flight the next morning.

"Either we will have to compel ourselves out of paying or the Salvatore bank is going to have to fit this bill." She sighed into her phone as she pressed confirm on the order screen.

Stefan turned around to look at her. "Its not a problem."

Lily questioned her boys, "So you have money then?"

Damon spoke up first. "Yeah well, lots descendents leaving money to the family- which is us, plus we've had years to build up nice investment portfolios." He snickered.

"Or you stole it." Bonnie jumped in, her tone annoyed.

"There's that too." Damon added, giving her a wicked smile in the mirror.

Caroline watched the exchange and felt comforted that Bonnie hadn't stopped challenging Damon just because she had fallen for him. She wondered if maybe Bonnie was right, maybe they could be really good for each other.

"Hmm." Lily said, disapproval coating her voice.

"Oh they're kidding, Mrs. Salvatore. They wouldn't..."Caroline caught Stefan's eyes as he turned around again to face her. "Okay, maybe they would but...i'm sure it was when they didn't have their humanity. Stefan would never do that now. Right Stefan?" She tried to defend her boyfriend.

"Yeah- no bank robbing today." He gave his mother a weak smile and she returned it, nodding absently.

Damon pulled up to the hotel and everyone got out of the car.

"So do we all pile into one room? There's a couch so there is plenty of room for all of us to sleep..." Caroline asked the group.

She was willing to give Damon a second chance but that didn't mean she was going to push him and Bonnie into getting their own room. Caroline really wanted Bonnie to take this whole thing slowly.

Bonnie gave Caroline a look, avoiding Damon's gaze who was suddenly very interested in the little sport's car they had parked next to.

Stefan hid the smile he was wearing on the inside, finding Caroline's attempt at subtlety adorable. "I think we should just get a couple more rooms. I don't really love the idea of sharing a bathroom with four other people."

Lily nodded. "I would just like to sleep, for as long as possible."

"Alright then," Stefan started. "Damon?"

Damon drew himself back to the conversation, pretending to have not listened. "Huh?"

"I'm going to go get our mother a room, you want to get one for yourself?"

Damon blinked a few times before nodding and following Stefan into the hotel.

Caroline told herself to stay out of it, she crossed her arms and almost put her hand over her mouth before words came spilling out to Bonnie. "You can stay with us you know, you don't have to worry about us..." She trailed off as she looked to Lily, embarrassed to be talking about Stefan's sex life in front of his mother.

Bonnie smiled, appreciating the restraint Caroline was showing.

"Thanks Care, but i think i'd rather not have to wonder what sounds i was hearing in the middle of the night." Bonnie nudged her elbow as she passed Caroline and Lily, going inside e the hotel.

She found Damon at the check-in desk and went over to him.

The woman behind the counter was waiting for Damon to answer her. He wore a face of confusion and hesitation as Bonnie approached him.

"Sir?"

"Uh-"

"How many keys will you be needing sir?"

Damon swallowed hard. "Um.."

Bonnie jumped in. "Two please."

Damon's face smoothed out as he smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Yes, sorry. Two."

Bonnie appreciated Damon's hesitation. She liked that he didn't assume she would want to be in the same room with him. Part of her wanted to make sure they took things really slow. There was still so much they needed to discuss and jumping into something so quickly would be disrespectful to Elena. If they were going to do this, be together, Bonnie wanted to do it right.

But then there was the part of her that wanted to throw every reasonable thought away and fall into bed with Damon as soon as the hotel door closed. She wanted nothing more than to touch him in ways she had never been able to before. She wanted his hands on her, she wanted him so badly it was tearing away at her resolve to take things slow.

The woman handed the key cards to Damon and he thanked her and took them.

He handed one to Bonnie before looking down into her eyes.

He felt his stomach jump into his throat as she looked up at him through her lashes.

He cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked back down at the cards.

"715."

Bonnie smiled, enjoying Damon's nervousness. "Yep."

Damon looked back at her and let out a deep breath.

He was extremely conflicted in this moment. Of course he wanted to spend the night with Bonnie, he had wanted that for awhile now. But he also felt incredibly guilty about that. Because no matter how he looked at the situation, he still loved Elena, even if he didn't want to be with her.

Jumping into something with Bonnie so quickly made Damon worry that it would cause them to make a mistake. He really wanted this to go well, he wanted this relationship to be right. He didn't want the drama from his previous relationships, he didn't want a lifetime of guilt pulling at him knowing that he had disrespected his relationship with Elena.

But of course, looking down at her, Damon was still a man in love. He was still a man who wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the beautiful woman before him and never let her go.

Stefan came over to the pair then as Caroline and Lily made their way inside.

"She's right next to our room." Stefan said, waving his mother and Caroline over.

Damon nodded and held up his card. "One floor up.'

Caroline joined the group just as Stefan and Damon were exchanging looks she couldn't place. "Well...shall we?" She asked.

"Yeah- I'm beat." Bonnie said as she and Caroline led the group to the elevator.

They all got in the elevator car as Stefan hit the sixth and seventh floor buttons before putting his hands in his pockets.

The door closed and the elevator started to move.

Caroline could feel the tension in the air and had to cut it.

"So uh- the flights at 8...set your alarms."

Everyone nodded except Lily who looked startled by the experience of the elevator and the words Caroline had spoken.

Stefan caught on to his mothers confusion and put his hand on her arm. "I'll help you, get you settled into your room."

Lily smiled and nodded.

Caroline gave Stefan a wide grin, she loved seeing him be so sweet to his mother.

The elevator bell rang as it signaled its arrival at the sixth floor.

Stefan stepped out almost immediately as the doors opened and Lily followed him. Caroline hesitated a moment, turning to face Bonnie.

She leaned over and hugged her friend. She whispered in her ear.

"Be careful. I love you."

Bonnie smiled and nodded, wondering why Caroline bothered to whisper at all but realized it was her trying to be kinder to Damon.

Caroline began to walk out of the elevator but stopped again, turning to face Damon.

"Goodnight Damon." She gave him a small but genuine smile.

Damon didn't return the smile but kept his eyes soft. "Night Caroline."

Damon could hear Stefan telling Caroline he would meet her in the room after he got their mother settled. He heard Stefan kiss Caroline quickly before going inside their mother's hotel room.

Damon was suddenly acutely aware of their aloneness. He began to fidget with the keycard in his hand, dropping it on the ground.

Bonnie snickered as she bent down to pick it up. "Carry stuff much?"

"I just wanted to see you get it for me." Damon said, the words coming from his mouth before he had a chance to censor them.

Before today, before the trip, Damon would have carelessly flirted with her with out a second thought. It was innocent enough since they were strictly friends and he was with Elena. But now, things had changed so much and his flirtation embarrassed him. He couldn't help the color that rose to his cheeks.

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up for a moment before rolling her eyes and dismissing his comment.

The elevator stopped again and the doors opened.

"You're a pig." She hid her smile as she walked out of the elevator.

Damon's smile grew wider as he followed her out.

Bonnie stopped in front of their hotel room and put the key in the slot.

She took a deep breath as she turned the knob and opened the door, taking in the familiar scent of hotel room sheets and cleaning supplies.

She felt a cold gust of air as she entered completely and pulled her arms across her chest.

Damon watched as Bonnie crossed the room to the air conditioning unit and turned it down.

"It's freezing in here." She said as she turned back around to face Damon.

Damon was standing just inside the closed door, almost leaning against it. They had the entire room between them.

Damon knew that whatever happened next, it would define them. It would define their future relationship and he wanted to be sure it was right.

"Bonnie..." Her name came out soft as a whisper. He didn't intend for it to be, but her name sounded like a seductive song on his tongue.

Bonnie felt the pull of her name from his lips. She felt an unimaginable amount of desire for the man across the room from her.

Damon steeled himself against the assault of his hormones and began again.

"I think we should talk about...this." He stepped forward hesitantly.

Bonnie took in a deep breath as he moved closer. She feared his approach, terrified of what would happen if she could reach out and touch him.

She exhaled slowly and nodded. "Yeah, i think that's a good idea."

"But first." Damon stepped closer again, standing at the far edge of the king size bed their room had. "I need to make you understand something. I want you to know this, before...so that you don't misunderstand what I want to say."

Bonnie swallowed hard, her heart beginning to beat at an alarming rate as he moved closer again, this time moving past the bed.

She stayed silent but nodded, letting him know she wanted him to continue.

"Before- when you told me...what you told me." Damon couldn't summon the courage to say it again, just incase it was no longer true. "I didn't get to tell you."

Bonnie's breath hitched. She knew what he was about to say and yet, her fear didn't come from hearing him say those three little words. It came from what would happen _after_ he said them. She was worried she wouldn't be able to restrain herself from jumping into his arms again as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Damon-" She started

"No. Just let me." He set his jaw, determined to finish.

"Its important i say it Bonnie...its important so that you don't question my feelings for you."

Bonnie let out a long breath again and waited.

Damon looked down at the floor for a moment before stepping closer to Bonnie again. This time he ended up right at the edge of the couch, in arms reach of Bonnie.

"Bonnie-"

Another step forward. Less than a foot away.

"I love you." Damon laughed softly as the words escaped him. He found himself unable to close his mouth again. "I'm in love with you. I don't know when it happened and I don't really care...i just know that its the most honest thing i've ever felt."

He smiled at her as he moved closer once again. His body inches from hers.

"I love you Bonnie."

Bonnie's chest fell in defeat as she jumped into his arms crashing her lips to his.

Damon wrapped his arms around her, forgetting his resolve.

He pulled her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and moved them so that she was against the wall by the window.

Bonnie's hands pulled at Damon's neck and ran through his hair. She kissed him with the fire that burned so deep with in her. Damon responded eagerly, using his hands to squeeze her hips and explore her thighs.

Bonnie opened her mouth slightly, letting Damon inside. The touch of his tongue to hers sent Bonnie soaring, the electricity of his kiss coursing through her body, making her skin hot and her center ache.

She could feel Damon pushing against her, the bulge in his pants a wake up call to what was about to happen.

Bonnie didn't want to stop but she knew they had to, they couldn't continue at this pace. He had just broken up with Elena, her best friend. It would be despicable for her to sleep with him right away. Just as Bonnie was about to pull Damon's face back from hers, Damon did it on his own.

"Bonnie- wait- we can't" He was breathing heavily and panting through his words.

Bonnie nodded. "I know, " Her breath uneven as well. "I know."

Damon set her down gently, and turned away, trying to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry- that is exactly what i didn't want to happen." He swallowed and took a deep breath before turning around to face her again.

"Me either- I- I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

Damon balked. "No- that kiss needs no apology." He looked down at the ground with his hands on his hips, still catching his breath. "that's for sure."

Bonnie giggled softly. "Yeah, i guess you're right."

"Well if everything else fails, as least we work in that department." Damon joked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Bonnie laughed again as she walked over to the bed, sitting next to Damon.

"Damon- if we are going to do this..." Bonnie started, trailing off to find the right words.

"Let's do it right." Damon finished it for her.

She gave him a smile and nodded. "You and Elena, just broke up. And you and I- we haven't even been on a date...I don't think it would be smart of us to just jump. You know?"

Damon chuckled softly. "I do and I agree." He sighed. "I don't want this to be a repeat of the relationships i've had before. I want...us...to be different. Better."

"Me too." She smiled softly putting her hand on Damon's cheek.

He looked at her shyly, his smile widening. "So..a date, huh?"

Bonnie gave him a stern look at the sound of his teasing tone.

"Somewhere where you haven't eaten the wait staff before."

"Hmm..i guess that leaves out most of Mystic falls..." He pretended to think as she shoved his shoulder smiling.

"You're hilarious." She said as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

She walked over to the bathroom. "i'm going to get ready for bed."

Damon watched her enter the bathroom and shut the door behind her. His mind flipped to the image of her in the bathtub from the other day and closed his eyes, seeing it again in delight. He hoped they could revisit that again in the future.

Damon stood up and found his own bag which he had brought in from the car with them.

He heard Bonnie brushing her teeth and decided to just switch his jeans for his pajama pants while she was occupied in the bathroom. If it was anyone else he would have waited half naked for her to come out and then pretend to be embarrassed as she caught him undressing.

But not with Bonnie, he respected her too much for his usual tricks. He undressed and put his pajamas on quickly, sighing with relief when she didn't come out.

"Are you going to live in there? Should i send in dinner?"

Bonnie opened the door. "Ugh dinner- that reminds me I'm starving."

Damon pulled a flask of blood from his bag and gestured towards her.

"Very funny."

He snickered as he sucked down most of the flask, satisfying his own hunger.

He put the cap on his flask and walked over to the hotel's welcome book. He flipped a few pages then looked up.

"So..pizza?"

Bonnie's eye's lit up. "Yes! With like, every possible topping."

Damon nodded as he reached for the phone to order the food.

Bonnie watched him as he spoke into the receiver. His pajama pants clinging nicely to his bottom, his t-shirt showcasing his impeccable chest.

"Bonnie." Damon called to her.

"Huh?" Bonnie snapped out of her fixation to find Damon staring at her, a sly grin on his face. He had caught her checking him out and it both amused and excited him.

"Anchovies?" He asked, phone still pressed to his ear.

"Oh- uh no. Thanks." She ducked back into the bathroom, her cheeks red.

"Ten minutes." He called to her.

"Okay great. Thanks."

She ran a brush through her hair a few times before leaving the bathroom.

She found Damon laying on the bed, his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling until Bonnie came out, then his eyes were on her.

She smiled at the sight.

She hesitantly crawled onto the bed and laid next to him, her hand supporting her head as she laid on her side.

Damon turned his head to face her, but stayed on his back.

Bonnie's voice was quiet. "Have you given any more thought to what i told you before the fight? About the cure?"

Damon sighed.

"Honestly. I think i have to give it to Elena."

Bonnie closed her eyes but nodded. "Why do you feel that way."

"I don't know...i guess part of me feels like she needs it more than i do."

"I guess in some ways she does..."Bonnie hesitated before she continued. "But. You've been putting her needs before your own for so long now, don't you think you should see what its like to live for yourself?"

Bonnie's words startled him. It was a truth he hadn't even thought of. The idea that he could start making decisions that didn't have anything to do with Elena.

Part of him hurt leaving that part of his life behind, but he knew it was for the best.

"I guess I never really thought about that."

"Well, " Bonnie took her hand and pushed Damon's hair back gently. "Its okay to think of yourself before her, I know you want the cure for yourself."

Damon sighed. "Yes, i really do."

There was a knock at the door then and Bonnie jumped up.

"That was fast!" She opened the door to receive the pizza, signing the bill and tipping well.

"You just helped send that woman's kid to college Damon." She brought the pizza to the bed. "You were so generous."

Damon rolled his eyes as he sat up. "You women are going to bankrupt us."

They both grabbed slice after slice of pizza, talking about the fight from earlier and keeping their minds off the thing they both wished they were doing in bed instead.

When the pizza was gone Bonnie and Damon climbed under the covers together.

They faced each other with both of their arms wrapped around the other.

Damon smiled softly at Bonnie as he leaned in to give her a chaste kiss goodnight.

He felt the passion ignite from deep inside himself but pushed it back down. He knew that when the time was right, he would unleash it, and they would spend an entire night making up for lost time.


	36. Chapter 36

It had been almost two weeks since they fought the Harbingers. Stefan and Damon helped their mother acclimate to modern life while enjoying the company of the other two women they spent most of their time with.

Bonnie and Caroline both stayed at the Salvatore boarding house too, but they each had their own room. Caroline spent every night in Stefan's bed, but Bonnie and Damon were sleeping separately while they warmed up to their new found relationship. Caroline would find them stealing kisses occasionally throughout the house, which at first used to make her run in the opposite direction. After a few days though, she warmed up to it, although she still teased them relentlessly.

Caroline had received a text message from Elena telling her that she was okay but that she was going on vacation. Caroline had tried calling her multiple times over the last few days but she never answered. She did however send her a picture of herself in a hot pink string bikini, the ocean's waves crashing behind her. Caroline wondered who had taken the picture but assumed it was someone Elena was getting to _help_ her move on.

Damon had hired a car service to bring his car home from Kansas and was currently washing it in front of the Salvatore house.

"don't be a dick about this Damon." Alaric was leaning against the trunk of the car as Damon scrubbed the rim of his car with a toothbrush.

"Listen buddy, If you want to subject yourself to that kind of torture..." He stood up, slapping his friend on the back . "Far be it for me to stop you."

"So...I'm confused. Is that a yes?"

Damon sighed. "Yeah. I'll do it. I'll do the best man thing." He squatted back down for a moment before jumping back up and pointing at his friend. "But Ric, if i have to take the garter off some chick's leg, i'm doing it with my teeth- and not the nice ones."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay man. But the wedding is in two weeks. Make sure to get all your shit together." He got up from the car and started to head to his that was parked behind Damon's. He turned around quickly, remembering something. "Oh hey, have any of you heard from Kai?"

Damon squinted, blocking the sun out of his eyes as he stood back up.

"I haven't. Why?"

"Jo has been freaking out because he sent a message saying he was going off registry with the wedding gift and she pretty much would rather have hitler at the wedding than him."

"So he's coming?"

"Not if i can help it." He turned back around to his car. "Let me know if you here anything."

"Yeah, okay buddy."

Damon went back down to his rim, carefully scrubbing away the country grime.

He heard Alaric pull away as the front door opened.

"Was that Ric?" Stefan asked. "I wanted to tell him I got that caterer he wanted."

"What are you- his wedding planner or something?'

"Uh- no. But Caroline basically is." Stefan laughed and shook his head.

"She convinced Jo to let her help plan the wedding and now she has me trying cake samples." He pretended to be annoyed but secretly he loved it.

"Watch out brother- she'll have you walking down the aisle next."

Stefan laughed as he leaned against the brick of his front porch.

"You're probably right."

Damon stopped what he was doing and stared at his brother in confusion.

"Wait- are you serious?'

Stefan looked at his brother strangely, wondering why his demeanor changed so quickly.

"What?"

"Are you saying you're considering...marrying Caroline?"

Stefan raised his head back and inhaled loudly, realizing why Damon had reacted so strongly.

"Ohh." He put his hands in his pockets. "So what if i was?"

"Hold on a second." Damon jumped up and walked over to Stefan. "I'm talking about marriage - like death do you part, white dress, stupid dances, and riding off into the sunset- marriage."

Stefan just stared at his brother, enjoying his miniature meltdown.

He laughed. "Damon, why does that scare you so much?"

"Because its so...human."

Stefan nodded his head, "Yes. But its also a pretty damn good way to express your eternal love for someone."

"Yeah but Stefan, for you, it really is eternal. that's kind of a big step."

"Damon i never said i was getting married anytime soon, you took that leap all on your own."

Damon inspected his brothers face, his eyes dark.

"Besides, if you're thinking about becoming human again...and you and Bonnie..." Stefan trailed off a smile threatened at his lips.

Damon's eyes widened. "Do you think she wants that?"

Stefan laughed again. "Damon- you really are an idiot sometimes." He turned around and walked back into the house still snickering to himself.

From behind him Damon heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah- what he said." He smiled for a moment before turning around. His smile quickly dissipated as he realized she had heard their conversation.

Bonnie stood on the other side of his car, a blanket and a book in her hands.

She had a wide teasing smile on her lips. and sunglasses over her eyes.

"How long you been standing there sneaky-the-witch?" Damon asked, dropping the toothbrush he was using to clean and wiping his hands on his jeans.

Bonnie walked around the car and straight up to Damon. She stretched to her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back. "Long enough to hear you freaking out over long term commitments."

Damon snaked him arms around her waist. "Well as long as it wasn't anything important."

He brought his face down to hers, kissing her again, this time pulling her body up so that her feet hovered over the ground.

She squealed against his lips as he spun them around and walked over to the brick ledge on the porch, sitting her on top of it.

He smiled up at her as she brushed his hair back.

"So- about our date tonight." Damon started. "My car is just about as gorgeous as ever and the movie starts at six. I figured we could do dinner after."

Bonnie smiled. "I'm so excited to do the drive-in thing, ive never been to one before!"

Damon pecked her lips again. "Well that was kind of the idea."

"Alright well if i have to be ready in two hours, i should probably finish learning these spells and then go shower."

"Shower- don't mind if i do..." Damon brought Bonnie's face back to his, shamelessly flirting with her..

"Ha! You have not earned your way into my shower yet Damon Salvatore." She popped her body forward, sliding from the brick ledge and purposely down damon's body.

"Tease." He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead before she turned to go into the house.

/

Stefan found Caroline folding laundry in her room. She had piles stacked on her bed.

"Hey- do you think its time your mom starts doing her own laundry? I mean i don't mind- i just think we should probably teach her. You know?"

Stefan smiled as he leaned against the dresser in her room. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Where is Lily?" Caroline asked, folding a pair of jeans after flattening them out with her hand against her legs.

"She was outside with Bonnie earlier, but i think i heard her in her room as i came in."

"How is she doing? With the magic thing?"

"Okay i think. I don't think she is thrilled with it but with the kind of life we lead, it would be better for her to be as powerful as she can."

Caroline nodded. She placed the last pair of pants in a pile and sighed.

"So, " Stefan started, moving closer to her and pulling his hands around her waist. "Damon and Bonnie will be out tonight." He gave her a suggestive grin as she put her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled innocently back.

"Mmhmm. And i was thinking maybe you and I could relax...maybe steal Damon's bath for awhile."

Caroline's eye's brightened at the thought of soaking in a bubble bath wrapped up against Stefan's body.

"Count me in."

"Perfect." Stefan leaned in and kissed her softly, pulling open her lips with his, bringing their tongues together slowly.

They heard someone clear their throat in the hallway outside of Caroline's door.

Stefan turned to find his mother staring at him, disapproval in her eyes.

Caroline backed up, bringing her hands behind her back.

"Honestly Stefan, its not proper for you to be engaging in this kind of behavior when you are not even betrothed."

"Mom-" Stefan started, irritation laced inside his calm voice. "Things are different now...people don't really do the whole betrothal thing."

Caroline furrowed her brow. She was fairly certain being betrothed just meant being engaged. And people definitely still get engaged.

_But maybe people do...and vampires don't?_

_Does Stefan never want to get married?_

Caroline stared down at the floor, avoiding Lily's eyes.

"Caroline is a fine woman Stefan, don't treat her like yesterday's garbage."

With that Lily turned and walked away, leaving them both with their mouths agape.

Caroline took in Stefan's expression and couldn't help the laughter that came.

He joined her as they both shook their heads at his mother's words.

Caroline averted her eyes again though, when Stefan tried to look at her.

"I don't treat you like...yesterday's garbage. Do I?" He wore a playful smile.

Caroline returned his smile. "Of course not."

"Good." Stefan brought his hand up to Caroline's face as his other hand reached for hers. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "My lady."

SHe laughed at his playfulness before turning around and grabbing a stack of clothes.

Caroline opened her dresser and laid her clothes inside, careful not to wrinkle them.

He watched her as she meticulously organized her drawers and he felt a warmth spread within him.

Something clicked in that moment for Stefan and he found himself unable to hold back what was on his mind.

"Why don't you move your stuff into my room?"

Caroline froze.

That was one of the last things she expected to hear from Stefan.

She turned around slowly to face him. "Um...what?"

Stefan wore a nervous smile and his hands were in his pockets.

"Move in with me."

Caroline sighed. She felt light as air in that moment. She was thrilled that Stefan wanted to take that step with her, officially moving in together.

She smiled widely at him as she jumped forward and into his arms. "Okay!"

Stefan laughed as he caught her, wrapping his arms around her into a bear hug.

Caroline grabbed Stefan's face and planted kisses all over him as she giggled.

"I don't think you have room for all my stuff though."

Stefan chuckled. "Well i thought about that...our rooms are next to each other...what if we have that wall taken down. We can just make our room bigger."

Her heart nearly bounced out of her chest when Stefan called it their room. It was so intimate.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Lets do that!"

Stefan loved how excited she was, "Of course we could also just move out, find our own place."

Caroline's eyes widened for a moment before she shook her head.

"No, we cant do that. Not now at least- your mother needs you."

Stefan sighed, his hands running up Caroline's back and into her hair. He ran his fingers through it as he spoke to her.

"I guess you're right." He kissed her softly on the lips. "But one day."

She smiled and looked up to him. "A big front porch?"

"And a pool table."

She rolled her eyes but laughed. "And a pool table." She repeated in an irritated tone.

"Oh and we could get a dog!" Caroline bounced as she spoke.

Stefan laughed, "Only if its not one of those small little yippy ones..." He leaned down into her face, his eyes narrowing. "i may mistake it for a rabbit in the middle of the night."

Caroline laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Oh shut up!"

Her wide grin changed into a soft, shy smile.

"You'd really want to do all of that with me?"

Stefan leaned his face back so he could see into Caroline's eyes. His hand on her face, his thumb stroking her cheek bone.

"Caroline, I want to do everything with you." Stefan kissed her softly. "Always."

/

Elena took another sip of her mojito. Her eyes watched the waves while she sunbathed under Barbados' sun.

She watched as Kai surfed the incoming wave, his chiseled body glistening with salt water, his hair sticking up in just a way that made Elena smirk. Elena took a long sip as her eyes danced back and forth, following Kai's body as he rode the wave.

The night they went to New Orleans, Elena had pretty much fallen off the wagon. She drank herself into a black hole of emotions and wound up giving Kai the slip while she attacked a girl in the alley. Thankfully Kai figured it out pretty quickly and was able to stop her before she actually killed the girl. Elena was too drunk to compel her though so they had to just let her go and leave town.

Kai teleported them to Vegas.

They spent almost a week there, drinking, gambling money Elena had compelled away from other gamblers, and having the time of their lives. Elena only had one breakdown about Damon and Kai was able to summon a box of tissues and a pint of ben and jerry's in a flash.

The ice cream made her laugh.

Every once in awhile one of them would say something, or do something that would make things increasingly more tense between them. A lingering stare, a touch to the arm, a sexy smile. They were flirting shamelessly by the time they made their way to Barbados. Kai had claimed he had always wanted to surf, but Elena had a feeling he was just looking forward to seeing her in less clothing. When she took of her cover-up the first day they were on the beach he stared at her so intensely it made Elena blush.

So far they hadn't crossed that line though. They were actually becoming friends despite the unlikeliness of it. Kai had made the last week more than bareable for Elena, he had found ways to take her mind off of her breakup, and have an absolute blast. He made her laugh more than anyone she had ever met.

Elena laid on a a towel in the sand, her small beach bag under her head so she could see out into the ocean. She brought the straw of her drink back to her lips as she watched Kai surf into the sand. He picked up his board and made his way over to her.

"You're really getting better at that." Elena called to him. "I think i only saw you face plant once or twice today."

"Har-de- har." Kai shook the water out of his hair, rubbing his hand through it a few times quickly. "Where's mine?"

Elena watched the muscles in his arms and chest, hypnotized by his body.

She pulled the drink in her hand to her mouth and smiled brightly as she took another sip.

Kai shook his head. "Evil."

He dropped his board next to his towel and walked over to the beach bar, only a few yards away and ordered another drink. When he came back he was holding two drinks and an empty bowl.

He placed the second drink down next to Elena as he laid down on his towel next to her. "You looked ready for a refill." He propped himself up on his elbows and put the empty bowl between them. He waved his hand over the bowl quickly and then picked it up and offered it to Elena. "Hungry?"

Elena smiled as she grabbed a handful of cashews and put them in her mouth.

"Starved." She looked around at the people on the beach. "But i really need something else."

Kai sighed. "Your little..._disability _is so damn inconvenient sometimes."

"I cant help it Kai, I am what I am." She almost sang the words.

Kai stared over at her, letting his eyes travel down her body before responding.

"That you are." Elena looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a seductive smile on her lips.

"So i heard the hotel is doing a litte dance thing tonight at the beach." Elena told him, her eyes scanning the area for a snack.

"Dance thing?"

"Yeah like a bon fire and music and drinks."

"Okay. You want to watch me do the macarena?"

"Uh-huh" She said absently, "Hey- that one is going into the water alone. I'll be right back."

Kai grabbed her arm as Elena tried to get up.

"How about you not go bite someone in broad daylight. K?"

"Let go of me. I'm hungry Kai." She groaned.

"Yes well we talked about this last night. " Kai sighed and sat up. "If you expect to not turn into the person you were crying over for the last few days, I suggest you start treating people like...people."

Elena just stared at him. "Am i getting a lesson in humanity from..._you_?"

Kai shrugged. "I'm not very good at the subject but apparently i'm more prepped than you for the exam."

"Ugh." She laid back down in a huff.

"Listen- you're the one who said you didn't want to lose your humanity- you said through a bucket of tears and a very unfortunate snot incident- that you didn't like the person you were becoming." Kai shrugged. "So stop eating people." He leaned over to her. "I think that should be your first step."

She sighed, annoyed that Kai was right.

"Unless of course, they are willing." He smiled over at her.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"Its the lesser of two very disturbing evils." He exposed his neck to her. "Have at it."

The truth was that Kai enjoyed when Elena had bit him before. He was longing for that sensation again.

Elena could feel the veins begin to drop from her eyes as her thirst came front and center. She pushed it back down for a moment.

"I'll have to be a little more discreet than that."

Kai furrowed his brow and looked around, realizing there were people not too far away.

Elena scooted over so her body was pressed up against Kai's, side by side.

"Prop yourself up on your elbow and lean over me." Elena ordered, her voice soft.

Kai swallowed back the nervousness he felt at being so close to her and did as she said.

Kai adjusted his body so that he was on his side, his body propped up by his elbow. Elena moved in closer so that she fit in his shadow, her body pressed up next to his.

"Lean over me so that it looks...intimate."

Kai blinked a few times, his heart beginning to pound.

He leaned over so that the top half of his body was hovering over Elena's.

He stared down at her, her eyes wild and full of something he thought he recognized as desire.

She gave him a shy smile before turning her head towards his arm and bringing her lips to his skin. Kai felt a rush of adrenaline at her touch and had to clench his muscles to prevent himself from climbing on top of her and kissing her.

Elena's fangs came down and she softly bit into Kai's arm. She tasted the salt from the water as it mixed with the delicious spice of Kai's blood. She brought her hand up to his side as she sucked, squeezing him firmly. Kai's eyes widened at the contact and reciprocated by bringing his hand down to her hip, his fingers brushing against the strings of her bikini as he felt her body.

Elena moaned into Kai's arm which sent his restraint flying. He moved his hand across her stomach, stoking her softly but firmly.

Elena withdrew her fangs then, pulling them back into her gums. Feeling his hands on her made her want more, but not more blood.

She wanted Kai.

As soon as her mouth was free from his arm Elena pulled Kai's face down to hers, crushing his lips against hers..

His shock quickly faded as he melted into their kiss.

Kai softened the kiss, pulling back slightly so that he wasn't pressed so tightly against her lips.

He gave her small kisses on her top lip and bottom lip before using his tongue to trace the opening of her mouth. Elena gladly granted him permission and opened her mouth, bringing her tongue to his. The kissed wildly but gently, it was an experience neither of them had ever had before.

Elena wanted to pull him on top of her, she wanted to rip the bathing suit from his body but knew they weren't alone.

She continued to kiss him though, unwilling to stop their mind blowing moment.

Kai was the first to pull back.

His breathing hard, his eyes wild.

"You know- you'd think the taste of my own blood would be a major turn off... but- strangely- it kind of does it for me."

Elena laughed underneath him. Her body shaking while she pushed at him.

Kai smiled down at her as her laugh changed into a wide grin.

"Well I guess we will have to do that more often then."

Kai nodded slowly, his eyes wide and playful.

"Maybe with less of an audience next time."


	37. Chapter 37

Stefan and Caroline spent the evening in front of the tv, cuddling up on the couch. Their bodies fit perfectly together as they laid there watching a Scorsese movie. As the credits began to role Stefan pulled Caroline closer to him.

"Thank you." His breath tickled her ear.

She giggled softly.

"For what?"

"For watching that with me."

Caroline turned herself so that she was facing Stefan.

"Well it was your turn." She smiled. "Next time though- Fault in our stars."

Stefan laughed, "I'll have the box of tissues ready."

Caroline smiled back sweetly before her face turned into a slight grimace.

"Are you at all worried about Damon?"

Damon had told both of them that he was still thinking about it when they asked him about what he was going to do with the cure. Neither of them wanted it, but both Stefan and Caroline wanted Damon to make a decision. It was killing them knowing he just had it sitting in a box in his bedroom.

Stefan sighed and looked up to the ceiling as he rolled more towards his back.

"I don't know- yes and no." He paused. "I mean- i wasn't surprised he was considering it...but i thought he would have made up his mind by now."

Caroline's eyes went wide."Wait- you weren't shocked? Cause I was."

"That's the thing you don't understand about Damon, Caroline." Stefan turned back to face her. "He hates to admit it, and actually said the exact opposite many times...but Damon, he misses his humanity. He never wanted to be a vampire." Stefan looked down, avoiding Caroline's eyes. "I made that choice for him."

Caroline's eyes softened as she tilted her head to catch Stefan's gaze again.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for his choices." She put her hand on Stefan's face. "You are a good man Stefan Salvatore, despite the things you did in the past."

Stefan smiled and pulled his forehead to Caroline's.

"Hmm." His voice was almost a whisper. "Maybe you could extend that same compassion to Damon?"

Caroline was taken back by Stefan's question.

She held a lot of things against Damon, for the awful things he had done and for the person he was when they met. She knew that everyone had seen a change in him, but there was a piece of her that just couldn't let go of her distrust.

Caroline understood what Stefan was saying though, that if she can look past the horrible things Stefan had done, and looked only to the man he was now- why couldn't she do that for Damon?

"Its easy to do it for you Stefan, I love you." Caroline explained, guilt threading her words.

"I know that Care- but maybe you can work on that. Realize that Bonnie has found in Damon what you found in me." He paused, letting her absorb his words. "Do you trust her?"

Caroline thought about that for a moment. Bonnie was the strongest person she had ever met. She was wise beyond her years and held herself and her friends to a standard that was impossible but always in their best interest. Caroline did trust her.

"Yes- of course i do." Caroline sighed. "You're right Stefan."

She brought her lips to his, kissing him softly. "You always know what to say."

He smiled as he kissed her. "Mmm. You know what?"

"Hmm?" She looked back to his eyes, seeing the heat smoldering behind them.

"I think i'm ready for that bath."

Caroline's smile grew wider. "Me too."

She jumped up from the couch and pulled Stefan up with her. They both made their way quickly to Damon's bathroom, laughing as they closed the door behind them.

Stefan ran the water and added a healthy dose of bubble bath before turning around to see Caroline pulling her shirt over her head. SHe had already taken off her pants.

"Hey!" He called to her, moving closer to her, a playful smile on his lips. "I missed my favorite part."

Caroline gave him a wicked smile as her eyebrows rose.

"You like watching me take off my pants?"

Stefan nodded slowly, moving closer to her as his smile became less playful and more seductive.

Caroline giggled softly as Stefan put his hands on her bare hips and pulled her to him, kissing her firmly, but gently.

Her lips responded as she brought her hands up the top of his button down shirt and began unbuttoning it. Stefan undid his belt and pants then worked his way behind Caroline back to unclasp her bra.

She smiled against his lips as she shrugged off his shirt and pulled his t-shirt over his head. They both finished disrobing, Stefan watching as Caroline slowly pulled down her black lacy underwear.

He sighed deeply as he stared at her body.

Caroline moved to the bathtub and turned off the water before stepping inside slowly.

It was the perfect temperature, hot enough to make her skin turn red, but not so hot to make her uncomfortable.

She sat down slowly, a mass of bubbles rising around her.

Stefan wished he had a camera. The sight of Caroline staring up at him expectantly, her body smooth as silk, covered in bubbles, it made him ache with happiness.

Stefan stepped inside the bathtub behind Caroline and sat down, pulling her between his legs as she laid her back against his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Mmm...every day should end like this." She said softly, her words echoing around the room.

"Agreed." Stefan spoke down to her head, kissing it softly. He stroked her arms with his hands, pulling water up with them and letting it cascade down her skin.

"I think when we redo our room, we should take some of it and make the bathroom bigger...and get a tub just like this."

Stefan smiled. "I love that idea."

He loved thinking about his future with Caroline. His heart beat in excitement at the thought of all the things they would get to do together, the kind of life they would lead together.

His mind wondered to his conversation with Damon earlier in the day.

Stefan had never given much thought to a tradition human marriage. Vampires live forever, it seemed like kind of a pointless ceremony. The vampire in him saw it as a mundane ritual, something that could never compete with true eternal love.

But now, his heart being so full of the purest love he had ever felt, marriage didn't seem so mundane. It seemed like a goal he was itching to attain. When he really thought about it, being married to Caroline would fill a piece of him he never really knew was empty. That piece of his humanity that continued to pull at him. He wondered if Caroline felt the same way, if she had thought about marriage too.

Her voice interrupted his train of thought.

"I'm thinking a nice dark beige stone...with a darker brown grout...maybe paint the walls something in the sage color..."

Stefan chuckled softly and kissed her head again. "I love you."

Caroline rotated her head up to look up at Stefan. "I love you too."

He bent down to kiss her, their lips meeting only for a moment before Caroline pulled back.

"Do you just say that when I'm being crazy about something and you want me to shut up?"

Stefan laughed again. "Maybe."

Caroline pushed her body back against his forcefully, shoving him with her back as she laughed.

Stefan groaned in mock pain and she slapped him lightly on the arm.

"You think you're so funny Mr. Salvatore." She smiled up at him.

Stefan loved the sound of his surname on her lips. He played around with her name in his mind.

_Mrs. Caroline Salvatore._

He smiled before swallowing hard, summoning the courage to find out her feelings on the subject.

"So- I was talking to Damon today...about Ric's wedding-"

"Oh did you tell Ric we got that caterer Jo wanted?" Caroline interrupted.

Stefan smiled. "No i didn't get the chance."

"Oh- okay- I'll just call Jo tomorrow."

Stefan sighed and begun again.

"And i was wondering something."

"what's that?" Caroline's voice was cheerful and completely oblivious to the thoughts on Stefan's mind.

"Marriage." Stefan paused, trying to figure out how he would broach the topic. "How do you...feel about it?"

Caroline felt her body freeze. The hand that was stroking Stefan's thigh stopped mid-stroke and hung there like a deer in the headlights.

"Uh- like in general or..." She tried to buy herself from time.

Stefan pulled his arms around her chest, resting them gently across her breasts.

"Just what comes to mind when you think about it."

Caroline thought about it for a moment. She wanted to be honest, but she was afraid it would scare Stefan away. She didn't want him to think she was pressuring him into something like that if he wasn't ready. But a part of her worried he would never want that and that was something that bothered her and she needed to let him know where she stood.

"I guess...i think its the ultimate expression of love. Its two people wanting to declare in front of everyone they love that they want to spend their lives together. I guess...i think its wonderful."

Stefan could feel a weight lift from his chest, his smile growing wider as he squeezed her tighter against him.

Caroline turned to face him again, her eyes looking up at his with a hesitation he found remarkably beautiful.

"And for you...would you ever want to get married?" She asked softly.

Stefan smiled down at her, his voice coming out smooth and comforting.

"I never thought so before...but now.." He bent down to kiss her lips. "I cant imagine anything better."

/

Damon paced his room. He was waiting for Bonnie to finish getting ready for their date and he could feel a rising nervousness in his chest.

He was holding the vile that contained the cure. He tossed it back and forth between his hands as he moved around his room. He had made his decision that he did in fact want to take it, but now he was contemplating when the right time would be.

He heard his mother's breath outside his doorframe and turned around to face her.

"So?" She asked him, taking a step inside his room. "What will it be Damon?"

He sighed as he looked down at the cure to his vampirism in his hands.

"i'm going to take it."

Lily smiled as she let out a sigh of relief. She moved closer to him, her instinct to wrap her arms around him but held back and pulled her hands behind her back.

"When?"

Damon looked down to the ground before turning away from his mother.

"I don't know."

"what's stopping you from taking it right now?"

"I don't know." His voice was low, his head hanging low.

"Well let me ask you this." Lily stepped closer again, this time reaching out and putting her hand on Damon's arm, turning him to face her. "Why do you want to be human?"

Damon let out a long breath. " Because i never wanted this." His voice getting stronger. "I don't want to constantly fight my destructive instincts, i don't want to do bad things." He shook his head.

"And your relationship with Bonnie? Does that have anything to do with this."

Damon blinked a few times, unsure of how to answer.

"No- I mean in a way yes. But...i've always missed my humanity. I've always wished i could go back and never turn." He sighed. "But of course, there is a big part of me that is looking forward to being with her...as a man. Not as a vampire."

Lily nodded.

"Well, no time like the present son." She smiled as she brought her hand up to cup her sons face. "What a gift she gave you,," She said softly, her words comforting and warm. "And what a gift you can give her."

She smiled again, staring deeply into his eyes before turning and leaving him alone in his bedroom.

Damon thought about what his mother said. He thought about what it would mean for him to become a moral man again. He would lose his vampire strength but he would regain his strength of morality. He could finally feel worthy of the love Bonnie had for him. He could finally be free of the guilt that tore at him.

Damon took a deep breath. He knew that tonight he had planned to take the next step with Bonnie. He felt ready, and he could tell she did too. Being with her the last two weeks had reminded him everyday of who he could be, who he wanted to be. There were moments his mind would drift to Elena, and his heart would sink in the guilt of everything that surrounded them. But he continued to push that away, knowing that not being together was what was best for both of them.

He had real feelings for Bonnie, something he had never experienced before. His desire to be as close to her as possible was beginning to overwhelm him and he was ready to cement their relationship.

And now holding the cure in his hands, he wanted to do that not as a vampire, not as someone who is fighting his darkness every minute.

He wanted to be with her as a man.

Damon crossed the room and shut his bedroom door.

He looked down at his hand and pulled the cork of the vile off.

He took another deep breath and brought the vile to his lips.

Damon tipped it up into his mouth, letting the blood flow freely down his throat. He swallowed back the last drop left in the vile before letting it drop to the floor.

Part of him began to panic at the finality of what he had just done but his emotional state was interrupted by the world beginning to blur around him.

His vision went dark and his body became too heavy for him to support.

Damon closed his eyes as he took his final breath as a vampire, before collapsing to the floor.


	38. Chapter 38

Elena studied herself in the mirror.

She wore a sky blue halter dress, with cream colored beads that decorated the strings that tied behind her neck. She had pulled her hair half up and playfully stuck a fake flower in her hair that she had found in a vase in her hotel room. She pulled at then ends of her dress as she stared nervously at her reflection.

Elena's mind was racing with her conflicting emotions.

There was still a part of her that ached to be back in Damon's arms. When she was with him, it was like her entire body was on fire and she loved feeling herself burn. But there was a larger part, that knew how bad that was. It wasn't good for Damon to constantly feel like he had something to prove, to constantly be pulled back into the darkness Elena allowed him to fall into. It wasn't fair to her that her love for Damon had turned her into someone she hated being. She had a feeling if she could let go of him, really let go, then she could find a way to bring the best and worst parts of herself together- and form a more honest version of herself.

Elena knew she would never be the girl she was when she was human. And she was finally ready to admit that she was glad about that. That girl was a coward about her own feelings. She was afraid to admit what she really wanted, how she really felt when it came to passion and desire. Elena didn't want to return to being that girl who was afraid to live. She also didn't want to continue to be the person she was when she was with Damon. She didn't want the lines of her humanity to be so blurry.

After Kai called her out earlier, Elena finally figured out what Damon was talking about before. It was her choice. She may have felt out of control when she was with Damon, but now that she's not- she is finally feeling more confident in her ability to make the right choices. It was her choice to not push herself, to not challenge herself to be good.

She realized she didn't have to choose between being the person she was as a human and the person she was with Damon. She could be someone even better.

It was up to her.

She laughed as she thought about the fact that it was Kai, of all people, who opened her eyes to this. Watching him struggle with the emotions he was so new to, watching him actually try, it made her open her eyes to her own complacently. He challenged her to do better.

A knock at her door pulled Elena out of her thoughts and she grabbed her purse and went to answer it.

Kai stood there, leaning against the door frame and smiling.

He let his eyes follow the lines of her dress before making his way back up to her eyes.

"Good color." He said, extending his arm for her to take.

Elena looked down to her dress and pulled at it slightly. "Why thank you."

She took the arm he offered her and let the door close behind them.

Kai was wearing a pair of kaki pants and a white button down shirt rolled up to his elbows. He had skipped shaving that morning so his face showed signs of scruff that Elena found incredibly sexy.

"Shall we?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"We shall." Elena playfully answered, her head bobbing.

Kai laughed softly as he led them down to the beach.

The bon fire was roaring as the sun set over the crystal blue waters.

"I'm pretty sure even as an emotionless asshole, a view like this would have made me feel something." Kai stared out at the sunset for a moment before looking over to Elena.

The sun was making her skin glow, her newly acquired tan shimmering in its orange and red rays.

"It is pretty spectacular." She smiled as she watched the sun dipping lower into the water.

"Mhmm." He said as he leaned in and gave Elena a chaste kiss on the cheek.

After their makeout session earlier in the day, they stayed on the beach for awhile longer. Kai convinced her to let him teach her how to surf and they spent the rest of the day in the water. She surprised herself at not being as horrible at it as she assumed she would be, and thanked her vampire reflexes for that. There were times she did fall off though and Kai would help her back onto the board even though she really didn't need it. Occasionally they would find themselves kissing again, their bodies so close together in the water, and it would stop the lesson for awhile. But then one of them would crack a joke and then the lesson would begin again, only to be interrupted again a few minutes later.

Kai let Elena feed from him again while they were in the water when she mentioned needing some dinner before the bonfire that night.

Kai was able to stand comfortably where they were in the water, but Elena treaded water as the water would have risen too high on her face.

When Kai offered her his blood again she accepted readily, moving towards him and wrapping her legs around his waist to keep herself afloat as she fed from his neck.

Both of them enjoyed the moment so much they found themselves making out again, their arms around each other, Elena's legs still wrapped around Kai's waist.

Their kiss deepened as their passion rose and both of them found it necessary to pull apart before things went much further.

"I think we just taught those children a thing or two they weren't ready for." Kai joked as Elena laughed and pulled herself from Kai.

Elena turned her gaze to the kids playing in the sand."Yeah- I'm sure their parents would appreciate it if we hit the pause button."

Kai's eyes brightened at the idea that Elena only wanted to pause what they were doing, not stop altogether. He followed her out of the water, watching her as she adjusted the bottoms of her bikini.

She turned to face him. "i'm going to go shower and get ready for the thing tonight." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek." She whispered in his ear. "Thanks for dinner." Elena let her lips brush his mouth as she pulled her face back and gave him a sexy smile.

Kai was unable to hide his desire for her as he swallowed hard and stuttered into his words. "Y-yeah, that's what I'm here for. I'm a regular blood buffet."

She smiled again and turned away from him, grabbing her stuff off the beach and heading back into the hotel.

Kai couldn't believe what had happened over the last few months. He had gone from an emotionless psychopath, to a psychopath with emotions, to just a snarky guy falling for a beautiful girl.

Being with Elena these last few weeks had centered Kai. It gave him the opportunity to experience his new emotions and not hide from them. With him helping her stay afloat, he found himself using her as a life raft as well. He remembered how his feelings for Bonnie pulled at him before, but now- it was like a fond memory, something that reminded him how far he had come in such a short amount of time.

He still struggled with the right decisions at times, not sure if he should let Elena do some of the things she had done during their vacation. He was sure some of her friends would disapprove of the way they had been acquiring the money to afford their joyride, but there was only so much humanity he could muster. No matter how much time he had with his new emotions, Kai was never going to be as good as Stefan, and he didn't want to be. that's not who he was. But he also didn't want to be the guy that killed his family either.

He was happy to land somewhere in the middle, closer to being like Stefan than a murderer though.

He couldn't believe his incredible luck that he got to spend the last few weeks with someone like Elena. Someone who was also struggling with the person she wanted to be and was patient with him.

And now, looking over at her in the glow of the rising moon, Kai had never been happier.

Elena stayed still as Kai kissed her cheek. She smiled and turned to him when he leaned back.

"Are you being sweet?" She questioned, her smile growing wider.

"I thought i'd try it...how'd it go?" He asked her as he turned back towards the bonfire.

Elena followed him. "A little weird...but i wouldn't mind more of it in the future."

Kai smiled and nodded. "Noted."

He led them over to the beach bar where they got drinks.

Elena's phone buzzed in her purse and she ignored it.

Kai raised his eyebrows. "You get service out here?"

"Apparently." She said tersely.

"Avoiding much?" He leaned down to her, a chastising look on his face.

"Yep. Actively avoiding the life waiting for me when we go back in a couple weeks."

Kai nodded, a nervous feeling causing his stomach to twist. He wondered exactly what she was avoiding and he took a guess. "Damon?"

She blinked a few times before meeting Kai's gaze. She could see the uncomfortableness in his face, the hurt that threatened his eyes.

She smiled softly. "Sometimes." She reached out and put her hand on Kai's arm. "But not in the way you are thinking."

A small smile graced his lips.

"More like- i don't really like the life i was leading when i was there...and i hope i don't just fall back into the routine...i want things to be different." She sighed before continuing.

"Of course it will be hard seeing Damon and Bonnie together. I mean- i think that's pretty normal. It will only be a month since we broke up when we get back."

Kai nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Yeah- that'll be a reunion i would rather not attend...which is weird because i'm pretty sure i would have grabbed a comfy chair and some popcorn at the sight...you know...before."

Elena smiled. "I know."

She couldn't believe how much emotion Kai was willing to show her, how vulnerable he had let himself become around her. He wasn't exactly Mr. Sensitive, but he was becoming more able to express how he felt, even if she had to help him interpret his emotions sometimes.

Kai continued. "So- jealousy? Not looking forward to that inevitability."

Elena laughed. "And what exactly will you be jealous of?" She sipped from her straw.

"I don't know exactly- i just know its the standard reaction to hanging out with the ex of the girl you like."

"So you like me huh?" She snickered behind her straw.

Kai looked back over to the bonfire and noticed a small section portioned off on the beach where people were dancing.. "Something like that."

He took the drink from Elena's hand and placed it on the bar before taking her hand and leading her towards the other couples dancing.

There were hanging lights strung along wooden poles and wrapped across, forming a small canopy of lights.

Elena could feel her breath hitch in her throat as Kai pulled her under the lights, spinning her around once before bringing her close to his body, one arm around her waist the other holding her hand against his chest.

The music was slow, its melody reminding Elena of the very island they were standing on.

Her eyes widened as Kai expertly moved their bodies slowly, perfectly in rhythm to the music.

"And where- could you have possibly learned how to dance?" Elena questioned, her mouth agape.

Kai smiled seductively. "Ah that's a secret- I'll never tell."

"Oh come on!" She teased shoving him slightly with her shoulder.

He tilted his head at her and frowned for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Ugh alright but i swear, if you go telling anyone this i may in fact decide i don't like letting you feed from me anymore."

Elena rolled her eyes but smiled and agreed.

"Dirty Dancing." Kai mumbled, the words barely making it past his lips.

Elena laughed. "Wait- what? You learned how to dance by watching Dirty Dancing?"

"Hey! I was alone in 1994 for years Elena, _years_. Patrick Swayze was my dancing yoda-" He leaned closer to her face. "And he taught me well."

She leaned into him as well, "I can see that." Her tone seductive.

Kai brought his lips to hers softly, taking her lower lip into his mouth and sucking slightly before releasing it.

Elena brought her forehead to Kai's as she caught her breath, Kai's kiss taking most of it away.

"I think i'm pretty good at that too." Kai whispered, his nose grazing hers.

Elena pulled her head back "Yeah- I'd say that's accurate." She brought her eyes up to meet his.

They didn't noticed as the people on the dance floor and around the fire begun to clear out. They didn't realize the music had stopped until someone had shut off the lights above them.

Elena pulled back out of Kai's arms as she watched people traveling back up to the hotel.

She looked back to Kai for a moment before looking out at the water.

A playful smile rose to her lips and she walked towards the waves crashing against the shore.

Kai's eyes widened as he watched her make her way towards the water. Without hesitating she pulled her dress above her head and slipped out of her underwear, diving into the water gracefully.

Kai's heart began to pound in his chest at the sight of Elena undressing and he stopped breathing when he took in the view of her body from behind.

When Elena's head rose above the water, she was wearing a wide grin. "Are you coming or what?"

Kai hesitated a moment, fear rising through his body.

The truth was that Kai had never been this intimate with someone before.

Before he had Luke's emotions, he had no interest in having a girlfriend and dealing with all the drama that came with. He didn't care enough about anyone to get that close to them. Then he was sent away to live alone.

Kai swallowed his fear though and walked towards the beach. He knew what he was about to do and he felt a nervousness inside that he had never experienced before.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he moved closer to the water and shrugged it off, his hands shaking slightly.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and let it fall to the sand.

He felt like he might vomit for a moment before steeling himself against any further assaults of fear. He took a deep breath, pulled his kakis to his thighs, and let them fall the rest of the way.

Elena kept her eyes on him as he removed his boxers, a smile gracing her lips as she took in the sight of his naked body.

Instead of diving into the water, Kai confidently moved through it, walking over to meet Elena.

She had swum out to where she could stand, the water rising just below her cleavage.

Elena could hear Kai's heart pounding, betraying how nervous he was. She smiled softly at the thought.

Kai spoke as he reached her. "I'm not sure why you chose to join the sharks during feeding time- but i must say, I have a feeling I'll die happy."

Elena pulled her arms up and around Kai's neck. "Oh shut up." She pressed her body against his and reached her lips up to his.

Kai felt an immeasurable amount of pleasure at her body touching his, her breasts against his chest. He deepened their kiss, bringing his tongue into her mouth and caressing softly.

Desire built inside Elena, every other thought completely slipping away. She pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around him again, bringing her body more out of the water.

Kai could feel her pressed against him, just a minor adjustment and he would be inside of her. He brought his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking for a moment before pulling back slightly to look down at her chest.

Elena smiled shyly as he gave her an approving glare and pushed his lips back to hers.

Elena rotated her hips and dipped her hand below the surface to help them come together completely.

Kai groaned with pleasure into her mouth as she lowered herself on to him.

He held her hips up and guided her body as she moved.

Elena felt like she was going to burst from the excitement she felt, her body rising and falling like the water that crashed agasint their bodies.

She pulled her face back so she could see Kai below her, her pleasure skyrocketing as she watched his eyes widen, his desire for her all over his face.

She could feel herself reaching the edge, her pleasure climbing and climbing until she was crying out into the night. Her body shook as she felt Kai meet her at the top, his hands squeezing her hips so hard she thought he might have broken the skin.

When they both caught their breath they kissed again, intensely but also gently- the kind of kiss she had only ever shared with Kai. She had experienced intense and wild kisses and she had had plenty of soft and sweet ones, but with Kai- she felt both at once.

Kai spoke against her lips, his hands still holding her waist.

"Thank goodness the kids weren't here to see that."

Elena laughed. "Can you imagine?"

"Uh no- and i really, really don't want to." He smiled as he brought his lips back to hers.

"So i guess we can add another thing you're good at to the list." Elena said as she pulled herself up and off of Kai and stood up in the water.

"Yeah?" He nodded. "First time you know." He said nonchalantly.

Elena froze, her eyes widening. "Wait- are you saying you were a-"

"don't say the word," He interrupted her. Kai rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her again. "Its incredibly pedestrian, and I'd like not to be associated with it."

Elena pressed her lips together, trying to hide the smile she wearing.

"Okay- i wont say anything...but you know...i never would have guessed."

"Hmm..Good to know." Kai nodded. "But you know- i went a very long time without that...and now..." He pulled her towards the beach. "I'm going to need to do that again."

Elena giggled as she let him lead her to the beach, where he would lay her down and she would pull him on top of her.

They spent the next hour on the beach, before moving their new found hobby back to Elena's hotel room.


	39. Chapter 39

A faint knocking sound pulled Damon out of his unconsciousness. He opened his eyes slowly to find himself staring up at his bedroom ceiling.

"Damon?"

He heard Bonnie's voice in the hall, although it was more muffled than he would have expected. He turned over, intending to jump up and get the door but his body didn't cooperate.

Damon had to push pretty hard to get himself off the ground and couldn't help the groan that came out of his mouth as he did.

"Hold on- I'm coming."

Damon froze in place, his mind catching up his body on what had happened.

I_'m human_.

Damon took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. There was no major change except that he couldn't see as well as he did moments earlier.

_Shit. I need glasses_.

"Damon...are you all right?"

Damon began to panic. Part of him wanted to throw open the door and pull Bonnie into a bear hug as he told her what he did. But another part of him wanted some time to come to grips with his new found mortality before telling Bonnie.

He smoothed out his hair before walking over to the door and pulling it open.

"Sorry- beautify-ing myself." He gave her a lazy smile.

"Uh-huh." She gave him an annoyed look for a second before smiling back. "You ready?"

"Yeah- let's go."

Damon put his arm around her as they made their way down the stairs.

He caught Bonnie staring at him, her eyes narrowing every so often.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing..." She trailed off. "Did you do something...different?"

"Like what? Wear a different shade of mascara?"

She rolled her eyes, "No i mean...i don't know." She shook her head. "Its nothing."

"Hey Damon." Stefan's voice called to him from the living room as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

Damon jumped, unaware of Stefan's presence.

He knew if he let Stefan get too close, he would probably figure out what Damon had done, and he wasn't ready for his brother to know that just yet.

"Sorry brother, gotta go- date night."

Damon spun Bonnie around and headed for the front door.

He thought he heard Stefan say something under his breath but he couldn't be sure. His hearing was no longer supernaturally amplified.

_that's going to be inconvenient._

Damon sighed, but a smile was plastered on his lips.

He opened the door for Bonnie and led them to his car before driving them towards the outdoor theatre.

They talked about the spells Bonnie was trying to learn as well as the practice session she had with his mother.

"She is a quick study, her power comes from a pretty strong place too." Bonnie said, her eyes on Damon.

Damon just nodded. His mind was full of everything that had just happened and couldn't clear it for simple conversation.

Damon could no longer hear the world blaring in his ears. His stomach no longer craved the blood that had driven him into darkness so many years ago. He felt lighter than he ever had before, while being more aware of the weight of his body.

It occurred to him that he would probably have to start going to the gym.

He realized he was less aware of his surroundings though too, his vision only capable of processing so many things.

"Uh- Damon?" Bonnie was staring at him.

"Hmm?" He asked, still deep in thought.

"You missed the turn." Bonnie's face wore her confusion.

Damon had never missed a turn, never gone in the wrong direction. He was always perfectly aware of where he was.

"What?" Damon looked around, recognizing that she was right. "Oh- yeah. Sorry."

He turned the car around at the next intersection.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bonnie asked, her eyes narrowing again.

"Huh?" Damon said before realizing what she had asked. "Yeah- I'm good...just thinking about my mom getting powered up. Kinda scary."

"Yeah- i guess...but she has proven herself- don't you think?'

"I guess if saving us from crazy apocalypse people is proof- then yes."

Bonnie sighed.

She knew something was up with Damon tonight. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was definitely something different about him. Despite the fact that his mind was obviously elsewhere, something else was going on. Her insecurities tried to convince her that it was about her, about their relationship progressing.

She knew that tonight was going to be more than their typical dates. They had been teetering on the edge of going all in for the last couple of days but neither of them was ready to make the first move. Bonnie had decided today, though, that she would let herself follow her heart tonight, she would let herself be with Damon completely.

But now, with his strange behavior she worried Damon knew what she was thinking and was trying to let her know he wasn't ready. It would be unlike him to not just tell her what he was thinking, but this was new territory and she was afraid he just wasn't ready to go there with her.

She decided to just confront him about it, not being the type to just sweep things under the rug. "Damon-"

"We're here." Damon interrupted her as he pulled their car into the large parking lot. He parked the car before turning to her. "Ill go get some popcorn, you find the right station for the movie."

He jumped out of the car before Bonnie could protest.

_What the hell is he hiding?_

Bonnie found the radio station the movie would be broadcast on, on a sign next to the large movie screen. She turned the dial to the right station and listened to the music that accompanied the dancing popcorn up on the screen.

She smiled, enjoying the simplicity of the moment.

Damon stood in line at the concession stand, his patience waning as the person in front of him ordered enough food to feed a truck full of people.

He found himself tapping his hands on his crossed arms and sighing loudly. He thought about how before, he would have just compelled his way in front of the guy. He probably would have convinced him to pay for his food too. Damon snickered to himself at the thought but found himself not wishing he was able to do it. He felt relieved that he was experiencing something ordinary- to wait in a line.

When he finally made his way back to the car Bonnie was dancing along with the candy bars that moved across the screen. Damon chuckled, forgetting his annoyance at the man at the concession stand.

Bonnie's lit up at the cheerful smile Damon gave her and it pulled her back to what she was thinking about before they got to the drive in.

"Uh- Damon." She asked as he handed her the popcorn and put a large bottle of water between them.

"Yeah?" Damon meet her gaze as she reached across the car and put her hand on his.

The moment their skin touched Bonnie felt like she was touching the sun. Her entire body filled with light and her heart felt like it was going to burst. She gasped, confusion all over her face.

Damon's eyes widened. He didn't take into account that Bonnie might be able to figure out he was no longer a vampire on her own. She was a witch after all, and was able to sense vampires to the touch.

Damon's cheeks reddened at his stupidity, the idea that he thought he could hide this from her for very long.

Bonnie felt tears collecting in her eyes as she stared into the crystal blue ones in front of her.

"Damon?" She whispered, unwilling to say it unless it was true.

Damon didn't say anything, he just leaned over to her and placed his lips on hers. He kissed her with a passion he was so worried he would lose when he lost his vampirism. His hands moved up to her face and stroked her cheek as she kissed him back. He could feel the wetness of her tears on his face and it felt so good to know how happy he had made her.

When Bonnie pulled back, Damon's vision was blurry. It took him a moment to realize that the tears he felt before weren't just Bonnie's, they were his too.

Bonnie's face was of pure joy when she pulled his face back so she could look at him. The tears in Damon's eyes only made her cry harder, while keeping the widest smile she had ever worn on her face.

"When?" She asked through her joyful laughter.

"Before you came into my room, like right before."

She slapped his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What and miss a moment like that?" He smiled at her, his hand still on her cheek.

"What made you do it? What made you finally decide?"

"My mother and I...we had a talk and i realized i had no reason to wait. This is what i've always wanted." He kissed her again, completely ignoring the sounds of the movie coming through the radio.

"Damon?" She pulled his face back to look at him again.

He knew without a word what she wanted from him.

He pulled himself back to the drivers seat and put the car in reverse.

"To hell with the movie." He said to her as he pulled her hand into his, letting them rest on his thigh. "And dinner can wait."

Bonnie nodded enthusiastically.

They were almost home before Bonnie spoke, both of them absorbed by implications of Damon's new found humanity.

"What does it feel like?" She asked quietly as they pulled up to the Salvatore house.

Damon sighed and put the car in park.

"Like...a grand piano has been lifted from my chest and i can finally breathe again."

He sat back in his seat and brought Bonnie's hand to his lips.

She smiled.

"So you don't regret it?"

Damon scoffed. "Are you kidding? There is absolutely nothing i want more, than to be just another guy tonight."

He gave her a shy smile as he opened his car door.

He intended to move to Bonnie's door and open it for her but she was too fast and he didn't get there in time.

A_nother thing i have to get used to, i guess._

Damon kissed her when she stood up though, pulling her to him and pushing the car door closed. Bonnie let him lead her through the front door, shrieking slightly as he pulled her up into his arms.

Damon was encouraged that he was still strong enough to carry Bonnie without much effort, especially since she was so small. He wasn't sure how he would feel about it if he couldn't swing her around like he had gotten used to.

Damon brought her upstairs, stopping in her room since it was before his- not wanting to waste another moment.

Damon took Bonnie over to her bed, and laid her down gently, his lips never leaving hers. She pulled him down on top of her, wanting nothing more than to feel the weight of him above her.

They let their hands explore each others bodies as they removed their clothing slowly, keeping their eyes on each other.

Damon used his mouth to find Bonnie's most sensitive areas. He reveled in the power he held over her, enjoying the sounds she made as he moved his tongue against her.

Bonnie squirmed in pleasure before rotating her body around and pulling herself on top of Damon. She kissed down Damon's stomach, teasing him playfully before going back up again and bringing herself astride him.

Damon couldn't believe how incredible he felt in that moment. He was so sure that without the darkest parts of himself driving his desire, this moment would be a let down.

But it wasn't.

If anything Damon's full humanity made his connection to Bonnie that much stronger. He didn't have the weight of his darkness pulling at him, he could enjoy making love to Bonnie in a way he had never experience before.

They moved together in perfect harmony, their bodies vibrating together.

When their passion reached its peak they came together, both of them crying out as they enjoyed the feeling of the other completely taking over their senses.

Damon sat up slowly and kissed up Bonnie's neck, groaning softly as he did. "That needs to happen again." He worked his way over to her mouth, dipping his tongue inside and tasting her again. "I don't want to leave this room for the next several days."

Bonnie laughed against his lips. "Sounds like a plan..." She kissed him back, moving her hips once again, her passion reigniting. "Except..."

She rolled over, pulling Damon with her so that he continued to stay inside her. "I think we may have to stop for food and water."

Bonnie pulled Damon's face down to hers, kissing him softly. "Human's do that sort of thing."


	40. Note from the Author

The final chapter (Chapter 41) of this 'series' will be posted by tomorrow if not sooner.

Thank you all so much for reading my story- I am so happy that you've enjoyed it enough to finish and leave such encouraging reviews.

This story has opened itself up to A LOT more story and I plan to continue it into a second series. I already have a rough outline of what will happen in the next series and I think my most dedicated followers will really enjoy it!

It is unlikely that I will begin that until this summer though, as I am an all or nothing writer and have other projects I need to devote my time to.

Thanks again guys and I really hope you enjoy the upcoming finale!


	41. Chapter 41- Finale

Stefan Salvatore stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom he now shared with Caroline. The construction on their large suite had just finished the day before and there were still boxes lining the walls and drywall dust on some of the furniture.

Stefan was adjusting his tie when Caroline came out of their bathroom. She wore a short black robe and held a curling iron in her hair.

"Hey, which one?" She gestured to the two dresses on the bed behind Stefan.

Stefan snickered as he tried to straighten his tie before turning around.

"Are you telling me you haven't had it picked out for the last two weeks?"

"Oh shush." She smiled. "I cant decide...the blue one is pretty- i love the neckline, but the lilac one has such a beautiful fabric..." She trailed off as she stared at the dresses, rolling her hair down and off the iron before going back to the bathroom mirror.

She called back to Stefan. "You pick."

Stefan sighed and went over to the bed where the dresses were laid out. He took a quick look at both before deciding. "The blue one."

Caroline poked her head out of the bathroom and smiled. "That wasn't so hard was it?" She held out her hand for him to bring it to her.

Stefan rolled his eyes playfully and brought her the dress. He extended his arm, holding it out to her but pulling it back when she grasped it, pulling her to him to give her a quick kiss.

Caroline smiled up at him before taking the dress and hanging on the back of the door.

"I'm almost done. Have you checked on Ric?"

"He needs checking?"

"He is getting married today Stefan, that's kind of a big deal."

"Well Damon's the best man, isn't that kind of his thing."

Caroline raised her eyebrows at Stefan.

He knew she was suggesting that Damon could not be held responsible to make sure Alaric made it to the alter.

Caroline put down her curling iron and inspected her finished hair in the mirror.

Stefan gave Caroline a small smile. "I don't think Ric will have any trouble making it down the aisle today." He stepped forward and brought his hand to Caroline's face. "He loves Jo- I'm pretty sure today is the best day of his life." Stefan brought his lips to Caroline's forehead and she melted into him.

"Excuse me?" Lily's voice came from behind them in the doorway to their room.

Stefan turned around to see his mother wearing a dark red dress that came down to her knees and a cropped black sweater. Her hair was curled and pulled into a messy updo.

Stefan's eyes widened. "Mom...You look beautiful."

Lily and Caroline both smiled at Stefan's words.

"Thank you Stefan."

"I'm just going to get dressed, excuse me." Caroline said softly, still smiling. She pulled the dress down and closed the door to the bathroom.

"I see you two are...settling in nicely." Lily's words were kind but Stefan could hear the disapproval in her voice.

"Mom. don't start..."

Lily raised her hand, stopping Stefan. "I wasn't going to say anything." She smiled softly.

She sighed as she moved towards him. "Your tie isn't straight."

She crossed the room, still smiling and brought her hands up to Stefan's tie, adjusting it expertly.

Stefan could feel is heart swell in the moment, sharing something so simple with his mother. He loved that she had been adjusting well to modern life, and to a life with him. There were times he could tell the crimes of her past were pulling at her, but he knew what that felt like and admired her strength.

"You know," Stefan started. "I've been meaning to ask you something ever since we got back from the hell prison world."

Lily's eyes narrowed for a short second before smoothing her face out once more.

"Yes?"

"When we were there...father was there."

Lily blinked. The mention of Giuseppe bringing up a storm of memories she would have rather left behind in the world that had held her captive for so long. She looked down to the ground before turning around and stepping forward a few paces.

"Mother?" Stefan asked, picking up on her avoidance.

Lily sighed. Taking another moment to think before turning around to face her son again.

When she did, Stefan saw a pointed anguish in her eyes. She was feeling conflicted and it made Stefan 's mind start to race.

_What is she hiding?_

_What did he do?_

Lily opened her mouth but stopped and closed it again.

"Please" Stefan stepped forward, his voice urgent. "Just tell me."

Lily took a deep breath before shaking her head. "Stefan, there is much you don't know about your Father...and me for that matter."

Stefan waited, he was desperate for Lily to continue.

She didn't though, she just stared at Stefan. She wasn't ready to destroy Stefan's memory of his father, even if it was already tainted with Stefan's turn to vampirism.

Caroline opened the bathroom door then, but Stefan barely heard her come in, his mind was full of what his mother was hiding from him.

Lily looked past Stefan to Caroline. "Why, you look lovely, dear." She said sweetly, her conflicting emotions vanishing from her face.

Stefan kept staring at his mother for another moment before turning around to face Caroline.

He noticed her worried face first but then took in the rest of her image.

She looked absolutely radiant.

Despite his current emotional state, he couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips.

"Thank you, Mrs. Salvatore." Caroline's cheeks reddened slightly.

Lily nodded and turned to leave.

Stefan spun around back to his mother, moving quickly and pulling her arm gently back so she would face him.

"Wait-" He started but the stern look on Lilys' face stopped him.

"Now is not the time Stefan." She said with a power Stefan didn't realize he still held in such high regard.

He swallowed and nodded, letting go of her arm and stepping back so she could walk out of their room.

Caroline moved towards him. "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know." Stefan sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "I knew it didn't make any sense that he was there...the life i saw him lead...it didn't deserve an eternity in hell."

Caroline nodded, moving close to him and putting her hand on his arm to rub it softly.

"She'll tell you. Maybe she just needs time...or she thinks you do."

Stefan took in a deep breath. "Yeah, " He pulled Caroline into a hug. "You're probably right."

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan, inhaling his scent and doing her best to comfort in him in the moment.

He pulled away to look down at her. "You look absolutely beautiful by the way."

Caroline beamed up at him, "Why thank you."

"Should we go see how the bride is doing?"

Caroline nodded. "Probably smart- i hope her morning sickness has passed...wouldn't want to have to wash vomit out of her dress before the ceremony."

Stefan laughed but made a disgusted face. "And I have no doubt it'd be you with the soap and water."

"Hey- this wedding is happening mister." She pulled him by his tie as she walked out of the room . "Absolutely nothing is ruining this day."

/

"I think we should probably get up." Bonnie stretched across Damon's chest to check the time on her phone. "Damon- seriously, we need to start getting ready."

"Lies." He pulled her face up to his, kissing her softly.

She giggled and let him kiss her for a moment before shoving him back.

"I think you've had enough."

Bonnie pulled herself out of Damon's arms and climbed out of his bed.

"I feel like i need a step stool getting in and out of this bed."

Damon snickered. "Well then just stay in it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she stretched, letting Damon admire her naked body on display before him.

Damon groaned. "You are just sadistic." He pulled the sheet he was under up and over his eyes as Bonnie made her way to the bathroom.

"I don't know...i could be worse." She flicked her hand towards the bed, pulling the sheet covering Damon completely off the bed.

"Ugh. Witch!"

She enjoyed watching him pull himself from the bed for a moment before giggling to herself and shutting the bathroom door.

Damon and Bonnie were the happiest they had ever been. They had found the perfect rhythm in their relationship, a good mixture of effortless conversation, passionate bickering, and nightly lovemaking. The honeymoon phase of their relationship was still going strong, despite their strong foundation in friendship.

Damon and Bonnie's connection had magnified when he became human. Every doubt Damon had about breaking off his relationship with Elena, had floated away along with his bloodlust. But that didn't stop him from filling with dread at the thought of what the day held for him.

Elena had called Caroline and told her she was coming to the wedding. In fact, Caroline and Stefan had heard quite a bit from her over the last week and they both said she sounded fine, great in fact. Knowing she was okay, helped relieve the guilt Damon felt for being so happy with Bonnie so quickly after their breakup. He was hopeful it meant that she agreed with his decision to let her go, and that she had moved on.

Damon heard Bonnie turn on the water in shower and he smiled to himself. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"Bonnie called out.

"i'm fairly certain that shower has more than enough room for both of us."

He thought he could hear Bonnie laughing, but couldn't be positive over the roar of the shower's water falling to the stone in the shower.

"You know, i think you're right."

Damon snickered as he went into the bathroom to join Bonnie in the shower.

/

"We're going to be late!" Elena cried, looking at the shower curtain through the mirror she was using to apply her make up.

She could hear Kai sigh, "Uh- I can teleport us Elena...we can be there in like- less than a minute." He turned off the shower and grabbed the towel hanging over the top. "Did you remember to take your crazy pills today?"

She just sighed as she finished curling her lashes and picked up her lipstick, her stomach already twisted into a nervous knot.

Kai pulled open the shower curtain and stepped onto the bathmat, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Elena couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate his body in the mirror before turning around and giving him an annoyed expression.

He smiled playfully at her attempt to give him a dirty look and waved his hand quickly in the air, causing Elena to take the lipstick she had in her hand and brush it across her nose.

"Hey!" She laughed as she turned around to face the mirror, grabbing tissues off the counter and wiping away the lipstick mark.

Kai came up next to her and pulled her face towards his, kissing the spot where the lipstick had just been. "You need to relax."

Elena sighed and nodded. "You're right."

"aren't I usually?"

"No...usually you're just a giant pain in my ass."

"In your ass? I mean...i'm not against it, but it never really looked that comfortable to be honest." He kept his face serious and thoughtful.

Elena's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock before laughing and shoving him.

"Kai! Seriously?"

His lips curled up into a sly smile, "What? Was that not what you meant?"

"Uh- no." She shook her head, still smiling.

"Huh-my mistake." He teased as he left the bathroom.

"Seriously though, i don't want to be late." Elena called after him.

"Yeah yeah i know. I'll just throw on the suit you totally _stole_ for me and we will be on our way."

"I didn't steal it! I just...borrowed...i fully intend on returning it so don't get anything on it."

She heard Kai laughing to himself as she finished brushing her hair.

Elena couldn't help but be worried about what would happen when they arrived at the wedding today. She had thought about telling Kai that maybe they should keep their relationship quiet for awhile, until they've been home for awhile but ultimately decided against it. She didn't want to hide anymore. Elena wasn't going to be ashamed of the person she was or the person she wanted anymore. She wasn't under the delusion that her relationship with Kai would be well received though.

SHe took one last look in the mirror, inspecting the lines of her dark green dress.

"Just stop." Kai's voice came from the doorway. "You look incredible and you know it."

Elena blushed before appreciating Kai's own appearance.

The suit fit him perfectly, hugging him in all the right places.

He looked like a GQ model and Elena caught herself thinking about if they had time for a round of fun in the sack before leaving.

She took a deep breath as she moved towards him.

"You're not half bad yourself." She leaned forward and kissed his lips, enjoying the taste of the gum he had recently put in his mouth.

"So -uh- this wedding thing.-" Kai pulled back, putting his hands in his pocket. "Will we just be back to pre-vacation status, leaving our fun under the sun...or will this _thing_-" He motioned between them. "still be...a thing."

She smiled at his apparent nervousness and concern that she would end things between them when they got back.

She gave him a teasing look, "I don't know...this _thing_." She copied his gesture. "It's certainly not the worst thing to happen to me." Elena put her arms around Kai's neck and smiled. "I suppose it could still be a..._thing._"

He smiled softly against her lips, pushing his lips onto hers again.

"Okay but I'm not helping you move or buying your lady products."

"Kai I'm a vampire- i don't have- " She stopped and just laughed instead. "Never mind. Fair enough." She kissed him again.

"So are you ready to blow this joint?" Kai asked her.

Elena walked into the hotel room they had shared for the last two weeks. She let her mind roll over the memories they had made the last month as she pushed down her fear about seeing Bonnie and Damon again. She nodded as she grabbed her packed bag.

"Yep."

Kai crossed the room to grab his bag and then met Elena in front of the bed. He pulled her hand into his. "Alright, lets go be incredibly awkward around all your friends."

Elena laughed as Kai teleported them back to Mystic Falls.

/

Caroline carefully buttoned the long strand of buttons up the back of Jo's wedding dress.

Liv's voice came from behind her. "Which earrings Jo? You've got like four pairs in your bag."

"Uh- the pearls. THe others are for the honeymoon."

Liv brought the earrings to Jo, who put them on as Caroline finished buttoning up her dress. They were at the Salvatore house, using one of the spare rooms to help Jo get ready. The backyard had been transformed into a beautiful site for the wedding and reception. Caroline had taken care of everything, making sure each flower and every table setting was perfect. She had even auditioned five different bands before eventually making Stefan pick the one he liked the best because she couldn't decide.

"Oh Jo- you look absolutely gorgeous!" Bonnie exclaimed from the chair she sat in across the room. She was cleaning up the makeup station where she had helped Jo get ready.

Jo looked down, flattening out the middle of her dress as she did.

"Really? You don't think people will notice the bump?"

Caroline shook her head. "No way- you're barely showing."

A knock at the door started them and Liv choked on the champagne she was downing.

Damon's voice called from the hallway. "Everyone decent?"

Caroline called back. "Yeah, come on in."

Damon walked in the room, stopping short as his eyes landed on Jo.

"Well i can see why he wants to marry you." He gave Jo a sweet smile. "You look beautiful."

Jo smiled widely. "Thank you Damon."

"I swear- human Damon, totally trumps Vampire Damon." Caroline jumped in, walking over to Bonnie to help her finish cleaning up.

"Shut it Blondie. My vampire eyes would have seen Jo's wedding glow just as my human ones have."

Bonnie laughed as Caroline rolled her eyes.

Caroline and Stefan both reacted strongly to the news that Damon had decided to take the cure. Caroline was overjoyed, she felt like she could really start over with him now and accept his relationship with Bonnie. She had even spent some time with him with out their significant others recently and found they could get along pretty well on their own when she gave him a chance.

Stefan however, didn't warm up to the idea very quickly. He was upset that Damon hadn't discussed it with him first, considering the impact it would have on everyone else. He really did want his brother to be human if that's what he wanted, but he wanted to be sure he had thought it out enough before taking the plunge. Stefan had assumed his brother would have come to him before going through with it. It took him a few days, but Stefan has accepted his brother's new found mortality. He was even willing to admit his slight jealousy.

"Listen, Ric says don't worry about a thing, everything is all set up outside and people are starting to arrive- you ladies about ready for show time?" Damon asked.

The women all looked to Jo who nodded enthusiastically.

Damon gave Jo another smile before stealing a quick glance at Bonnie and winking at her. She smiled back and Damon turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.

"Stefan- stop fixing you hair and get a move on." Damon called down the hall as he made his way down the stairs.

He felt like the wind was knocked out of him when he absently looked out the front door while he was grabbing the ring box on the table.

Elena was walking towards the house but turning so that she went straight to the back yard rather than walking through the house. She didn't see Damon look at her from the inside.

The first thing Damon noticed was how happy she looked. She was laughing with who ever she was walking with, Damon didn't take the time to really look to see who it was.

But then Damon watched as Elena grabbed the guys hand, and kissed him on the cheek. Damon followed Elena's eyes to the man's face.

He felt another punch to the gut to see that it was Kai.

_What the hell?_

_Is that where he's been?_

_They've been together this whole time?_

Damon tried to get a handle on the flood of emotions that swam through him.

He felt jealousy and anger instantly, but they dissipated quickly. It was like a habit he had forgotten he no longer had. He moved through the house quickly to look out the back window, following the couple as they reached Ric, Elena giving him a hug with a big smile on her face before looking nervously between Kai and Alaric.

Damon wished he could hear what they were saying. The only emotion he could recognize easily was concern.

He tried to concentrate on their mouths but couldn't make out any words. Ric looked more annoyed than angry and Damon decided he wasn't needed to break up a pre-wedding fight.

"Hey- everything ready to go?" Stefan's voice came from behind him.

Damon didn't speak, he kept his eyes on the group outside.

Stefan noticed his brothers disturbed expression.

"What?" He stood next to him, following his line of sight.

"What the hell is Kai doing here?" Stefan started to move forward, intending to go outside and confront him but Damon held out his arm to stop him.

"That is not the most pressing question Stefan."

"Huh?" He looked back to Damon before bringing his eyes back to Kai.

Stefan's eyes widened as he watched Elena intertwining her fingers with Kai's and smiling.

"What are they saying Stefan?"

Stefan turned his head slightly, opening his ears to the conversation and hearing Elena's voice.

"Ric- i know this is...weird. But you have to trust me. Kai really is...different...just give him a chance."

"Elena...its not up to me. Jo is going to flip."

"You can convince her brother." Kai said slyly as he put his hand on Ric's arm. "Besides, i got you guys a gift i'm pretty sure will beat all those other sorry losers gifts." Kai glanced over at the gift table that was pretty sparse.

ELena rolled her eyes and ignored him, "Please Ric, he really wants to be here...that counts for something, right?"

Ric sighed deeply and crossed his arms. "Fine. Just sit in the back and don't you dare talk to her until i tell her you are here."

Kai smiled and nodded. "Will do."

Elena smiled and thanked Ric before leading Kai to the back row of chairs. There was only four rows set up since neither of them had many friends outside of the core group.

Stefan sighed and looked to Damon.

"So...he's staying. She says he has really changed."

"Apparently."

"How are you...with this."

Damon swallowed, thinking through what he was going to say before he opened his mouth.

"Honestly, i wanted to punch him pretty much right away. But, if i forget about the fact that he sometimes likes to kill people, I guess I'm happy if she is." Damon shrugged. "Its all ever wanted, to make her happy."

Stefan nodded. " I know." He put his hand on his brothers back. "And you- you're happy?"

Damon's smile grew wide. "Brother- you have no idea."

/

Alaric had asked Stefan to stand up with Damon and him at the alter that day. The three men stood still, listening as the violinist began to play Bach.

Jo had asked Caroline to be her other bridesmaid, since she had basically planned her whole wedding and they had grown close over the process.

Stefan watched as Caroline exited the back door of the house, a bouquet of flowers in her hands, her legs gliding towards the alter at the pace of the violin's music. His breathing became struggled as he took in the image of her walking down the aisle towards him. His mind immediately pictured her in a white dress, something classic and elegant. He imagined her walking to him, where he would take her hand and they would face each other. He could almost hear the vows echoing in his head as they recited them to each other, smiling and crying tears of joy.

As Caroline reached the alter Stefan could see the look in her eyes as he found them with his. She was right where he was in this moment, imagining what their future could hold. He gave her a soft smile that he hoped told her how much he loved her. She returned it as she crossed to the other side of the alter, leaving room for Liv to join her.

Caroline could hear the hitch in Alaric's breath as he caught sight of his bride for the first time. Her tears flowed freely as Jo made her way to her soon to be husband and couldn't help pulling the handkerchief Stefan had given her before the ceremony out from around the stems of her bouquet. He had handed it to her with a knowing smile, kissing her on the forehead before going outside to stand next to Damon.

The couple had written their own vows, but had kept the ceremony relatively short. They were exchanging I do's and their first kiss as husband and wife in under fifteen minutes.

Alaric and Jo made their way back up the aisle as Damon and Liv came together, her arm in his to follow behind them.

When Stefan met Caroline at the alter to walk her back up the aisle they were both smiling widely, excitement in their eyes. Both of them were enjoying the symbolism of the moment and loved that neither was afraid to show it. They kissed the moment they reached the house..

"Uh- guys- pretty sure that's our line." Alaric told them as he took his wife back into his arms to kiss her as well.

Stefan and Caroline ignored him, enveloped in their own piece of happiness

/

"You know, I was a little surprised when Ric told me he was getting married. At first, i was like 'what's her name again?'" The small crowd laughed as Damon begun his best man's speech. "But when i actually took the time to pay attention to what had happened to my friend here, my eyes were opened. Watching Alaric and Jo has been a reminder that love doesn't have to be hard." Damon's eyes found Elena's and found her looking back at him thoughtfully.

"It shouldn't be painful to be in love- it should be effortless. It should be just as simple as knowing you want to spend the rest of your life with someone." Damon moved his eyes to the table closest to him, where he found Bonnie smiling up at him.

"And Ric and Jo- they have that." He paused as he looked to his friend and his wife.

"So-" Damon raised his champagne glass. "To Alaric and Jo- may they live simply, but happily."

The crowd sipped their champagne and clapped for Damon as he found his seat next to Bonnie. He leaned over and leaned in to kiss her softly, only to to feel her body stiffen as she looked over his shoulder to Elena and Kai.

"I know you said that she seems happy...but.." Bonnie trailed off.

"You'd rather not rub her nose in it?"

"Something like that." She smiled apologetically back at him and he smiled back.

"That heart of gold of yours has got to be weighing you down Bon Bon."

She laughed then and looked back over Damon's shoulder to catch Elena's gaze.

Elena wore a small smile, not exactly genuine but not forced either. Bonnie's hand betrayed her as she raised it to wave to Elena and felt ridiculous as soon as she did it.

Kai waved with his fingers, a michevious smile on his face that made Bonnie frown and turn away.

"I don't care what she says, I don't trust him Damon."

Damon looked over his shoulder to find Kai and Elena laughing about something, her hand in his, their eyes locked.

"I don't know Bonnie...i know he did some terrible things, to you especially. But maybe with his emotions, he really has changed. Being with Elena- it could be good for him."

"Yeah or- she just traded one bad boy for another."

Damon frowned. "Hey, reformed bad boy."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Oh don't be stupid Damon, you'll always be a bad boy. You just aren't actually evil anymore." She gave him a teasing smile.

"Good point." He shrugged. "Maybe that's just her type- she likes the danger, the intrigue." He took another glance over his shoulder. "It doesn't mean she will be the same person she was with him that she was with me."

His face was sad for a split second, thinking about all that they had gone through were now just memories of the past. He sighed again.

"To be honest Bon, if she is happy- and not actually going off the deep end- I'm not to concerned about it."

Bonnie nodded. "When are you going to tell he-"

Damon interrupted her by putting his hand over her mouth, he used his other hand to point to his ear.

Bonnie nodded as she remembered Elena would be able to hear them if she was listening in.

"I'm sure it'll come up naturally." He said, leaning closer to her.

Bonnie sighed as she granted Damon permission to bring his lips to hers, hoping that they were all in a place to move on.

/

Elena watched as Stefan and Caroline danced happily to swing music. Stefan expertly swung Caroline around on the dance floor and Elena laughed as Caroline shrieked when Stefan tossed her up and caught her in his arms.

"I asked the bartender to go ahead and add some blood to this, but he just gave me the wine. Sorry." Kai held up the glass of red for Elena as he took a sip of his beer.

"Thanks, I'm sure there are blood bags in the basement. I'll grab one in a bit."

"So- this is new." Damon's voice came from behind them and Elena and Kai both spun around, each of them feeling the nervousness they had expected.

"Hi Damon." Elena spoke evenly.

He gave her a thin smile and nodded, "Elena."

She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something different about Damon.

The way he carried himself, he seemed lighter almost.

Damon turned his gaze to Kai and stepped closer to him, bringing his face inches from Kai's.

"You hurt her and I'll use a very dull knife to cut out your still beating heart. Got it?"

Kai swallowed hard and nodded. "Dull knife. Heart. Death. Think i got the gist."

Damon pulled back. "Good." He took a deep breath. "So..."

Elena couldn't decide if she liked Damon's threat or was annoyed by it but she just tried to move past the moment, happy it was over.

"So...i see you and Bonnie..." She trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

"Yeah."

Kai held out his hand to Damon. "Congrats man. Quite the accomplishment."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Kai and gave him a irritated look. He looked to Elena as if asking 'Do I have to?' and found her eyes were pleading with him to be nice.

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes as he brought his hand into Kai's.

As soon as they made contact Damon realized his mistake.

Kai's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

_He knows I'm human._

He knows and now he is going to be a dick and tell Elena before I can.

Damon pulled his hand back quickly as Kai stared at him.

Kai looked liked he was about to speak but closed his mouth instead.

He nodded subtlety at Damon before turning to Elena.

"So- I think there is some things you guys need to catch up on. " Kai started. "I'm going to go find that twin of mine and give her my gift." He leaned closer to Damon. "Its an old fashioned popcorn machine- pretty much the coolest thing ever."

Elena laughed as she watched him go find his sister. "He is so proud of that thing." She shook her head as she looked back to Damon.

"So-"

"Elena i need to tell you something." Damon interrupted, worried he would miss his chance to tell her himself.

Elena was started by his urgent tone but nodded. "Okay."

"Bonnie- when she went to get magic at the island...she brought back the cure."

Elena's heart began to pound as her eyes widened.

"Wha-" She couldn't even get out the question before the truth hit her like a ton of bricks.

She listened for the blood rushing in his veins, the familiar scent of human blood filling her nose.

When she spoke her words were a whisper and her eyes stung with tears.

"You're...human?"

Damon let out the breath he was holding and nodded.

"Oh my God, Damon. I didn't- I had no idea-" Elena just shook her head,completely overwhelmed by the gravity of the moment.

"Yeah- that pretty much sums it up." Damon put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

"Are you...happy?" She asked, her voice still low and full of emotion.

Damon smiled, still looking down at the ground.

"Yes." He looked up to her eyes, a place that he had found both solace and torture for so many years. But now, all he saw was the beautiful brown hue of her irises. "I've never-" He stopped himself, not wanting to say something that could hurt her. "Yes. I am."

Elena let out a long breath and smiled. "Okay then. I guess that's all that matters."

She hesitantly moved forward, her body wanting to find its way to Damon's, an act of friendship in such a heavy moment. It was difficult, leaving behind their love story and beginning a friendship, she didn't know if hugging him was the right thing to do.

Damon pulled his hands out of his pockets though, and opened his arms to her, pulling her into an awkward hug. Their bodies barely made contact and he found himself patting her on the back, not sure what to do with his hands. They both sighed as they parted, realizing this would be something they would really have to work at.

"I-uh think i should go talk to Bonnie. Maybe with enough alcohol we can get back the worst parts of this." Elena said as she moved passed Damon and into the crowd.

Damon's eyes scanned the dance floor where he found his mother dancing awkwardly with Matt Donavon. He laughed and began to walk towards them, intending to put Matt out of his misery but Kai's voice stopped him.

"So- human huh?"

Damon sighed and swallowed back the vile remarks that threatened to escape his mouth.

He turned around to face him.

"Yep."

"So...have you asked Mommy dearest for your magic back yet?"

Damon contorted his face in confusion. Kai's words jumbled together in a way that made no sense to Damon.

Kai took in Damon's expression and rolled his eyes as he threw up his hands.

"Am I the only one who pays attention around here? God!"

Damon's heart began to pound, his mouth began to dry of saliva.

"Kai-" His voice dripped with violence, a tone he hadn't used in awhile.

"Did you forget who your mother is Damon?" Kai stepped closer to him. "Did you forget what that makes you?"

Damon began to blink furiously, his brain unwilling to connect the dots.

"Now that you're human..." Kai leaned in closer to him.

His tone was gentle but with a hint of humor laced through every word.

"Damon, that makes you a witch again-a Gemini witch to be exact."

Kai kept his voice soft, somewhat aware that he should try his hand at sensitivity in this moment. "Assuming of course your mother gives you your powers back."

Damon felt his chest falling, his body pulling him to the floor but he locked his legs, unwilling to let himself fall.

"You know what the coolest part of all this is though?"

Kai stepped closer to Damon again, smiling cheerfully.

"That makes me- like-your boss."


	42. DSG Series 2 link

The second series of this fic has begun! Check it out here!


End file.
